Just Friends Maybe
by CourtsxBatFan
Summary: This is my 2nd fanfic off BAT! Enjoy! starts off as friendship than grows with lots of twists and shocks along the way! Hope you like it! REVIEW AND SUB! :D oh the first few chaps aren't great but the rest are better
1. Chapter 1

**HEY EVERYONE! I HAVE A NEW STORY LOL! I got bored with doing my assignments which i have done, and i decided. hmm, im gonna write a story! ITS ALWAYS/MOSTLY GONNA BE BECK/CAT so yeah gt used to it! :PP LOL**  
Anyways... i really hope you enjoy this even though im too lazy to do this until night time. oh, i wont be able to upload the next chapter to this story becuase i have youth tomorrow night so yeah. i will upload the next day on Saturday so yeah, but i will write more chapters as i go so yeah :) Sorry if im rambling! HERES THE BEGINNING!

**CourtsxBatFan**

**Just Friends.. Maybe**

* * *

It was a beautiful day in Hollywood. The sun was slowly arising, whilst the birds chirped loudly and beautifully. It was a Saturday morning, the best day of the week. Beck had just awoken from his relaxing sleep, when someone came knocking on the door at a super fast pace. Beck thought the door would have been broken because of how hard the person was knocking. He walked over and opened the door, to see his best friend standing in front of him, with… A map. A map? Beck thought. Cat just giggled at his daze towards the map, and walked inside his RV.

Beck followed Cat inside his RV and sat down on his bed, and patted the couch for her to sit down. "Cat… What is the map for?" Beck asked with a little bit of hesitation, still confused at what the map was.

"The map Beck, is for the hotel me, you, Jade, Andre, Robbie and Tori are going to stay!" Cat squealed in delight while Beck just smiled.

"Cat, I would love to come… But I don't know if I could…"

"But why Becky?" Cats' eyes were beginning to tear up. Beck kept on going, knowing this may not be end very well.

"It's because of Jade… She may not let me go because she wouldn't like to do that sort of stuff.. Well I don't think so!" Beck chuckled at himself, for thinking Jade would have any sort of heart to go to the hotel with people she did not like.

"Haha Beck! Don't worry! Jade is coming too! Yay! I am so happy that she is coming! I can't wait for it!" Beck looked surprised at what Cat had just told him.

"You mean Jade is coming—" A text popped up on Becks' phone.

_Jadey- hey babe. Hope cat told you about the hotel. She said I shuld come & I said alright. So yea. Cya beck. I got to go somewhere... Love you….  
_

Cat looked at the text and smiled. "Aww Beck! I am so grateful that she told you!" Beck just laughed and put his finger up to tell her to give him a second while he texted Jade back.

_Beck- Hey. And yea she did! I cant wait for it nd im glad ur comin. I thought I wouldn't go if you didn't want 2 go but u r so im happy as always. love u 2_

"Hey um Cat..?" Beck looked up with a huge grin on his face.

"Yes Beck?" Cat gave him a smile filled with wisdom and wonder. "Yeah, well. During the time that we stay at the hotel, can u get Jade and I together because I want to tell her something important. Would you be able to help me with that?"

Cats' smile got even wider till she couldn't smile any further. "OH! Of course Beck! No problem! I would love too! I must ask, why?"

"Oh.. It's because I have a present for her, and I kinda need your help with it. It is a song but I don't know how to exactly write a song. Do You, Cat Valentine want to help me write a song?" Cat smiled.

She loved how he would always be so kind and gentle to her. She loved that a lot about him. "Of course Beck! Do you want to start like right now?" Beck thought about it and realised something.

"Yeah sure! Just give me a minute while I get changed. I will go into the bathroom and you can just look around if you want too?" Cat grinned. Beck nodded, and started to get all of his clothes ready to leave and get changed.

**Cats POV**

Oh Beck. How I love you so much. I just wish I could tell you about my feelings, but you are so happy being with Jade and she is my best friend, so I don't want to hurt her. I just wish you felt the same way, but I guess I might as well be the ditzy red-headed girl you see JUST as your best friend, not girlfriend. I guess I can just kiss that wish goodbye and stick to my first wish/goal, to become a popstar.

**No ones POV  
**

Beck walks back in the RV, noticing that his friend is no where in sight. He drastically goes into macho-mode to try find her. He was terrified at not seeing his best friend, until he hears her wonderful voice. He walks out the RV and turns around the corner of the RV to see his small friend singing to a butterfly, spinning around the tree, laughing as she goes. Beck couldn't help but smile at her.

**Becks POV**

Aw. Look! She is so beautiful and her voice is amazing. Some people think she is just an air-headed red-headed freak, but I think of her as a beautiful, caring person who would give anyone or thing life just by her smiling at the person who may be living on the street, or are not in the greatest of moods. She loves her life and I just love her too.. WHAT! Beck, you don't love Cat. She is just a friend. You two are JUST FRIENDS. Nothing more, nothing less.

_FlashBack_

_Beck was just starting out highschool. He knew that highschool was full of d__ifferent people, but he was happy that he had a few of his old friends going to his new school… Hollywood Arts, which was Cat. He couldn't help but remember the times that they spent with eachother during pre-school. _

_He and her had clicked and he didn't know why. But today, was the day, that he got to see his old-friend Caterina Hannah Valentine (_**Actual Victorious Name**_), and he couldn't help but grin. _

_He walked straight into the double doors, and fell back… But someone had caught him. The young girl giggled silently whilst helping Beck up. He turned around to thank whoever it was and realised that the girl who helped him was Cat.  
_

_Beck was shocked to see how much she had changed during the long holidays. Her hair colour wasn't brunette anymore, it was red-velvet. Her features had matured and she looked so perfect and beautiful. Beck was in WOW mode.__Cat just giggled her wonderful giggle that could make people go in 'Aww'. _

_"Hello Beck! How have your holidays been?" She giggled with super excitement to see her friend, whom she hadn't seen for a long time._

_ "I have been great Cat! What about you?" Beck smiled at Cats' happiness. _

_"Oh Beck! My whole world has changed. I'm making a new start here in Hollywood and I found out that I love red-velvet cupcakes so I decided, since I love red-velvet cupcakes, I might as well dye my hair my favourite colour too!" Beck chuckled and knew that his old friend Cat hadn't changed abit, and that she was the most happiest and most caring best friend he has ever had.  
_

_End of Flashback  
_

Beck realised he was standing still for a long time and when he finally came back from non-reality, he noticed Cat writing something down in her notepad, that she must have gotten out while he dazed out.  
"Hey Cat?"

"Mhmm?" Cat was so concentrated, it scared Beck.

"What are you writing there?"

* * *

**WOW! Hope you all liked it and i fixed it so it i a bit better now YAY! ENJOY IT**


	2. Butterfly

**WOW! i made a mistake from saying that i wasnt going to upload today, but i actually meant tmr becuz i forgot that it was wednesday yesterday not thursday, so i am uploading right now :D YAY!. I dont really do any reviewers just yet, because i am still new to this whole sort of thing so yeah! :P **

Thank you all for reading, and i hope to upload soon! :)

* * *

"_What are you writing there?"_

"Oh Beck! I'm writing a song!" Cat shouts it out like it's so obvious, even though it isn't. Beck looked quite surprised, even though he would usually expect her to be able to think of a song so quickly.

"Wow! Really? How did you come up with a song so quickly Cat?" Cats' eyes filled with happiness.

"Well.. Firstly, when I noticed you were gone to get changed, I thought I might go outside for some fresh air. And.. I DID!" Cat giggled to herself whilst Beck was nodding for her to keep going with the story.

"Yes? And?" Cat suddenly realised she had to continue on with the story.

"Oh! Well, when I skipped outside, I noticed a small butterfly sitting on a tree. I really love butterflies and I decided to sing to it… Then.." Cat went into a daze. Beck was concerned that she had stopped speaking so suddenly.

"Cat? Cat? CAT!" Beck shouted, and almost immediately faded out of her trance. "Cat? What were you thinking about? You were talking and then you suddenly stopped… Why?" Cat just giggled.

"No need to worry so much there Becky! Hehe. I was just about to tell you that I when I sung to the butterfly, it made me think of a song that we could write called 'Butterfly'. What do you think?" Cat looked to him as if she were pleading him to say 'ok' or 'sure Cat', but the answer Beck gave her was different to those.

"Oh my gosh! Cat! That is a wonderful idea! Have you already got some lyrics down?" Cat just nodded and showed him the notepad. Beck looked quite intrigued at how much she had jotted down whilst he was in his RV.

"So? What do you think there Beck?" Beck grinned.  
"It sounds amazing so far! Can you please sing what you have please?" Cat giggled and smiled. She took the notepad from Becks' hands and opened to the page with the 'Butterfly' lyrics. She took a deep breath and begun to sing.

_Butterfly, you fly so very high  
and you soar through the sky.  
You beauty is unimaginable,  
and you are just so beautiful._

Cats' singing had a perfect ring to Becks' ears. He couldn't help but smile at his best friend who was already singing a song that she made in such a short period of time.

_So don't go, for a minute now!  
You know! That you're the Butterfly,  
And you're gonna fly somehow..  
Go on Butterfly._

Cat started to spin around like she was in her own little world, filled with Butterflies.

_I wish that I could be you!  
Then I would never look back. (Never look back)  
I know that I can't be you,  
So let's get back on track. (Get back on track)  
_

_So don't go, for a minute now!  
You know! That you're the Butterfly,  
And you're gonna fly somehow..  
Go on Butterfly._

_Leave me now Butterfly.  
Go to find your home.  
Leave me now Butterfly.  
Go onnn…_

Beck was in tears of joy when Cat had finished her miraculous song that she had written so fast. Cat was spinning so fast, she nearly fell but Beck had caught her in the nick of time. Once she was up, she thanked him.

"Thanks Becky! So… What did you think?" Cat had spoken in a tone that had sounded serious yet happy at the same time. Beck just grinned at her obliviousness.

"Cat.. You just made a beautiful song in less than 10 minutes and you are asking me what I think? I think that you have made such an amazing song and I am so grateful that you are helping me with this song for Jade!" Beck had the widest grin on his face, it made her blush massively.

**Cats POV**

Why can't Beck be mine. Oh! I better hide my blush. Darn it, it has already come out. I am hoping that he doesn't notice it.

**Becks POV**

Aw. I made Cat blush. She is so adorable and cute. I just love her to bits. LIKE A SISTER! Nothing else! A message popped up on Cats' phone. "Uh. Cat. I think you have a message?" Cat nodded and headed into my RV. I stood outside for 10 minutes, until I couldn't wait much longer. I went inside and saw Cat angrily texting someone. I have never seen Cat so angry before, even when I had met her in kindergarten.

But this Cat, seemed the exact opposite to what she is normally like… "Hey Cat? You alright" Cat looked up and angrily threw her phone on the ground and started to cry. I couldn't help myself when I grabbed her phone and read through the texts that she had gotten, which made her angry AND sad. I was confused, yet angered when I saw Tori's ex- boyfriend Danny on Cats' phone.

_Danny- Hey Cat? I hav sumthin 2 tel u…_

_Cat- Yes Daniel?_

_Danny- uhm.. I don't know how to say this.. but.. im breaking up with you._

_Cat- Youre.. Youre… Youre breakin up wif me? :'(_

_Danny- Yes Cat.. I am so sorry.. :\_

_Cat- Why didn't u just call me insted of being a coward & TEXTING me to say dat we're breaking up! How could u Daniel! You are such an immature JERK!_

_Danny- HEY! I DIDN'T CALL YOU BECAUSE I DON'T FREAKING LIKE YOU! :| I WAS ONLY DATING YOU TO GET TORI BACK, AND IT NEARLY WORKED SO I DON'T GIVE A DAMN OF WHAT YOU THINK! GOODBYE CAT! HAVE THE WORST LIFE POSSIBLE!_

_Cat- …_

_Danny- Yeah! Now u hav nuthin to say! YOU JUST DON'T EVEN GET IT! :( DON'T EVER TALK TO ME AGAIN!_

I immediately dropped Cats' phone and ran to her, pulled her into a huge hug, whilst she sobbed into my shirt that I was wearing. We sat there for about an hour until Cat slowly arised from me and just sat on my bed, tear-stained.

"Oh Cat… I'm so sorry.." I didn't know what to do or say because of how fragile she is.

**No Ones POV**

"No Beck. It's okay. I am fine now… This may take a while but if I need someone, can I come to you?" Beck couldn't say no to her and nodded. Cat smiled at him. "I'm gonna go clean up. Give me a minute."

"Sure thing Cat!" Beck smiled to her, stood up and grabbed Cats' hands and pulled her up. She giggled lightly and went into the bathroom to apply some make-up before coming back out, with no tear-stains on her face, and a smile that could light up anything.

"Hey Beck?" Cat looked to him with excitement in her eyes.

"Yes Cat?" Beck asked, unsure of what she was about to say.

"Beck.. I think I have the perfect song for you to sing to Jade. I can give you the lyrics if you want too?" Beck smiled with joy and nodded. "That's great Cat! What is it called?"

Cat blushed, and grabbed her notepad from outside and threw it to Beck. "It's the last page Beck."

Beck grinned and smiled when he saw the perfect title for him and Jade. "You Are My Life."

Cat smiled and nodded saying that was the right song.


	3. You Are My Life

_**HEY EVERYONE! I fixed up the first chapter if u want to read it and start again! Sorry bout that! I can be lazy and kinda wierd at the same time, so yea. This is a long chapter but i probably won't do that again. Well, its long for me, maybe not for you, but im a slow typer, not the fastest :P  
Enjoy!  
******_

CourtxBatFan

Just Friends.. Maybe

Chapter 3: You Are My Life

* * *

"You Are My Life."

"Wow Cat! This is an amazing title! Do you want to sing it?" Beck chuckled. Cat shook her head and Beck looked hurt. Cat noticed this. She sighed, then giggled.

"Beck, I'm not going to sing this… Because you are!" Cat started bouncing up and down all around the RV. Becks' jaw dropped.

"Cat? What do you mean by I am going to sing it?" Cat smiled.

"Beck, you don't need to worry. OH! I KNOW! You call up Andre so he can help us record it so you can get used to the band playing while you sing it, and I will sing back-up. Sound easy enough?" Beck smiled to her with an encouraging look he does when he is surprised.

"Sounds good Cat! Pass me my phone, I will call Andre now!" Cat chucks Becks' phone and Beck calls Andre.

**Becks POV**

Ring… Ring…. Ri-

_Andre- Hey Beck! Wassup ma man!  
Me- Hey Andre! Cat and I were wondering if you could help us out with something?  
Andre- Yeah sure man! What is it?  
Cat- Hey Andre!  
Andre- Hey Lil Red!  
Me- Shh! Could you help us with a band for a song that Cat wrote? We kinda need someone to help us out and you are the Mr Musicman, so we were wondering if you wanted to help us out? So you in A?  
Andre- WOW! Of course I will! I would love too!  
Me and Cat- THANK YOU ANDRE!  
Andre- No problem. I got a studio at my house. How about you two come over like now and we can start recording?  
Cat- I would love to come? What about you Beck?  
Me- Yeah sure. No worries! Ok Bye Andre. Be over in a bit!  
Andre- Ok You two! LATERS!_

**No Ones POV**

"YAY! We are going to Andre's!" Cat screamed so loud, it nearly blew Becks' eardrums out.

"Come on Cat! Let's go!" Beck opened the RV door to let Cat out. Cat blushes and walked to Becks' old pick- up truck. Beck walked out and closes the RV door and runs to Cats' door and opens it for her.

"Thanks Becky!" Cat giggles whilst Beck ran to his side and gets in the car. "Beck?"

"Mhmm Cat?" Beck starts the engine and began to drive out of the driveway, onto the road.

"Do you think Andre will like the song?" Cats' eyes go wide and Beck notices this and quickly gives her a hug.

"Yes, Cat! I'm sure he will love it!" Beck says after he lets go and returns back to driving. "Here, how about I turn on the radio, so you can forget about your nerves?"

"Yes PLEASE!" Beck chuckles and turns the radio on.

After 10 minutes of driving, Cat hears something so amazing.

'_Now on 106.9, it's One Direction: What Makes You Beautiful!'_

"Ugh, why 1D?" Beck scowls at the radio hosts. Cat just laughs at him and turns the radio up to sing along.

_**You're insecure, don't know what for.  
You're turning heads when you walk through the door-or-or.  
Don't need make-up, to cover up.  
Being the way that you are is enou-u-ough.  
**_

**Everyone else in the room can see it.**  
**Everyone else but you-ou.**

_**Baby, you light up my world like nobody else.  
The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed.  
But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell.  
You don't know-oh-oh. You don't know you're beautiful.  
If only you saw what I could see.  
You'll understand why I want you so desperately.  
Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe.  
You don't know-oh-oh!  
You don't know you're beautiful-oh-oh!  
THAT'S WHAT MAKES YOU—**_

The car suddenly turned off and Cat got quite a bit of shock, but then calmed when she noticed that they were at Andres.

Beck turned to Cat. "Hey Cat. We're here."

"Oh Yay! We are here! I hope Andre is ready for the song that I wrote to record for you to sing to Jade!" Cat squealed in delight whilst Beck chuckled to himself.

"Yes Cat! We are here and Andre is ready!" Beck opened the door and got out to get the door for Cat.

"Hands out Cat." Cat lifted up her hands. Beck pulled her out of the car, being as careful as can be.

"Thanks Becky! Let's go inside!" Cat ran to Andre's porch and rapidly knocked on the door. Beck closed the door and locked the car to run to Cat. Andre opened the door to see a jumpy Cat and a tired out Beck. He laughed out to himself, causing a glare from Beck and a confused Caterina.

"Sorry Beck! It is just so funny to see Cat high and jumpy while you look like you are half dead! HAHA!"  
Andre couldn't stop laughing but gestured for them to come in. Cat giggled and walked in, whilst Beck glared at Andre then followed Cat inside. When Beck walked in… Everything had changed in Andre's house. The walls were a navy blue. The couch had changed from just being a two person couch, to a four person couch with red on the sides. The kitchen had been re-done up so it looked amazingly different. There was new carpeting. The whole of Andre's household had changed, and now he's got a mini studio in his house.

_Lucky Andre._ Beck thought. Andre couldn't stop his chuckle at Beck for standing there in amazement at Andre's house. Beck spun around at him and was about to yell at Andre, when he heard Cats' beautiful voice coming from downstairs basement. He and Andre quickly but quietly sneaked down the stairs to hear Cat singing.

_She is amazing and so pretty. _Andre and Beck thought in unison. They both just stood at the end of the stairs watching Cat sing and then suddenly, she landed on the piano, starting to play whilst she was singing. Andre looked surprised whilst Beck just grinned at Andre's shocked expression. Once Cat finished playing, she heard clapping from the boys and was quite dumbfounded, knowing that they heard and saw her sing and playing the piano.

"Cat. You were amazing! I am so grateful to work with you! I can't believe I haven't noticed your amazing singing and playing the piano earlier. Dang lil red, perfection is what we will get from you," Andre makes the biggest smile he has ever had, even while he is dating Tori he has never smiled that wide about her. It makes Beck sick in his stomach.

**Becks POV**

Why am I getting angry at Andre just because he is smiling at Cat. Am I jealous? No Beck. Then why am I feeling like I need Cat? Do I like Cat? Of course I like Cat. Am I 'IN LOVE' with Cat? Of course not… Why would I be in love with Cat. She is my best friend since kindergarten. We are just friends, but how come whenever I see her, my heart speeds up and I get nervous when I talk to her? How come I am thinking about her this moment? Aren't I supposed to be thinking about how angry I am at Andre? Then why am I still thinking about Cat? Oh My Gosh! I think I'm in love with Caterina Hannah Valentine..

**No Ones POV  
**

_Back to reality._  
"Oh thanks Andre! I was a bit shell-shocked when I heard you guys clapping. But when I realised it was you two, I was quite happy." Beck grinned and Andre bowed.

"You're welcome lil red! Now lets' get to work!

**2 hours later:**

"Yay! They song is finished! OMG! I need to make some red-velvet cupcakes! I really need some right now! Hey Andre?" Andre looked tired but looked up to Cat.

"Yes Cat?" Beck was half-asleep, but for some reason he seemed to be in a daze.

"Do you have the ingredients for me to make red-velvet cupcakes?" Andre chuckled. He knew it would'nt be too hard of a question.

"Yes I do Cat! Did you want to make some?" Cat squealed and nodded. Andre gestured for her to make some and Cat ran upstairs to make red-velvet cupcakes.

Andre looked over to Beck who was still in a daze.  
"Beck? Beck? Beck, you there man? BECK!" Beck came out of his daze and looked to Andre.

"What ANDRE!" Beck shouted and Andre moved back a bit. Beck realised he yelled at his friend. "Oh I'm sorry Andre. I… I umm… I—"

Andre shook his head. "Don't worry man. What's buggin' you? You were in a daze while we were recording everything. Why?"

_Flashback_

"Ok, are we all ready to get started? Cat? Beck?" Andre called out. Beck and Cat nodded. "Ok! Lets' record one!"

_Cat starts off._

_**Verse 1: when im always feelin down.  
youre right there to stop the sound.  
from making me fa-all apart,  
youre always right there from the start.  
**_****

_Beck starts to sing_

_**Verse 2: and no matter how hard things may get.  
youve never given up and dont forget .  
you know how to help when im in need.  
and when time goes by, youre still with meeee!  
**_

_Cat joins in together with Beck and he seemed to be staring into her eyes, as if singing it to her._

_**Chorus: so idk , how i would go on.  
by myself , without you im here alone.  
anytime im without you, i cry.  
i dont how to take this i would die.  
if you werent here by my side.  
i probably would lay down a-and die.  
but you are here for me tonight.  
thats why i love you, you are my life...  
**_

_Beck starts off the next verse, feeling like this song was made for him and…_

_**Verse 3: thanks to you, you are my life.**_

_**you spread the word, time to time.**_

_**you love the world, with all youre might.**_

_**you dont give up without a fight.**_

_Beck drags off while Cat begins to sing again._

_**Verse 4: you were the one, i knew it in my heart.**_

_**i knew that we werent gonna fall apart.**_

_**even though sometimes we may fight.**_

_**our love is strong, we'll be here tonight.**_

_Beck and Cat join in for the second last time._

_**Chorus: so idk , how i would go on.**_

_**by myself , without you im here alone.**_

_**anytime im without you, i cry.**_

_**i dont how to take this i would die.**_

_**if you werent here by my side.**_

_**i probably would lay down a-and die.**_

_**but you are here for me tonight.**_

_**thats why i love you, you are my life...  
**_

_Beck and Cat finish off._

_**  
Ending: You are my life...**_

_**you are my life...**_

_**you are my life...**_

_**Thats why i love you, and YOU ARE MY LIFE.**_

_They are both staring into each other's eyes and Beck suddenly fell into a daze about Cat._

_"Great work guys! That was amazing! Cat! Beautiful singing and Beck, nice one man!" Andre chuckled at Beck whilst Cat giggled silently. Beck got up and moved to the seat outside the recording area and watched as Andre and Cat were fixing some stuff._

_ He thought about the times he had with Cat and how he used to and still does protect her from anyone who was to hurt her. Cat is the only one that Jade actually approves of, and Jade is not someone who would approve someone, but she did._

_Cat is the person who has been by his side and will always have his back if he needed it. She was always so caring and loving to everyone._

_"Beck! Can you come here for a sec man?" Beck got up and walked over. Beck noticed Cat wasn't there._

_"Yo man, where's Cat?" Beck looked concerned but Andre told him she went to the bathroom._

_"Just look at you two, seriously, it looked like you were singing the song to her… Do you like Cat? Beck?" Beck looked around nervously, but then shrugged._

_"No man. The song that she wrote was really empowering and I was just getting into the song and feeling the emotions of the song." The perfect lie. Andre seemed to be unsure, but shrugged it off when Cat came back. He saw Beck smile to her, with a genuine smile._

_End of Flashback_

"Don't worry Andre. It wasn't important anyway…" Andre looked seriously to him.  
"Was it about Cat?" Beck looked up to see him being all serious. Beck looked down and played with his fingers.  
"Yes… It was…" Andre got up, more angrier than before.  
"WHAT!" _  
_


	4. The Text :P

**Hope you enjoy this next chapter as much as I do! Thanks to AJ Kenobi! Thank you so much :))**

CourtsxBatFan

**Just Friends.. Maybe**

**Chapter 4 (I think :P)**

* * *

"_Don't worry Andre. It wasn't important anyway…" Andre looked seriously to him.  
"Was it about Cat?" Beck looked up to see him being all serious. Beck looked down and playd with his fingers.  
"Yes… It was…" Andre got up, more angrier than before.  
"WHAT!"_

**(Andre and Beck are in the mini studio down in Andres' basement whilst Cat is upstairs making red- velvet cupcakes)**

**Becks POV**

Andre got mad and yelled at me for saying that I was thinking about Cat.  
"What are you yelling at me for Andre? Ha! Why would you care if I was thinking about Cat?" I practically yelled. Andre looked like he was about to burst into flames. Maybe I should stop before this gets out of hand.

"Well maybe because I like her and I don't appreciate you thinking about her!" I froze. Andre likes Cat? Really? He likes Cat?

But wait, he's dating Tori. Oh this is gonna be good. I thought to myself.  
"Haha! Well that's great Andre! But you have one problem, dude." I smirked at him. He had a confused face.

"What is it?" Andre seems even more confused than before. I grinned when he sat down in confusion and a little bit of frustration.

"Dude! You're dating Tori!" I told him as if it was completely obvious. He suddenly realized I was right and got up.

"Oh man, you're right! How could I be so stupid? I guess I felt like I liked Cat was because of how amazingly talented she is. Thanks man!"  
He smiled and when we man-hugged. I just smiled at him, but then I remembered something Cat had showed me earlier.

I couldn't believe I forgot about it till now. I pull out the map for the hotel. Andre is confused once again of what I have in my hand until I pass it to him and he realizes what it is.

"It's the hotel we're staying at tomorrow! And it's tomorrow! I need to get ready!" He exclaimed. I chuckled at André's craziness and put a hand on his shoulder to calm him down.

"Andre? You need to chill man! Haha! I don't want to pee myself laughing! Anyway, just text Tori and tell her to get her stuff ready tomorrow because we're going bright and early. I'll text Jade and tell her to get her stuff ready too." Andre nodded and went upstairs to get his phone to text Tori and I grabbed my phone to text Jade.

_Beck- Hey Jade! I just wnted 2 remind u bout the hotel & 2 get ur stuf redy for tmr. We're leavin bright & early_  
_Jade- OH REALLY! I hate the sun! im not goin thn._  
_Beck- But you promised CAT!_  
_Jade- Well, im gonna break dat promise!_  
_Beck- Well.. ok… (Btw Tori's coming)_  
_Jade- FINE! Im coming, but im not happy with u_  
_Beck- sorry jadey.. :P_  
_Jade- Don't you dare say 'jadey' again! :|_  
_Beck- …jadey… hehe_  
_Jade- Ok Beck! U want 2 strt this! -.-_  
_Beck- NO! I was just kidding.. forgive me?_  
_Jade- ugh, fine. Ur lucky ur cute_  
_Beck- Yay! Bye jade. Ttyl_  
_Jade- Yeah uh bye_

**André's POV**

I ran upstairs and saw Cat making the cupcakes. Mmm. they smelled delicious. She looked like she was busy so I just quietly ran to my bedroom to get my phone. I picked it up and it had a message from Tori. Oh, how much I adore that girl.

_Tori- Hey Sweetie! I need to talk to you after school tomorrow, so do you think we could meet up somewhere to get a coffee tomorrow. :)_

I smiled. I wonder what it could be about? I decided that I would say yes, but then I thought of something: tomorrow, we weren't going to school, we're going on our trip. Better tell her that.

_Andre- Hey you! Um.. I think u forgot dat we're going to the hotel tmr, not scool. HAHA. Anyway, beck told me to remind u to pack for tmr cuz we're leaving very early tmr. We can tlk bout it once we get 2 da hotel. Do u want too tlk bout it there? :P_

Tori took no time to reply.

_Tori- Yeah! Of course babe and oh that reminds me . haha I would've gone to school and none of my friends would have been there. Thx for reminding me. … BYE! :)_

I chuckled to myself and how funny she is.

_Andre- Youre welcome Tor! BYE luv u xD_

I put my phone down and ran back downstairs to see Cat and Beck eating red-velvet cupcakes, laughing about something. I smiled at them. They are my best friends. My funny, crazy, amazing best friends.

**No One's POV**

"And then the unicorn ran around and I was screaming, 'Get Back here!' HAHA!" Cat was laughing at herself and Beck was chuckling and eating his cupcake as he did so. Andre sat down with them and ate some red-velvet cupcakes too..

"Wow! Cat. These are amazing! You are an amazing cook!" André yelled. Cat giggled at him before realizing she needs to get home.

"Thanks! But I just remembered that I have to go home because my brother is going to the hospital and I have to look after the house for the night. Beck?" Beck and Andre were confused till she said his name.

"Yeah, Cat?" Beck answered, looking up at the redhead.

Cat smiled at him. "Would you be able to drive me to your RV so I can get my stuff and a ride to my house please?" Cat looked at Beck with her big brown eyes that Beck just melts in.

"Of course Cat! André thanks for helping us record the song man. You have lots of the credit and you too Cat." Beck smiled to the two of them, but luckily didn't notice a huge blush creep up on Cat's face.

"You're welcome Beck and mah lady!" André spoke in his best English accent but still failed.

"Haha! Goodbye sir! HEHE!" Cat giggled and walked up the stairs and walked out waving to Andre.

"See yah Cat! Yo Beck?" Andre had a concerned yet encouraging face on. Beck had a wrenching feeling of what he was gonna ask him, but he shrugged it off.

"Yes Andre?"

"Take care of Cat, man. I think she would've been a very great girlfriend if you just gave her a chance." Becks' eyes widened, but calmed himself. "And I know you have Jade, but haven't you ever pictured you and Cat being together instead of you and Jade?" André continued.

Beck thought to himself and realized he has, but he was definitely not telling anyone that.  
"N-No André, I h-haven't. But I do sometimes think about that, but you know I'd never act on it. Anyways, I got to go. Bye André!"

André smirked at Beck's behavior. "Bye dude!"

**Beck's POV**

I walk to my car and get in the car with Cat. She is smiling very widely and she just looks so beautiful, that I just want to pick her up and kiss her till we run out of breath. But I'm dating Jade and I'm not gonna hurt her.

But for some reason, Jade hasn't been acting like herself. She seems so distant now and it's starting to scare me. I decided I should start up a conversation to get rid of the awkward feeling I have in my stomach.

**Cat's POV**

Beck has been acting weird ever since we got to André's house. He was in a daze when we were recording and when we were talking and like the whole time we were there. What is up with him? Hmmm. I'm not sure. It was very strange when I was making red-velvet cupcakes, I heard yelling from downstairs and I was about to go check it out but then the yelling had stopped, so I just shrugged it off.

I guess they must've sorted it out.

"Hey Cat?" Beck suddenly asked out of the blue. Wow. Awkward.

"Yeah Beck?" I ask with a bit of hesitation.

"Do you want me to stay over with you? That way you don't have to be alone at your house and we could watch some movies. And also tomorrow morning, it would be easier instead of going all the way to your house. What do you think?"

OMG! I thought excitedly to myself. Did he just ask me if he wanted to stay over! I hope so! I better just say "Yeah ok." That was good.

"Ok cool! We will go back to my RV and get all my stuff and then we will head off to your house!" Beck chuckled and I couldn't help myself when I giggled.

"Yeah sure! Beck, I need to ask you something, something important?" I looked to him with lots of concern in my voice, I almost sounded like a really serious person, which was sorts surprising.

Beck gulped and hesitantly responded. "Y-Y-Yes C-Cat?"

"What were you and Andre talking about when I was gone upstairs because I heard loud yelling?" Beck's eyes widened and I noticed he was looking like he was freaking out.

"Ummm…"

* * *

**Thank you guys for all the reviews! LOL! Even though it was only like 2 reviewers. :\ :P LOL! Thanks to Digidestend Angel **(Wow You are so funny! I think your really funny and kind! and thanksfor your review! Im so happy that you love it LOL) **AJ Kenobi** (Thanks for your help and advice and everything! :))  
**Thanks ad i hope you enjoy the next chapter that i will do later! :D THANK YOU!**


	5. The Reason

WOW Thats annoying. i finsh editing and then my computer suddenly fails and i have to re edit. i am too lazy to right anything here! UGH! ANNOYING COMPUTER! i as about to do HOMEWORK! **ENJOY!  
CourtsxBatFan  
Just Friends.. Maybe  
Chapter 5**

The Reason

* * *

"_Ok cool! We will go back to my RV and get all my stuff and then we will head off to your house!" Beck chuckled and I couldn't myself when I giggled.  
"Yeah sure! Beck, I need to ask you something, something important?" I looked to Beck with lots of concern in my voice, I almost sounded like a really serious person! Beck gulped and hesitantly responded.  
"Y-Y-Yes C-Cat?"  
"What were you and Andre talking about when I was gone upstairs because I heard loud yelling?" Becks' eyes widened and I did noticed he was looking like he was freaking out.  
"Ummm…"_

**(In Beck's car on the way to his RV with Cat)**

**Cat's POV**

"Yes?... What were you wo yelling and arguing about?" I asked Beck, with lots of concern in my voice. Something must've happened that I didn't know about. I need to find out. They are my best friends and they should tell me.  
Beck was still facing the road, but I could see that he was worried. It was written all over his face. He gulped before he continued.

"Cat… Um… Me and Andre were arguing because it… um… let's just say it had something to do with you…." My eye's widened!

"WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN!" I yelled in my high-pitched voice because I just wanted to scream my head off. Beck quickly but carefully pulled over the old pick- up truck and turned to face me. He put his large hand on my small shoulder.

He said, "Cat? It was not anything bad. I promise that. Cat, the only reason that we were arguing was because it started out when I was in a daze. Andre had asked me 'Why are you in a daze' and when I just shrugged, he asked me in a serious tone, 'Was it about Cat?' and I said it was and he full on got angry at me—"

Beck chuckled nervously, but still kept his eyes on me. I was so shocked I gasped, but Beck took a deep breath and kept on going even though I was about to die.

"He was angry at me because he… he…. He… he liked you and I was like WOAH MAN! You do realise you're dating Tori! And he was about to hit me until I said that and he realised that he WAS dating Tori and he only liked you because of how beautiful you are and your amazing talent."

I was in sobs of happiness until Beck said that he only like me because I'm beautiful and have an amazing talent. WAIT! Did Andre just call me beautiful… Awwww! I started smiling uncontrollably and Beck looked at me in wonder and he started laughing.

"Wow! Beck! Um… Maybe I shouldn't have asked that question. Wow, that was kinda awkward… Lol…"

Beck told me that not to worry and started to go out of park and drive out, back onto the street. BUT, for some reason, I was still confused at why Beck was in a daze. I knew it was about me but what was it. I know he is hiding something, I can always tell. I must find out, but not tonight, maybe tomorrow.

"Beck?" Beck kept his eyes on the road.

"Mhmm Cat?" I looked to him and asked a very weird question that shocked me and was going to shock him.

"How are you and Jade doing?" He narrowed his eyebrows as in like he was quite shocked and confused at what I just said.

"Um.. We are doing just fine.. Uh… Cat? Why did you ask that question? You ok?" Beck looked at me with concern deep in his voice. I didn't think he would be so serious. I better play it how "Cat" would.

"Oh! Yeah! I am great! I just had my random outbursts hehe! I love them, but sometimes it is a bit weird. Are we nearly at your RV yet Becky?" Hehe! Perfect! He won't suspect anything. Beck shrugs my outburst away and smiles.

"Yes! We are here now Cat! LOOK!" Beck points towards his RV and without thinking everything through, I pull open the car door and jump out.

I didn't realise that the car hadn't stopped yet and I hit the hard concrete and hurt my head. Beck immediately saw me open the door and tried to stop me but I already jumped out. Beck hit the brakes as hard as he could, pulled the keys out and rushed out the door to me. I was half conscious, and I couldn't see very well. Beck kneeled down and checked me for any bruises. He saw I had one on my head, so he lifted me up and I leaned into his hold as he picked me up like a bride and walked to his RV.

He opens the door and lays me down on his bed. He looks to me and a blush creeps up on my face. He pokes my nose and I giggle.

"Cat. I will go get your stuff so from your house so you can stay here. You got a bruise on your head. I don't want you to hurt yourself. I will be back in about half an hour. You gonna be ok by yourself Cat?" I nod and he smiles and walks out.

I can't thank Beck enough. Hmm. I am gonna write on my Slap page saying how much I am thankful for Beck. I smile to myself while I type.

_Cat Valentine: I am so thankful and I am thankful for Beck. You are my best friend and I don't know what I would do without you! Thanks for letting me stay over tonight! See you all tomorrow! Don't forget! Mood: Thankful_

Hmmm. I guess why I am on here, I might look at everyone else's status. OOH! Here's Jades!

_Jade West: Ugh! Why is it whenever I have Sinjin as a partner for anything, he always BREAKS my scissors! Sinjin! When I find you, you are DEAD! Mood: Searchy_

Oh and Tori's and Andre's and Robbie's and YAY BECK'S!

_Tori Vega: Cat! CAT! I need to talk to you! Text me when you see this, if you see this! I need your help with something! Mood: CATTT!_

_Andre Harris: Wow! Today with Cat and Beck was awesome! Thanks guys for the opportunity to record a song! Best time ever! Can't wait for tomorrow! Mood: Pumped_

_Robbie Shapiro: Rez stoledc mgy glases!12 I csnt see! Hgel;p!2!_

_Beck Oliver: Had best time with Cat and Andre. Thanks man and Cat: perfect singing! Cat, do you need anything else, because I am at your house. I got everything. Do you need anything else? Mood: Hyped and Excited_

I better text Tori I guess. But first reply to Andre.

_Cat Valentine- Thanks andre! We had so much fun! And yeah cant wait for tmr! Get ready!_

Send Beck message now.

_Cat Valentine- Beck it was fun and thank you! Um. No but tmr if I do need anything, we can just go get it tmr :)_

I better text Tori now. She is going crazy! Cook-coo!

_Cat- Hey tori, whatcha need?_

Tori immediately texted back. Odd?

_Tori- omg cat! I need ur help! I am freakin out so bad! PLS HELP!_

I was shocked. What did Tori do? Why is she getting all Horrified?

_Cat- What's wrong Tori? You are freaking me out!_

Ten minutes later...

_Tori- Cat! Um, well… I was texting Andre when you guys were recording and I needed to talk to him about something tomorrow, and he told me that we're going to the hotel. Right! And I really have to tell him before we go to the hotel. Do you think that you could get andre to stay bhind for a lil while we talk cuz I don't want anyone to know about something… Can u PLEASE CAT! I am counting on you! PLEASE!_

WOW! What is Tori talking about! Goodness me. I better say yes then…

_Cat- Yeah sure! No worries Tor! I will get andre 2 stay bac b4 we go :D_

_  
Tori- OH THANK U THANK U THANK U CAT! :D :""D lOve you girlie!_

_  
Cat- No worries tori! Text yah later bye!  
_

I put my phone down and sigh.

"This week is gonna be harder than I thought…" I didn't notice Beck come in and he had heard me say what I just said. He dropped my bags and ran up to me.

"Cat. What's gonna be harder than you thought?" I looked up to him. I couldn't handle it. No one was supposed to know about this! I can't let anyone find out about this.

"Beck… The only reason that we are all going to the hotel for a week is because…" I looked down, fiddling my fingers. Beck lifted up my chin.

"Because Cat?" I had to tell him. He was gonna find out sooner or later.

"Because, I am trying to get away from my … my… my dad….." I burts ino tears and Beck pulls me onto his lap and lets me sob into his shirt, getting it all wet every second.

"It's ok Cat… I am here for you." Beck kept me in his hold for a long time until I slowly drifted into a deep sleep.

**Beck's POV**

Cat's breathing slowed down and she fell asleep. I layed her down on my bed and put covers over her. She must have been stressed out with having a huge headache and everyone asking her for things, and her DAD! I am gonna kill him! He does not make Cat cry! After we get back from the hotel, I am gonna make sure her dad does not hurt her or touch her in any way that's innapropriate.

Watch out Cat's father. There is a BECK in town!

* * *

**thanks for the reviews: Digidestend Angel: haha you are funny! and thank you! its so hard to update with school and stuff but im trying mah bes! THANK YOU and how are you and nathaniel going? oh and is izzy still got his broken arm LOL**

Thanks AJ Kenobi: Thanks for the advice and i hope i did alright here :P had to type fast!


	6. Close To You

**Thanks for all your reviews LOL! Lovin' it! HEHE! Um! i write most of my chpaters later about 2 hours beforei go to bed, just because i have homework and exams to study for, butim gonna try to keep udating everyday, but if i miss no need to worry. i may not update if i have too many things to do! THANKS BYE!**

**CourtsxBatFan**

**Just Friends.. Maybe**

**Chapter 6**

**Close To You**

* * *

_Cat's breathing slowed down and she fell asleep. I layed her down on my bed and put covers over her. She must have been stressed out with having a huge headache and everyone asking her for things, and her DAD! I am gonna kill him! He does not make Cat cry! After we get back from the hotel, I am gonna make sure her dad does not hurt her or touch her in any way that's innapropriate._

_Watch out Cat's father. There is a BECK in town!_

**(In Beck's RV with Cat)**

**Beck's POV**

It was 6pm when Cat finally awoke from her sleep. I couldn't keep my eyes away from her and I just watched her the entire time. She is so beautiful. I see her flutter her eyes slowly and open them. Cat giggled at me because I was staring at her. I slowly formed a grin on my face.

"Hey Cat… You're awake now. How did you sleep?" I look at her with joy. She smiled back to me and put her hand on my shoulder to get up.

"I slept amazing Beck! That was the best sleep I have had in a long time!" Cat giggled, but then gasped. I stand up and walk to her slowly because she started pacing around the room, biting her fingernails. I grab her and bring her back to reality.

"Cat? What's wrong? Is everything alright?" I asked with lots of power in my voice. Cat looked up to me and she just pulled me in for a hug. A long, deep, embraceful hug.

"I am fine. I just remembered what I told you about… My…. Dad… I know that you will protect me from him. Will you Beck?" Cat looked at me with wide eyes, as if I was gonna say I wasn't going to protect her. I look to her with serious eyes.

"Cat. I will always protect you and look out for you. You are my best friend and I will never EVER let anyone hurt you. And I am so sorry that I didn't know that you were running away from your dad. You should've come to me for help. Why didn't you?" Cat pushed away from me and just didn't listen to what I had just told her. Wow, she can be quite stubborn, but I guess she doesn't want anyone to know just yet. Cat spun around my RV but I pulled her back to me so she didn't hurt herself.

"Beck? I am just gonna go get into my pyjama's now, so I will be back soon! Hehe!" Cat giggled and I nodded whilst pointing to the bathroom for her to get changed. She picked up her pj's and skipped into the bathroom, locking the door.

_**Ten Minutes later:**_

**No one's POV**

Beck heard the door unlock and looked up. His jaw dropped when he saw Cat. She was wearing a pink long sleeve shirt that had purple flowers all around whilst her pink baggy pyjama pants had purple and pink daisy's on it. She had rainbow coloured toe nails. Her hair was put up and she had a nice pink bow on her head. Cat giggled when she saw Beck's jaw drop. She walked up to him and smiled.

"Hey Beck! Can we get some food and watch a movie. I am starving!" Beck got out of his daze and nodded. He got up, but then realised something.

"Cat! Before I do that, I am just gonna go get into some different clothes. Do you want to pick a movie?" Cat nodded.

"Ok. Well just to your right is a tonne of movies. You decide! We will have a small movie marathon!" Beck chuckled whilst Cat rapidly searched through the movies. Beck went into the bathroom to get changed. Cat finally found the movie she was looking for… 'The Little Mermaid' Cat couldn't stop giggling while she put the movie in the DVD player. Beck came out of the bathroom a few minutes later and saw that Cat had got the bed set up, so they could both watch the movie with ease. She also made a mattress floor if they wanted to lie down, and she made a small fort for some weird reason.

"Cat! Can you help me get the food from the kitchen in my RV? Plus, if you get hungry, we can go to my parents' house and stack up from there. By the way, you made the bed awesome!" Beck laughed while Cat got up and gave him a friendly punch in his arm. Cat laughed at him and started getting some candy and junk food from his kitchen. Beck turned around and helped her carry the food. They sat down on the bed and placed the junk food in front of each other.

"Hehe! We are gonna be Santa Claus by the end of this!" Cat giggled while Beck could not stop laughing at his friend.

"Yes Cat! We will definitely turn out like Santa! HAHA!" Cat grabbed Beck's shirt and told him a secret.

"Beck, I am sorry for not telling you why I didn't come to you for help when I was upset from my dad. I just can't tell you yet, maybe later ok?" Beck pulled back and put his hands on hers.

"Cat, it is ok if you can't tell me right now. I know I don't know what you're going through, but I do know that once you are ready, you can tell me. I will never hurt you. I promise." Cat smiled before turning to the TV screen and pressed play. Beck laughed at the title. He knew Cat would pick that movie.

_**1**__**hour and 55 minutes later:**_

The movie had just ended and Cat started jumping around on the bed.

"Woah Cat! Be careful before you—"

Cat suddenly fell on Beck and he yelped in pain and shock. Cat suddenly froze and started to tear up. She got up off him in record time and ran into the bathroom. Beck was shocked but then got up from his bed and ran to the bathroom door. He knocked very hard, hurting his knuckles.

"Cat? Please don't cry! I am fine. It was only because you fell on me, it just gave me a little fright. I didn't mean to yelp, I landed on the remote. Cat it wasn't your fault! Please! Come back out and we can eat some food and play truth or dare. Do you want too?" Beck heard Cat's sobbing slow down and stop. He stepped back and Cat walked out tear-stained but her smile brought happiness. Beck lifted Cat in the air and kissed her cheek before putting her down and sitting back on the bed. She shyly smiled and then walked to Beck and ate some of the candy.

Once the candy was gone, they decided they should play truth or dare. It was Beck's turn to go first. Cat smiled.  
"Truth or Dare Becky?" Beck thought about it for a second.

"I choose dare!" Beck pumped his fist in the air, which caused Cat to laugh uncontrollably.

"Ok! Um… I dare you to eat this lolly whilst doing the chicken dance! HAHA! I got the chicken dance song on my IPod. You ready Beck?" Beck nodded. The chicken dance came on and Beck danced and ate his lolly until the song ended. Cat was in tears of laughter when Beck was dancing. The music finally stopped and now it was Cats turn.

"Cat! Truth or Dare?" Cat spun around once.

"I choose DARE!" Cat shouted out which made Beck's eardrums burst, but he couldn't stop laughing.

"Ok, you have to um… KISS the TV for 30 seconds!" Cat giggled and walked over to the TV. She kissed the TV and Beck couldn't help but walk over to her and encouraging her.

"Come on Cat! 10 seconds left! YOU CAN DO THIS!" Cat laughed and when the time was up, Beck picked her up from behind and spun her around. They were both laughing when Beck fell down and they were just lying next to each other.

Beck and Cat did not know how long they were staring at each other. Beck looked at Cat who was blushing and he smiled. He felt himself leaning in and didn't stop. Beck was about to kiss Cat when-

A text messaged loudly on his phone. Half of him did want to kiss her, but the other half was the exact opposite. He wandered how Cat was feeling.

**Cat's POV**

Omg! Beck is about to kiss me! What do I do? I really want him to kiss me but part of me doesn't want to betray Jade. I can't hurt her. I was about to pull away when a text popped up on Beck's phone. I was so relieved that a message did alert on his phone because I dont think I could have stopped myself from kissing Beck.

It was a message from Jade.

**No one's POV**

Beck got up from the floor and checked his phone.  
"From Jade, ok."

_Jade- Hey beck. Um. I need 2 tlk 2 u tmr b4 we leave cuz its important.._

Beck- yeh sure. No problem. Um wats it bout?

Jade- Dw, I will tell u soon tmr.

Beck- ok jade. Bye.. :)

Jade- bye..

Beck put his phone down and went back to Cat. To his dismay, she was already asleep. He lifted her up from the floor, and laid her on the bed. He pulled the covers over her and turned the TV off. Beck grabbed a blanket and was about to sleep on the floor with a mattress, until he heard Cat's small voice.

"Beck, come on the bed. You can sleep here. There is a tonne of room, I will move over." Cat patted the bed and even though Beck couldn't see very well, he knew Cat was telling him to lie on the bed with her. Beck was unsure at first, but he decided to lie down with Cat. She smiled and him before saying goodnight.  
"Goodnight Beck. Have a comfy sleep. I don't think the mattress would have been that comfy. Hehe." Cat giggled and Beck smiled to her, before kissing her cheek.  
"Goodnight Ms Valentine. Sleep well." And with that, Beck and Cat fell asleep together, but both on opposite sides…

* * *

**Thank you to Digidestend Angel: **_(yeah Beck is sweet! hehe! and Aww thats fantastic the you and Nathaniel are grand LOL! LOL to izzy! sort of. i know, you can make fun of him. bad thing for me is that i am the youngest, lol out of 5 PHOEEY! 14 and the youngest. great just great LOL! but m so happy. the oldest (sis) is geting married this year yay!  
_**AJ Kenobi:** _(Yeah i kno about those typos. LOL thank! HAHA YOU AND Hi im a human have sort of figured it out. its not exactly like that but sort of... LOL.. no i do not ship Rade! Tha isjust awkard -shivers in fear-_ LOL)  
**Jiska:** _(How do u guys get it? LOL u all are right but you dont know why? HEHEHEEHEHEHEHEH SPOLIER ALERT= NONE! LOL thanks. :)))_


	7. Put Your Hearts Up

**Thank you all for everything! :D I am so happy you like it! I have never done this sort of stuff before, so i a so grateful that u all like it! Thanks so much for your support. i am so happy! xD Had my first netball game today, we lost but it was awesome. 8-5! LOL Enough rambling, lets get on with the story!  
CourtsxBatFan**

Just Friends.. Maybe

**Chapter 7**

Put Your Hearts Up

* * *

"_Beck, come on the bed. You can sleep here. There is a tonne of room, I will move over." Cat patted the bed and even though Beck couldn't see very well, he knew Cat was telling him to lie on the bed with her. Beck was unsure a first, but he decided to lie down with Cat. She smiled and him before saying goodnight.  
"Goodnight Beck. Have a comfy sleep. I don't think the mattress would have been that comfy. Hehe." Cat giggled and Beck smiled to her, before kissing her cheek.  
"Goodnight Ms Valentine. Sleep well." And with that, Beck and Cat fell asleep together, but both on opposite sides…_

**(In Becks' RV with Cat early in the morning)**

The sun was slowly arising when Beck had woken up because of his alarm on his phone. He had it on vibrate so it wouldn't wake Cat up. Beck didn't have much sleep last night. He was thinking about Cat… Beck only just realised that his arm was wrapped around Cat when they were sleeping. Somehow, they had ended up being together with Becks' arm wrapped around Cats' petite body.

'How in the world?' Beck thought. He didn't know how they ended up together, but they did. Beck carefully took his arm off Cat and slowly hopped out of bed. He was being quiet, so he didn't disturb Cat. Beck took his clothes from his drawer and started packing. Ten minutes later, Beck had finished packing and double- checked that he brought everything that belonged to Cat.

He was about to go into the bathroom when he heard a beautiful, small voice, that made his heart flutter.

"Huh? Oh! Good morning Beck. How did you sleep?" Cat sat up and yawned cutely whilst stretching her arms out wide. Beck couldn't help but smile.

"I slept quite well Cat. Did you sleep well? And did I snore, because if I did, I am so sorry!" Cat giggled at Beck, and put her hand up to tell him to stop talking for a second so she can speak.

"Well Becky… You did snore a little bit but not much… They were cute snores, and I thought it was adorable." Beck rolled his eyes before laughing. Cat got out of bed and started making the bed up. Beck ran and stopped her from making the bed, by tackling her on the bed and hitting her with a pillow. Cat giggled and grabbed the other pillow and started hitting him back.

Cat ended up flipping Beck over so she was dominant until Beck leaned forward to kiss her. Cat gasped and hit him on the head. Beck realised what he had tried to do, and then pulled Cat in for a hug.

"Cat… I am so sorry. I didn't mean to try and kiss you. I guess I did try to kiss you, but I didn't mean to hurt you. I AM SO SORRY CAT!" Beck shouted and tightened his grip on her. Cat looked up to him, laughing in her tears. Beck was confused and Cat punched him in the arm. Cat laughed at his obliviousness. She pulled out of his hold and grabbed her clothes from on top of her bag. She ran to the bathroom before Beck had a chance to get ready.

He decided to get changed while Cat was using the bathroom. He had finished getting ready and was flipping his hair back when he realised something.

"Oh Dang! I got chocolate on my shirt! Better grab another one. Damn!" Beck took off his shirt to reveal a toned torso, with strong muscles. Cat came out of the bathroom to see Beck with his shirt off. She blushed at Beck and when he realised she came out of the bathroom, he pulled out the first shirt he saw and flicked it on without realising he put it on backwards.

Cat giggled and walked towards him. She twisted his shirt around the right way and laughed at him. Beck glared at her before walking to pick up their bags. Cat was about to grab her bags but Beck picked hers up. Cat blushed and opened the RV door for him. Beck smiled and opened the boot of the pick- up truck and chucked the bags in the back.

Beck turned to Cat who was blushing madly.

"Cat? Let's go get some breakfast from the coffee shop before we go to Jades', Andres', Tori's and Robbie's'! What do you think Cat?" Cat smiled and nodded. Beck chuckled and opened the door for Cat. Once Cat was in, Beck jumped into the driver's seat and drove off.

**Arrived at Jades after picking up Tori and Andre:**

"Hey Jade!" Beck shouted from his truck. Jade smiled to him. Beck got out and smashed his lips to hers. After they pulled away, Jade called Andre and Tori over.

"Ok! Andre and Beck and Tori! I have something to say…" Jade looked over to Tori who winked to her. Jade was gonna say what she was gonna tell Beck… But…

"I.. I… I am gonna have the best time in the spa! I need one, my back hurts." Jade looked over to Tori, who looked disappointed. Jade gave her a 'I will tell them later' look. Tori nodded and they all headed back in the truck.

It was very squishy but luckily, everyone fitted into the truck. Cat had to sit on Andre's lap so they could all fit. Beck was a bit angered that Cat got to sit on Andre, not him. Jade would not have allowed them to sit together, but Beck shrugged off the angered feeling.

Tori and Jade kept arguing about something that no one knew but them. Beck decided to turn on the radio. Cat squealed causing Andre to scowl and Tori to hit Andre on his side. Beck chuckled and turned up the music. What came on was a shock to them all except Cat.

_"Now on 106.9, Put Your Hearts Up from Caterina Valentine. Normally known as Cat! Enjoy Everyone!"_

"Cat! Did he just say your name?" Everyone said in unison. Cat giggled and nodded. Beck turned up the music full blast to hear Cats beautiful voice.

_**Lemme see you put your hearts up, yeah Lemme see you put your hearts up, yeah  
If we give a little love, maybe we can change the world**_

**_You think you're so small_**  
**_Like you're itty bitty._**  
**_Just one match in the lights of the city_**  
**_Walking by strangers on the side of the street_**  
**_Like a quarter in a cupp'll get 'em off on their feet, like_**  
**_You think you're never gonna make your mark_**  
**_Sit back and watch the world while it falls apart, like_**  
**_Out of sight out of mind, like, like_**  
**_It's just a waste of time,_**  
**_Like, like, like_**

**_Hey Yeah Yeah Yeah_**  
**_Hey Yeah Yeah_**  
**_If We Give A Little Love_**  
**_Maybe We Can Change The World_**  
**_I Said_**  
**_Hey Yeah Yeah Yeah_**  
**_Hey Yeah Yeah_**  
**_Sing it if you with me_**  
**_All you boys and all you girls_**

**_Let me see you put your hearts up, yeah_**  
**_Let me see you put your hearts up, yeah_**

**_If We Give A Little Love_**  
**_Maybe We Can Change The World_**

**_Wishing on a shooting star in the sky_**  
**_We can do anything if we try_**  
**_Can't ressurect ghandi_**  
**_Ressurect king but_**  
**_If we put our heads together_**  
**_We can do anything like_**  
**_You don't have to be a billionare_**  
**_You don't have to have_**  
**_Much too show how much care_**  
**_Like give a wink_**  
**_Give a kiss_**  
**_Like give a little happiness_**  
**_Like like like_**

**_Hey Yeah Yeah Yeah_**  
**_Hey Yeah Yeah_**  
**_If We Give A Little Love_**  
**_Maybe We Can Change The World_**  
**_I Said_**  
**_Hey Yeah Yeah Yeah_**  
**_Hey Yeah Yeah_**  
**_Sing it if you with me_**  
**_All you boys and all you girls_**

**_Let me see you put your hearts up, yeah_**  
**_Let me see you put your hearts up, yeah_**

**_If We Give A Little Love_**  
**_Maybe We Can Change The World_**

**_Don't let em bring you down now, down now_**  
**_Don't let em bring you down now, down now_**  
**_And get up and just love now love now_**  
**_And get up and just love now love now_**  
**_Don't let em bring you down now, down now_**  
**_Don't let em bring you down now, down now_**  
**_And get up and just love now love now_**  
**_And get up and just love now love now_**

**_Hey Yeah Yeah Yeah_**  
**_Hey Yeah Yeah_**  
**_If We Give A Little Love_**  
**_Maybe We Can Change The World_**  
**_I Said_**  
**_Hey Yeah Yeah Yeah_**  
**_Hey Yeah Yeah_**  
**_Sing it if you with me_**  
**_All you boys and all you girls_**

**_Let me see you put your hearts up, yeah_**  
**_Let me see you put your hearts up, yeah_**

**_If We Give A Little Love_**  
**_Maybe We Can Change The World_**

**_Let me see you put your hearts up, yeah_**  
**_Let me see you put your hearts up, yeah_**

**_If We Give A Little Love_**  
**_Maybe We Can Change The World_**

**_Hey Yeah Yeah Yeah_**

**  
**"Cat! That song is amazing! When did you record this song?" Everyone, including Beck were all in shock. Cat blushed cutely at them.

"Well… It all started when I was young…"

* * *

**Thanks to Digidestend Angel: Really it was! OMG! Thank you! its so amazing to know YOU are read this! Thank you! the story is just getting started hehe!**

AJ Kenobi: Yes they almost kissed but they didnt. thanks and yeah typos is what i fail at LOL! They will kiss soon. just give it some time :P


	8. On The Way

**Thanks everyone who reviewed. I don't think this is the best chpater because i kinda had a little bit of writer's block, but i decided i should go with what i had thought of first and kept going with it. I hope you enjoy! Dont forget that i wont update tmr just becuz i have to go to the Merchant of Venice play for school which makes me not get home till about 11;45pm so yeah. LOL! Enjoy this chapter sort of hehe!**

**CourtsxBatFan**

**Just Friends.. Maybe**

**Chapter 8**

**On The Way**

* * *

"_Cat! That song is amazing! When did you record this song?" Everyone, including Beck were all in shock. Cat blushed cutely at them.  
"Well… It all started when I was young…"_

**(In Becks' Pick-up with Cat, Andre, Tori and Jade)**

"Yeah?" Beck and the others said in unison. Even though Beck wanted to look at Cat, he couldn't. Cat seemed to have been a little bit disappointed by him, but then shrugged off the feeling when the others interrupted her thoughts.

"Oh! Right! I am telling the story hehe!" Cat giggled, but everyone else rolled their eyes, except Beck, who smiled.

* * *

****_**Flashback**_

_"Look at our daughter! She is dancing! How adorable. Right honey?" Cat's mother asked. Cat's dad shrugged and laughed.  
_

_"Do you really think that is adorable? She is only dancing! Nothing impressive." Her father sneered at Cat and his wife, before exiting the room. Cat overheard her mommy and daddy talking about her and she wondered what was going on. She walked up to her mom._

_"Mama! I love you! What was daddy and you talkin' about?" Cat looked to her mother with her doe eyes and her mother smiled._

_"Aw… Nothing sweetie… Go back to your beautiful dancing." Cat's mother gently pushed Cat back into the living room and turned on some music, which caused Cat to dance gracefully around the room. Her mother smiled, but then her smile faded while she was walking to where Cat's father was. She looked angry. Dean, who is Cat's father turned around to see his steaming wife. His eyes then averted away from her back to the television. Ariel, who is Cat's mother, spun him around with fire in her eyes._

_"Dean! Get back in there where Cat is and apologise! Do you not know how happy she is! Why can't you be just a little bit excited for what your DAUGHTER is doing!" Ariel spoke with so much anger and pain in her voice, which made Dean shrug, but decided to walk back into the living room. Dean walked in the living room, but instead of seeing Cat dance, Cat was playing the little rainbow piano that her mother bought her and that she was singing. Ariel was astounded that Cat had a beautiful singing voice. Dean was shocked, but then grinned an evil grin._

_"Hey honey?" Dean spoke with so much evil generating through him. Ariel looked to him with a questioning look._

_"Yes sweetie?"_

_"Do you think that since Cat can 'gracefully dance' and 'sing beautifully', that she could write some songs? BECAUSE, if she does write songs and sing them, maybe, just maybe she could become a famous singer and/or dancer. What do you think sweetie?" Dean begged pleadingly whilst Ariel thought about his offer. She tried to question him but he just gave her the same reason… To become wealthy and set a nice life style for their family and her family in the future. Ariel finally gave in to his demands and started Cat on writing songs._

_Cat was only 7 at the time, but her song writing skills were very high- levelled, and it came in handy when Cat had begun to record songs and many famous artists had found about Cats' songs and wanted to buy some. Since Cat was new to the entertainment business, her father took over with the songs and handed them over to famous singers such as Lady Gaga and Ariana Grande._

_When Cat was 9, her parents got divorced and her mother was never seen again. Cat had cried for weeks on end because she thought it was her fault that her mother left… Dean smirked at Cat and decided to take all of her hard earned money for himself, leaving Cat with nothing. Cat had been living with her father for 4 years and had sold more songs to many more artists. Some, more than once. Every time Cat had made money, Dean had always taken it away from her, so one day, Cat decided to write her own song. It was gonna be a song that represented love and companionship and how one small random act of kindness can change the world._

_It took Cat a few hours until her song was complete. She hid it away from her father with some difficulty, but he never saw her song. Cat started to record the song and put some layers and instruments into the song. It was when Cat had turned 14 was when she had fully completed her song. One day, Cat left to go to the recording studios. She walked there and handed the disk to the record agent. They laughed at her for being so young but when they heard her song, and her singing voice, they smiled and told her they would put the song on the radio. Cat smiled and told them her name and the song name. They told her it would be around a few weeks until her song would come on, but Cat didn't mind. She waved goodbye and skipped home to find her father asleep, luckily. She was disappointed to see that he had a beer bottle in his hand. She sighed and walked quietly upstairs, so she would bother her father. She hopped into bed and went to sleep._

_The next day, Cat turned on her radio and to her surprise, her song was on the radio. MY SONG! She thought. She was screaming her head off from being so happy and enjoyed the rest of her day, knowing that her song came on and will be on forever!_

_**End of Flashback**_

* * *

"OMG! Cat! That was the longest story I have ever heard!" Andre shouted causing Cat to squeal. Becks' smile grew even bigger and Tori, Robbie, and Jade were all in shock. Most likely because that Cats' story was VERY long or that Cats' song was on the radio and still is NOW.

"I am sorry that it was such a long story, but that is how it all began. All stories have to have a beginning, a middle OOOH, and an ending! You all should know that!" Everyone rolled their eyes, but then started cracking up laughing.  
An hour later, Beck realised they needed some fuel. When they were at a red light, he turned to everyone.

"Ok! Does anyone know where the nearest gas station is?" Cat put her hand up but her hand hit the roof and she whimpered. Beck gave her a kiss on her hand and she smiled. Jade didn't seem to mind. Cat finally figured out that she was about to say something.

"Oh! Well if you want to know where one is, just look straight ahead of you silly!" Cat pointed to the front of the truck and everyone faced the fuel station. The light went green and Beck drove to the gas station, and once the truck stopped, everyone got out and stretched.

"Yay! Fresh air! Oh ohhh! Gotta pee! Gotta pee! Gotta peeeee!" Cat shouted and then ran into the gas shop.

"Hurry back!" Beck shouted to her as she was running.

"Kay- Kay!" She screamed.

Jade turned to Tori and whispered something in her ear, before walking back to Beck. Beck wrapped his arms around Jade whilst Tori walked to Andre. They all stood outside the gas station for about 10 minutes, and Cat had not come out. Beck volunteered to go get her. They all nodded.

Beck walked in to find Cat. He first searched the bathroom and as he was walking past the stalls, he suddenly heard her crying in the stall. He broke the door down and ran to pull her into an embraceful hug. She sobbed into his chest for about 10 more minutes. Everyone got sick of waiting for them, but when they found Beck and Cat, they decided to exit and stay in the car.

Beck stared at Cat with worried eyes.

"Cat? Why are you crying?" Cat looked up to him with tear-stained eyes. She then closed her eyes before talking to Beck with a raspy voice, that made Beck's heart break into a million pieces.

"When I… Was.. Telling you all about h- how I got my song o- on the r-r-radio, I skipped out some bits that I didn't want to tell anyone…" Cat couldn't keep going, so Beck tightened his hold on her, but first lifted her onto his lap and sung her a lullaby. At the end of the song, Cat was sound asleep.

She is so beautiful when she was sleeping, Beck thought. He lifted her up in his arms and paid the man for the fuel and left the gas station. He walked over to his friends who were staring at him. He told them that he sung Cat a lullaby which caused her to fall asleep. Andre asked Beck if he could drive, so Cat would sleep on Beck. Beck nodded his head and threw Andre the keys. Andre hopped in the front with Jade, whilst Tori, Robbie, Beck and Cat were in the back.

Cat was asleep on Becks' lap and he smiled to her. She was beautiful, yet she looked so troubled. Beck held her close and fell asleep with her. Everyone else was in Aww.

* * *

**Thanks to Digidestend Angel:** Thank you for saying it's cute, hehe. i was going for that! Lol! joking. i didnt think that chapter was very well written. But thank you! A.K.A #DAisTheBestWriterEver :)

**AJ Kenobi**- hha ahahahhaha hehe they ALMOST DID hehe. Haha Your review is the funniest review i have seen so far! :P Thnk you for the kind words for that chapter! :) Yes what are tori and jade hiding, im not sure BA BA BAAAAA! HEHE detetive work!


	9. Arrival

**Okay! I feel really awful for not updating! I am so sorry! I had mini writer's block and i didnt know how to write this chapter very well. Sorry bout that eveyone! OH IMPORTANT! Please NO and i mean NOOOO bashing on others on this story please. Its very upsetting to look at a review thats bashing on someone else. PLEASE dont bash on others. AJ, im gonna miss your stories so much! :(((((( I really hope that you have a good time without writing. Thank you for all your help. 3 **

* * *

"_Cat? Why are you crying?" Cat looked up to him with tear-stained eyes. She then closed her eyes before talking to Beck with a raspy voice, that made Beck's heart break into a million pieces.  
"When I… Was.. Telling you all about h- how I got my song o- on the r-r-radio, I skipped out some bits that I didn't want to tell anyone…" Cat couldn't keep going, so Beck tightened his hold on her, but first lifted her onto his lap and sung her a lullaby. At the end of the song, Cat was sound asleep.  
She is so beautiful when she was sleeping, Beck thought. He lifted her up in his arms and paid the man for the fuel and left the gas station. He walked over to his friends who were staring at him. He told them that he sung Cat a lullaby which caused her to fall asleep. Andre asked Beck if he could drive, so Cat would sleep on Beck. Beck nodded his head and threw Andre the keys. Andre hopped in the front with Jade, whilst Tori, Robbie, Beck and Cat were in the back.  
Cat was asleep on Becks' lap and he smiled to her. She was beautiful, yet she looked so troubled. Beck held her close and fell asleep with her. Everyone else was in Aww._

**(In Beck's truck with Beck and Cat asleep. Everyone else is awake.)**

About an hour later, they all arrived at the hotel. Cat had woken up, just as everyone gasped at the sight of the hotel that they were staying at. All except Cat. She giggled at them all.

"You guys are so silly! Just look at your faces! Haha!" Jade rolled her eyes whilst the others laughed at Jade and her thrive to be a cold- hearted witch. Soon they got out of the car and started walking to the reception. Beck's arm was wrapped around Jade's waist, and Andre's around Tori's. Cat felt a little left out and so she sprinted up to the receptionist, but Cat couldn't stop in time and she crashed into the counter.

The lady ran around the counter to pick Cat up. Cat faintly heard the loud scream of the one and only Beck Oliver, who ripped out of Jade's grip, who oddly smiled at him and ran to Cat. Cat was laying limply on the ground and Beck slid beside her. He checked her for any injuries. She seemed to have none. He put one hand under her neck, and the other under her legs and lifted her up, very easily. The lady at the counter –whose name is Caroline- backed away, heading for the phone to call the manager to help. Jade looked to Caroline, with daggers shooting through her eyes. She put her hand up and shook her head.

"Don't worry about it Lady-!" Before Jade could finish, Caroline cut her off.

"Um.. I have a name you know. It's Caroline." Jade rolled her eyes and continued.

"We got this under control. Cat is very hypersensitive and we know what to do when this sort of stuff happens! Now… Please give us our keys for our rooms that we are staying in! The room is under the name of Valentine." The lady quivered, yet nodded. She checked the booking for Valentine and smiled.

She grabbed the keys from the drawer and handed them to Jade. Jade smirked, and then returned to a friendly smile, which is another odd thing for Jade to do. She walked back to the others who were picking up Cat and their bags to go to each of their rooms.

"Yo Jade! What's the room number?" Andre shouted, getting up to where Cat had been laying. Jade smirked evilly and threw the keys and laughed when it hit Andre's forehead.

"Ow! Jade! That hurt!" Jade chuckled at him before picking up her suitcases. Andre kept on rubbing his head. Soon after Andre had stopped whining about his minor concussion Jade may have given him, everyone walked around to find their rooms. Tori was freaking out because they couldn't find their room and Robbie was nearly crying. Beck laughed at them and kept on walking, holding Cat with ease, as well as carrying his suitcase.

After an hour of searching, they all finally found their rooms. Tori screamed and sprinted to her room, which just seemed like the room Tori had at home. The only difference was that it was massive. Tori was so happy till she realised others were sleeping in the room too. She sighed so loud that when Jade walked in the room, she saw Tori sigh and sprinted to her and pulled her into a hug. Tori jumped in a fright, until she realised that it was Jade and she calmed down a bit. After a few seconds, Tori pulled out of the hug harshly when she saw Beck holding Cat and Andre walk in.

Beck and Andre looked confused but shrugged it off. Beck slowly put his suitcases down, and walked over to one of the beds. It had a pink rose mattress; the pillow had roses as the pillow sheet. Beck opened up the sheets and Beck carefully layed Cat down on the bed. He tucked her in and kissed her head, making sure that she was okay. He just stared at her in a daze, until he was knocked back into reality. He turned around and saw Robbie walk in, red as a tomato. Beck and the others laughed, pushing away the awkwardness from before. Beck walked up to Robbie who was panting vigorously and patted him on the back, whilst Tori and Jade were unpacking theirs and Cats suitcases.

"Haha Rob! What happened to you?" Beck laughed when Robbie tried to catch his breath.

"I- I- I did- didn't kn- know where y- you guys w- were because I- I turned around for a sec- second and th- then when I turned b- back, y- y- you guys were G- GONE!" Robbie spread his arms out to emphasise what he was saying. Beck nearly fell to the floor laughing, but he finally was able to slow his laughter and went into serious mode.

"Robbie. We told you that we were going forward, but you were just staring at some photo on a wall." Robbie's eyes widened, and he ran out screaming 'Come here my darling!' and 'I will save you!' Beck and the others were worried and confused until they all heard the small, yet beautiful yawn coming from a dazzling little red- headed beauty.

Beck smiled as she stretched out her arms and slowly hopped out of bed. Cat rubbed her eyes when she was walking over to Tori and Jade who were still unpacking. Andre threw his suitcase over to the end bed and walked up to Tori and wrapped his arms around her waist. Tori giggled for a quick second, but then stopped when she saw Jade look down. Beck realised he was still standing at the door like an idiot, so he walked up to the rest of the gang. He hugged Jade and gave Cat a quick hug too. Cat smiled at him and Jade saw him smile even bigger to her.

"So…. What are we going to do today everyone?" Cat asked. Everyone turned to her. Andre started to speak.

"I think that we firstly un- pack our bags and then we should look around. What do you all think?" Everyone looked at each other and nodded. Andre grinned and started to un- pack.

Cat suddenly gasped and everyone looked to her in confusion. Cat ran past them, picked up all her bags and sprinted out of the room to the next door down. She pulled out a key and smashed it into the lock. She opened the door and dropped her bags; and opened the middle door inside the room. She opened it to see four shocked and frightened faces. Cat giggled at them and motioned for Jade and Tori to come to the room she is at.

Beck and Andre had to sit down because they got a bit too much of a shock. Jade and Tori picked up all their stuff and went into the other side. Once the girls were in the other room, Cat walked into the boys' room and shut the middle door. Andre and Beck were looking at Cat weirdly. Cat walked up to Beck and pulled him aside, motioning for Andre to let them talk in privacy. Andre nodded and left into the girls' room.

Beck looked to Cat who was smiling at him. He smiled back.

"Beck?"

"Yes Cat?" Cat went and sat on the bed. She patted next to her, so he could sit. Beck was unsure for a second but shrugged it off and walked up to Cat and sat down next to her.

"Beck.. I want to tell you why we came here…" Cat started to tear up. Beck pulled her onto his lap and hugged her tightly.

"I know. You told me that it was about your dad." Cat curled up even tighter causing Beck to become teary- eyed also.

"Yes… I- I know… But… Y- you don't know w- what h- he does…" Beck's eyes widened.

'What does he do Cat?" Beck's voice broke. Cat gulped.

"He… He hurts me…" Beck tightened his grip on Cat.

"W- W- What!"

* * *

**Thanks to Jiska5: **Thanks! I will update sooner, hehe :) and Yes, Jade and Tori are hiding something. Thanks :))

**fantasy and dreams come true: **No one said D-A is god or something. I respect ur opinion but in my opinion, i Love D-A's stories, so yeah. Anyways, thank for liking my story.

**AJ Kenobi: **Haha thanks AJ! Really? it was sweet YAY! And yes Cat and ALL the other's hve many secrets. you wll find out later on.


	10. Hotel

**HIIIII! I firstly need to say IM SO SO SO SORRY! I didnt mean to not upload for months! Please dont be mad! :( sorry! To make it up to you, i wrote a massive MASSIVE chapter which i am never doing AGAIN! LOL ENJOY and dont bully on this site!**_  
_

* * *

Beck looked to Cat who was smiling at him. He smiled back.  
"Beck?"  
"Yes Cat?" Cat went and sat on the bed. She patted next to her, so he could sit. Beck was unsure for a second but shrugged it off and walked up to Cat and sat down next to her.  
"Beck.. I want to tell you why we came here…" Cat started to tear up. Beck pulled her onto his lap and hugged her tightly.  
"I know. You told me that it was about your dad." Cat curled up even tighter causing Beck to become teary- eyed also.  
"Yes… I- I know… But… Y- you don't know w- what h- he does…" Beck's eyes widened.  
'What does he do Cat?" Beck's voice broke. Cat gulped.  
"He… He hurts me…" Beck tightened his grip on Cat  
"W- W- What!"

**(At the hotel, Beck and Cat are by themselves whilst Tori, Jade and Andre are in the other room. Robbie is looking at something)**

"Y- Yes… He hurts me.. P- Please don't b- be mad at m- me… I need you so badly!" Cat sobbed into Beck's shirt and cried her eyes out. Beck's emotions softened and he leaned onto her head.

"It's ok Cat. I will never be mad at you. I won't leave you. I will be by your side forever Cat. Till death do us part." Cat looked up and giggled at him.

"Thanks Beck! Oh no! I think I left my giraffe at home! No, Mr Puggles!" Beck laughed and put a jumpy Cat on the bed and walked to his suitcase. He opened his suitcase and pulled out Mr Puggles. Cat gasped and ran over to Beck. Beck stopped her and showed her Mr Puggles. Cat giggled and kissed his cheek gently and started dancing with Mr Puggles. Beck chuckled and opened the door and noticed Andre laughing on the ground, watching Tori and Jade fight about something.

Beck laughed at walked over and gave a kiss to Jade. Tori turned away and saw Cat dancing with Mr Puggles. Tori smiled and walked over to Cat, turning on some music and started dancing with her. Andre jumped into the mini dance party. Beck and Jade started dancing together and laughing just as Robbie came in with a poster of Ariana Grande. Cat giggled at his poster and pointed.

"Robbie? Why do you have a poster of Ariana Grande?" Robbie blushed at Cat, and then looked at the poster.

"Well, Ariana Grande is performing tonight, and I want to look great!" Robbie started dancing like a nerd and Cat giggled at him, whilst Beck glared at Robbie and sighed to Cat. Beck walked up to Robbie and his poster of Ariana Grande, and smiled.

"You know… That Ariana Grande looks A LOT like our little Cat Valentine. Doesn't she?" Everyone turned to Cat who was still half- oblivious to what was going on. Beck chuckled at Cat who walked up to the poster and ripped it out of Robbie's hands and looked at the mirror. She kept going back and forth looking between her and Ariana Grande. Cat's eyes widened and she smiled so big, it looked like her face was stuck from so much happiness. Cat spun around from the mirror and smiled. She pointed to the bottom of the poster and started doing the happy dance. Cat dropped the poster and Tori picked up the poster, looking to where Cat pointed to and Tori's jaw dropped. Tori threw the poster to Jade and Jade's jaw dropped too. Tori ran to Cat started to copy Cat's happy dance and Jade joined in straight after. Andre, Robbie and Beck were just standing staring at the three girls doing the happy dance.

Cat stopped happy dancing and walked over to Robbie and pulled him into a slow dance. Robbie was shocked, but then blushed and started dancing with Cat. Beck's eyes widened but then softened when Cat stopped dancing with Robbie who had to run out of the room, red- faced. Beck chuckled, but then raised his eyebrows when the girls had stopped dancing and were in a circle, quietly gossiping. Cat gasped after they had finished and whispered to them words that Beck couldn't make out. Andre walked over to Beck and whispered to him.

"What do yah think they are talking and gasping about bro?" Beck turned to Andre and shrugged.

"I am not sure, but I think we should go get Robbie before he has a heart attack from Cat dancing with him." Andre chuckled and both of the guys walked out of the room, in search of a red- faced Robbie. As soon as Beck and Andre left the room, the girls stopped whispering and sat down on the beds. Cat was the first to speak.

"Is it true? I never saw this coming..." Jade looked down. Tori rubbed Jade's back.

"Yes, it's true. I am really sorry Cat. You're my best friend and I am so sorry. I really didn't want to hurt you. Please don't hate me because you are my best friend and I need you by side because I don't know what I would do without you." Jade started sobbing and Tori pulled her into a deep hug. Cat sighed, then smiled. She moved over to Jade and hugged her, leaning on her. Tori pulled out of the hug, and just sat there watching Cat and Jade.

Jade started to stop crying and Cat turned Jade to face her. Cat stared into Jade's puffy red eyes and wiped away her tears.

"I'm not mad Jade. I do not hate you. I will never leave your side no matter what Jade. You are my best friend and I definitely wouldn't know what to do without you. I will never be mad at you Jade because you are my best friend who I will forever look after and protect even though I can't do much, since well, I'm weak. But you should always remember that I will always have your back in any situation Jade. You know that." Cat got a shock when Jade tackled her and hugged her so tight, making Cat unable to breathe.

"Jade, I- I can't b- b- breathe!" Cat screamed and Jade immediately got off Cat and begged her not to be angry. Cat giggled and shook her head, pointing out that she's not angry. Jade laughed in happiness.

"Awwwwww…" Tori randomly spoke, getting a giggle from Cat and a smirk from Jade. Cat then sighed.

"Ok… Well, we now need to keep this secret until it happens. But I am dreading this day. This is gonna cause a lot of pain to someone, you know that right Tori and Jade?" Jade and Tori nodded in unison. Cat sighed but kept on going.

"I need to tell him, before he gets hurt please?" Jade's eyes widened and Tori was motioning for Cat to stop.

"Cat! No please? I know you have known him longer than you have known me, but I don't want him knowing just yet."

"But Jade, he wrote a song for you! What happens when you tell him? It would break him and I need him to be ok." Jade and Tori gasped.

"Y- you mean he wrote me a so—" Jade was cut off by a furious Tori.

"He wrote her a song?" Jade turned to see Tori nearly burst into flames. Cat squeaked and ran behind the couch to watch what was going to happen.

"I guess he did… Tori please don't be mad." Jade was beginning to tear up again, but before Tori or Cat could say anything, the front door burst open, revealing the laughing of Beck and Andre, with an annoyed Robbie. The guys stopped straight in their tracks when they saw the girls. Beck ran over to Jade who was wiping away who tears. He looked to her.

"Are you ok Jade?" Jade looked up to him and smiled.

"Yeah, I am fine. I- I was just um laughing so hard at a um joke Cat just told me and Tori." Jade fake laughed, getting a smile back from Beck and confusion from both Andre and Robbie. Cat jumped out behind the couch and picked up the poster of Ariana Grande, which was still lying on the floor.

"Everyone, since you boys don't know why us girls were doing the happy dance, I will tell you. We were doing the happy dance because Ariana Grande is performing HERE TONIGHT AT 7PM!" Cat shouted.

Beck laughed and Andre pumped his fists in the air, whilst Robbie was blushing like a mad man.

"Ok! Well, since it's tonight, how about we spend the rest of the day getting all pampered up for tonight?" Cat said. Jade and Tori nodded, whilst Beck, Andre and Robbie laughed but also nodded.

"That's great Cat. We shall all head for the spa, but before that, we should go for a swim in the massive pool. Come on!" Beck shouted and everyone sprinted to their suitcases, getting out their beach clothes. Beck said that the guys shall use the other room whilst the girls get changed. The girls nodded and pushed the guys into the other room.

"Alright girls, let's get changed!" Cat said whilst putting on her pink- polka dot bikini, with frills on the bottom half of the bikini. Jade started to put on her black one piece bikini, and Tori slipped on her blue bikini which was a little too small for her, but Tori didn't seem to notice at all. Once the girls were changed, they knocked on the door of the boys' side, waiting for them to come out. Seconds later, Beck opened the door and walked out. Cats' jaw dropped. Beck was wearing his camouflage shorts and no shirt on, to reveal Beck's muscle toned skin. Beck chuckled at Cat, who was staring at his torso. Cat squeaked and giggled. Suddenly Andre and Robbie opened the door and walked in carrying their beach towels and in their beach shorts.

Cat and the rest of the girls picked up their beach stuff and walked out of the hotel room, followed by the guys. The gang finally reached the pool, after many attempts of finding the pool. Everyone gasped at the sight of the pool. It was massive. Beck ran to the first lounge seat he could see and motioned for everyone to come join. Cat squealed and ran over, followed by the others. Once everyone put their stuff down, they sat on the lounge chairs.

"So… Are we gonna go in the pool or just look at it?" Tori questioned. Cat giggled whilst Andre suddenly got up from his chair and lifted Tori in the air. Andre spun her around, causing Tori to giggle. Tori suddenly had a fright when Andre jumped into the pool, holding Tori.

"AHHH!" Tori screamed and Andre chuckled. When both Andre and Tori came up from the bottom, Tori punched Andre's arm.

"That was so mean!" Andre and the others laughed at Tori, and then decided to go in. Everyone except Beck. Jade and Robbie cannonballed into the water laughing as they went in. Cat noticed Beck wasn't going in the water, and so she decided to go and sit with him, instead of playing in the pool with the others.

Cat sat down next to Beck on the chair closest to him. Cat noticed that Beck seemed a bit troubled. She put a hand on Beck's shoulders, causing him to look up and give her a small smile.

"Beck? Why aren't you going in the pool?" Beck looked down and started fiddling his fingers. Cat noticed this and moved and sat in front of him, sitting Indian style.

"What's wrong Beck? Are you ok?" Beck nodded that he was okay.

"I'm just a little bit scared, that's all…" Cat looked confusingly at Beck.

"What do you mean? Why are you scared?" Beck knew he had to tell her but he didn't want to tell her, with lots of people around.

"It's nothing. I just don't really want to go in the water. I will go in later, but for now I just want to lay here for a while." Cat looked disappointed but nodded. She got up and waved bye to Beck. Beck smiled at her and put his beach towel on his head, so he couldn't see anything but his friends.

Cat turned away from Beck and yelled , "Cannonball!" The gang turned to look at Cat as she ran and cannonballed into the pool. When Cat popped up from out of the water, she laughed and swum over to the gang who were playing a game that she had no idea what it was.

"What are you guys playing?" Tori swum next to Cat and pointed out what they were doing.  
"Okay, so we go underwater and see how long we can hold our breath. The person who stays under the longest wins. Got it?" Cat giggled and nodded. Tori and Cat swum over to the others and the game began.

"On 3! 1! 2! 3!" The gang shouted and everyone went underwater. The first person to come up was Robbie, and then the second person who came up was Cat. Cat and Robbie then swam around the pool whilst the others were still playing. In the end, the winner was Andre and Jade was a close second.

"Do you guys wanna play again?" Tori shouted and everyone agreed, but Cat and Robbie started to swim around. Tori shrugged and begun the game again.

Cat and Robbie were laughing and having so much fun swimming together. Once they got tired, they sat on the steps in the pool and just talked.

"So Robbie, who do you like?" Robbie turned away and Cat swum around to face him.

"Are you okay? You don't have to tell me if you don't want too?" Robbie smiled and patted next to him for Cat to sit. Cat gladly nodded and sat next to him. Robbie sighed, but started to speak.

"Well… Let's just say she is very beautiful and sweet. She is funny and caring. I want to say I love her but I'm not sure if she likes me back." Cat looked saddened.

"Awe, Robbie." Cat patted Robbie's back.

"I know that it can be hard if a girl doesn't like you back but sometimes you just got to try and ask her. You never know, she might say yes." Cat smiled to him, which gave Robbie some hope.

"Thank you Cat. That really helped." Robbie suddenly gave Cat a long hug and then waved goodbye to her and swum over to the others, who were trying to do handstands.

Cat thought it would be best if she got out, so she started to walk out of the pool. But when she started walking up, something yanked her back down. She screamed but no one heard her from all the noise, not even the gang. Cat looked at who pulled her down and saw this older teenage boy smirking at her. Cat got frightened and freaked out.

Beck heard a scream and lifted his beach towel to scan the pool. He finally saw Cat and this other guy, who seemed to be holding Cat and Cat didn't like it. Beck went into furious mode.

**Beck's POV**

Why the heck is that guy holding Cat. Especially when she doesn't want to be held. Ok, I am not letting that guy hurt Cat. No way!

**No one's POV**

Beck quickly got up from his chair and ran over to where Cat was. Cat was struggling to get out of the guy's hold. Beck jumped into the water and swum over to Cat. Cat was so happy to see Beck and from how angry he looked, he must've saw what was going on.

"Yo dude! Hands off her!" Beck punched the guy square in the face, causing the guy to lose grip on Cat. Cat screamed and swam behind Beck, holding onto him for dear life. The older teenaged boy got up and charged at Beck. Luckily for Beck, the life savers pulled the teenage boy out of the water and the life guards took the boy away. The life guard came back and thanked Beck for helping Cat get away from the teenager. Beck smiled and nodded.

Once the life guard left, the others swam over in shock.

"OMG! What happened?" Tori yelled trying to catch up. Cat giggled but then sighed.

"Well, I was about to get out of the pool, when this teenaged boy, who seemed older than me, yanked me back in. I screamed and screamed and he was smirking at me. I was so scared, but when I saw Beck jump in with so much fury and rage in his eyes, I knew he was coming to save me. Thank you Beck!" Cat squealed and gave Beck and long hug, with a cheek kiss at the end.

Everyone was in 'Awe', including Jade. Beck chuckled and bowed in the water. The gang started to get out except Beck and Cat. They were in the water splashing each other and laughing. Cat jumped on Beck's back and Beck told her to hold her breath. Cat did as Beck said and without warning Beck dived under the water, giving Cat a fright and causing her to hold onto Beck with all her might. After a few seconds, Beck popped out of the water with a laughing Cat. Cat punched him on the arm and hugged him tight.

Beck was shocked but immediately hugged back. After a minute, they pulled apart and Cat smiled to him.

"Beck? You need to remember something." Beck cocked his head sideways in confusion.

"Remember what?" Cat looked to him with serious yet gentle eyes.

"That, if you EVER need someone to talk to, or someone to like… Um, you know help, please don't be afraid to ask me. You are my best friend, and I hope I am yours, so if you need anything or a hug, please, just please don't be afraid to come to me." Beck's eyes widened. Cat looked to him in confusion. Beck slowly regained himself and began to speak.

"Of course Cat! And you are my best friend. Never forget that. I will come to you if I need too okay?" Cat smiled and hugged him once again. Beck and Cat didn't know how long they were hugging until they heard 'flash flash' coming from their friends' cameras. Cat jumped out of Beck's hug and screamed, whilst swimming away from Beck and her friends.

Beck snapped over to Jade and Tori who the ones were taking pictures. Andre and Robbie were just watching. Beck sprinted in the water to reach the two girls. Once Beck got out of the water, he turned to face Tori and Jade who seemed a little bit terrified.

"What was THAT for?" Beck raged. Tori began to speak.

"What? We were just taking pictures of your hug with Cat. Me and Jade thought it was cute. You got to admit though that you two were hugging for a long time." Beck looked up and thought about it, and he did realise they had been hugging for a lot longer than expected.

"I guess that is true, but that's not why I am furious with you two. No offence Jade, but Cat is now freaking out and I expect that you two should go and calm her down. It is your fault." Tori and Jade nodded, and started to leave.

"Don't forget that after you talked to Cat, that we are heading for the spa."

"OKAY!" Tori and Jade shouted back. Beck decided to go over to the guys and talk. Beck sat down on his chair and looked over to Robbie who seemed to be in a daze about a girl. Beck chuckled, wondering who it would be. Andre was listening to some music so Beck decided not to talk, but to look over at the girls chatting to Cat.

"Cat, we are so sorry. We didn't mean to hurt you or frighten you. It's our entire fault and please don't be mad at us. We are really sorry." Jade gave Cat a huge hug and Tori were just sitting next to Cat, leaning her head on Cats' shoulder. Cat giggled at Jade and Tori before hugging both of them again simultaneously.

"Awe, girls it's okay. I just got a fright, that's all." Jade and Tori smiled to Cat before getting out of the water with Cat and heading over to the guys who seemed to be doing nothing. The girls laughed at them, getting glares from Robbie and Andre, but Beck smiled. Cat jumped up and down and ran to her chair to pick up her things.

"So are we going to the spa before we go back to our hotel room to get ready?" Everyone nodded and picked up their stuff. Beck wrapped his arms around Jade's waist whilst Andre did the same with Tori. Cat fake laughed and speed walked ahead with Robbie, laughing with each other. When they reached the spa, Tori and Jade ran to Cat and squealed so loud, that the guys growled in pain. The lady at the counter unfortunately wasn't there so the gang decided to wait.

The gang sat down at the waiting chairs and decided to talk.

"So, who is going into which spa with whom?" Cat finally spoke out. Andre was the first to speak.

"I think it would probably be better if YOU choose Cat. You are the one who brought us and I am very thankful for that." Cat giggled and blushed a little. Beck and Robbie glared at Andre for some reason.

"Well, if you say so. Um. I think it should be girls in one and boys in the other. What do you think." Everyone nodded to Cat and smiled. The lady at the counter came back and waved for the teenagers to come in. They all nodded and walked over to the spa area. Once they reached the spa area, all their jaw's dropped. The spas were amazing. They were massive and clean. There were so many of them. Cat was going crazy and was jumping around squealing. Jade and Tori had to calm Cat down. Beck, Andre and Robbie laughed at the sight of the girls. All of the girls snapped towards them and glared at them with daggers in their eyes. The guys surrendered and headed to find a spa. The girls headed the opposite way and found a spa for their own. Tori was the first one to get in the spa, followed by Jade and then Cat.

Once each of the girls sat in the water, they felt relaxed. Jade felt so happy which is definitely odd for her.

"Oh my gosh. I haven't felt so relaxed in my life. This is truly heaven." Jade moaned out. Cat giggled and Tori nodded. Cat realised she could talk to them about something because the guys were somewhere else.

"Let's get back to what we were talking about before. Can we?" Tori and Jade both looked nervously at each other but nodded. Cat smiled and began to speak.

"Okay. I know you don't want to tell him, but haven't you seen how he looks at you Jade?" Jade shook her head. Tori patted Jades' back whilst Cat sighed.

"Well, I can tell you that he looks at you like you're perfection and if you do this and go ahead with it, he will be heartbroken. Jade, you don't know how much he means to me. He is my best friend and I don't want him getting hurt." Cats' eyes began to tear up. Jade patted Cats' back and Tori looked down. Jade hugged Cat and then looked to her with seriousness.

"Cat… I didn't know he looked at me that way. But I don't believe that he was looking at me… I think he was looking at you." Cat gasped and shook her head. Jade begged to differ.

"I am not kidding Cat. What I want you to do is when the event happens, I want you to be there for him. Can you please do that?" Cat nodded and then Tori began.

"Can you also talk to Andre and Robbie too? I know they will be shocked and we don't want the guys to turn away from us please. They are our friends and we don't want them to think that we are their enemies." Cat sighed but nodded.

"Ok… I will help you two because you are my friends, but I don't know if I could get them to be ok with this. But I will try and help them feel better." Jade and Tori smiled to Cat but then got worried when Cat looked down. Tori leaned forward towards Cat to see her face, and saw that Cat looked serious.

"Cat, why do you look serious? Is everything okay?" Tori asked with seriousness in her voice. Cat looked up and she looked fine.

"Nothing why? Oh wait. Now I remember." Jade cut in.

"Remember what?" Cat continued with what she was going to say.

"That I think Robbie likes me…" Jade and Tori look at Cat like she is stupid. Tori and Jade simultaneously laugh. Cat was confused why they are laughing.

"What?" Cat asked Tori and Jade.

"We were laughing because we couldn't believe that you didn't know that Robbie liked you." Tori and Jade burst out laughing and Cat is shocked.

"You mean… Robbie DOES like me?" Jade nodded her head and Cat gasped.

"But. But. But. But. But. It's gonna be a bit weird because I am going to talk with the guys for like hours and Robbie will be like blushing or something like that when I'm talking." Tori nodded in sympathy but Jade just half- smiled. Cat immediately rushed out of the spa, grabbing her stuff and left the spa. Beck saw Cat rushing out of the spa, and ran after her after saying bye to the guys.

Jade and Tori were in complete shock and were unable to move. Cat was nearly at their room when someone spun her around, freaking her out. Cat froze in shock, until she saw it was Beck.

**Cat's POV**

OMG! That scared the living heck out of me! My heart is pounding but it's finally calming down.

"Beck! Don't scare me like that! I just had a mini heart attack! Thanks a lot!" I growled the last part and even I scared myself with that last part. Beck was taken back. OMG! I scared him. No no no no!

**Beck's POV**

Woah! Cat is angry. I might have to step back, but when I did, she started to get teary- eyed and I needed to stop her from crying. She was supposed to have the best time today and for the rest of the week, not be upset. I pulled Cat close to me and lifted her up like a bride. She was shocked but didn't react. I opened the door with the keys I had and walked in. After I walked in, I shut the door, still holding Cat and then walked to my bed.

I sat down holding Cat and looked to her with so much sadness in my eyes.

**No one's POV**

"Cat, why did you rush out of the spa area?" Cat looked up to Beck with confusion.

"How did you find out? Did Jade or Tori tell you?" Beck shook his head.

"No Cat. I saw you rush away and I wanted to see if you were okay." Cat smiled at Beck and hugged him with all her might. Beck immediately hugged back and once they pulled away, they stared at each other for a few moments before continuing the conversation.

"So, you saw me?" Beck nodded and Cat sighed.

"Sorry, I just had to leave because of some reasons I cannot tell you about but I can tell you that I just found out that Robbie liked me." Beck felt sad when she said that she couldn't tell him but then Beck was shocked when Cat didn't know that Robbie liked her.

"What's the problem though Cat? It's cute that Robbie likes you." Cat shook her head, got off Beck and sat on the next bed to think. Cat kept fiddling her fingers, and wasn't answering anything Beck was saying.

"Cat! Please talk to me!" Cat wasn't listening and kept fiddling with her fingers. Beck was enraged but he calmed down because he couldn't stay mad at his best friend.

"Cat, is there anything I can do that will get you to talk to me?" Cat pulled out a pen and paper and wrote on the paper. She handed it over to Beck. The paper read:

_Could you tell me why you are always so nice to me? Why you are so protective of me and why you tried to kiss me when we were having a pillow fight?_

Beck was shocked at what Cat wrote. Beck gasped and Cat looked to him with confusion. Beck calmed himself and began to speak.

"Cat, the reason why I am so nice to you is because you're an angel sent from heaven, and you are the best friend I could ever, and I mean EVER get. I want to keep you because you are everything to me Cat. You deserve happiness and that's why I am so nice to you because you are my everything Cat." Cat smiled cutely at Beck who walked over to her and gave her a big squeeze. Cat giggled at Beck but stopped when she realised he hadn't finished answering her questions.

"Oh! Yeah, well for the second question, the answer to the first question is my answer to the second question." Beck chuckled but then sat back down on the bed. Cat was gesturing for him to continue on his questions. Beck realised he needed to finish the questions.

Beck thought about what Cat had asked him, but he didn't want to tell her why. Suddenly Cat sat down next to him and Beck was getting nervous because he didn't want Cat finding out that he might like her.

"Um. For t- the last q- question, well. I- i- i- i- i—" Beck couldn't say it and he sprinted to the other room, leaving a devastated Cat behind. Normally, Cat would cry, but Cat immediately got up from the bed and slowly walked over to the middle door.

**Cat's POV**

Why did Beck go into the other room? Why? I hope it wasn't because of that question I had written. I hope it wasn't. I am such a horrible friend. Why would I ask him that? Does it seem like I like him? I hope it doesn't.

I opened the middle door and couldn't find Beck in the room anywhere! Where did he go? What happened to him? I rushed around the room but couldn't find Beck anywhere. I realised there was a bathroom so I walked up to the bathroom.

I opened the door and didn't notice Beck standing near the door. The next second later our lips had accidentally connected and we both freaked out.

I kissed Beck! OMG! I KISSED Beck! NO! NO! NO!

"Beck, I am so sorry! I didn't realise you were in there!" I practically screamed. Beck had turned red- faced and the next second, everything went blurry, then darkness.

**Beck's POV**

Cat kissed me? Oh no, I am going red- faced.

"Beck, I am so sorry! I didn't realise you were in there!" Cat shouted. Before I could say anything, Cat started to fall to the ground.

"No Cat!" I grabbed her before she hit the ground but I slipped and I fell on her. I got up off Cat and was trying to wake her up.

"Cat! Wake up! Please!" Cat wasn't waking up and I started panicking. I decided I should tell her why I tried to kiss her whilst she has fainted.

"Cat… I know you may not hear me, but I am going to say why I tried to kiss you… Look, I didn't mean too, but Andre told me that you would've been a 'very great girlfriend if I gave you a chance.' Then he said to me 'And I know you have Jade, but haven't you ever pictured you and Cat being together instead of you and Jade?' Even though I said I hadn't, I was lying. I had pictured it. I know you may not be able to hear me but I don't want you to think that I am ever going to cheat on Jade. You know that I am not like that. Jade is my girlfriend and I am not someone who would have an affair with her best friend. I am really sorry that I tried to kiss you. It's because you looked so beautiful when you woke up and I just couldn't help myself when I saw you. You are beautiful and could get any guy you ever wanted. You are so sweet and caring and I don't know what I could do without you. You are a girl that many guys would dream on having in their life. I am really lucky to have you as my friend and you are everything to me and I am so grateful that you are my best friend. Thank you for everything you have done for me Cat. Thank you…"

**No one's POV**

Cat was sound asleep, so Beck lifted Cat up and laid her down on her bed. Beck walked into the other room and grabbed Mr Puggles to give to Cat. He quietly walked back to where Cat was sleeping and slid Mr Puggles under her arm. Beck leaned down and kissed Cats' head before leaving into the other room.

Beck sat down on his bed and sighed, before laying down on his bed. Beck stared at the ceiling for about ten minutes until he fell into a deep sleep about him and Cat.

Dream:

*Beck and Cat were running around in the flowers*

"Come and catch me if you can Beck!" Cat shouted and Beck laughed but started sprinting after Cat. Beck had almost caught up to Cat, but then Cat tripped over and got a face-full of flowers. Beck didn't realise that she had fallen and tripped over her.

Beck fell flat on his face and when Cat got up from the ground, she laughed so hard at Beck. Beck got up from the ground, and half- tackled Cat. Cat giggled and screamed, causing Beck to chuckle then fall over, landing on the ground, with Cat lying on top of him.

Beck and Cat just laughed but they didn't move off each other. Beck melted in Cats' beautiful brown eyes. His heart was pounding and he was starting to sweat. Cat became aware of his faster heart rate and that he was beginning to sweat. Cat furrowed her eyebrows and looked at Beck with eyes that could melt anything.

"Beck? Why is your heart rate so fast and why are you sweating? Are you ok?" Cat sounded so serious, it gave a chill down Becks' spine.

"Yeah, I am fine Cat. No need to worry." Beck smiled and Cat nodded and rested her head on his chest. Beck seemed shocked but shrugged it away. Cat rested on Beck for a few minutes and then turned around and laid next to him. She turned to face Beck, but Beck was already facing her.

"Hey Beck?" Beck smiled and nodded.

"Yes Cat?" Cat put her hand on Beck's.

"I am having such a fun time. Thank you for being here with me. It was so fun. I am glad to be here with you." Cat gave Beck a quick kiss on the cheek and Beck blushed.

"Awe Cat. I loved spending every second with you. It was a blast!" Beck chuckled and Cat awed at him. Beck looked to Cat with loving eyes and leaned forward closer to her. Cat wasn't sure what he was doing, until Beck started leaning in to kiss Cat.

Cat didn't stop Beck from kissing her and their lips connected. Beck kissed Cat with so much passion and love in his heart. Cat was confused on why Beck had kissed her, but she kissed back.

They laid on the ground kissing for 5 minutes, until they ran out of breath. Beck stared at Cat with love and compassion in his eyes. He wrapped his arms around her and chuckled as she giggled at his touch.

"Cat, I didn't mean to kiss you. I just really needed to kiss you." Cat awed at him but Beck put his finger on her lips to stop her. "My heart is pounding so hard and so much that it hurts. You have brought out the good in me and you have always been by my side. Cat Valentine, everything was blurry until you came in my life." He put his hand on her cheek. "**My doubts fade away when I'm kissing you. Everything is crystal clear when I'm kissing you. **You're all that it takes to make me smile and Cat, I love you."

Cat smiled, lifting her arm up to Becks' neck, pulling him close to her. She leaned forward and slowly connected her lips to Becks. Beck immediately kissed back and both of them felt a spark that they had never felt before with anyone. Once they released, Cat snuggled up to Beck, holding his hand.

Beck and Cat started to drift asleep, hands together, and heads on top.

"I love you too Beck…"

End Of Flashback

"WHERE'S CAT!" Beck suddenly awoke from his wonderful dream, to see a red- faced and angry Jade. Beck didn't have enough time to stop Jade from tackling him to the ground, yelling at him to find Cat. Beck immediately rolled Jade off of him and tried to calm her down.

"Jade, please calm down ri—" Suddenly Tori, Andre and Robbie walked through the door, seeing what Jade just did. Beck shushed everybody including Jade, and motioned them to stay there while he woke up Cat.

Beck walked to the middle door and quietly opened the door. He slowly walked over to Cat, who was sleeping like an angel. He was about to carefully wake Cat up, when Jade bolted through the door and rapidly shook Cat awake. Cat frantically awoke and screamed her head off.

When Cat saw it was Jade, she immediately hugged her. Jade's eyes widened but hugged her back. When they were hugging, Jade snapped her head towards Beck, who was standing beside her.

"What happened?" Beck backed away a little until he heard Cat's beautiful voice.

"Jade, it's ok. Beck hasn't done anything wrong." Jade calmed down and hugged Cat so hard that Beck had to pull Jade away, because she was hugging Cat too tight. Tori and Andre came in after Beck and Jade left the room, giving a hug to Cat.

"Hey lil red."

"Hey Cat." Cat smiled to both of them and patted for them to sit.

"How are you two?" Cat asked smiling.

"I'm great lil red!"

"I'm good Cat. Why did you leave the spa area?" Cat looked side- to- side, but then realised she couldn't say why, so she smiled to cover up her feelings.

"I just realised I had turned on my hair dryer and I forgot to turn it off, so that's why I quickly left. When I got here, I felt tired so I went for a sleep. I am not sure when Beck came in but he did." Tori gave Cat a look that said 'Tell me later' and Andre smiled and gave Cat a quick hug. Tori and Andre got up from Cats' bed and left the room.

Cat started to get out of bed, when Robbie entered. Cat smiled at him and he gave a shy smile back.

"Uh hey Cat."

"Hi Robbie." Cat smiled to him and Robbie blushed a little.

"Hey, so uh whatcha doing?" Cat motioned that she was making her bed. Robbie nodded and helped her make her bed. After they made Cats' bed, they walked out and saw everyone sitting on the beds chatting.

"So since we are all here, let's start to get ready for tonight!" Tori screamed and started dancing. Jade and Cat jumped around dancing with Tori, making the guys laugh.

"Okay! Girls! Let's go hit the salon and you guys can go get some tuxes!" Cat jumped in the air and pulled Tori and Jade to get their purses. The girls grabbed their purses and waved goodbye to the guys and left for the salon.

"I think we should go get our tuxes now so we don't have to get them later." Beck suggested and the guys nodded. Robbie kept kicking his feet as they were walking. Beck and Andre noticed this, so they stopped at a coffee shop so they could talk about it.

Robbie was confused on why they stopped at a coffee shop. Andre and Beck told Robbie to sit down, so he did.

"Andre. Beck. Why have we stopped at a coffee shop?" Beck patted Robbie's' back in a comforting way whilst Andre got himself ready to speak.

"We saw you looking down and kicking the ground with your feet. We both know when you are not happy, so tell us, what's up?" Robbie's eyes widened at their question.

"Uh… Ok fine… I really like Cat but I think she doesn't like me in THAT way. She is really beautiful and I really like her but I know she doesn't like me…" Andre and Beck were both not shocked.

"Robbie, its ok. We already knew you liked Cat. The thing we don't know is who she likes." Andre began but Beck cut him off.

"And plus, she just broke up with Daniel not too long ago, so I highly doubt she likes anyone." Andre and Robbie were shocked.

"What!" They both said in unison. Beck nodded and continued.

"Yeah… Danny broke up with her and it wasn't a very good ending, so I really hope you don't go and try ask her out because she just got out of a really messy relationship with a big, stupid jerkface." Andre nodded but Robbie freaked out.

"He DUMPED her! Why would anyone hurt her. Any guy would be as lucky as cheese to go out with her."

"Cheese ISN'T lucky Robbie." Beck and Andre said in unison. Robbie rolled his eyes at them.

"Well, who cares! I am going to ask Cat out after the concert and you guys aren't stopping me." Robbie got up and started to leave to get a tux, so Andre and Beck followed Robbie until they saw a tux shop."There's one!" Robbie shouted and the guys sprinted to the store.

**_Meanwhile with the girls_**

"There is a salon!" Tori squealed and they all ran in their heels to the salon. The girls walked up to the counter and the lady at the counter smiled to the three girls.

"Hello ladies. How may I help you today?"

"Hi! Can we please get a full make- over please? We are going to the Ariana Grande concert tonight and we want to look nice." Tori said to the lady. The lady at the counter smiled and gestured for the girls to sit at one of the chairs. Cat took the closest seat, followed by Jade and then Tori.

Jade turned to Tori and whispered something in her ear, before both of them turned to face Cat. Jade tapped Cats' shoulder to get her attention.

"Cat. Can we ask you why you really left the spa?" Cat furrowed her eyebrows and looked over Jades' shoulder to see Tori. Tori put her head down so Cat couldn't see her face.

"Tori, did you tell Jade that I lied about why I left the spa?" Tori shyly nodded and Cat gave her a sympathetic look but then turned back to Jade. "Okay fine, the reason I ran out of the spa was because I was overwhelmed…" Cat whispered the last word and Tori and Jade gasped.

"Why were you overwhelmed?" Jade asked and Tori nodded in agreement of what Jade had said. Cat was about to say why when three ladies walked up to them.

"Hi! We are here to give you full make- overs! We will start with the nails so you girls can still chat, for now." Cat, Tori and Jade nodded and the ladies begun cleaning their nails. Cat turned to Jade to speak to her.

"As I was about to say, was that yes I was feeling overwhelmed. But, the reason was that everyone was pressuring me. First off, you two want to do something that will be very hard for someone or two, and then you tell me that Robbie likes me! Do you not know how painful it's going to be to do this?" Tori was about to say something but Cat cut her off. "It's going to be very painful. That's why I was overwhelmed and I'm sorry for getting angry."

Jade and Tori gasped whilst the ladies were listening to the story that was about to un- fold. Jade began to tear up, so Tori started to speak.

"Cat… I am so sorry that we put you in this mess and I am soo sorry that we didn't know what you were going through… I- I- I didn't know how you were feeling, but I still hope you can help us, because we don't want the guys to hate us." Cat sighed at first, but then changed her mind and smiled.

"It's ok, I forgive you two and I will help you through this, because no matter what, we are best friends and best friends always help each other and tell each other everything." Jade and Tori smiled at Cat's sympathy towards them and dearly wanted to hug her forever.

_**With the guys**  
_

"Woohoo! We found our tuxes for tonight! Tonight is gonna be awesome!" Beck pumped his fists in the air like a madman, whilst Andre and Robbie laughed their heads off. The three of them then walked up to the counter to pay for their tuxes that they were going to buy. The three of them had nice black tuxes and white shirt, with a black tie to go with it.

Beck went to pay for his tux first. The teenage girl at the counter kept staring at him and trying to flirt with him.

"Hey sexy, here's my number. Call me if you want some of this." The teen showed Beck her cleavage but Beck crumpled up the paper and walked away in disgust.

Andre and Robbie had watched what happened, and were afraid of what was going to happen to them. Andre went next. He walked up to the counter and quickly handed the girl the tuxedo. She scoffed at him and once Andre had the tux, he sprinted away to Beck. Robbie finally walked up in disbelief and handed the teen girl his tuxedo. She looked at Robbie and handed him the money and walked out. Robbie was shocked, but grabbed his tuxedo and walked over to Andre and Beck who were confused.

"What? She just gave me money! I guess she thought I was cute."

"Or she thought you were freaky and wanted to get out of there as fast as she could." Andre laughed and Beck couldn't help his chuckle. Robbie went red- faced.

"Yeah, but I bet Cat doesn't think I am a freak!" Robbie tried to do the best comeback, but he failed very badly. Andre and Beck laughed until Beck realised he should text the girls to see how far away they were to being ready. Beck flipped out his phone to text Cat, Jade and Tori.

_To Cat, Jade and Tori_

_Beck- Hey girls, u almst done wif ur make-overs? We got our tuxes & we goin bac to our hotel, so c u there. :)_

Cat texted back first.

_Cat- Im onmy way back, the girls r nearly dun_

_Beck- ok, c u wen u get here. Bye Cat :)_

_Cat- byeee_

Tori and Jade texted next.

_Jade- nearly dun, c u soon_

Tori- almst dun, bye

_Beck- ok, c u when u get bac_

Beck put his phone back in his pocket and the guys walked back to their hotel room. When they opened the door to their room, no one was in there. Beck figured Cat must be close but they didn't know that Cat was very close indeed.

"OMG! You guys got your tuxedos!" Cat squealed, coming out of the other room, giving the guys a heart attack.

"Ah! Uh I mean, yes, yes we got our tuxes lil red!" Andre smiled at Cat, who gave a smile back. Robbie butted in and gave Cat a hug. Cat gasped but hugged back.

"Umm… Ok…" Cat was confused but shrugged it off. Beck smiled to Cat, who was trying to find something.

"Uh Cat? What are you looking for?" Cat frantically searches for something and ignored Becks' question. Beck walked up to Cat and spun her around, so she faced him. "Take a deep breath." Cat breathed in and out. "Okay, now what are you looking for?" Cat looked up to Beck with a smile slowly plastering on her face.

"Mr Puggles." Cat giggled and Beck remembered where Mr Puggles was.

"Wait here." Cat nodded and Beck ran into the other room. He walked over to Cats' bed and lifted Cats' pillow. He saw Mr Puggles and he smiled to himself.

"Hey Cat! Look who I found?" Beck shouted as he casually walked into the room, holding up Mr Puggles. Cat squealed, racing over to Beck and ripped Mr Puggles out of his hold, and hugged Mr Puggles tight. Beck pouted at Cat.

"Don't I get a thank you from the one and only, Cat Valentine?" Cat giggled and hugged Beck.

"Thank you Becky!" As soon as Cat said thank you, Jade and Tori bursted through the door, with their make- over fully complete. Jade smiled as Tori waved like a madman.

"Hey everyone! We have about an hour to get ready before we go to Ariana Grande's performance dinner, so let's get ready. So we can head down early and get good seats" Everyone nodded in agreement and started to get ready. It was easy to get ready since the girls and already bought their dresses and all the guys have to do is get changed and fix their hair.

**Close to an hour later**

"Okay! Are you guys ready to see our dresses?" Cat squealed.

"Sure!" Robbie, Beck and Andre shouted out. Suddenly Jade walked out wearing a beautiful tight black dress, which showed her beautiful shape. The guys all gasped and then smiled. Tori came out next. She was wearing a short blue dress, that was a little too small for her, so it showed some cleavage. Andre chuckled to himself, getting a glare from Tori.

Finally, it was Cat's turn to come out. Cat was dreading this moment, because what if her friends didn't like what she was wearing? What if they hated it? Cat breathed in and out, and walked out. Everyone gasped at her beauty. She was wearing a nice pink dress, with sparkles on the hem line. She was wearing nice leather tanned pumps and a beautiful pink bow on her head. Cats' make- up was very light because she didn't need it and was wearing red- velvet cupcake earrings.

"Wow! Cat… You're beautiful!" Robbie spoke out first. Cat giggled and Andre was just staring in shock.

"Dang lil red!" Andre shouted. Beck smiled at Cat who giggled back. Tori and Jade winked at Cat, giving her a look that says 'beautiful'. Cat waved at the girls.

"Thanks guys and girls. Are we all ready to go?" Everyone nodded in agreement. Cat giggled. "Okay, well let's go!" Cat squealed and speeded out of the room, quickly followed by Jade and Tori, who were shocked how fast Cat was going. When Cat saw the performance, she screamed, getting a few confused faces from some other people who were at their tables. Cat looked down in embarrassment, and slowly walked up to the closest table to the stage.

While Cat was walking, she didn't notice anyone in front of her and she knocked into someone. Cat immediately freaked out. "Oh no! I am so so sorry! I wasn't watching where I was going!" The person she knocked into, put a soft hand on Cats' shoulder.

"It's alright! Don't need to worry!" Cat giggled but didn't look at the person, but she decided she should so she wasn't being rude. But when Cat looked up, she gasped and nearly cried. The person smiled at Cat and gave her a hug. Cat hugged back almost immediately.

"I c- can't believe it's you! Y- you don't know how much you mean to me! Y- you are my idol and I love you so much!" The person smiled back in awe and gave Cat another hug. When Cat was hugging the person, Jade came around and squealed.

"Oh my goodness! It's Ariana Grande!"

* * *

**HEY! Sorry, i cant remember any of the reviews so yeah... woops... Anyways, thanks to the reviews on this story! :D**


	11. Meeting Ariana

**HEY! Updating time! WOOHOO! Anyway, i might not update tomorrow because school starts tomorrow but i will try update on friday! :D Thanks for the reviews!**__

* * *

_While Cat was walking, she didn't notice anyone in front of her and she knocked into someone. Cat immediately freaked out. "Oh no! I am so so sorry! I wasn't watching where I was going!" The person she knocked into, put a soft hand on Cats' shoulder._

_"It's alright! Don't need to worry!" Cat giggled but didn't look at the person, but she decided she should so she wasn't being rude. But when Cat looked up, she gasped and nearly cried. The person smiled at Cat and gave her a hug. Cat hugged back almost immediately._

_"I c- can't believe it's you! Y- you don't know how much you mean to me! Y- you are my idol and I love you so much!" The person smiled back in awe and gave Cat another hug. When Cat was hugging the person, Jade came around and squealed._

_"Oh my goodness! It's Ariana Grande!"_

**(At the hotel and Jade has just screamed out saying it's Ariana Grande. Cat hugged Ari.)**

Ari pulled out of Cat's hug and saw Jade running over to her. Cat giggled at Jade's craziness and when Jade got over to Ari and Cat, she was puffing.

"A- Ar- Ari! H- h- hi, my name i- is J- Jade. I see you've m- met my best friend Cat Valentine." Ari turned to Cat in shock.

**Ariana's POV**

What? Did Jade just say Cat Valentine?

"Excuse me, um Jade is it?" Jade nodded to me so I continued. "Did you just say Cat Valentine?"

Jade smiled and nodded and I was shocked. Cat giggled at me and I hugged her very tightly. Cat went into shock- mode.

"Jade! Ari is hugging me! ME! Can you believe that? I CAN'T!" Cat squealed and I laughed. Jade smiled and joined in with the hug.

"Cat, I have listened to your song so many times. You are so sweet and beautiful and very talented. When I heard 'Put Your Hearts Up', I really wanted to make a cover of that song, so I did!" Cat gasped at what I just told her and I think she was nearly in tears.

"Aw you did?" I nodded and she hugged me once again and I think she is like the sister I never had. After we hugged some other people came in and rushed over to me.

"Ari! Hi! My name is Tori and these are my friends! This is Andre!" Andre smiled and we handshaked. "This is Robbie!" Robbie looked like he was about to die of happiness.

"Uh… Hi… Um… I…" I cut him off.

"Hi Robbie! It's good to meet you!" I gave him a hug and his eyes widened and he blushed madly. I laughed before Tori spoke up again.

"And this guy here, is Beck." Beck walked over with his hands in his pockets and a bright smile on his face. He is so cute and handsome.

"Hey, I'm Beck. Nice to meet you miss Grande." He bowed and my eyes widened. He is cute and handsome AND he is a complete gentleman. He is like perfection. He took my hand and gave it a quick kiss.

"Aw nice to meet you too Beck. You are very handsome." Beck smiled at my compliment.

"You are very pretty." I blushed because of how smooth he must be with the ladies, because he has definitely stole my heart.

"Thank you and am I right when I say that you guys and girls are all one group?" Cat smiled to me and nodded.

"Well, that's great! We should all hang out sometime after the show!" Cat and the girls squealed in happiness and the guys nodded and smiled. I grinned with happiness.

"That's great! Well I will see you all after the show so we can all chat and play truth or dare or something like that! Bye everyone! Love you all!" I waved goodbye to the gang who seemed so sweet and headed off to my dressing room.

**No one's POV**

Cat spun around to see the rest of the gang and squealed.

"That was Ari and she knew who I was when Jade told her that my name was Cat Valentine!" The gang grinned and pumped their fists in the air. Beck walked up to Cat and hugged her tight. While they were hugging, Beck whispered into Cat's ear and she nodded and smiled. She hugged him even tighter.

When they released, the gang had walked to a table with the perfect seats to watch the performances, and sat down. Beck grabbed Cat's hand and pulled her over to the gang. Cat was giggling at his touch and Beck smiled. When they reached the table, they sat down with their friends.

Tori was sitting in between Jade and Andre. Andre was sitting beside Robbie and Robbie had two seats next to him. One seat for Beck and the other for Cat. Beck pulled out the chair for Cat, getting a small blush from Cat. He smiled at her and sat down with the rest of the gang and gave Jade a sweet, yet quick kiss on the lips.

Andre saw them kiss and gave Tori a quick kiss on the cheek. Cat giggled at the two guys competing. Robbie looked around nervously, wondering if he should give Cat a kiss on the cheek. Before Robbie could decide, everyone started chatting and ordered their food. Cat was laughing at what Jade said about Sinjin.

"A few days ago at 'boring' school, Sinjin sat on my scissors. Do you remember me putting up a status saying that?" Beck chuckled and nodded, along with Andre and Cat and Tori who patted Jade's back. Robbie was staring into space, daydreaming and not listening to what anyone was saying.

Everyone was having a great time chatting and being strange. Cat noticed that Robbie hadn't said anything and she decided to talk to him.

"Hi Robbie." Robbie immediately stopped staring into space and looked over to see Cat. He awkwardly smiled.

"Uh hey Cat." Cat put her hand on his shoulder in concern.

"What were you daydreaming about, even though it's night time?" Robbie chuckled at Cats' question and Cat cocked her head in confusion.

"Why are you chuckling Robbie?" Robbie realised he was chuckling.

"Oh no reason. I was daydreaming/ night dreaming about the girl…" Cat awed and gave him a side hug.

"Don't worry about anything. I'm sure the girl would like you back." Robbie half- smiled but then sighed. Cat tried her hardest to not say that it was her.

"No Cat. I don't think she likes me back. I have a feeling that she doesn't." Robbie looked down and Cat hugged him harder. Robbie smiled and leaned into her touch.

"Robbie… Even if she doesn't like you in that way, I'm sure she will want you two to be friends." Robbie shook his head.

"Cat, I know she would just want to be friends, but she will change the way she will look at me."

"What do you mean Robbie?" Before Robbie could speak, the waitress handed them their food and everyone started eating. Robbie looked away before beginning to eat his bowl of caviar. Cat had a very nice lobster with mashed potato around the lobster. Beck had a nice steak sandwich and Jade had the same as Cat. Tori had a large salad and Andre had the same as Beck. The waitress then left and came back with some jugs of water.

"Here are your drinks. Just to let you know, Ariana Grande is performing in a few minutes, so enjoy the show and your dinners."

"Thank you! And yay!" Cat squealed and the lady smiled and left. Beck, Cat, Jade and Robbie had to turn around to see the stage, waiting to see Ari perform. A young lady came up on stage with a microphone and shushed everybody.

"Welcome everybody! Tonight, we have a special guest! She is an amazing girl and is very talented and beautiful! Everyone, give it up for ARIANA GRANDE!" Everyone cheered, especially Cat.

Cat screamed so loud, it blew everyone's eardrums. Beck put his hand over Cats' mouth to calm her down, but Cat flicked Becks' hand away. Suddenly Ariana came out on stage.

"Hi everyone!" Ari screamed getting many 'HELLO'S' and 'I LOVE YOU ARI!' Ari smiled before walking to the middle of the stage, where a microphone was placed on a stand.

"Hi! If you don't know, my name is Ariana Grande and I am here to perform many songs for you tonight! The first song that I will be performing is a song that I wrote myself. I hope you enjoy it. The song is called Honeymoon Avenue." Cat squealed and Ari smiled.

The lights suddenly went dim and Ari put her head down. The song started to begin.

**I looked in the rearview mirror and****  
****It seemed to make a lot more sense****  
****Than what I see ahead of us, ahead us****  
****I'm ready to make that turn****  
****Before we both crash and burn****  
****Cause I can be the death of us, the death of us, baby**

Ari started to move side- to- side, swaying her hips to the music.

**You know how to drive in rain****  
****You decide and that's okay****  
****Stuck in the same old lane****  
****Going the wrong way home**

Ari put her hand on her heart.

**I feel like my heart is stuck****  
****In bumper to bumper****  
****Traffic, i'm going to crash****  
****Cause I can't have you the way that I want****  
****Let's just go back to the way it was**

She put her hand in the air and got the crowd to move their hands side- to- side.

**When we were on Honeymoon Avenue****  
****Honeymoon Avenue****  
****Baby, Constantly crazy****  
****Can we get back to the way it was**

**Hey, What happened to the buttlerflies****  
****Guess they were moving kinda fast, that time****  
****And my heart is at a yellow light, a yellow light****  
****Hey, can we go back to where we found it****  
****But that's if we can turn it around****  
****You're saying baby don't worry****  
****But we're still going the wrong way baby**

**You know how to drive in rain****  
****You decide and that's okay****  
****Stuck in the same old lane****  
****Going the wrong way home****I feel like my heart is stuck****  
****In bumper to bumper****  
****Traffic, i'm going to crash****  
****Cause I can't have you the way that I want****  
****Let's just go back to the way it was**

**When we were on Honeymoon Avenue****  
****Honeymoon Avenue****  
****Baby, Constantly crazy****  
****Can we get back to the way it was**

**They say only fools fall in love****  
****Rumors they've been talking about us****  
****Sometimes I feel like****  
****I've been here before****  
****I could be wrong, but I know i'm right****  
****Think i'm in love****  
****But we continue to fight****  
****Honey I know****  
****We can find our way home**

**I feel like my heart is stuck****  
****In bumper to bumper****  
****Traffic, i'm going to crash****  
****Cause I can't have you the way that I want****  
****Let's just go back to the way it was**

**When we were on Honeymoon Avenue****  
****Honeymoon Avenue****  
****Baby, Constantly crazy****  
****Can we get back to the way it was**

**When we were on Honeymoon Avenue****  
****Honeymoon Avenue****  
****Baby, Constantly crazy****  
****Can we get back to the way it was**

The song finished and the crowd roared in happiness. Ari bowed and laughed.

"Did you guys and girls like it?" Everyone squealed for joy and Ari giggled.

"Yay! I'm so glad you liked it! Now, since this is the second song, I would love to get someone from the audience to sing a very special song with me." Everyone immediately put their hands in the air. Even though Ari said it was random, she knew who she was going to pick.

"Okay… Miss Cat Valentine, would you come up to the stage." Cat screamed and the gang cheered. Cat rushed off her seat and sprinted up to Ariana who was smiling. Ariana gave Cat a big hug.

"Cat, you know your original song 'Put Your Hearts Up'?" Cat giggled.

"Of course I do!"

"Yes well. Tonight, we are going to sing your song!" Cat gasped at what Ari just said. "Yes Cat. We are going to sing your song."

Cat giggled and gave Ari a hug. "Yay! I am so excited!" Ari wrapped her arm around Cats' neck and whispered something in Cats' ear. Cat nodded and Ari nodded for the song to begin. The girls got into position and Cat begun to sing.  
**  
**

* * *

**Reviews:**

Digidestend Angel (Guest): Haha youre welcome with the very long chapter! :) thank you that you adore this story :) Im so happy about that :) you can ramble as long as you want :)

**AJ Kenobi**: Thanks! :) and yes they are adorable! I love them so much! :D

**Guest**: Hi! Thanks for reviewing whoever you are! ;D and yes it was a long chapter because i wanted to make up for not writing a chapter for a long time. :D AND I WOULD SCREAM SO LOUD IF I KNOCKED MY ROLE MODEL DOWN! haha and thank you! im glad that you love it :)

**batforever (Guest)**: Thanks and i know about the updating thing. i should be able to update every day or every few days now so its good now :)


	12. Truth or Dare Part 1

**HIII! Im updating now! Sorry about not updating earlier. I uh had to get 4 teeth ripped out today at the dentist and its hurts so im just quickly updating.. sorry haha! enjoy!**

* * *

_"Okay… Miss Cat Valentine, would you come up to the stage." Cat screamed and the gang cheered. Cat rushed off her seat and sprinted up to Ariana who was smiling. Ariana gave Cat a big hug._

_"Cat, you know your original song 'Put Your Hearts Up'?" Cat giggled._

_"Of course I do!"_

_"Yes well. Tonight, we are going to sing your song!" Cat gasped at what Ari just said. "Yes Cat. We are going to sing your song."_

_Cat giggled and gave Ari a hug. "Yay! I am so excited!" Ari wrapped her arm around Cats' neck and whispered something in Cats' ear. Cat nodded and Ari nodded for the song to begin. The girls got into position and Cat begun to_sing.

**(On stage with Cat and Ariana)**

Cat walked up to the front of the stage as the music began, and made a heart shape with her hands.

**Lemme see you put your hearts up, yeah  
Lemme see you put your hearts up, yeah****  
****If we give a little love, maybe we can change the world**

Cat begun the first verse and walked around the stage singing her heart out.

**You think you're so small****  
****Like you're itty bitty.****  
****Just one match in the lights of the city****  
****Walking by strangers on the side of the street****  
****Like a quarter in a cupp'll get 'em off on their feet, like****  
****You think you're never gonna make your mark****  
****Sit back and watch the world while it falls apart, like****  
****Out of sight out of mind, like, like****  
****It's just a waste of time,****  
****Like, like, like**

Ari joined in for the chorus and the girls put their hearts up, motioning for everyone else to also.

**Hey Yeah Yeah Yeah****  
****Hey Yeah Yeah****  
****If We Give A Little Love****  
****Maybe We Can Change The World****  
****I Said****  
****Hey Yeah Yeah Yeah****  
****Hey Yeah Yeah****  
****Sing it if you with me****  
****All you boys and all you girls****Let me see you put your hearts up, yeah****  
****Let me see you put your hearts up, yeah****If We Give A Little Love****  
****Maybe We Can Change The World**

Ari started off the next verse whist Cat walked around the crowd singing harmony. Everyone in the crowd were getting into the song and putting their hearts up.

**Wishing on a shooting star in the sky****  
****We can do anything if we try****  
****Can't ressurect ghandi****  
****Ressurect king but****  
****If we put our heads together****  
****We can do anything like****  
****You don't have to be a billionare****  
****You don't have to have****  
****Much too show how much care****  
****Like give a wink****  
****Give a kiss****  
****Like give a little happiness****  
****Like like like**

Cat joined in for the chorus with Ari. Jade winked at Cat to walk over to them. Cat walked over when they were singing and high- fived the whole group.

**Hey Yeah Yeah Yeah****  
****Hey Yeah Yeah****  
****If We Give A Little Love****  
****Maybe We Can Change The World****  
****I Said****  
****Hey Yeah Yeah Yeah****  
****Hey Yeah Yeah****  
****Sing it if you with me****  
****All you boys and all you girls****Let me see you put your hearts up, yeah****  
****Let me see you put your hearts up, yeah****If We Give A Little Love****  
****Maybe We Can Change The World**

Cat walked up to Ari and stood next to her, side- by- side, singing their hearts out.

**Don't let em bring you down now, down now**  
**Don't let em bring you down now, down now**  
**And get up and just love now love now**  
**And get up and just love now love now**  
**Don't let em bring you down now, down now**  
**Don't let em bring you down now, down now**  
**And get up and just love now love now**  
**And get up and just love now love now**

Hey Yeah Yeah Yeah

**Hey Yeah Yeah  
****If We Give A Little Love  
****Maybe We Can Change The World  
****I Said**

**Hey Yeah Yeah Yeah****  
****Hey Yeah Yeah****  
****Sing it if you with me****  
****All you boys and all you girls****Let me see you put your hearts up, yeah****  
****Let me see you put your hearts up, yeah****If We Give A Little Love****  
****Maybe We Can Change The World****Let me see you put your hearts up, yeah****  
****Let me see you put your hearts up, yeah****If We Give A Little Love****  
****Maybe We Can Change The World**

**Hey Yeah Yeah Yeah**

The music stopped and everyone cheered. Cat giggled and Ari laughed.

"I think Cat Valentine needs a round of applause!" Ari squealed and everybody cheered, and Beck cheered the most which made Cat blush. Ari noticed this and realised that they must be dating, and hugged Cat.

Cat walked off stage and the rest of the concert and dinner went well. Everyone in the group had a great time listening to Ari sing, and eating their amazing dinner.

* * *

The waitress came along with the bill, and Beck said that he would pay for it.

"Guys, I will pay for the dinner tonight." Everyone nodded and let Beck pay the check. Once the check was paid, everyone got up from their seats and headed over to the stage. Beck and Cat were at the front chatting to each other whilst the others chatted to themselves.

Ari saw the group of teens and waved for them to come over. The girls raced over to Ari, followed by the guys who were casually walking behind them. When the gang fully arrived to see Ari, Ari told everyone to sit on the stage and chat.

The group all sat down in a circle, with Ari next to Cat and Beck. Ari pulled out a spin bottle and placed it in the middle of the circle.

"Hi! My name is Ariana Grande if you didn't know. Today we will be playing a few games. Spin the bottle, truth or dare AND whatever you decide for the last game." Everyone nodded and waited for Ari to spin the bottle.

"Before I spin the bottle, what game are we going to play?" Everyone looked at each other before nodding for the 2nd game. "Okay, so I guess we are playing truth or dare."

Ari spun the bottle and it landed on Andre.

"Uh, Andre right?"

"Yeah."

"Okay. Truth or dare?" Andre put his finger on his chin and thought about it.

"Ok. I choose truth." Ari thought about a truth to ask Andre and she figured she might ask him about him.

"Ok. What are your hobbies?" Andre smiled and everyone else smirked at Ari. Ari tilted her head sideways in confusion, and before she could say anything Andre cut her off.

"Well, firstly I am in love with music." Ari gasped in shock. Andre nodded. "I am kinda a musician. I am trying to get my work out in the open but I'm not giving up." Ari nodded in agreement.

"Well, I can't wait to hear your music and I hope I get to see you sing and perform sometime."

"Thanks." Andre smiled and Ari smiled back. Andre spun the bottle and it landed on Jade. Jades' eyes widened.

**Jade's POV**

Oh no, it landed on me! I can't say truth otherwise I will have to answer and I don't want to say anything that might get me in trouble. Damn! I might have to go dare then.

"Okay Jade! Truth… Or… Dare?" Phew. Here goes nothing.

"Dare…" Cat looked to me like 'what are you doing?' and I nodded to with the look that said 'I don't want him to know.' She nodded whilst Andre thought of a dare to do. Andre chuckled when he got his idea and he looked to me with a smile.

"I dare you to put honey on your face and the stick your face in a bowl of popcorn. THEN, you have to leave it on your face until your next turn." Oh he did not! I got up from my seat and tackled Andre to the floor of the stage, slapping him. Cat saw Ari gasp in shock and told her that I am very violent but still nice. I think Ari is still a little scared of me but I don't care right now.

"Andre! I am NOT! I repeat, I AM NOT doing that!" I screamed in his face and I am so lucky that it was just the gang and Ari here, and no one else. Andre pushed me off of him and ran to the kitchen. I sat on the stage in shock, waiting for him to come, and when he finally came out, he had honey, popcorn and a bowl in his hands."

My eyes widened, so I quickly turned away so no one saw I was scared. Andre grinned and sat down. He flicked the items to me and motioned for me to do the dare. I scoffed at him before tipping the honey on my face. Everyone in the group laughed, including Ariana, and I was so embarrassed. I spilled the popcorn in the bowl and counted to five, before dunking my head in the popcorn.

Everyone laughed at me when I lifted my head from the bowl of popcorn and I think Tori took a picture or recording of me. I would kill her but I won't do that. I had to keep the honey and popcorn on my face until my next turn. That may be a while.

I ignored everyone's comments about how it felt to have honey and popcorn on my face, and spun the bottle. It landed on my soon to be ex- boyfriend Beck. He looked to me with a smiled on his face, which caused me to smile back. I clapped my hands to get everyone's attention and looked at Tori. Tori nodded so I half- smiled back.

I am so scared but I won't be scared if Beck says dare. Breathe in. Breathe out. Okay. Here goes nothing.

"Truth or dare Beck?"

* * *

**Thanks to Digidestend Angel: **_Thanks for loving it haha! :D  
_**  
****AJ Kenobi: **_Haha thanks for loving it! :D_

**kktrbg: **_Thank you for believing in me! It really helped so much! :D Thank you! AWWWWW  
_  
**IHadToChangeMyPennameSoThere: **_Thanks and Lol cool! and i hope u enjoy it as much as i dont LOL :P_


	13. Truth or Dare Part 2

**I changed it back because otherwise, all the suspicious stuff wouldnt make sense. so i changed it back and im so sorry if that annoys you. i really am. **

* * *

_Everyone laughed at me when I lifted my head from the bowl of popcorn and I think Tori took a picture or recording of me. I would kill her but I won't do that. I had to keep the honey and popcorn on my face until my next turn. That may be a while._

I ignored everyone's comments about how it felt to have honey and popcorn on my face, and spun the bottle. It landed on my soon to be ex- boyfriend Beck. He looked to me with a smiled on his face, which caused me to smile back. I clapped my hands to get everyone's attention and looked at Tori. Tori nodded so I half- smiled back.

I am so scared but I won't be scared if Beck says dare. Breathe in. Breathe out. Okay. Here goes nothing.

"Truth or dare Beck?"

**(On the stage with Jade, Tori, Cat, Beck, Ari, Andre and Robbie. Jade is asking Beck truth or dare.)**

Beck lifted his finger onto his chin before looking to everyone for their decisions. Cat was saying truth and so was Robbie and Tori. Andre grinned at Beck to choose dare and Robbie shrugged. Beck finally looked to Ari and she made the letter 'T' with her fingers. Beck nodded and looked back to his girlfriend Jade, who was intently staring at him.

"I choose truth." Jade sighed and Beck was confused. 'Why did she sigh?' Beck thought. Jade snapped over to Tori and Tori gave her a sympathetic smile. Jade looked back over to Beck and half- heartedly smiled.

"What do you like?" Beck was taken back. Beck thought Jade would've known what he liked but he calmed down since not everyone knew what he liked. Eck chuckled before beginning to speak.

"Well, I like going to Hollywood Arts Performing High School." Everyone nodded in agreement, except Ariana, who was intrigued. "I also like all of my wonderful friends, who sometimes can be annoying, but I love you all. Cat, you are my best friend so why wouldn't I like you." Cat giggled at Beck, who gave Cat a big hug. "AND Jade, you are my girlfriend, so of course I like you!" Beck chuckled to himself and Ari was shocked.

**Ariana's POV**

Wait, so Cat and Beck AREN'T dating? Well, even though part of me says that's great, I thought they would've been a cute couple. So it is JADE and Beck dating. Now I get it. Phew, got that mystery out of the way.

**No One's POV**

Jade looked down and Beck leaned forward to see why she looked down. He put his hand on her shoulder.

"Jade, are you ok?" Jade snapped up to Beck and put her hand in the air.

"No, the real question is, are YOU gonna be ok?" Beck furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

"What are you talking about? Jade sighed before putting her hand on Becks' neck, who looked really worried.

"I'm dumping you." Becks' eyes widened and everyone gasped in shock, except Tori, who turned to Andre.

"Andre?" Andre turned to Tori.

"Uh yeah?"

"I am breaking up with you also." Andres' eyes widened, just the exact same way Becks' eyes did. Andre and Beck stood up and walked away, but before they left, they turned around to face everyone.

"We got to go! Bye!" Robbie sprinted up to the guys and followed them out. Tori and Jade sat there in shock, whilst Cat and Ari kept staring at both of the other girls. Cat suddenly got up and pulled the three girls away from the stage, to the backstage area.

Ari was confused and shocked at the same time to say anything. Cat let out the anger she was holding for a LONG time, but didn't use all of her anger.

"Why did you do that?" Ari spun to see Cat red- faced. Jade and Tori looked at each other, and then turned to Cat.

"What do you mean Cat?" Tori cocked her head side-ways, with a confused look on her face. Cat calmed down before she spoke.

"I mean, why did you two break- up with them when we were playing a simple game of truth or dare?" Jade gave Cat a look which said 'We had no other way of bringing it up.' Cat sighed, then looked over to Ari.

"Ari, can you please go stay with my friends Tori and Jade, while I go find the guys? Please? It's important." Ari nodded and headed off with Tori and Jade. Meanwhile, Cat ran out of the performing area to try and find the guys.

"Beck! Andre! Robbie! Where are you guys?" Cat screamed as she ran around the hotel, searching for the guys. She passed a small bar, but came back when she saw the guys sitting at a table, looking quite sad.

She sighed and walked over to them. When they saw her, they half- smiled and motioned for her to sit down. Cat slowly walked to the seat and sat down.

"Hi…" Beck smiled to her, and Andre just waved, whilst Robbie blushed. Cat knew she had to keep going, but she wasn't sure how she should do it. "Can I just say, that Jade and Tori are really sorry—"

"WHO CARES IF THEY'RE SORRY?" Andre yelled, giving Cat a fright, and making her squeak. Beck looked down, but hit Andre on the head first. Andre rubbed the back of his head and Robbie gave Cat a half- smile. Even though Cat was scared, she still kept going.

"Look Andre. Tori loves you so much, but she loves someone much more. And Beck, even though Jade doesn't say she loves you, she really does… But it's the same thing. She loves someone much more. I'm sorry guys." Beck nodded in understanding but Andre went teary- eyed. Cat got out of her seat and gave Andre a hug. Andre hugged Cat back almost immediately. They hugged for a few minutes, then Cat sat back down.

Beck was the first to speak.

"Cat, do you know who they love?" Cat looked down quickly, but Beck lifted her chin so he could see her.

"Promise me you guys will be friends with them, even though you two got dumped from them?" Andre and Beck nodded, so Cat continued.

"Well, they love each other…" The guys including Robbie gasped in shock. Robbie suddenly spoke what he was thinking when Cat had said that.

"So Tori and Jade love EACH OTHER?" Cat nodded and Beck and Andre furrowed their eyebrows in confusion and shock.**  
**_  
_


	14. Shocker

**Updating Time woop woop! LOL~! i changed chapter 13 so it makes sense and Tori ISNT pregnant, so i suggest read chapter 13 so you understand this chapter. im sorry if you dont like the changes i have made. i actually dont ship Jori but you never know what could happen next. the point is its supposed to be unexpected and expected at the same time. LOL im ramblin and have no idea what i am saying. ENJOY!**

* * *

_"Look Andre. Tori loves you so much, but she loves someone much more. And Beck, even though Jade doesn't say she loves you, she really does… But it's the same thing. She loves someone much more. I'm sorry guys." Beck nodded in understanding but Andre went teary- eyed. Cat got out of her seat and gave Andre a hug. Andre hugged Cat back almost immediately. They hugged for a few minutes, then Cat sat back down._

_Beck was the first to speak._

_"Cat, do you know who they love?" Cat looked down quickly, but Beck lifted her chin so he could see her._

_"Promise me you guys will be friends with them, even though you two got dumped from them?" Andre and Beck nodded, so Cat continued._

_"Well, they love each other…" The guys including Robbie gasped in shock. Robbie suddenly spoke what he was thinking when Cat had said that._

_"So Tori and Jade love EACH OTHER?" Cat nodded and Beck and Andre furrowed their eyebrows in confusion and shock._

**(At a small bar with Cat, Beck, Andre and Robbie. Andre and Beck are in shock, whilst Robbie is confused.)**

Robbie noticed the awkwardness between the four of them, and so he decided he should do something. Robbie hopped out of his chair and kneeled down next to where Cat was sitting. Cat turned to face Robbie, who was smiling. He grabbed Cats' hand and gave it a gentle kiss.

Cat giggled at his touch and laughed. Robbie chuckled and then gave Cat an embracing hug. Beck looked away at the sight of the two and faced Andre who was still frozen in shock. Beck snapped his fingers to un- freeze Andre.

Andre finally came out of shock after Beck snapped his fingers about five times. Andre looked around nervously, so Beck shook him to calm him down.

"Andre, chill…" Beck patted Andre's back and they both watched as Robbie and Cat were laughing about something. Cat giggled at Robbie because he slipped over when he tried to get up, and landed on his back. It was funny until Robbie yelped in pain. Cat immediately went wide- eyed and jumped out of her seat to help him up.

"Are you okay Robbie?" Cat looked down to see if Robbie was okay. She checked if he had any bruises, but he seemed to have none. Robbie shyly smiled to Cat and Cat gave him a sweet smile back. Cat lifted Robbie up from the floor with all her might and sat him back down on the chair.

"Thanks Cat." Cat giggled and smiled to him.

"Oh it was nothing." Robbie chuckled at Cat's little joke while Beck and Andre nodded. Cat then sat back down at her seat and looked around the bar to see what they could talk about. Beck cut in on Cats' thoughts by tapping her shoulder with his large hand.

"Yes Beck?" Beck smiled to her.

"Cat, I think I speak for all of us guys that you are such an amazing girl. You are sweet and caring. You love everyone!" Beck extended his arms to emphasise what he was saying. "You would give a stranger on the street a hug if you thought they looked sad, and you the most greatest friend anyone could ever have." Robbie and Andre nodded in agreement and Cat blushed like a mad- man. She rushed out of her seat and gave Beck a massive hug. Beck chuckled and immediately returned the hug, with a cheek- kiss at the end.

Cat lightly poked Beck's stomach, making Beck laugh, and then gave Andre and Robbie embracing hugs. After the hug fest was over, Cat thought it would be best if the guys spoke to Tori and Jade, so they could figure this out. Andre and Beck looked a little nervous, so Cat gave them a hug and told them some comforting words.

"It's alright. Shh shh. I am sure it is going to be okay. Just please don't be mad at them. They still want to be friends." Beck and Andre nodded, which made Cat feel like she accomplished something big.

As soon as they finished hugging, Andre, Robbie, Beck and Cat left the bar to go find Tori, Jade and Ariana. They walked into the performing area and saw Jade, Tori and Ari chatting about stuff. As soon as the four had walked in the room, the three girls flicked their heads to see them. Cat waved and winked; which Jade and Tori were happy about.

Beck and Andre put their hands in their pockets and slowly walked up to the table. Jade and Tori gave them both sympathetic smiles, whilst Ari waved. Cat sat down next to Ari, whilst Beck sat next to Cat, followed by Andre and then Robbie. Ari was sitting next to Tori and Jade was next to Robbie.

There was a long awkward silence between the group. Cat figured she should start talking.

"Jade and Tori, have you got something to say to the boys?" Tori and Jade nodded and looked over to Beck and Andre who seemed to be looking at something, or someone. Tori turned to Jade and she nodded.

"Andre, I am so sorry. I really hope we can still be friends, please?" Andre faced Tori and smiled.

"Of course Tor. Friends it is." Andre put his hand out and grabbed Tori's hand. "I will always be there for you if you need me." Tori nodded and Andre smiled. Tori then tapped Jade's shoulder, so she could talk. Jade looked to Beck and he smiled.

"Beck, it's the same thing as Tori. I am sorry but I hope we could still be friends?" Beck nodded, still not saying a word. Cat squeaked, causing Beck to be worried.

"What's wrong Cat?" Cat stared at Beck with a cute smile.

"Nothing. I am just happy that we are all friends again." Cat squealed and everyone laughed. Ari gave Cat a quick hug, which Cat quickly returned the favour.

"Free hugs!" Cat squealed out and everyone got long hugs from Cat. When Cat hugged Robbie, he whispered something in her ear. Cat stepped back and gasped.

"What did you say?" Robbie stood up from his seat, and everyone watched with intensity. Robbie got a large burst of bravery and pulled Cat in for a deep kiss. Cat was shocked and she pushed out of the kiss. Everyone gasped and Beck turned angry. He pushed out of his seat and stood in front of Cat, facing Robbie. Robbie tried to get Beck out of the way, but Beck stopped him.

"Robbie! What was that? I thought me and Andre told you not to do that to Cat!" Robbie stepped back and surrendered. Beck spun around to see Cat crying. Beck hugged her tight and everyone awed at the two, except Robbie who coward in fear.

Beck lifted Cat's chin to see her tear- stained face. He sighed and let her cry into his chest. She cried whilst Beck rubbed his hand up and down her back in comfort. Ari walked up and gave Cat a hug before she got a call saying she had to leave.

Cat pulled out of her hug with Beck and waved goodbye to Ari. Ari smiled and whispered something important into Cat's ear and Cat laughed.

"Goodbye everyone! Hope to see you all soon!" Everyone waved goodbye to Ari before turning back to Beck, Cat and Robbie. Tori and Jade slid in front of Robbie, with their hands on their hips.

"Robbie, what are you doing with our best friend?" Robbie looked around nervously.

"Nothing…" Beck and Andre walked next Tori and Jade, with the same amount of anger in their eyes.

"Tell us the truth Robbie. What did you whisper in Cat's ear?" Robbie fell on his knees and begged them not to kill him.

"Please, I am sorry. I wont do it again! Don't hurt me!" Cat started freaking out.

"I'm under my bed. I'm under my bed…" Everyone kept arguing and Cat couldn't take it.

"No CAT!" Everyone screamed out Cat's name as Cat fell to the ground. Tori and Jade were the first ones to reach Cat and checked if she was breathing. Beck and Andre sprinted over to Cat and kneeled down to see if she was okay. Robbie crawled over and stayed at the back of the group who were checking on Cat.

"She fainted…" Beck sighed, and he got up from where Cat was and gulped.

"Everyone, listen up. I want you all to leave while I help Cat. Please?" Jade and Tori nodded, before pulling Andre and Robbie away with them.

Beck smiled before leaning back down to Cat. He slowly lifted her up and sat down on the closest chair, still holding Cat. He smiled at her beauty and gave her a soft cheek- kiss.

"Oh my sweet, sweet angel. Don't worry about anything. Everything is gonna be alright because you know I will always be here for you." Cat slowly opened her eyes and Beck's heart fluttered at the sight of her beauty, even with her tear- stained face.

"Hi Beck…"Beck smiled to her and hugged her gently, loving the feeling she gave him.

"Hi Cat." Cat giggled cutely and they both couldn't stop staring at each other. Robbie forgot something and walked in as Cat and Beck were staring into each other's eyes.

Robbie scoffed loudly and gave the two a fright. Cat jumped and nearly fell off the chair. Luckily Beck caught her and glared at Robbie.

"Robbie, I thought I told you to leave with the others." Just as Robbie was about to back- chat to Beck, Tori, Jade and Andre ran into the room.

"Beck, is Cat awake yet? Oh wait, she is!" Jade grinned and ran over to Cat, giving her the biggest hug. Beck chuckled at the two best friends and smiled.

"They are definitely best friends." Andre agreed to Beck's statement.

"Yes man, yes they are."

* * *

**Reviewing time *Da da da da daaaaaaaaa*  
AJ Kenobi: **_Im sorry if you dont like the story_now..

**Digidestend Angel:** _LOL and yeah i know. i was still a little loopy from the happy gas and the truth or dare with the honey and popcorn came from one of Cat's the slap videos :D and i cant go to my sleepover because of my teeth been ripped out Phoeey! OH I CHANGED IT BACK SO ITS ALL GOODS! :D  
_

**Jiska5: **_well no one is pregnant right now_

**kktrbg: **_no one is pregnant anymore because otherwise all that secretive stuff wouldnt have made any sense. ahah sorry. the chapter changed back to the original._


	15. Up Late

**HI! Uploading time! Sorry i havent uploaded in a few days! I had got the flu and wasnt feeling great so i couldnt write anything! WOOPS! Hope you enjoy cuz i didnt! **

**OH and if you dont know the movie 'Spice World', its from one of my favourite girl bands ever! SPICE GIRLS! :DDD i loved their songs! Sorry, im about to fangirl LOL! **

* * *

_"Hi Cat." Cat giggled cutely and they both couldn't stop staring at each other. Robbie forgot something and walked in as Cat and Beck were staring into each other's eyes._

_Robbie scoffed loudly and gave the two a fright. Cat jumped and nearly fell off the chair. Luckily Beck caught her and glared at Robbie._

_"Robbie, I thought I told you to leave with the others." Just as Robbie was about to back- chat to Beck, Tori, Jade and Andre ran into the room._

_"Beck, is Cat awake yet? Oh wait, she is!" Jade grinned and ran over to Cat, giving her the biggest hug. Beck chuckled at the two best friends and smiled._

_"They are definitely best friends." Andre agreed to Beck's statement._

_"Yes man, yes they are."_

**(In the performance area with the gang. Cat and Jade are hugging whilst Beck and the other were watching.)**

Cat and Jade finally stopped hugging after five minutes and found that the only people who were still there was Beck and Tori. Cat looked around wondering where everyone else went, but Jade walked straight over to Tori and Beck.

"Where did everyone else go?" Beck chuckled to Cat, whose eyes widened. "WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN!" Beck stopped chuckling and ran over to Cat. He put his hands onto her shoulders to try calm her down.

"Cat, I am so sorry. I was chuckling because of how cute you are." Cat giggled and gave Beck a quick, yet sweet kiss on the cheek. Beck smiled, before walking with Cat over to Tori and Jade who were holding hands. Cat noticed Beck looked a little hurt, so Cat looked over to Jade and gave her the 'stop' look. Jade and Tori both noticed and stopped holding hands.

Cat felt Beck loosen up when he gave her a side-hug and said 'thank you' in her ear. Cat giggled and whispered 'you're welcome'. Tori awed at them and Jade gave Tori a friendly nudge. Tori giggled and pushed Jade a little. Jade laughed and chased Tori, trying to get her back.

Beck turned to Cat who seemed to be thinking about something. When Cat noticed Beck looking at her, she turned and smiled to him.

"Hey Beck." Beck smiled and kept looking into her eyes.

"Hey Cat. I just wanted to tell you something?" Cat smiled cutely to him and nodded for him to continue. Beck stared into her eyes with happiness. "Well, I just wanted to say—" Cat accidentally cut him off.

"Beck, I just remembered! Oh! I am so sorry, you continue." Beck thought about it and shook his head.

"You first Cat…" Cat blushed but hid it almost immediately and Beck smiled at her cuteness.

"Well, I just remembered that before Robbie came in, I was gonna tell you that I heard what you said." Beck looked confused.

"What do you mean Cat?" Cat smiled at his confusion and leaned up, holding onto his shoulders and whispered into his ear.

"I heard what you said when I fainted, both times." Beck was taken back. He immediately grabbed both of Cat's wrists and pulled her out of the room, into the hallway area. Luckily for Beck, no one was there. Cat got a shock and her eyes widened.

Beck tried to calm her down. "Cat, don't worry. I just wanted to take you out here so no one can hear us." Cat put a hand on her heart and slowly calmed down. Beck hugged her after she was calm and Cat hugged back. Once they pulled apart, Cat had a questioning look on her face.

"Why did you hug me Beck?" Beck shrugged but Cat knew deep down that he did have a reason. "Please tell me Beck. I know when you aren't telling me something. I have always known." Beck sighed but smiled straight after.

"Okay Cat. When you told me that you heard what I said, I was shocked. I didn't know you could hear me. I didn't want what I said to be mis- interpreted." Cat furrowed her eyebrows in confusion.

"What?" Beck looked into Cat's eyes, and held her hand tight. Cat giggled cutely, giving Beck chills down his spine.

"I mean that I hope we are still best friends." On the outside, Cat was happy and smiled to Beck. BUT, on the inside, she felt sad. He only liked her as a friend, not anything more.

"Yeah… Just… Friends…" Beck knew it in his heart that Cat was hurt and so was he. He sighed and pulled Cat into his chest.

"Cat, I didn't mean it like that…" Cat looked up to Beck with sad eyes.

"What do you mean Beck?" Beck stared into her eyes and saw sadness. He knew he couldn't keep doing this to her. He knew he shouldn't hurt her. He had got to tell her. Cat turned away from Beck, but felt him turn her head to face her.

"I'm sorry Cat. I didn't mean to hurt you. I hope you are okay… Please?" Beck practically begged. Cat looked down and twiddled her fingers. Beck knew she was sad, so he got down on both knees and bowed up and down. Cat put her hand up to her mouth to stop herself from laughing, but couldn't hold it and giggled uncontrollably.

Beck knew he had gotten his bubbly friend back and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. Cat blushed, punching him in the arm.

"Ow Cat. You got a strong punch!" Beck joked. Cat laughed and hooked her arm around his waist. Beck did the same and they walked back to the performance/ dinner area. Beck turned around and saw someone quickly move out of the line of sight. Beck furrowed his eyebrows before walking into the area with Cat.

As soon as they walked in, Tori was on the floor with ketchup all over her and Jade laughing at her. Cat fell to the floor laughing her head off and Beck laughed at the three girls. Jade faced Beck and smiled.

"So what are we going to do now?" Cat asked, once she got up from the floor and helping Tori up. Beck was about to say something when Cat let out a cute, little yawn.

"I think that answers your question Cat." Beck chuckled. "Come on sweetheart, let's go back to the rooms and get some rest." Beck looked down at his watch and saw it was late. "It's very late and I am not sure if you could handle staying up this late." Cat giggled and rested onto Beck's chest. Tori and Jade waved goodbye and headed off to the rooms, leaving Cat and Beck.

Beck lifted Cat in the air when she wasn't looking and gave her a fright.

"Beck! Don't do that!" Cat giggled but Beck spun her around, making Cat squeal. Cat kept hitting Beck but he wouldn't put her down. After a few minutes Beck finally gave in.

"Okay Cat. I will stop now." Beck put Cat back down and laughed at her cuteness. "Come on Cat. Let's get going back to the room." Beck started walking out when he heard something peculiar, yet adorkable. Beck turned around and saw that Cat had fallen to the floor… Asleep.

Beck awed at Cat, before walking up to her. He put his left hand under her neck and his right hand under her legs. Beck slowly lifted Cat up and held her close to him. Beck walked out of the performance room and headed back to their hotel room, whilst holding Cat like a bride.

As soon as Beck made his way back, he opened the door to see everyone chatting, including Robbie and Andre. Tori and Jade waved and Beck smiled back.

"Hey guys, um… When are you all going to bed because Cat fell asleep and I was hoping that she could sleep without any disturbance." Tori and Jade shrugged but Andre and Robbie pointed at the tv screen.

"After the movie. It has just started bro." Andre said and Robbie agreed. Beck sighed before leaving into the other room, still holding Cat. Beck kept Cat in one hand and used his other hand to pull over the sheets. Beck slowly laid Cat down on the bed and tucked her in. He gave her a quick kiss on her forehead before walking into the other room.

Beck turned around once he walked in, and carefully closed the door. Everyone was comfortably lying down on each of the beds, eyes glued to the screen. Beck chuckled before quickly making a comfortable double bed on the floor, in perfect view of the tv screen.

The movie that was on was 'Kung Fu Panda 2' and Beck chuckled to himself, knowing that Robbie or Andre must've picked that movie.

"Yo Beck, is lil red asleep?" Andre asked and Beck nodded.

"Yeah, she is really tired so let's try not to be too loud, even though I doubt you all could keep quiet." Jade, Tori and Andre chuckled, but Robbie was staring at the tv, looking intrigued.

The movie ended an hour and a half later, and only Beck and Andre were still awake.

"Andre, do you wanna watch another movie or are you going to sleep?" Beck asked.

"Hmmm… I guess I could watch one more movie. What'd yah want to watch?" Beck shrugged but then realised something.

"Well, since we were just watching 'Kung Fu Panda 2', I guess we could watch 'Kung Fu Panda' the first one." Andre nodded and searched on the tv for 'Kung Fu Panda'. Once Andre found it, he hit play and Andre leaned back on his bed whilst Beck laid back down on his stomach, with his head up facing the screen.

It was half- way through the movie when Andre fell asleep. Beck noticed this and was about to get up when he heard a door open. He looked over to where the sound was coming from and saw Cat smiling to him.

Beck got up from his spot and gave Cat a quick hug. Cat leaned into his hold before pulling out of his hug.

"Cat, why aren't you asleep?" Cat giggled and sat down on the floor Indian style, ignoring what Beck had asked. Beck sat down beside Cat in confusion. "Cat? Cat? CAT?" Cat turned to him with a smile on her face, which gave Beck chills.

"Cat, why aren't you answering me?" Cat shushed Beck and stared back at the movie on the television screen. Beck realised why she wasn't talking, it was because she wanted to watch the movie.

Beck then laid down on his stomach and Cat did the same. The two of them watched the movie in silence and when 'Kung Fu Panda' was over, Beck got up to turn off the television. As Beck was getting up, Cat tugged on his tuxedo pants pulling Beck back to the ground with a thump.

"Can we watch another movie?"

"But Cat—"

"Please?" Cat stared at Beck with her beautiful puppy dog eyes which made it hard for Beck to resist. Beck sighed before nodding.

"Can we watch 'Spice World' please?" Beck shrugged and found 'Spice World'. Beck then pressed play and he and Cat laid down on their backs. Beck wrapped one of his arms around Cat whilst Cat rested her head on Beck's chest.

"Beck?" Beck looked away from the screen to face Cat, who was staring intensely at him.

"Yes Cat?" Cat leaned up and gave Beck an angelic kiss on his cheek.

"Thank you for being here with me." Beck chuckled and kissed the side of Cat's head.

"It's okay Cat. No problem. Now let's watch this movie and then we will head off for bed." Cat sighed but nodded.

The two of them watched the movie and by the end of 'Spice World', Beck was fast asleep holding Cat close to him. Cat however, was still awake. Cat decided to get up and leave into the other room to sleep. As she was at the door, she heard Beck's voice.

"W- what are you doing Cat?" Cat turned around to see Beck rubbing his eyes.

"I'm just going into the other room to get some sleep." Beck stood up and shook his head.

"Oh Cat. Are you sure you want to sleep in the other room BY YOURSELF?" Cat looked into the other room and realised she didn't want to sleep by herself.

"I guess not, but where am I supposed to sleep then?" Beck pointed to the floor where a double mattress was. "Ohh… There… Okay then." Beck smiled and led her to the mattress.

Beck sat down with Cat and told her to try get some sleep. Cat laid down and Beck tucked her in.

"Goodnight/ good morning Cat. Sleep well sweetheart." Beck gave Cat a cheek kiss before laying down next to Cat. Beck finally fell asleep after he made sure Cat was asleep.

* * *

**Reviews:  
****Digidestend Angel: **Yup, their protective of Cat :) and haha yeah Robbie :P  
**  
****kktrbg: **i understand u would like Tori to be pregnant but i wouldnt really want that cuz it would be a little difficult. anyways, thanks :) hehe hugging is what i love :)

**AJ Kenobi: **Okay yeah i get it. thanks for reviewing..

**IHadToChangeMyPennameSoThere: **firstly, ur name is so funny :D :P and thanks. yeah you dont tell women to chill LOLOL! thank you.


	16. Morning

**HEYLO! LOL! How are you all? Anyways, i am updating and should update every few days just because i have school again for ten weeks, and THEN holidays so yeah, i wont be updating every day, but sometimes if i get time. :P :) Love all your reviews and i cant thank you all enough! :) Enjoy this chapter, and sorry if it is just a LITTLE short. ...**

* * *

"_W- what are you doing Cat?" Cat turned around to see Beck rubbing his eyes._

"_I'm just going into the other room to get some sleep." Beck stood up and shook his head._

"_Oh Cat. Are you sure you want to sleep in the other room BY YOURSELF?" Cat looked into the other room and realised she didn't want to sleep by herself._

"_I guess not, but where am I supposed to sleep then?" Beck pointed to the floor where a double mattress was. "Ohh… There… Okay then." Beck smiled and led her to the mattress._

_Beck sat down with Cat and told her to try get some sleep. Cat laid down and Beck tucked her in._

"_Goodnight/ good morning Cat. Sleep well sweetheart." Beck gave Cat a cheek kiss before laying down next to Cat. Beck finally fell asleep after he made sure Cat was asleep._

**(In the hotel room. Everyone is asleep.)**

It was a bright and sunny morning when Cat woke up. She stretched out her arms and cutely yawned. Cat realised that everyone was awake, watching tv. Everyone, except Beck. Cat squeaked when she realised Beck was next to her, but then giggled.

Jade noticed that Cat had woken up and gave her a big hug, knocking Cat on top of Beck. Jade automatically laughed when Beck frantically awoke in shock. Cat's eyes widened and quickly got off of him. Beck chuckled at Cat and tackled her to the floor laughing as the two of them were rolling around on the floor, whilst the other's looked at them like they had two heads.

"Uh… Cat, Beck, you two might want to stop being weird and get ready for breakfast." Robbie spoke out of the blue. Cat and Beck stopped having their play fight, and pouted but got up to get ready. "Thank you."

"You just want them to stop having fun just because we all know you want to go out with Cat." Jade barged in. Robbie's jaw dropped whist Cat turned away into the other room.

"Jade, I don't think you should have said that." Andre cut in. Jade rolled her eyes before walking into the other room where Cat was. Beck rubbed the back of his neck out of stress.

"Someone must've woken up on the wrong side of the bed…" Beck stated without warning. Tori chuckled but rolled her eyes afterwards.

"Okay everyone, let's not bug out!' Andre shouted. Everyone calmed down and moved on to get ready to leave. Cat and Jade were still in the other room so everyone decided to wait. After ten minutes, Jade and Cat had walked out of their room. Jade looked exactly the same as she did when Cat had woken up but Cat had a shower and had gotten ready.

Cat was wearing a cute short black skirt, and wore a small grey, top with a rose in the middle. She had light make- up on and wore some pink flats. Robbie's jaw dropped at how beautiful Cat looked.

"C- C- Cat, y- you- you're beautiful…" Cat smiled and gave Robbie a quick hug, totally forgetting what happened last night. Beck gave Robbie a glare before returning to a smile, when he looked at Cat. Cat giggled at Beck, and pulled out of her hug with Robbie. Beck opened his arms out wide, causing Cat to giggle and she ran into his arms and Beck spun her around.

"Gosh Cat! You're so darn beautiful!" Beck grinned and Cat kissed his cheek.

"Awe thanks Beck! Now let me go so I can say something." Beck chuckled and slowly put Cat down. Once Cat was back on the ground, she straightened herself out before speaking.

"Well, before you guys commented on what I was wearing—" Cat turned over to Beck and Robbie who were laughing their heads off. "I was gonna say that are we all going to breakfast yet?"

"Yes please! Let's go!" Tori shouted and ran out the door. Cat giggled and followed after Tori. Meanwhile Jade and Beck were walking behind Andre and Robbie, slowly making their way to the breakfast area.

"So Beck…" Beck faced Jade but kept on walking.

""Yes Jade?" Jade was about to say something when Beck cut her off. "Look Jade. I know you're sorry. I know that. I am fine okay… Cat is helping me and I am feeling good so I think I am fine." Jade nodded but still kept looking at Beck.

"Yes I know that Beck, and I am thankful that Cat is helping you, but please I really hope we are still friends." Beck nodded but Jade knew he was still not happy. "Beck, I know you aren't happy so we need to talk-"

"No Jade. I am not fine with what you did to me, and let's not forget Andre. You and Tori really were careless with your timing Jade." Jade sighed and started to walk away from Beck, closer to the others but Beck pulled her back.

"Look Jade. Please don't feel guilty about this okay? I want you to be happy, and if that is with Tori, then I am happy." Jade smiled and gave Beck a quick hug, before walking ahead to catch up to Andre and Robbie.

Beck sighed and continued to walk to the restaurant for breakfast with his hands in his pockets. As Beck arrived, everyone was already serving up their food. Cat noticed Beck came in, so she placed her food on the table and raced up to Beck hugging his torso tightly.

Beck sighed but hugged Cat tight. Cat giggled and pulled him across to the buffet. "Beck, you can get your food and we are just sitting over there!" Cat pointed to the gangs table and waved goodbye to Beck.

Beck quickly gathered his food and made his way to the gangs table. Tori was of course sitting next to Jade, and Andre was sitting next to Robbie on the otherside. Cat was sitting beside Jade and there was a space in between Cat and Robbie, so Beck decided to sit there.

"Hey guys." Beck waved to everyone and got smiles and waves back.

"Hey Beck. You got your food?" Beck nodded to Cat before sitting beside her.

"So what are we going to do today?" Robbie announced and everyone turned to Cat for an answer, because she knew what there was.

"Well, there is rock climbing, um… rollercoasters…" Cat put her finger on her chin and then started clapping happily. Beck put a hand on Cat's shoulder.

"Yes Cat? What is it?" Cat giggled before continuing.

"There are also Jet- skiing!" Cat giggled and everyone's eyes widened.

"Jet- skiing?" Cat nodded and they all gasped.

* * *

**Reviews:**

**Digidestend Angel: **Thank you so much -D-A-. You dont know how happy i am that you think that about my story, it means a lot :) thanks for loving it :D

**Seddie-Bat: **haha yeah cuteness :P :D I will keep going :)) Thanks

**ImNotThomas: **haha yeah, you're name was pretty hilarious! and thanks :) i have updated! DA DA DA DA DA DA DA A!


	17. Jet Skiing

**Hi! Update time! Sorry if this is a little late, but i hope you enjoy it. Lol... Um... i guess you can read the chapter now..NO WAIT! I just remembered! If you are reviewing, i dont mind if you are a guest, but if you are gonna write a lot please dont be anonomyous. (Sorry cant spell.) Just because its hard to know who wrote it and its just a bit easier. (idk) If u write ur username with guest, i wont mind but if u r just Guest and write a big review, i would like to know who it is. Thanks :) WEEKEND IS HERE! Saturday!**

**CourtsxBatFan**

**Just Friends Maybe**

**Chapter 17**

* * *

"_Hey guys." Beck waved to everyone and got smiles and waves back._

"_Hey Beck. You got your food?" Beck nodded to Cat before sitting beside her._

"_So what are we going to do today?" Robbie announced and everyone turned to Cat for an answer, because she knew what there was._

"_Well, there is rock climbing, um… rollercoasters…" Cat put her finger on her chin and then started clapping happily. Beck put a hand on Cat's shoulder._

"_Yes Cat? What is it?" Cat giggled before continuing._

"_There are also Jet- skiing!" Cat giggled and everyone's eyes widened._

"_Jet- skiing?" Cat nodded and they all gasped._

**(At the restaurant, eating breakfast with all the gang.)**

"Well, we gotta go there!" Robbie shouted, getting weird looks from the people around them. Robbie then cowered in his seat, muttering a small 'sorry'. Tori started to speak to break the awkwardness.

"Sure we can! How about we go after we get changed, once we finished eating?" Everyone nodded and ate their food happily. After breakfast, the gang went to their rooms and then headed down the pool area. Everyone was confused but Cat giggled at them.

"If you want to know why we are down at the pool area, follow me." Cat sprinted past the pool area, to the other side, and waved her arm back and forth to get the gangs attention.

"Okay, we're coming. Hold on lil red!" Andre shouted and the gang sprinted up to Cat, who was waving at them happily.

"See look!" Cat pointed and the gang gasped in excitement.

"It's beautiful…" That was the only words that came out of Jade's mouth. Cat giggled and gave her best friend a quick hug, before pulling her down the sand hill and raced over to the jet ski store below.

Jade ripped out of Cat's hold but accidentally tripped and rolled down the sand hill. Cat and the others laughed their heads off. Once Jade reached the bottom of the hill, she slowly lifted herself up and coughed violently before glaring at Cat.

"Cat, I am gonna kill you! Get back here!" Jade sprinted after Cat who was screaming 'No!' Jade finally reached Cat and tackled her down into the sand. Cat screamed and rolled Jade away, before running behind Beck and the others, who were running down to stop Jade.

"Jade! Stop!" Andre yelled standing in front with Beck, keeping Cat away from Jade. Cat was gripping onto Beck's shirt whilst Jade angrily stomped up to the gang.

"Cat!" Jade was about to reach Andre, Beck and Cat when Tori tackled Jade out of the way. Tori spun Jade around and pulled her away from the others. As they reached a far enough distance away, Tori stopped and looked at Jade who was red- faced.

"Jade, why are you so mad? Cat didn't do anything wrong and I thought you two were best friends." Tori stated but Jade rolled her eyes.

"Why wouldn't I be mad? She made me trip over and roll down the sand hill!" Jade screeched back. Tori stood back a step back in shock.

"How could you say that! Cat didn't make you trip! You tripped over her and then fell down! Cat wouldn't do that!" Jade sighed and gave Tori a quick hug.

"I guess I got a little bit angry." Jade said, but Tori rolled her eyes.

"A little? I think A LOT!"

"Okay fine! I was angry, but I know I shouldn't have done that. Cat is my best friend and I am hurting her. I don't know what made me get so angry at her. She is a sweet and caring girl so I don't know why I would do that." Tori gave Jade a sympathetic smile before pulling her back to the others, who were glaring at Jade, but Cat.

Tori pushed Jade out in front, letting her speak. Jade hesitated before speaking.

"I just wanted to say that… Cat, I am so sorry… I don't know why I freaked out on you. Please forgive me, you are my best friend." Jade kneeled on the sand and begged Cat. Cat slowly let go of Beck's shirt and walked towards Jade.

Once Cat was near Jade, she lifted her back up gave Jade a large hug.

"It's ok Jade. Don't be so upset. You know I will always forgive you." Jade smiled and hugged her best friend tighter.

"Thank you Cat." Cat giggled and smiled.

"You're welcome Jade. Now everyone, let's go jet skiing!" Cat sprinted ahead and Beck and the other's quickly followed. As they arrived, there were three jet ski's left.

Cat decided they should all go with one other so everyone would get a turn to drive. The gang nodded and Andre and Robbie decided to go on one with each other, because Andre said that Robbie couldn't handle going fast.

"Let's go Robbie! I bet you couldn't handle going fast!" Robbie dropped his jaw and sprinted up to Andre, hopping onto the blue jet ski, before heading off out to sea.

Beck paid for one of the jet ski's and asked Cat if she wanted to go with him.

"Cat, do you want to come with me?" Cat smiled and nodded. Beck chuckled and led Cat to a yellow and black jet ski.

"Oh Beck! This is going to be so fun! I am really scared though!" Beck chuckled and gave Cat a quick kiss on her cheek.

"Don't worry Cat. It will be fine, and I know you are scared but no need to worry. Just hold on tight and scream." Beck laughed whilst Cat poked her tongue out. Beck put out his hand and Cat grabbed it.

"Let me help you up mah lady." Beck said in his best British accent, which caused Cat to giggle.

"Thank you young sir." Beck chuckled and helped Cat onto the jet ski. Once Cat was comfortable, Beck hopped on the front of the jet ski.

"Cat, are you going to be alright on the back? If you want, you could sit at the front?" Cat shook her head.

"It's okay Beck. I will be fine on the back silly!" Cat leaned forward and kissed Beck's cheek, before leaning back. "Let's go!" Cat squealed out, making Beck grin and then they zoomed off.

Cat was screaming and letting her hair blow in the wind. Beck chuckled and zoomed over the waves, getting some big air.

"Beck! We went so high!" Beck laughed at Cat's sudden outburst.

"Yes Cat! We did! Hang on tight, we're going up!" Beck yelled, causing Cat to scream whilst they flew over the wave, landing back on the water. As soon as they landed back on the water, Beck zoomed away from the rest of the gang and suddenly stopped the jetski.

Cat cocked her head in confusion. "Beck? Why did we stop, and why are we so far away from the others?" Beck smiled before slowly spinning around to face Cat. He grabbed Cat's hand and pulled her closer to him.

Cat giggled at Beck's strange behaviour, but Beck looked at Cat with seriousness in his eyes. Cat stared in confusion.

"Beck?" Beck put his finger on Cat's lips to shush her.

"Don't worry Cat. I am not doing anything. Listen first." Cat nodded so Beck continued. "Cat, I need to know that you're okay. Whenever I see you, I always see a smile on your face, but I know you better than anyone and I could see the sadness in your eyes." Cat sighed. "I want to talk about how you are feeling and about your life at home, because I want to be there for you and I just need you to be happy and alright."

Cat sighed even more but gave Beck a small smile.

"Beck, thanks for trying to look after me and keep me safe, but I am fine." Beck shook his head.

"Cat, we both know that you aren't. Please can you tell me?" Cat was about to say something when she noticed they were drifting out to sea.

"Uh Beck?"

"Yes Cat? What is it?" Cat pointed out to the ocean and Beck's eyes widened.

"Oh my gosh! Don't worry Cat! I will start the jet ski and we will drive back to the others." Cat shook her head and carefully moved past Beck, without falling in the water and sat in the front. Beck was confused. "Cat, what are you doing?" Cat shushed him and started up the engine.

As soon as Cat started the engine, Beck hung onto Cat for dear life, as she sped off back to the others. As they were going over a wave, Beck tapped Cat's shoulder. Cat quickly turned her head to see Beck. "Yes Beck?"

"Cat, why are we going so fast? And why did you just hop in front? Don't you want to talk?" Beck whispered the last bit. Cat turned back to face the front but started to yell so Beck could hear her.

"I'm going fast because we are nearly out of fuel and I hopped in the front because I wanted to drive—" Beck cut her off.

"Cat, you could've just said that you were going to drive, instead of you—" Cat shushed Beck so she could continue without interruption.

"Beck, please just please let me finish." Beck nodded. "Okay, I wanted to drive because I really felt like it. I am not sure why but I did. And i do want to talk, but not here. I am scared of falling in the ocean because of sharks." Cat whimpered and nearly made the jet ski flip. Beck immediately put his hands on Cat's and steered the jet ski so they wouldn't flip over into the ocean.

"Cat, don't cry sweetheart. We can talk about this later, but first we got to get some more fuel and then we can go have fun with the others. How's that sound?" Cat rubbed her eyes but nodded. Beck kissed the back of her head. "Good girl, now let's go back to the others."

Cat looked up and saw that Beck had nearly made their way back to the jet ski place. Cat giggled when she saw that Robbie had fallen off the back of the jet ski, and Andre was laughing.

"Nice one Rob!" Andre yelled and started doing the happy dance. Robbie was about to yell until he saw Cat and Beck coming back, and Cat was giggling so Robbie didn't yell in case Cat thought he was yelling at her.

"Um, thanks Andre. I meant to do that! Oh hey Cat!" Robbie waved to Cat who waved back. Beck immediately slowed down so they could chat for a few minutes.

"Hey Robbie! Where's Tori and Jade?" Beck asked. Robbie shrugged but Andre pointed over to the left of him.

"They are over there. Tori fell in because Jade sped up too fast, but it was hilarious! Lil red, you can go over there if you want?" Cat shook her head.

"Sorry Andre, we are nearly out of fuel." Andre nodded and pointed over to the fueling area.

"The fuel area is over there and once you get your fuel, we should all race! You, me, Beck, Robbie, Jade and Tori!" Cat giggled and nodded. She waved over to the guys before Beck drove them over to the fuel area.

Beck carefully parked the jet ski and hopped out, leaving Cat on the jet ski.

"Beck? Where are you going?"

"I am just getting the fuel pump sweetheart, no need to worry." Cat sighed but smiled.

"Okay, hurry back. I am just a little bit scared because of what happened in the pool." Beck sighed and walked over to Cat. He put out his hands and grabbed Cats, and Beck quickly but carefully lifted Cat up off the jet ski, onto the dock. He immediately put his hands around Cat's body, hugging her tight. Cat laid her head on his chest and Beck rocked her back and forth, keeping Cat as close as possible.

"Aw shh Cat. No one is going to hurt you. I am gonna always be there to protect you because I don't want my favourite girl feeling upset." Cat looked up and stared at Beck, giving him a small smile before quickly kissing his cheek.

"Thanks Beck. Am I really your favourite girl?" Beck nodded and kissed Cat's forehead and holding her tight in his arms. After a few minutes, Beck pulled back and stared into Cat's big brown eyes. They didn't know how long they were staring at each other, until their friends came over and saw them.

"Yo Cat! Beck! Hello! Anyone in their?" Andre shouted, but no response came from the two. Jade and Tori then arrived, parking their jet ski and walking up to Cat and Beck. Jade waved in front of Cat, finally getting both of their attentions.

"What happened?" Beck asked, and Cat shrugged. Tori, Jade, Andre and Robbie laughed.

"You guys seriously don't know what happened?" Cat and Beck shook their heads. Andre and Robbie were taken back. "Wow… Okay… Um… Me and Robbie noticed we were nearly out of fuel and you and Cat didn't come back, so we went here to find you. Once we got here, we saw you holding lil red close and were staring into her eyes. I thought you two were gonna kiss."

Beck stood back, away from everyone. His eyes were wide, and he felt like he couldn't breathe. Cat was shocked at what Andre said.

"WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN ANDRE!"

* * *

**Reviews...:**

**Guest: **um okay... its my first big story, i am just getting used to writing all the characters how they are supposed to be and yeah. thanks for saying "(it is still a good story...)"

**Seddie- Bat: **haha i hope so too! :D Maybe in the next few chapters or so, not sure. hehe me too! and SAME! :D

**Digidestend Angel: **Thanks -D-A-! :D Yup Kay! :)


	18. Jet Skiing Part 2 of 3

**Hi! Just doing a quick quick QUICK update just because i felt like it. it's not long so yeah sorry bout that. I am tired and its like 11;04pm which is a little late for me. Oh well. anyways, enjoy this short chapter. :O :)**

* * *

"_What happened?" Beck asked, and Cat shrugged. Tori, Jade, Andre and Robbie laughed._

"_You guys seriously don't know what happened?" Cat and Beck shook their heads. Andre and Robbie were taken back. "Wow… Okay… Um… Me and Robbie noticed we were nearly out of fuel and you and Cat didn't come back, so we went here to find you. Once we got here, we saw you holding lil red close and were staring into her eyes. I thought you two were gonna kiss."_

_Beck stood back, away from everyone. His eyes were wide, and he felt like he couldn't breathe. Cat was shocked at what Andre said._

"_WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN ANDRE!"_

**(At the fueling station, on the dock.)**

Andre put his hands in the air in defeat. "Nothing Cat. I was just kidding around Cat." Cat calmed down and giggled. Beck was still standing still frozen. Cat giggled and ran up behind Beck, jumping on his back. Beck came out of his frozen state and held Cat up, spinning her around and around, laughing as they went round and round.

Cat felt like she was flying, so she spread her arms out wide feeling the wind in her hair. Beck kept her close and ran around the dock, holding Cat tight.

"Hold on Cat, there's a tornado coming this way!" Cat squealed when Beck spun around in circles, laughing as they spun round. After a few minutes, Beck needed a break, so he crouched down and Cat hopped off of his back.

"That was fun! Let's do it again!" Cat squealed and jumped around. Beck chuckled but sighed.

"Maybe later Cat. I am a little bit tired. Sorry sweetheart." Cat pouted but returned to a smiled when she saw the others walking towards them, who at first were filling up their fuel tanks, whilst Cat and Beck were having fun.

"Hey guys!" Cat waved over to the gang.

"Hey lil red!"

"Hey Cat!" Robbie and Andre shouted out. Jade and Tori were catching up to say hi.

"We're here! Hi Cat!" Tori and Jade sung out. Cat giggled at the gang and smiled.

"Hi everyone! Andre, are all the jet ski's full of fuel?" Andre nodded and Cat jumped up and down, clapping. "That's great! We should go racing!" Everyone chuckled and nodded.

"Wait wait wait!" Robbie spoke up. Cat cocked her head in confusion. "There are only three jet skis, but there are six of us. How do we race now?"

"Well, we could do test races. It's girls verses boys. The guy who wins verses the girl who wins in their race. The guy's go first and whoever wins gets a spot in the final." Cat said with a cute giggle. Robbie was so shocked at Cat's random smartness and shyly smiled at her.

"That's a great idea Cat! Come on Andre and Beck! We'll go first!" Robbie was about to run to a jet ski, until he was pulled back by Andre.

"Hang on, we need to decide on a track." Robbie rolled his eyes but nodded. "Okay, well I think we should make it that we have to go right to the other side of the beach and back, then go around the small island and come back to the dock. How's that sound?"

Everyone nodded in agreement, and Andre and Robbie ran over to one of the jet skis. Cat turned around and saw that Beck was still sitting down on the chair. She walked up to Beck and sat beside him, letting her hand rest on his.

"Are you okay Beck?" Beck looked up and smiled at Cat.

"Yeah I'm fine Cat. Just a little dizzy still." Cat awed to him and gave Beck a hug.

"Awe Beck. Are you still going to be able to race?" Beck nodded and stood up from the chair. He waved goodbye to Cat, before hopping onto the black and yellow jet ski and drove off to where Andre and Robbie were.

Cat sat down on the chair, watching as Beck zoomed away to the guys. Jade and Tori caught up to Cat, and sat down on each side of her. Tori watched carefully as Cat observed the guys.

"Cat? Can I ask you something?" Cat turned to face Tori who was staring at her sceptically.

"Yeah?"

"You have to give me your honest answer." Cat nodded so Tori continued.

"Do you like Beck or something?" Cat's eyes widened and quickly moved back, closer to Jade. Jade furrowed her eyebrows in confusion.

"What did you say Tori? I couldn't hear you." Jade asked. Tori was about to repeat what she said, but Cat put her hand over her mouth.

"She didn't say anything Jade!" Tori pushed Cat's hand off her mouth and spoke really fast.

"I said 'Do you like Beck or something?'" Cat screamed and closed her eyes, just in case Jade exploded at her.

"Cat, why are you so afraid? There isn't anything to be afraid of." Cat shook her head at Jade.

"Yes there is." Jade put a hand on Cat's shoulder whilst Tori leaned on Cat's other shoulder. Cat gulped before slowly speaking. "Well, I- I think i- I like Beck…" Cat covered her ears and closed her eyes, but what she heard was unexpected.

"Cat, I think it's cute that you like Beck." Jade said with a smile. Tori nodded in agreement. Cat was shocked.

"Y- you do?" Jade and Tori nodded. Suddenly, it felt like a huge weight had been lifted from Cat's hurt heart.

* * *

**Fast Reviewer:**

**ImNotThomas: **haha yeah, and i am updating now :) Thanks.


	19. Jet Skiing Part 3

**Hey Update time! WOOHOO! I actually wrote this yesterday night but um i was a little bit lazy, and yeah... Sorry.. haha. anyway, enjoy this chapter HEHE! BYEEE**

* * *

"_I said 'Do you like Beck or something?'" Cat screamed and closed her eyes, just in case Jade exploded at her._

"_Cat, why are you so afraid? There isn't anything to be afraid of." Cat shook her head at Jade._

"_Yes there is." Jade put a hand on Cat's shoulder whilst Tori leaned on Cat's other shoulder. Cat gulped before slowly speaking. "Well, I- I think i- I like Beck…" Cat covered her ears and closed her eyes, but what she heard was unexpected._

"_Cat, I think it's cute that you like Beck." Jade said with a smile. Tori nodded in agreement. Cat was shocked._

"_Y- you do?" Jade and Tori nodded. Suddenly, it felt like a huge weight had been lifted from Cat's hurt heart._

**(On the dock. The girls are sitting on a chair. Cat is shocked.)**

Cat started to tear up, and Jade and Tori hugged her to say it's going to be alright. Cat suddenly pulled out of the hug, eyes wide. Jade and Tori were shocked and furrowed their eyebrows.

"What if? W- what if h- he doesn't l- like me b- back? I'm so sad!" Cat screamed and tears came from her eyes, not many tears though. Jade wiped the tears away from Cat's beautiful face, whilst Tori hugged Cat tight.

"Shh Cat. Don't cry sweetheart. It will be alright if he doesn't like you back.." Tori whispered the last part, but still loud enough for both Cat and Jade to hear. Cat shook her head and dropped her head into her hands. Jade glared at Tori, before her eyes softened at Cat.

"It's okay Cat. Please don't be upset. You need to be strong." Cat slowly lifted her head and showed a weak smile, before giving the girls a quick hug and walking out to the edge of the dock. Jade and Tori sympathetically smiled and walked up next to Cat, who was holding herself tight watching the guys coming back from their race.'

Cat faked cheered when she saw that Robbie, out of all people was winning. As soon as Robbie zoomed over to the docks, he quickly parked and jumped onto the dock screaming "I WIN! I WIN! I WIN!" The girls cheered for Robbie and Jade and Tori spun around with Robbie, whilst Cat stood watching the other guys coming.

Beck was second to arrive and he looked disappointed. Andre came after Beck by only a few seconds and had the same look that Beck had… Disappointment. Beck and Andre slowly hopped off their jet skis after connecting them to the dock, before walking up to the others who were laughing.

"Hey girls… Robbie…" Beck said with a hint of anger in his voice. Robbie grinned at his behaviour and walked up behind Cat, wrapping his arms around her petite body. Cat screamed because she didn't know who it was, and tried to squirm out of their hold.

Beck, being protective, marched up to Robbie and pulled him out of the grasp he had on Cat. Beck gripped Robbie's skin tight and pushed him away from Cat.

"Keep your hands off her Robbie!" Beck growled. Robbie cowered and muttered "Sorry…" before slowly walking next to Andre. Andre raised an eyebrow at Beck's behaviour and whispered into Robbie's ear. Robbie nodded in agreement, before watching Cat and Beck.

Beck quickly faced Cat and hugged her tight. Cat giggled at his touch and hugged back tighter.

"Are you alright Cat? I hope Robbie didn't hurt you, because if he did then he is—" Beck was about to finish when Cat cut him off.

"I am fine Beck. Please don't worry too much. I don't want my big strong protector to get into trouble." Cat kissed Beck's cheek before walking over to the girls, getting ready for their race. Beck stood frozen as the girls waved goodbye and headed off to begin their race.

Andre and Robbie waved goodbye and then ran up to Beck. Beck's face was frozen, so Andre thought of the only thing that would get Beck unfrozen. To slap him. Andre shrugged and slapped Beck's face and Beck immediately was unfrozen.

"Andre! What was that for?" Beck scowled to Andre.

"You were frozen, so I just thought of the only thing that I could do and that was to slap you. Sorry man." Beck smiled.

"Oh that's okay Andre! Idiot... Um... I mean... I still can't believe that ROBBIE won." Beck pointed at Robbie who was laughing.

"Sorry, but you guys stacked when we were turning around and that gave me a perfect opportunity to pass you and win!" Andre and Beck rolled their eyes, but then laughed with Robbie.

"I wonder who is gonna win out of the girls?" Beck asked. Andre and Robbie shrugged.

"Not sure. I wonder where they're?"

_**The Girls:**_

"I'm gonna beat you Cat! Tori! You girls are going down!" Jade screamed and revved her jet ski. Cat giggled and grinned.

"You're on Jade! Tori, wanna help me beat Jade?" Tori shook her head.

"No way Cat! I'm gonna be the one who beats Jade! Bring it on girls!" Cat giggled and the girls counted down from three.

"3! 2! 1! GO!" The girls sped off on the jet skis and begun their race.

"I'm gonna beat you!" Jade yelled out as she sped up and was in front of Cat and Tori.

"Oh no you're not Jade! Tori, use the boost on your right. It will make you go faster!" Cat yelled out before pressing the boost button and zoomed up to Jade. Tori nodded and pressed the boost button and screamed as she went double the speed, catching up to Cat and Jade.

"Woohoo! This is so amazing!" Tori squealed out getting two laughs straight back. Jade zoomed past both Cat and Tori and turned around to go to the island. Cat raced after Jade, followed by Tori. Jade was first around the island, followed closely by Cat and Tori.

"I am winning! You can't catch me now!" Jade blurted out and Cat and Tori laughed before speeding up, being the same distance as Jade from the finish line. Cat noticed that the guys were watching as she got closer to the finish line.

"Beck! Andre! Robbie!" The guys look at Cat in shock.

"Woah, how'd they get there so fast! I mean, yes Cat!" Beck shouted.

"Tell us who wins, we're so close!" Beck and the guys nodded and watched carefully.

Jade was in front for a few more seconds, but then Cat overtook her and finished in first place, followed by Jade and finally Tori. Cat parked her jet ski, and waited for Jade and Tori to park each of their jet skis. Once the girls had parked their jet skis, they all quickly walked up to the guys.

"Hey! I think we all know who won?" Jade pointed to her saying she won, but the guys all shook their heads. "Wait, so it wasn't me?" The guys shook their head once again. "I was in front, but if I didn't win, then… Who did?"

Beck smiled happily and pointed to Cat who was giggling madly. Jade lifted an eyebrow and turned to face Cat.

"Cat, did you win?" Cat cutely giggled and nodded. "Are you sure because I know I won."

"Well you're wrong Jade." Andre cut in. Jade rolled her eyes and walked over to Tori. As soon as Jade moved over to Tori, Beck walked over to Cat and kissed her forehead.

"You did well Cat. I am so proud." Beck chuckled to himself and Cat blushed a little.

"Thanks Beck. I guess I am versing Robbie. Do you think I can win?" Cat looked at Beck with happiness. Beck chuckled and smiled.

"Yes Cat. I KNOW you can win. I promise." Cat giggled and kissed Beck's cheek, before walking back over to her jet ski. (The black and yellow jet ski) Robbie ran over to his jet ski, and the two headed off to the starting point of the race.

Beck and the other's watched as Cat and Robbie sped off racing. The gang were all cheering for them and at first it looked like Cat was in the lead.

"Good girl." Beck said with pride. Jade and Tori were acting as cheerleaders, as they were spelling out Cat.

"Give me a C!" Jade yelled.

"C!" Tori yelled back, doing some spins.

"Give me an A!" Jade screamed, doing a jump.

"A!" Tori screamed back, dancing freestyle.

"Give me a T!" Jade yelled for the last time.

"T!" Tori replied back.

"And what does that spell?" Jade asked. Tori laughed before continuing.

"CAT! Woo!" The girls cheered and Beck and Andre were laughing at Tori and Jade.

"Oh you two weirdos! I wonder where Cat and Robbie are?" Beck and the others turn around and see Cat and Robbie go around the island. Beck figured they would take a few minutes to go around the island, so the gang decided to talk.

Ten minutes later, and Cat and Robbie hadn't come back. Beck got worried and told the others to stay there while he looked around the island for Cat and Robbie.

"I am going to see where they are. Something could've happened and I need to be sure that Cat is safe!" Beck yelled before zooming off to the island, whilst the other's sat down in shock.

Beck drove around the island in search of Cat and Robbie, but mostly Cat. As Beck went around the back of the island, he saw that Cat's jet ski was drifting out to sea, whilst Robbie's was on the island, but no one was to be found. Beck's eyes widened.

"Oh no…" Beck quickly drove to Cat's jet ski and tied it to his, before driving up to the island. He stopped the jet ski, hopped off and pulled the jet ski ashore, before looking over at Robbie's jet ski.

Beck searched the jet ski for any evidence of Cat and Robbie. He found nothing but when Beck looked down, he saw footsteps. Beck noticed there was only one pair of footsteps, so Beck followed them up into the island.

Beck kept following the tracks until the tracks came to a sudden stop in the middle of an opening from the trees. Beck crept up and peeked out to see anything. He saw Robbie walking around and Beck was about to yell out his name, when he saw Cat…

She was knocked out. Beck gasped and saw that Robbie was smirking at her. Robbie slowly walked up to Cat and was about to lay on top of her, when Beck yelled "GET THE HELL OFF OF HER!"

* * *

**Reviewing time: (Wow that should seriously be a song, just saying.)**

**Digidestend Angel: **yeah, sorry its short. woops, im not really a fast typer and it takes me a while to think of what to write. yeah.. lol... Thanks :)

**Seddie-Bat: **Thanks :) haha thanks again and yeah i know right. i love Cat (Ari) to bits. I'm an Arianator so i would love to keep Cat being loved but sometimes there's got to be drama... haha :)


	20. The Other Side Of Robbie

**Hey Everyone! LOL! I am hoping that this chapter isnt rushed even though it have been. Sorry if it is... I just wanted to see if i could get this chapter to be a good chapter, unlike the others... I really hope you like it... It's okay i think. Not sure what you'll say.. Lol... um enjoy :|)**

**CourtsxBatFan**

Chapter 20

**The Other Side Of Robbie**

* * *

"_Oh no…" Beck quickly drove to Cat's jet ski and tied it to his, before driving up to the island. He stopped the jet ski, hopped off and pulled the jet ski ashore, before looking over at Robbie's jet ski._

_Beck searched the jet ski for any evidence of Cat and Robbie. He found nothing but when Beck looked down, he saw footsteps. Beck noticed there was only one pair of footsteps, so Beck followed them up into the island._

_Beck kept following the tracks until the tracks came to a sudden stop in the middle of an opening from the trees. Beck crept up and peeked out to see anything. He saw Robbie walking around and Beck was about to yell out his name, when he saw Cat…_

_She was knocked out. Beck gasped and saw that Robbie was smirking at her. Robbie slowly walked up to Cat and was about to lay on top of her, when Beck yelled "GET THE HELL OFF OF HER!"_

**(Beck on the island, yelling at Robbie. Cat is unconscious.)**

Robbie turned around dumbfounded to see an angry red- faced Beck, storming towards him. Robbie was about to run away when Beck grabbed him and flung him away from Cat.

"Get the hell away from Cat!" Beck growled. Robbie landed on the ground and yelped out in pain. Robbie rubbed his head before slowly standing up, but when he did Beck's fist connected with his face and Robbie fell back to the ground with a thud. Beck put his foot on top of Robbie's bare chest and pressed down hard.

"What were you doing with Cat? TELL ME!" Beck shouted with anger raging all through his body. Robbie cowered but then had this sense of power surging through him, and he punched Beck right in the special area.

Beck let out a small "Ow" before falling to his knees in pain. Robbie stood up quickly and kneed Beck in the face. Beck landed on the ground, and it sounded like Robbie cracked Beck's neck.

"I don't need to tell you anything!" Robbie punched Beck's stomach and face over and over again, until Beck kicked Robbie off of him and tackled him to the ground. Beck repeatedly punched Robbie's face until he was pink- faced.

"If you hurt her then you're dead!" Beck growled but when Robbie smirked at him, Beck stood up and moved backwards. "W- what did you do to her?" Robbie chuckled evilly and grinned at Cat.

"Oh nothing, just made her crash off her jet ski and made out with her when she was unconscious. I was gonna go further but YOU had to show up!" Beck's eyes widened. He could not believe Robbie. He just couldn't.

"No… You- you didn't do that… You can't have!" Robbie smirked and nodded. Beck couldn't take it anymore. He rushed up to Robbie and beat the fudge out of him. After a few minutes, Robbie was unconscious, laying on the ground in silence.

Beck rushed over to Cat who was still unconscious. He saw a few bruises on the side of her face and a few hickeys on the side of her neck. Beck's heart dropped at what Robbie had done to her, without her even realising it. Beck lifted her up and kept her close to him. He had tears in his eyes and he sobbed into her hair.

"Oh Cat. Why did this have to happen to you? You are the most sweetest and caring girl in the world… Please wake up. I need you… I- I- I love you… You don't know how hard it was when Robbie said what he did… It hurt me so much… I wanted to protect you from the bad people but I couldn't… I am so sorry Cat…Now please come back to me and wake up…" Beck cried and cried, rocking him and Cat back and forth, waiting for her to wake up. Beck's tears landed on Cat's beautiful face, and Beck wiped them away.

Beck didn't realise that Robbie had awoken and slowly made his way up behind Beck and kicked him on the back of the head. Beck landed face first on the ground and cried out in pain. Robbie laughed evilly and started to slide Cat away from Beck. Beck's vision was blurry but he somehow stood up and did an uppercut to Robbie's face, making him let go of Cat and fall to the ground.

"Alright, that's it! You're dead Robbie Shapiro!" Beck screeched and found a large, sharp stick. He picked it up and was slowly limping his way over to Robbie, who closed his eyes and put his hands over his face.

"No please! Don't do it Beck!" Robbie yelled, swallowing the tears that started running down his cheeks. Beck shook his head in rage, and lifted up the large stick, which was actually a small log, and was about to smash it onto Robbie, when Beck heard a sweet, yet broken voice.

"Beck…" Cat slowly opened her eyes, but she hissed when she moved her neck. Beck threw the log away and ran over to Cat. He had tears in his eyes and couldn't stop shaking as he fell to his knees, staring at his best friend whom he loved.

"Oh sweet, sweet Cat…" Beck placed his hand on Cat's cheeks and stared into her beautiful doe eyes. Cat hissed in pain and Beck removed his hand, quicker than the speed of light. "Oh my god Cat! Are you alright?"

Cat flinched but nodded. Beck fake smiled and gave Cat a quick hug, before turning his attention to Robbie.

"Robbie!" Robbie looked over to Beck in fear, and gulped.

"Y- y- y- yes..." Beck stood up, but grunted when he did, and walked over to Robbie, who was shivering in fear. Once Beck reached Robbie, he glared with daggers that could kill, and kept his fist held high.

"If you ever and I mean EVER touch Cat in any way, I WILL get you! Do you understand me?" Beck demanded. Robbie nodded in fear and ran out of the island, back onto his jet ski and drove back to the others.

Once Beck knew that Robbie had gone, he spun around and carefully lifted Cat off the hard ground and held her tight.

"Cat, what happened?" Beck asked with some hesitation. Cat looked away, tears forming in her eyes. Beck carefully sat down, still holding Cat and turned her chin so he could see her. Beck saw the tears pouring down Cat's face and Beck couldn't handle seeing her upset.

Beck carefully wiped her tears away and poked her nose, making Cat giggle. Beck smiled, but suddenly Cat stopped giggling and her eyes widened. Beck looked around to see if anyone was there, but he could see no one in sight, until he realised Cat laid her soft hand on his face.

Beck sighed whilst Cat kept staring at him and his body. She carefully touched Beck's bruised torso and squeaked when she realised his skin had gone rough. Cat carefully pulled out of Beck's hold and motioned for him to stand up. Beck sighed again and slowly stood up, grunting as he did. Cat gasped and helped Beck stand up.

"Beck, what happened to you?" Cat gasped in shock. Beck sighed but put his hand on Cat's shoulder, so he could speak without falling over.

"I saved you, that's what happened…" Cat nodded and kissed Beck's cheek, and hugged him tight. Beck let out a small "Ow" so Cat let go and apologised.

"Sorry Beck… It's a reflex I guess…" Beck smiled and pulled Cat close to him, holding her waist. Cat giggled but before she could say anything, Beck leaned down and connected his lips to hers. Cat was shocked at first, but started kissing back.

Their lips moved in sync with each other and Beck pulled Cat closer to him. After they released, Beck stared into Cat's eyes and whispered in her ear.

"I love you Cat Valentine. I love you with everything in me. I love you like the stars and the moon. You are my missing puzzle piece and I finally found you. I love you so much Cat." Cat put her hand on her mouth, with eyes wide.

Beck smiled and lifted her hand off of her mouth, waiting for her answer. After Cat had finally stopped hyperventilating, she finally had her words right and was able to speak.

"I love you too Beck. I knew I loved you the day I met you and I know it sounds odd, but I did."

"You loved me the day you met me?" Cat blushed and shyly nodded.

"Yes I did…" Beck's eyes widened.

"But, if you loved me, why did you say that I should date Jade?" Cat looked away, but still answered.

"Because I knew she liked you and I figured you wouldn't like me back, so I said that she could ask you out. Please don't be mad at me…" Beck shook his head and Cat was confused.

"Cat, I didn't know that you liked me in that way! Because in all honesty, I loved you the second I saw you..." Cat gasped. "I dont know why or how I didn't notice before. I am so stupid and Cat, why would I ever be mad at you? I love you and that's all that matters." Cat giggled and Beck connected his lips to Cat's and she kissed right back. After they released, they both smiled and blushed.

"Cat, you have no idea how long I have been waiting to do that…" Beck chuckled to himself.

"You've been waiting ? Waiting to kiss me?" Beck nodded and Cat blushed madly, making Beck kiss her nose. Cat giggled at his touch and returned the favour, with a sweet yet delicate kiss on the lips.

"Now, let's get out of this island. Cat, jump on my back." Cat shook her head. "Why not?"

"Because you're hurt… I don't want to hurt you." Beck shook his head in seriousness.

"You're not going to hurt me. Hop on Cat." Cat sighed then nodded, before jumping on top of Beck, before Beck carefully made his way back to the jet skis. "Cat, sit on my jet ski so I can push us out." Cat nodded and sat down on the jet ski, but in the process she cried out in pain. Beck gasped and ran over to Cat, who closed her eyes and grabbed onto her side.

"Cat! What's wrong sweetheart? Are you okay? Is everything alright." Beck looked like he was about to cry so he wrapped his arms tightly around Cat and rested his head on Cat's shoulder.

"I'm not sure... My side hurts. It must've been when Robbie flipped me off my jet ski..." Cat flinched but relaxed when Beck kissed her cheek.

"Don't worry sweetheart. I'm sure if we get some ice on it you will be alright. Y'know I love you very much." Cat giggled and nodded. Beck smiled in pride. "Okay, let's get back to the other's and see what lie Robbie has made up so he doesn't get in trouble.

With a little bit of strength, Beck pushed the jet ski out of the sand and into the water, before hopping on the front of the jet ski.

"All aboard Beck's jet ski!" Beck yelled in his best captain voice. Cat giggled before wrapping her arms around Beck's waist. Before Beck sped off, he turned around to look at Cat. "Hey Cat?"

"Yes Beck?" Beck shyly smiled before continuing.

"Would you like to be my girlfriend?" Cat blushed and nodded.

"I would love too." Beck pumped his fists in the air and kissed Cat on the lips, before speeding off with two jet skis, back to the others.

* * *

**It's Reviewing time! It's Reviewing time. la lalaalalaaaaaa! lol..**

**ImNotThomas: **Yeah, i know dont worry. i know i needed drama, i just didnt know where to put it in.. thats all. sorry if it got boring :/ i hope you like it a little bit now :) Thanks for your review! dont worry, i havent forgotten about that haha. it comes into play soon. Thnks for your honest opinion :) thanks

**Digidestend Angel: **Haha thanks! :) Yeah, let's just say Robbie... Is um... _special__... _If you know what i mean hahahaha! Thanks for adoring this story :) You're too kind :)

**Seddie-Bat: **Haha yup! Cliffhanger all the way! Up top *hi- five* !:D

**kktrbg: **HAIIIIIIIIII! :D Hope your computer doesnt go nuts again LOL :P! anyways, yeah Robbie should leave Cat alone, doesnt mean he will... (Part of a spoiler, sorta) Thanks for loving this chapter :) and dont worry, its all good :) haha sorry that the cliffhanger is killing you :P I didnt think it would...


	21. Lovers

**Updating time! LOL! Anyway, big shoutout to Digidestend Angel. She is sick. Hope you feel better soon -D-A-. :( Anyway, time to update cuz i might not be able to update tomorrow, i got to do my english speech draft. yeah lol. haha enjoy. (WARNING: may be a little rushed, sorry...)**

* * *

"_All aboard Beck's jet ski!" Beck yelled in his best captain voice. Cat giggled before wrapping her arms around Beck's waist. Before Beck sped off, he turned around to look at Cat. "Hey Cat?" _

"_Yes Beck?" Beck shyly smiled before continuing._

"_Would you like to be my girlfriend?" Cat blushed and nodded._

"_I would love too." Beck pumped his fists in the air and kissed Cat on the lips, before speeding off with two jet skis, back to the others._

**(Beck and Cat are on the jet ski, on their way back to the others and Robbie…)**

"Beck! My hair is flying! Look!" Beck chuckled and turned around to see Cat spreading her arms out wide and giggling.

"Awe…" Cat giggled, and kissed Beck's lips before turning his head to face the front.

"We're almost there!" Cat squealed out and Beck couldn't help but smile. He was smiling because he, out of all people, got the most beautiful and sweetest girl in the history of the universe. He didn't know how, but he did and he was never letting her go. She was his heart and if she left, he would die. She was his life- line and his world. Cat Valentine, was Beck Oliver's everything.

As Beck and Cat had nearly made their way over to the dock, they saw Andre, Jade and Tori staring at Robbie in shock. It seemed like Robbie was telling them what happened.

"If he is telling them what happened, it's obviously a lie! They must know the TRUTH! You don't know how painful it was to see what Robbie did… It broke me…" Beck gripped the handles tightly, making his fists white. Cat sighed and lifted her hand onto Beck's shoulder.

"Beck, don't tell them what Robbie did. I don't really know what he did. All I know is he knocked me off my jet ski on purpose and I think he gave me a love- bite." Beck's eyes widened and he turned the jet skis around and drove away. Cat was confused on what Beck was doing until he stopped the engine a distance away from the others, and spun around facing her.

"Cat, they must know…" Beck said in a calm, and sweet voice. Cat shook her head. Beck blinked twice. "Cat, why don't you want them to know? You know I won't be able to live with myself if I know that Robbie has done something to you." Cat smiled and kissed Beck's cheek, before sighing.

"Look, I know Robbie has done some things to me which I am still not sure what they are… But anyway, you need to give Robbie one more chance and if he ruins that, THEN and only then you can do whatever you want to him." Beck tries to convince Cat to tell the others but she wouldn't listen. After a few tries to convince Cat, Beck gave up and agreed.

"Fine… But you know if he hurts you in ANY way, he is surely dead." Cat gasped but then smiled.

"Thanks Beck... I love you…" Beck smiled and moved forward and whispered into Cat's ear.

"I love you more than anything. You're the key to my heart." Cat blushed madly and cupped her soft hands on Beck's face and kissed him passionately. After they released, Beck spun around after giving Cat a quick hug and the two headed back to the others, who seemed to be waiting for them.

As soon as Cat and Beck parked the jet ski, Tori and the others ran over in shock. It seemed that Jade was most upset out of the gang.

"Oh my god! Are you two okay?" Tori screamed as tears were starting to form in her eyes. Cat smiled and nodded whilst Beck nodded with no emotion.

"Yeah we're fine Tori…" Beck muttered quietly. Cat elbowed Beck in the stomach, but when he groaned out in pain, Cat screamed out in sadness.

"Oh Beck! I am so sorry! I totally forgot!" Beck grabbed Cat's hands and held them in his, before staring into her beautiful big brown eyes.

"It's alright sweetheart, I am perfectly fine." Cat stared lovingly into Beck's deep eyes and slowly noticed him leaning down to her lips. Cat giggled and grabbed the back of his head, smashing their lips together. Beck chuckled during the kiss and moved Cat onto his lap, as the two moved their lips in sync.

Beck and Cat finally pulled away from each other's faces and had totally forgotten that Jade, Andre, Tori and Robbie were standing right in front of them on the dock.

"Did they just kiss?" Andre asked in complete shock to the others. Jade and Tori nodded without leaving their eyes from Cat and Beck, whilst Robbie's jaw dropped.

"Yeah I think they just did…" Robbie muttered in annoyance. Once Cat and Beck heard their friends' voices, they jumped off the jet ski and slowly walked up to them. Beck held onto Cat's waist and Cat cuddled up to Beck's torso while they were walking.

Once they reached their dumbfounded friends, Jade ripped Cat out of Beck's hold and pulled her away from the others. Meanwhile, Beck, Andre, Tori and Robbie were chatting.

"Cat! What was THAT?" Jade yelled, making Cat whimper. Jade suddenly felt like she had kicked a small puppy and instantly gave Cat a hug. "I'm sorry Cat… I don't know what got into me… I guess I was just a little jealous…" Jade looked away from Cat and stared out at the ocean.

Cat sighed and rested her hand on Jade's shoulder. "Jade, don't be sorry. It's my fault. I didn't know that we were going to get together. If you want, I could end it…" Cat grew teary- eyed as soon as she said 'If you want, I could end it…' just because Cat was deeply in love with Beck, and she didn't want to lose him.

"No Cat, you deserve Beck. You are a sweet and caring girl. You're beautiful and you two were made for each other. Please don't break Beck's heart, just because I was just a little jealous. I will move on and live my life happily with Tori. I love her and I want to be with her forever." Cat smiled happily in her tears, and hugged Jade tight.

"Thank you so much Jade! You're my best friend!" Jade smiled a genuine smile and the two girls headed back to the others. When the girls arrived back, Beck ran over to Cat and lifted her in the air kissing her cheek.

"Hey Cat, I love you…" Cat giggled and whispered "I love you" back. After the finished laughing and spinning, Beck and Cat faced the others who were shocked, except Robbie.

"So… What happened?" Tori asked out of the blue. Cat and Beck shrugged in confusion. Tori rolled her eyes. "No, I mean how did you two become a couple?"

"Uhh…"

* * *

**Reviewing time! Reviewing time! la la la laaaaaa!:**

**Digidestend Angel: **haha yeah it was crazy :P and awww feel better soon :( Thanks for reviewing and i hope you saw the reply i sent before. its way too massive ahah

**Seddie-Bat: **haha yup! :D and yes Robbie is? I will :D thanks! :D

**kktrbg: **haha thanks for that! :D hahah your review made me laugh so hard, and i showed my friend and she laughed too. You really want to hurt Robbie? haha LOL :P woah, dont punch your computer! :O haha Beck might... or might not... haha Jade may do that in the future, not sure... haha you feel evil :P


	22. Lier Lier

**HEY! Sorry i didnt update yesterday, had to do my english draft BORING! :P anyways, i am updating now and i kinda have a little bit of writer's block but i think if i sleep, i might be able to think of something, but i promise to update sometime tomorrow :) You're all amazing!**

**Lots of love (In a friend way ahah) P.S Everyone is beautiful and amazing, no matter what other's may say. Some advice: Talk to everyone like you would with your best mate, and smile. Cut negative people out of your life. Always be polite, people will treat you better if you're both friendly and repsectful. :)**

**Just a quick note, HIII MICHAELA WHEN YOU GET UP TO THIS CHAPTER! :D (She's my friend from school. she's awesome!)**

* * *

"_Thank you so much Jade! You're my best friend!" Jade smiled a genuine smile and the two girls headed back to the others. When the girls arrived back, Beck ran over to Cat and lifted her in the air kissing her cheek. _

"_Hey Cat, I love you…" Cat giggled and whispered "I love you" back. After the finished laughing and spinning, Beck and Cat faced the others who were shocked, except Robbie._

"_So… What happened?" Tori asked out of the blue. Cat and Beck shrugged in confusion. Tori rolled her eyes. "No, I mean how did you two become a couple?"_

"_Uhh…"_

**(Cat and Beck are together, whilst the others are in shock, except Robbie who looks annoyed.)**

"Come on! Tell us!" Andre lost his cool and screamed at the new couple, frightening Cat. Beck glared at Andre, who stood back a little. "Sorry for yelling at you guys… It was just that you two came back and kissed each other on the lips. It was confusing because we all missed what happened…" Beck looked at Cat worriedly. He really wanted to give the details of what happened with him and Cat, but that would also mean that what Robbie did would come out.

"Uh… Well, we just um…" Beck tried to think of what to say out of the blue, before Robbie cut in.

"Well! It must've been after Beck SAVED Cat and I, because I left and they weren't a couple!" Robbie shouted out, so no one would know what he did. Cat nodded quickly, a little TOO quickly… Beck noticed Cat's nervousness so he quickly cut in to try help her.

"Yeah, I did save sweet Cat and Robbie… Um… I told Robbie to go to you guys while I helped Cat, because um Robbie was not as hurt as Cat." Beck purposely hurt his heart when he said that. He knew Cat was more hurt than Robbie, and he really should tell Cat what he did, but not yet.

Robbie knew that Beck wasn't going to tell the others, but he didn't know why. He was so lucky, which meant he had one more chance to get to Cat. He had to play it cool, but he knew it would be hard if Cat was in Beck's protective arms. He had to somehow get them apart, or break them up…

Andre, Tori and Jade nodded and motioned for Beck to continue. Beck began to use his acting skills to make up a perfect lie.

"Well, when Robbie left, me and Cat had some quality time together and I guess, it just happened. I told her I loved her and I will always love my sweetheart, and she loves me back so… I guess we just became a couple. I did ask Cat to be my girlfriend, and I am such a lucky guy for getting a girl like her." Beck smiled with joy and love in his heart. Cat awed at him and kissed his cheek and hugged Beck tight.

The others awed at how cute Beck and Cat were. Jade, didn't seem to mind since she wrapped her arms around Tori's waist and kissed her cheek. Jade and Tori would not kiss on the lips in public, because Tori felt a little bit unsure on what many people will think.

"Awe that's so cute!" Tori squealed out in happiness.

"Thanks Toro!" Beck joked out, getting a cute giggle from Cat.

"Woah Beck! What happened to your face and your body!?" Jade asked in complete shock. Cat looked up to Beck and stared into his dark eyes, saying "Yeah what did happen Beck?" Beck knew he had to tell Cat, but he couldn't say it in front of the others.

"Um, just when I was helping Cat, I kinda fell and landed on Cat's jet ski, whacking my face onto the handle bars, bruising my face. My ribs and torso had gotten bruised after I reached Cat and a shark smashed its head onto my body. Luckily for Cat, the shark didn't attack her, but it did hit into my ribs." Beck lied and pointed to where his ribs were punched and kicked by Robbie.

"Oh my gosh Beck! You saved me from a shark!?" Beck knew he couldn't lie to his everything, who was Cat. Beck quickly turned Cat around, away from the others and lifted his hands on Cat's small shoulders.

"Cat… I didn't save you from any shark… I defended you from something else?" Beck whispered so the other's couldn't here. Cat gasped.

"Robbie?" Beck slowly nodded, hoping for the worst but suddenly he felt Cat hug him tight, and he chuckled before hugging back.

"I love you Beck. Thank you for saving me!" Beck smiled and kissed at on the forehead.

"I love you more, and you're welcome Cat… I will tell you what really happened later, but for now I need to tell our friends what didn't happen, because you don't want Robbie to get in trouble… Yet…" Cat sighed and nodded, before the couple turned around to face their dumbfounded friends.

"Beck, do you need to go to the hospital or anything? You look very hurt! And so do you Robbie…" Tori asked with a little bit of suspicion. She wasn't sure that the story the guys said were completely correct. Tori shrugged it off when Robbie and Beck shrugged.

"We're fine…" Robbie muttered quietly, but still loud enough for everyone to hear. Jade smiled at Robbie.

"Okay, well that was scary. Maybe we should do something that's not scary or dangerous for our friends." Andre suggested and everyone nodded. Cat thought what else there could be and she realised something amazing.

"We should go to the small theme parks, and go on the rollercoasters!" Cat squealed out, giggling cutely. Beck chuckled, kissing Cat's cheek.

"Yes! Let's go there!" Andre pumped his fists in the air, and ran across the dock before turning around. "Where do we go again?" The other's laughed at him and Cat pointed where the small theme park was, before everyone raced over to the rollercoasters. Beck told Cat to jump on his back, and then once Cat was secure on Beck's back, they raced off together, laughing and squealing as they went.

* * *

**Reviews:::::::: HHHEHEHEEHEHE**

**kktrbg: **hahah omg :P aww its alright :P haha i know you do want to hurt Robbie :P haha! and yeah, i wanted Jade and Cat's friendship to be the best friendship ever. like in real- liffe (Ariana and Alexa) (Ariana and Liz)

**Digidestend Angel: **awww i am so sorry that its really early for you, cuz right now its like 10:35pm here Friday. awww i really hope you feel better, dont get too sick -D-A- :( thanks -D-A-! AWW thanks :) Youre welcome :)

**Seddie-Bat: **haha thanks :) AWW you were? COOL!


	23. Rollercoasters Part 1

**Hey! Updating time! :D Yay! I knew for this chapter, it techniquely needed to be longer than before just because well, i didnt know how to end it with a cliff- hanger LOL! Anyways, enjoy :)**_  
_

* * *

_"Okay, well that was scary. Maybe we should do something that's not scary or dangerous for our friends." Andre suggested and everyone nodded. Cat thought what else there could be and she realised something amazing._

_"We should go to the small theme parks, and go on the rollercoasters!" Cat squealed out, giggling cutely. Beck chuckled, kissing Cat's cheek._

_"Yes! Let's go there!" Andre pumped his fists in the air, and ran across the dock before turning around. "Where do we go again?" The other's laughed at him and Cat pointed where the small theme park was, before everyone raced over to the rollercoasters. Beck told Cat to jump on his back, and then once Cat was secure on Beck's back, they raced off together, laughing and squealing as they went._

**(The gang is racing to theme park.)**

"Beck! We're almost there! Quick! We're gonna lose otherwise!" Cat screamed out, making Beck chuckle and sprinted faster, holding Cat tight. Jade and Tori were closely behind, hand in hand making their way up to Cat and Beck.

Andre and Robbie were behind everyone by a long- shot, because Robbie kept limping, and Andre knew he should help his friend. "It's okay Robbie. We don't need to be first. Here, let me help." Andre put Robbie's arm around his shoulder and the two guys slowly made their way over to the others who were laughing happily.

"We beat you Jade and Tori!" Cat squealed loudly, hopping off Beck's back and jumped around like a little girl. Beck smiled and joined in with Cat, dancing together. Jade and Tori laughed, before joining in with Beck and Cat, having a mini dance party. Many of the people around them looked at the four teenagers in disgust. One of them pointed to Cat, which made Beck very angry.

"Hey! Don't you dare say rude things about my beautiful and amazing girlfriend! We can ALL see YOU pointing at her and if you don't stop, you won't see the light of day!" Beck growled at the people who were now shivering in fear. They sprinted away and Beck turned to face Cat, giving her a bear hug, never wanting to let her go.

"Are you okay Cat?" Cat giggled and nodded.

"Yes, thanks Beck! You're my protector right?" Beck smiled with pride and nodded.

"Forever and always..." Cat blushed and kissed Beck on the lips, just before Andre and Robbie finally arrived.

"Hey guys we're here! Robbie needed help!" Andre puffed out whilst Robbie nodded in desperation. Cat giggled at the two, whilst the other's shrugged.

"Well, we are here at the small theme park. What do we all want to do?" Cat asked. Jade and Tori bounced up and down like little children.

"We know!" Cat giggled and nodded for them to continue. "Me and Jade want to go get some food! What are you going to do?" Cat shrugged, not knowing what to do, but Beck cut in before anyone else could say anything.

"Cat and I are going to go on a few rides. Does anyone want to come?" Andre shook his head.

"Sorry man. I'ma go with the girls. I am a little hungry!" Andre said as his stomach rumbled. Beck chuckled and nodded in understanding until his eyes turned to look at Robbie's.

"What about YOU Robbie?" Robbie noticed how Beck was trying to get him to go with the girls, but he wanted Cat, so Robbie gave Beck a quick smirk. Luckily for Robbie, no one saw, not even Beck.

"Well, I want to go on the rollercoasters, so how bout me, Cat and Beck go on the rollercoasters and you three go eat and we can meet up later." Everyone smiled and nodded in agreement. Andre, Jade and Tori waved goodbye and headed off for the food court, leaving Beck, Cat and of course Robbie.

"So which rollercoaster are we going on first?" Cat asked sweetly, staring into Beck's eyes. Beck smiled whilst Robbie quietly scoffed.

"Any rollercoaster you want!" Cat squealed and pointed to the 'Cyclone'. Both Beck and Robbie were shocked at which rollercoaster Cat was pointing too.

"You want to go on the 'Cyclone'?" Robbie asked, still in complete shock. Cat nodded excitedly, so the boys decided to go on the 'Cyclone'. Beck hooked his arm around Cat's waist and kissed her head lovingly as the made their way to the 'Cyclone'.

Robbie scoffed at the two while he trailed behind the new couple in disgust. Once the three made their way to the rollercoaster and lined up, Cat looked up at Beck. Beck looked down to Cat with a bright smile. He loved staring into Cat's beautiful dark brown eyes and her smile that could light up the night.

"Can I sit next to you on the ride?" Cat asked with happiness jolting through her. Beck smiled and nodded.

"Yes of course you can Cat!" Cat giggled and wrapped her arms around Beck's torso, cuddling him. Beck smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist, holding her tight. He leaned into her touch but he had to move because Robbie pulled them apart, hauling the two up the line.

"Woah Robbie!" Beck growled, keeping his arms around Cat as Robbie kept moving them up in the line. Cat closed her eyes and furrowed her eyebrows as Robbie pulled them. Beck gripped Robbie's arm with his hand and tightened his grip, causing Robbie to quietly shriek in pain.

"Stop pulling us! We're moving!" Beck growled walking with Cat up the line, whilst Robbie cowered in fear, before following them. After ten minutes of waiting, Cat, Beck and Robbie finally made their way to the front of the line.

When the three of them came up to the front of the line, Cat noticed that there were only two seats in each row, meaning one of them was sitting with a complete stranger.

"You guys realise that there only two seats in each row…" Cat muttered quietly, but both guys heard. Robbie smirked and wrapped his arms around Cat's shoulders, leaning a little too close to her, pushing Beck arms out, away from Cat's.

"Cat goes with me. Won't you Cat?" Cat was about to nod when Beck cut in.

"Cat is going with me Robbie. You wouldn't want me to do what I did before at the island." Beck growled, making Robbie let go of Cat and step back, letting Beck and Cat go first. Beck smirked at Robbie and walked with Cat onto the rollercoaster, and Robbie walked into the second row, behind Beck and Cat who were at the front seat.

Robbie thought he was going to be by himself, but then a big sweaty guy walked up and sat down on the other seat. The guy had to pass Robbie, but Robbie decided to move across. The guy thanked him and sat down, whilst Robbie shivered in disgust.

"Ew…" Robbie said quietly. The man faced Robbie in confusion.

"What?" He said in a harsh, yet tired tone.

"Oh nothing…" Robbie quickly answered, and straight after he did, he heard cute giggling coming from the front row. Cat was giggling at something, which made Robbie "Awe…" Beck turned around and raised an eyebrow. Cat also turned around and waved.

"Hey Robbie!" Cat cutely smiled, making Robbie's heart pound so fast.

"Hey Cat." That was all that Robbie could say. He couldn't say anything because of how breathtaking Cat was. Beck furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

"Rob, what were you awe- ing at?" Beck asked in curiosity, yet partly anger. Robbie started to sweat and gulped, before looking around.

"I was um awe- ing at um this guy!" Robbie pointed to the sweaty guy sitting next to him. The man snapped at Robbie's direction with a confused, yet annoyed look on his face.

"What?" Robbie gulped but quickly regained himself before speaking.

"I awed at you because um you're in the second row with me. The amazing Robbie!" The man rolled his eyes and faced the front of the ride. Cat giggled before facing the front with Beck, who was getting a little suspicious of Robbie and his odd behaviour.

"Ooh Beck! Get ready! We're about to go! I'm scared!" Cat randomly blurted out. Beck chuckled and grabbed Cat's hand.

"Don't worry sweetheart! It will be fun! I promise." Cat looked into Beck's eyes with a serious look.

"You promise that nothing will happen to me?" Beck nodded and kissed Cat's cheek, before sitting back, getting ready to speed off.

The engines started revving, and in milliseconds the ride had begun. Cat was screaming her head off as they started going upside- down. Beck laughed and kept his hand on Cat's, to tell her he was there. Cat giggled and put her hands in the air, waving them like she just didn't care.

As for Robbie, the sweaty guy's sweat started hitting Robbie and one went into his mouth. Robbie then screamed like a little girl, still couldn't believing that a man's sweat landed in his mouth. Robbie finally got the sweat out of his mouth and by that time the ride had ended.

Once the ride stopped, Robbie heard Cat squeal and jump out of her seat. Beck was closely behind her, laughing at how adorable she was.

"Let's do it again Beck!" Cat squealed out. Beck laughed and nodded happily.

"Of course we can Cat! You coming Robbie?" Beck asked. Robbie sighed but nodded.

"Sure.." Cat squealed and pulled Beck and Robbie back into line, not knowing that Beck secretly wanted to murder Robbie. Robbie sighed knowing that he wouldn't get to sit with Cat but he figured if he kept going on the rides, maybe, just maybe, he and Cat would sit together.

"Perfect…" Robbie smirked, rubbing his hands together.

* * *

**Reviewing time! DANANANANANANANANANANANA BATMAN! (Sorry, im a little bit hypo...)woah, lots of reviews. scared me a lil bit. LOL. #ArianatorOUT**

**Digidestend Angel: **haha thanks! :D haha so many e's! :DDDDD thanks for being so suppoortive :D

**RedDevil16: **haha ikr! and lol ok :S

**kkrtbg: **HAHAHAHAHAAHHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAH HAHAHAHAHAHHAAAHAHAAH! thanks! and i just laughed so much when ur review came up. LOL! :P"Ooops i ment 'Robbie you better not touch her'... wow i kinda ruined the moment ._. oh well :P" == So funny! thanks

**ImNotThomas: **haha thanks :)

**Seddie-Bat: **haha he may soon :P not yet. haha yes he does. :D :P He's devious. and haha ok :)


	24. Rollercoasters Part 2

**Hey! Update time! Lemme just say that this is kinda sad this chapter, but i dont know how to make it sad so hopefully it works out :D**

**Enjoy: Wait! Um Firstly:**

**Chocolate is a girl's best friend.  
Unlike fashion, its not just a trend.  
Im a typical girl, i admit.  
My best friend's my chocolate.**

**Venetian Princess: :D Its a good song :D**

* * *

"_Let's do it again Beck!" Cat squealed out. Beck laughed and nodded happily._

"_Of course we can Cat! You coming Robbie?" Beck asked. Robbie sighed but nodded._

"_Sure.." Cat squealed and pulled Beck and Robbie back into line, not knowing that Beck secretly wanted to murder Robbie. Robbie sighed knowing that he wouldn't get to sit with Cat but he figured if he kept going on the rides, maybe, just maybe, he and Cat would sit together._

"_Perfect…" Robbie smirked, rubbing his hands together._

**(At the theme park.)**

After going on the 'Cyclone' once again, the three decided to go on some other rides before heading over to the food court. Beck and Cat were having the best time spinning around laughing, holding hands, and being together. But Robbie, on the other hand, was the complete opposite.

He kept his head down and kept kicking the ground, giving the illusion that he wasn't having any fun. Beck and Cat had always sat together on every single ride that they went on, whilst Robbie was either by himself or with a stranger who he didn't like.

After a few more rides, Beck decided that they should go to the food court, before meeting up with the others.

"How about we go to the food court because I am hungry and we really should be meeting up with the rest of the gang." Beck said whilst his stomach rumbled. Cat giggled poking his stomach, causing Beck to laugh.

"Yeah, I am hungry too, but I really want to go on another ride." Cat begged. Beck knew she really wanted too but he was really hungry.

"I want to go on another ride too!" Robbie shouted to get their attention, because obviously they forgot he was there. Cat jumped back at the sound of Robbie's voice.

"ROBBIE! I totally forget you were there!" Cat put a hand to her heart, trying to slow down her speeding heart.

"Yeah, I did too…" Beck laughed, wrapping his arm around Cat's waist, kissing her forehead. Cat slowly regained her regular breathing pattern before looking at Robbie.

"You want to go on a ride too Robbie?" Robbie smiled and nodded. Beck furrowed his eyebrows at Robbie.

"Well, let's go! C'mon Beck!" Cat tried to pull Beck but he was just staring at her.

"Cat, are you sure you want me to come with you? Because I could go get the food now if you want." Beck suggested. Cat thought about it and nodded her head.

"Awe, you're too kind Beck! Yes, could you please? I'm so hungry but I really want to go on the ride." Beck smiled and nodded in understanding.

"Cat, you go on the ride but please come straight back. I need you safe." Beck practically begged. Cat gave Beck a sympathetic smile.

"I will Beck. I promise." Cat put out her hand and Beck and Cat linked their pinkies together. Cat giggled and was about to run off, until Beck pulled her back and gave her a sweet kiss on the lips. Cat giggled during the kiss. "Awe Beck!" Beck blushed a little bit, causing Cat to awe at him even more.

"I love you Caterina Valentine." Cat giggled and blushed.

"I love you too Beckett Oliver." Beck smiled the biggest smile that could ever be used.

"Hey Cat! Can I come on the ride too?" Robbie asked out of the blue. Cat nodded happily before pulling Robbie towards the ride.

"Bye Beck! See you soon!" Cat waved and ran off with Robbie. Beck waved goodbye but kept his eyes locked on Robbie. He was certain that Robbie was up to something, he just didn't know what it was.

As Robbie and Cat were running up to the line for the ride, Robbie was smirking. This was his perfect opportunity. This could be the only chance Robert Shapiro will ever get to HAVE Cat Valentine as his own. He knew he needed to play it safe, but he really didn't want too.

"Hey Cat?" Cat turned around with a bright smile.

"Yes Robbie?" Robbie smiled happily, knowing that she most likely didn't know about what happened.

"You know how Beck said he saved you from a shark?" Cat shook her head.

"No, he said he didn't because he was gonna tell me when we go back to the hotel room." Robbie quickly smirked.

"He did?" Cat nodded, not realising Robbie was gonna cause some trouble. "Well okay… Anyway… I really don't understand why you're even with Beck!" Cat gasped in shock. Before she could say anything Robbie cut her off. "You deserve way better than Beck, you deserve…."

Cat's eyes softened when Robbie stopped speaking. She put a hand on his shoulder as a sign of comfort.

"Robbie… Please don't say that about Beck again… I love him and it can't be changed. Me and Beck have this special connection that only lovers have. I'm sorry Robbie." Cat sighed and turned around, waiting to move up in line.

"But Cat, I could give you more than Beck!" Cat's eyes were watering up, but she kept herself together.

"Stop… Please…" Robbie noticed that Cat was starting to shake violently, and he gave her a hug. People around were trying to comfort poor Cat, but she wouldn't let them.

"I'm sorry Cat…" Robbie felt truly terrible for hurting her feelings until he remembered what his plan was, and stopped feeling truly sorry. Cat ripped out of Robbie's hug and stopped sobbing.

"It's okay. Now let's move up the line so we can go on this ride." Robbie nodded and walked with Cat to the next spot in the line and waited. There was complete silence between the two the whole way through the line.

Once Cat and Robbie were at the front of the line, Cat turned to face Robbie with a serious look on her beautiful face.

"Robbie, when we get back to the hotel, we need to have a one on one talk. It's important." Robbie nodded and the two carefully sat down on the two chairs, which created a raft.

"I'm so scared! We're on water!" Cat squealed, making Robbie smirk. He pulled Cat close to him, and chuckled.

"I've got you Cat!" Cat giggled, but pushed out of his hold as the raft began to spin around, following the rapids. Robbie smirked when he saw they were heading into a dark tunnel.

"Cat, we're heading into a dark tunnel!" Cat squealed in fright, and closed her eyes. This was the perfect chance for Robbie. As soon as they went into the tunnel, Robbie slowly leaned forward, nearly at her face.

He put his hand on her cheek, and leaned in, kissing her on the lips. Cat's eyes immediately opened when Robbie touched her face. Before Cat could say anything, Robbie's pillow lips were on hers. Cat gasped but for some reason, kissed back.

Robbie knew he got Cat right where he wanted her. He lifted her off of her seat and placed Cat on his lap. Cat didn't know why she wasn't pulling out of her kiss with Robbie, until she realised he placed his hand behind her neck so she couldn't move.

Cat tried and tried to rip out of his deadly kiss, but Robbie kept her stuck there, in his menacing hold.

"R- R- Robbie! Let go!" Cat screamed into his mouth. Robbie shook his head and smirked in the kiss.

"Never! You are going to be mine miss Valentine!" Cat screamed, making Robbie chuckle. "You're going to break off the relationship with Beck and you AREN'T going to tell him why!" Cat shook her head, tears forming in her eyes.

A few seconds later, Robbie and Cat were out of the tunnel and Robbie could see the fear in Cat's eyes. Robbie let Cat go and forced her to sit back down.

"You ARE going to break it off with Beck, and you want to know why?" Cat shook her head, but Robbie kept going.

"Because if you don't, I am going to tell the entire gang what you did with another guy, which will make the gang hate you. And I will convince Beck that it's the truth and you will never date him again." Tears were falling from Cat's eyes, knowing that she would never be able to live with herself if the gang hated her and that if Beck would hate her.

"Why are you doing this to me Robbie?" Cat cried out. Robbie smirked with a grin on his face.

"Because I want you Cat." Cat had a confused look on her face. Robbie rolled his eyes but continued. "I want to be with you Cat. I want to be your boyfriend. I want to tell you I love you. I want to kiss you, and be with you everyday. I want to be able to wake up in the morning, and see you next to me. I want you Cat."

Cat's eyes widened. She turned away and shook her head so many times, it looked like she lost a screw.

"No no no no no! Don't do this to me Robbie! I can't have you ruining my relationship with Beck! He means everything to me and if- if I lost him, then I've lost everything…" Robbie rolled his eyes and grabbed Cat's wrist menacingly.

"Cat! Listen to me! If you don't want Beck or anyone hurt in a painful way, break up with him! You are mine miss Valentine!" Cat's tears were pouring down her beautiful as she slowly nodded.

"I w- will break- up w- with B- B- Beck and g- go to y- you…" Cat muttered quietly as she was sobbing.

Robbie smirked in victory and told Cat to wipe her tears away, so no one would be suspicious. Cat nodded and started to wipe away all of her tears. Once Cat had finished, the ride had finally come to an end, and Cat and Robbie slowly walked over to where Beck was waiting.

Beck smiled when he saw Cat. He ran up to her, lifted Cat in the air, kissing her cheek.

"Hi sweetheart! How was the raging rapid ride?" When Cat lifted her face, Beck saw that she was crying. He immediately wrapped his arms around her and rested his chin on her head. "Shh shh babygirl… What happened?"

Cat completely ignored his question and slowly regained herself.

"Beck, there's something I need to say…" Cat said quietly. Beck stared into her eyes with sadness.

"Are you okay Cat? What happened?" Cat shook her head, tears re- forming in her eyes.

"I- I'm breaking- up with you…" Cat muttered quietly, but Beck heard it loud and clear. Tears began to form in his eyes, as he was looking into Cat's eyes, trying to figure out if she was joking around or lying. Beck saw that she wasn't lying so the tears came running down his face, and he tried to not cry, but he just lost the love of his life in a millisecond.

"Cat, why? Why are you breaking my heart? It's shattered, into a million pieces… I need you Cat. You don't know how much you've helped me. You changed my life for the better; you made me a better person. You helped me through tough times and you're my best friend. I can't lose you…" Beck was crying and hugging Cat tight, not wanting to let her go.

"I will be a better boyfriend. I will always do everything you want me to do with no hesitation! I will do absolutely anything for you!" Cat lifted her head in sadness.

"Then please forget about this relationship between us… Please, for me?" Beck shook his head and felt himself falling slowly to the ground. Beck landed on his knees in pain and sadness, just as Cat sobbed into her hands.

"I'm sorry Beck… I will see you later with Andre, Tori, Jade and Robbie… Bye.." Cat then ran off, with Robbie closely behind, smirking.

"No! Cat! NO!" Beck shouted but Cat was already gone. The love of his life was gone. The key to his heart was missing. Beck Oliver lost his everything.

* * *

**Reviews:**

**kktrbg: **haha butt face :P wow five in the morning! :O haha have a fun sleepover with your best friend. You should seriously get a permanent marker and draw a mustache on their face while their asleep next time. haha it is cute! :D and haha kill robbie. :P haha youre too adorable :P thanks :)

**RedDevil16: **you find out in chapter 24. yup but not just bcuz of robbie

**Kendall (Guest): **firstly, it scared me that your name is Kendall. I was like Kendall Schmidt, but then im like no way, it couldnt be, but now im going crazy lol. haha. anyways, thanks for the review um wow thanks! :D and haha yeah they are! :D I LOVE BAT/ AVIANA 3


	25. The New Couple?

**Hey! UPDATES! WOOHOO lol. enjoy. im tired so if there is any mistakes, sorry :P LOL. IM ON TWITTER SO DONT DISTURB :P hhehe and reading. LOL ENJOY :D**

**P.S: anyone know if -D-A- is okay?...**

* * *

"_Then please forget about this relationship between us… Please, for me?" Beck shook his head and felt himself falling slowly to the ground. Beck landed on his knees in pain and sadness, just as Cat sobbed into her hands._

"_I'm sorry Beck… I will see you later with Andre, Tori, Jade and Robbie… Bye.." Cat then ran off, with Robbie closely behind, smirking._

"_No! Cat! NO!" Beck shouted but Cat was already gone. The love of his life was gone. The key to his heart was missing. He was destroyed._

**(Beck's crying on his knees, because he lost his love because of some reason. Cat is running away in tears with Robbie smirking, following her. They are at a small theme park)**

Beck sobbed into his hands, knowing he just lost his love in an instance. Meanwhile, Cat ran into the girls bathroom crying whilst Robbie was grinning evilly.

"She's mine now! Yes!" Robbie shouted, pumping his fists in the air, waiting for Cat to come out of the bathroom. "Hurry up and get out here Cat!" Cat slowly opened the door, wiping her tears away from her eyes.

Robbie smirked, pulling Cat into his arms kissing her smack on the lips. Cat gasped and tried to push Robbie away, but he didn't let go.

"Let me go Robbie!" Cat screamed but Robbie smirked.

"I'm not ever letting go! You remember the deal, where you leave Beck and we become a couple?" Cat quietly sobbed but nodded.

"Y- yes... I remember… So we're girlfriend, boyfriend now?" Robbie smirked and nodded. Cat sighed with tears forming.

"Now Cat, we are going to walk over to Jade, Tori and Andre, and when we get there, you are going to say that you broke up with Beck because you didn't feel any spark and when we accidentally kissed, you fell in love with me." Robbie smirked, making Cat shiver.

"No… I can't lie to my friends, especially Jade…" Robbie's smirking face turned into an angry face.

"I don't care if you don't like lying! You are going to tell them what I said or something bad will happen to Beck." Cat's eyes widened so she nodded.

"Okay I will tell them then…" Cat quietly muttered, before Robbie wrapped his arm around her waist. The new 'fake' couple walked over to the food court, where they saw Jade, Tori and Andre chatting to each other happily.

As soon as Cat and Robbie were in sight of the others, Jade waved whilst Tori and Andre smiled. Robbie quickly gave Cat a nudge on the side, telling her to smile. Cat nodded and fake smiled to the others, who were happily smiling straight back.

"Hey Cat! Hey Robbie!" The gang yelled out. Cat kept a brave face as she and Robbie were walking up to the others. Robbie was smirking evilly, knowing he won the girl and he was never letting her go.

"Hey guys!" Robbie shouted with a grin as the two sat down at the table with their friends. Jade gave a small smile back, whilst Tori and Andre were looking around.

"Yo, where's Beck?" Andre asked, still looking around. Cat sighed, making everyone turn to her.

"You know where he is Cat?" Tori asked, staring at her intensely.

"Um… I- I- I broke up with Beck…" The whole gang gasped except Robbie, who was slowly forming an evil grin on his face.

"Cat! Why? You know Beck IS in love with YOU! You know that right? He is probably, actually he will be completely shattered and destroyed right now!" Jade demanded with a serious, yet sad look.

Robbie saw that Cat wasn't going to be able to handle all the stress, so he cut in so she would not tell the gang what REALLY happened.

"Guys! Please don't be mad at Cat! She didn't do anything wrong! She just didn't feel the spark with Beck! But she felt it when she kissed me!" Andre gasped in total shock, whilst Tori and Jade widened their eyes.

"Cat kissed you?" Jade asked. Robbie quickly smirked and nodded, whilst Cat nodded slowly. "Why did you kiss him Cat?"

"It wasn't on purpose! I was running to go to the bathroom but when I reached the door, Robbie had opened the door and our lips connected!" Cat screamed, almost about to cry.

Jade, Tori and Andre were taken back. Robbie smirked at Cat, keeping his eyes moving up and down her body.

"Yeah and when we kissed, we both felt a spark that we had never felt with anyone before and I guess we became an amazing couple!" Robbie spread his arms out wide, emphasising his point. "I love you Cat."

Cat closed her eyes, tears welling up. She knew she had to say 'I love you' to Robbie, because if she didn't, then Beck would be hurt. Cat then opened her eyes and stared into Robbie's eyes that were starting to turn a light brown-light green colour. Cat had only seen that colour with one other person… Her father.

"I- I- I love um you too…" Cat said with a little hesitation, but the other's seemed to buy it. She noticed Robbie leaning in to kiss her. She knew she couldn't do it, but if it was to save Beck, then she would try. Cat started to lean in, closing her eyes, feeling nothing but pain and sadness. They were about to kiss, when the gang heard a voice.

"NO CAT!" Cat stopped leaning and opened her eyes. She turned her head to where the voice was coming from, and saw Beck running up to her and the others.

"Beck?" Beck nodded but kept up his pace, until he reached the table. Beck crouched down, staring at Cat who was starting to cry.

"Cat…" Beck leaned forward and tried to hug Cat, but she pushed him away.

"Look Beck! She doesn't love you! She loves Robbie! Now if you don't mind—" Beck's eyes grew wide and he stood up and walked over to where Robbie was sitting, with a look that could kill.

"She loves Robbie?" Everyone nodded, not knowing where Beck was going with this. "I can't believe you all are believing what Robbie is saying! I know he has done something to Cat and I'm gonna find out what it is!" Robbie shrugged in confusion whilst the others looked at Beck like he was crazy. Cat didn't even look up, but was beginning to cry.

Jade scoffed at Beck and saw that Cat was crying. Jade moved her chair over to where Cat was and tried comforting her, before looking up at Beck with daggers in her eyes.

"Beck! If you're gonna act like this, then go away!" Beck didn't even listen to Jade's comment.

"I'm going back to the room to pack! I'm going home!" Cat finally looked up with pain in her eyes.

"No Beck!" Beck didn't hear Cat because he already walked away. Cat immediately stood up out of her seat and ran after him. Robbie was going to follow Cat, but the other's said to sit and wait for a while, before they head to the hotel room.

"Beck! Beck!" Cat kept yelling Beck's name, searching all over the theme park for him, until she realised… "Wait a minute! Beck said he was going to pack, and that means he's at the hotel room!" Cat started sprinting for the hotel room and was quickly running out of breathe.

Cat knew she needed a breath, but she kept going to stop Beck from leaving. Cat finally made it to the room and the door was open, so she ran in and saw Beck. Beck turned around and saw Cat, but before he could do anything, Cat fell on top of him.

"Woah Cat!" Beck said when he fell on the bed, with Cat laying on top of him, looking out of breath. Beck's eyes softened when he noticed her face was red and she was puffing.

"Hang on sweetheart, let me get you a drink of water." Beck moved from underneath Cat and grabbed her a water from the fridge. Cat was holding her heart, trying to regain her breathing. Beck handed Cat the water and she drunk nearly all of it in a matter of seconds.

After Cat was finished, Beck sat down next to her and lifted her onto his lap, holding Cat in his arms.

"What's wrong Cat?" Cat looked up to Beck with sad eyes, the same eyes who stared at him when she broke his heart.

"I'm sorry for hurting you Beck! Please don't leave me here by myself without you!" Cat sobbed in Beck's chest, punching at his stomach. Beck didn't mind her punching him, because he knew she needed to let it all out.

"Shh shh babygirl… It's alright… I won't leave…" Cat stopped sobbing and stared into Beck's eyes.

"You won't?" Beck nodded and gave her a small smile.

"I promise." Cat smiled and hugged him tight.

"Thank you Beck…" Beck smiled before turning serious.

"Cat, can I just ask something important?" Cat looked at Beck in confusion.

"What do you mean Beck?" Beck sighed but continued.

"Why did you break- up with me? I thought we had something special. I thought that you loved me…" Tears began to form in Beck's eyes. Cat sighed but wrapped her arms around Beck's torso.

"I can't tell you…" Beck widened his eyes.

"Why?" Cat shook her head.

"He would hurt you if I told you…" Beck was taken back.

"Who? Who Cat?" Cat kept shaking her head in pain and sadness.

"I can't tell you…" Beck put his large hand on Cat's soft cheek, staring into her eyes.

"Please tell me Cat. I need to know, because if this person is taking you away from me… Then I have to stop them, because I love you with all my heart. I would die if you left my life." Cat sighed.

"Okay… It's… It's… Robbie…" Beck's jaw dropped.

"Robbie!" as soon as Beck said that, Robbie walked in, puffed out and sweaty. Beck glared at Robbie with pure rage in his heart.

"Uh- oh…"

* * *

**Reviews WOOO:**

**kktrbg: **yeah poor Becky :"( omg LOL! :P and they will, it will be soon :D thanks for agreeing with RedDevil 16 :)

**Seddie-Bat: **Yup he did! and awwwww:( IKR!

**RedDevil16: **yup it did happen. i know :( :( and aw thanks for saying that i should keep writing stories.


	26. Last Chance

**HI UPDATING NOW! Finally, oh crud. i only have 7 minutes till i need to go to bed. anyways, just updating now cuz otherwise i wont be able to update for a lil while. I have to do a music assignment so i might not be able to update tomorrow. im really sorry about that. i should be able to update on thrusday or friday, hopefully. okay enjoy.**

**I would like to quickly pray for -D-A-'s family and herself. Dear lord, i pray that you can help -D-A- and her family through this depressing time. I pray that you can bless them i pray that everything will be okay. I hope everything turns out okay and i pray that you can look after them and help them through it all. Amen. BYEEE**

* * *

"_Please tell me Cat. I need to know, because if this person is taking you away from me… Then I have to stop them, because I love you with all my heart. I would die if you left my life." Cat sighed._

"_Okay… It's… It's… Robbie…" Beck's jaw dropped._

"_Robbie!" as soon as Beck said that, Robbie walked in, puffed out and sweaty. Beck glared at Robbie with pure rage in his heart._

"_Uh- oh…" _

**(In hotel room. Beck is next to Cat, holding her tight whilst death glaring Robbie, who happened to walk in.)**

Beck carefully moved Cat off his lap and onto the bed, before walking up to Robbie, fists clenched. Robbie's eyes widened, and put his hands in front of him so Beck wouldn't kill him.

"Beck stop! You don't know what you're doing?!" Robbie screamed in fear, closing his eyes. Beck begged to differ, and slowly made his way over to Robbie.

"Actually, I know exactly what I'm doing." Robbie fell on his knees, about to cry. Beck lifted his fist and was about to hit Robbie when—

"Hey guys! What's u—" Andre waved, walking with Tori and Jade into the room. Beck looked at Andre and the others before putting his fist down, and walked over to Cat who was nearly about to cry. Robbie regained his stance and stood still, fake smiling to the others.

Once Tori and Jade saw Cat, they immediately ran over to her side.

"Cat what's wrong" Jade and Tori said simultaneously. Beck gave them a small smile whilst he pulled Cat next to him, kissing her cheek and holding her tight. Tori understood what Beck was doing so she decided to leave Cat be alone. But Jade kept trying to get Cat to say what's wrong.

"Cat. Cat. Cat! CAT!" Jade raged. Beck started to get annoyed with Jade getting in Cat's face, so he spoke up with a hint of anger.

"Jade please stop!" Jade looked at Beck.

"No! She should be talking to me!" Beck rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"She would be talking if you stopped yelling at her… Can't you see that she is crying?" Jade realised that Cat was crying, so she gave her a hug whispering many 'I'm sorry' and 'Please be okay's into Cat's ear.

Cat lifted her head looking deeply into Jade's eyes, before giving her a small smile.

"I'm fine Jade… Thanks to Beck." Cat sweetly smiled at Beck, making him blush. Cat giggled cutely before leaning up and giving Beck a quick kiss on the lips. Jade, Tori, Andre and Robbie widened their eyes in complete and utter shock.

"Wait… So you're a couple again?" Andre asked, still really confused. Beck shrugged, but when Cat elbowed him in the stomach, he laughed and nodded with a huge smile on Beck's face.

"Yes we are! And I am not letting you slip away from me again…" Beck sighed, staring into Cat's dark brown eyes which he always melted in. "I just can't lose you again…" Cat smile changed into a sad smile.

"I promise…" Beck had tears forming in his eyes. Cat awed at Beck, before wrapping her arms around his torso.

"I love you Beck." Cat said, giggling.

"I love you too Cat." Beck smiled before leaning down and smashing his and Cat's lips together. Andre and the others awed at the young couple until they heard an angry voice next to them.

"No! Why are you two together? Cat! You're supposed to be my girlfriend! You're not Becks! You're mine!" Robbie yelled, his facing turning red. He stormed up to Beck and Cat, holding his fist in the air.

Cat was terrified he was gonna hurt either her or Beck. Beck felt Cat tense up, so he held her close to him and nodded for Jade, Andre and Tori to stop Robbie. The gang nodded and pulled Robbie back away from Beck and Cat.

"Okay, what I want everyone to do is to go outside for a little while whilst me and Robbie have a little chat." Beck said. Everyone nodded and started to leave the room, except Robbie who was standing still, frozen.

Beck slowly lifted Cat up off the bed and onto her feet.

"Cat, sweetheart… I want you to go outside with Andre, Tori and Jade and wait out there or go somewhere while I talk to Robbie." Beck kissed Cat on the forehead and Cat walked out the door. Beck waved goodbye before staring at Robbie with anger.

"Robbie…" Robbie shivered in fear.

"Beck…" Beck shook his head in disgust.

"Why?" Robbie cocked his head in confusion.

"Why what?" Beck rolled his eyes at how stupid Robbie was trying to be.

"Why you tried to steal Cat from me?!" Beck growled. Robbie shrugged and smirked, until Beck pushed him into the wall, crushing his back.

Robbie let out a small "Ow…" before trying to push Beck away from him. Beck kept his grip on Robbie, smashing him into the wall once more.

"You better tell me why or you're gonna be going to a freaking hospital!" Beck raged with a hint of pain in his eyes. "I couldn't believe that you would do such a thing Robbie! When I saw you about to lay on Cat at the island, it hurt me. And then you stole her from me which just killed me. You made her break my heart and you also broke hers!" Beck had a few tears in his eyes as he said what Robbie had done to hurt him and Cat's relationship.

Robbie smirked, noticing how he was slowly ripping Beck's heart apart, making him feel weak. It gave Robbie the perfect opportunity to push Beck off of him and punch him in the face. Beck fell back and landed on one of the beds. Robbie jumped on top of him and punched Beck's face, causing his face to slowly swell up.

As Robbie was punching Beck's face, Beck thought about Cat. He thought about her leaving him. He thought about her about to be laid on by Robbie. He thought about fighting for her and beating Robbie to a pulp. He thought about how he had to be strong for Cat's sake. Beck regained his strength and when Robbie was about to punch his face again, Beck grabbed his hand and twisted it around and around.

Robbie yelped and immediately fell off Beck, grabbing onto his wrist, feeling tremendous pain. Beck stood up and lifted Robbie off the ground. He kneed Robbie in the stomach, making him lean forward and then Beck punched the side of Robbie's face, making Robbie fall to the ground… Knocked out.

"You brought this on yourself Robbie…" Beck whispered softly, before opening the door, looking in the hall if anyone was there. Beck couldn't see anybody, but once he called out "Cat?", he heard his favourite little red- head come sprinting down the hall. Beck chuckled as Cat jumped into Beck's arms, wrapping her legs around Beck's waist.

"Beck" was all that Cat could say, because her heart was pounding, thinking that Robbie would've hurt him. Beck kissed Cat on the nose, making her giggle.

"Hi cupcake." Cat giggled cutely and kissed Beck on the cheek, with a smile shining bright on her beautiful face.

"Thank goodness you're okay! I couldn't live with myself if you were hurt…" Cat sighed looking down at Beck's chest. Beck lifted Cat's chin, making her look at him.

"I'm just fine sweetheart, I may have a few bruises here and there, but I am perfectly okay. You're with me now Cat. I am your protector and will always be by your side forever. Till death do us part." Cat giggled at the end of Beck's small speech and hugged him tight.

"I love you Beck."

"I love you more Cat." Cat giggled, blushing madly. Beck smiled before walking in the room, still holding Cat around his waist and kissed her passionately. Cat giggled during the kiss before hopping off Beck and pointing down at Robbie.

"What are we going to do with our friend Robbie?" Beck furrowed his eyebrows.

"He's our friend?" Cat nodded. Beck sighed, but smiled.

"Okay, I guess we could give him one more chance. But on one condition… He is not allowed to be with you without me or Jade or Tori or Andre. You have to be with one of us when you're with Robbie." Cat sighed but nodded.

Just then, Jade comes running in, puffing and out of breathe.

"What's wrong Jade?" Cat asked. Jade tried to calm down her breathing but it wasn't working. Cat grabbed Jade a drink of water and Jade chugged the water.

"C- Cat! B- Beck! Andre fell down the stairs!" Cat gasped whilst Beck chuckled, until he realised Jade was serious.

"Oh. My. Gosh."

* * *

**reviews:**

**kktrbg: **haha yeah suspense lol. haha awww, maybe you should sleep and then when you wake up, you can review :) and thats alright. haha i know, Robbie does have another trick up his sleeve but no one knows that just yet. haha. awww thats so sweet ! :D thank you. means the world :) OMG WOW :O xoxo

**Seddie-Bat: **hehe ikr and yup he is but he may get back up :P xo

**RedDevil16: **BAT for the win! AVIANA for the win! WOO :D 3 and haha he sure will sorta... :P

**ImNotThomas: **awww ok... :\ #aw i understand fully about that. Hope it turns out okay 3 :) xo


	27. Lucky Robbie

**HEYYYYYYYY! Updating! (I think i keep saying that, idk why though haha) Anyways, just updating now :D I had the whole day at home today because i sprained my ankle from falling down the service road #BlondeMoment :P Yeah so i typed this after i got my music research assignment done so i hope you like it :) ##LoveYouAllLikeAFriend #YoureAllTooSweet :D xoxo**

* * *

"_Okay, I guess we could give him one more chance. But on one condition… He is not allowed to be with you without me or Jade or Tori or Andre. You have to be with one of us when you're with Robbie." Cat sighed but nodded. _

_Just then, Jade comes running in, puffing and out of breathe._

"_What's wrong Jade?" Cat asked. Jade tried to calm down her breathing but it wasn't working. Cat grabbed Jade a drink of water and Jade chugged the water._

"_C- Cat! B- Beck! Andre fell down the stairs!" Cat gasped whilst Beck chuckled, until he realised Jade was serious._

"_Oh. My. Gosh."_

**(Andre fell down the stairs. Cat and Beck are shocked, whilst Jade is out of breathe.)**

"Come on! We gotta go get him!" Jade motioned for Cat and Beck to come. Cat nodded and ran off down the hall. Jade smiled at Cat before looking at Beck. "Let's go Beck!" Beck shook his head and pointed to Robbie who was on the floor.

"I will be there in a minute. I just need to talk with Robbie." Beck sighed, knowing he had to give Robbie another chance, even though he didn't want too.

"Well… Okay Beck. Please come after you're done. We will be just across the hall." Beck nodded and waved goodbye to Jade, who sweetly smiled and ran off. Beck turned away and stared at Robbie.

Beck walked over and shook Robbie's shoulder, trying to wake him up.

"Wake up Robbie! Wake up!" Beck growled. Robbie slowly opened his eyes, and when he saw Beck, he closed his eyes shut again. Beck rolled his eyes and lifted Robbie off of the ground.

"I'm not going to hit you." Robbie opened his eyes and furrowed his eyebrows.

"What? Why?" Beck chuckled sarcastically before staring intensely at him.

"Because we are all giving you another chance. Actually, Cat was the one who is giving you one more chance, the rest of us are just going along with her decision." Robbie smiled with a hint of a smirk in his eyes. Beck shook his head. "You shouldn't be smiling right now. If you think that this free opportunity is going to make you get Cat, then think again!"

Robbie rolled his eyes but nodded.

"Okay fine… By the way, where ARE the others?" Beck shrugged before remembering he did know.

"Oh god! That reminds me! Come on Robbie! We gotta help Andre!" Beck pulled Robbie out the door and pushed him along the corridor, making their way to the stairs. As soon as Beck and Robbie made it to the stairs, they saw Cat, Tori and Jade trying to get Andre up off the floor.

Cat looked up at the sound of someone coming and saw Beck. She gave him a small smile before looking back at Andre, still trying to lift him up. Jade saw Cat look at the top of the staircase, so Jade looked up and saw Beck and Robbie standing there like idiots.

"Get down here you two idiots! We can't lift Andre!" Jade yelled, making Beck and Robbie sprint down the stairs, being careful not to trip down the staircase. Once the guys reached the bottom, the girls moved out of the way so they could help Andre up.

"Look out girls! Let the doctor handle this!" Robbie smirked, winking at Cat. Beck elbowed him in the stomach, making him come back to reality.

"Okay, Robbie you lift Andre's legs whilst I lift his arms and we will try walk up the stairs." Robbie nodded and leaned down and picked up Andre's legs. Beck picked up Andre's arms and the two slowly began to walk up the stairs.

As Beck and Robbie were slowly going up the stars, Cat noticed Robbie wasn't going to be able to hold out much longer, so she ran up the steps and helped Robbie lift Andre.

"Thanks Cat." Robbie smiled and Cat gave a small smile back.

"You're welcome…" Jade and Tori ran up the stairs and waited for Cat, Beck and Robbie to make their way up the staircase. Once the three were up top, Beck, Cat and Robbie needed a little break, so Jade grabbed Andre's hand and dragged him across the floor, all the way back to their room.

Cat giggled at Jade and hopped onto Beck's back, before Beck walked to the room. Tori and Robbie casually walked behind the others. Tori faced Robbie as they were walking.

"Why isn't Beck punching you right now?" Robbie shrugged but Tori gave him a look that said 'You better tell me or else', so Robbie sighed.

"He has given me one more chance." Tori was taken back.

"Are you kidding me right now?" Robbie shook his head. "B- But why would he give you one more chance? Didn't you do something horrible to Cat?" Robbie looked down but nodded. He then felt a hand slap across his face.

"You inconsiderate jerk! No one hurts Cat! I can't believe Beck has taken you down yet!" Robbie put his finger on Tori's lips, shushing her.

"Beck didn't give me another chance… Cat did." Tori's eyes widened.

"What?" Robbie rolled his eyes but continued.

"Cat was the one who gave me another chance, but Beck said if I try anything on her, I will get in deep trouble." Tori nodded in agreement before walking into the room.

Cat was sitting on Beck's lap on the chair, leaning on his chest whilst Jade put a small wet towel on Andre's forehead. Jade then sat down on the bed and Tori sat beside her, before Jade picked up the remote and turned on the tv.

When Robbie walked in, everyone was staring at the tv in shock.

"Why are you guys staring at the tv?" The gang didn't listen so Robbie stared at the tv. He saw Ariana Grande being interviewed.

_**Interview:**_

The reporter was asking Ariana questions.

"So, Ariana. How was it to perform at the legendary 'Jupiters' hotel?" Ariana giggled before speaking.

"It was so amazing! I even got to meet someone I had dreamed of meeting for such a long time!" The reporter smiled.

"And who was that?" Ariana looked into the camera before speaking.

"Caterina Valentine! She goes by Cat though."

"Cat?" Ariana smiled and nodded.

"Cat is such a sweet girl. She was the girl that sung 'Put Your Hearts Up' and I covered it because it is a sweet, caring and lovely song. Gosh, it was the most amazing experience of my life. I am so glad to meet Cat and I hope to meet her again! I love you Cat!" Ari waved into the television screen, before blowing a kiss.

"Awe that's so sweet. Well thank you Ariana for coming to be interviewed." Ari giggled.

"It was no problem at all!"

_**Back at the hotel:**_

Everyone gasped in complete shock. Cat's jaw dropped whilst Beck kissed her cheek.

"Ari- Ariana mentioned me on national tv?" Cat said, still trying to keep her happiness inside, before exploding into tears of joy. Beck nodded whilst the other's smiled happily.

"Yes sweetheart! Ari mentioned you and said how amazing you are and that she loves you!" Beck pumped his fist in the air and gave her a quick kiss on the lips. Cat couldn't believe anything. Jade and Tori were smiling uncontrollably. Robbie was just standing in the middle of the room, staring directly at Cat.

"Oh Beck! I am about to have a heart attack right now!" Cat squealed, trying to calm herself, but failed as tears were streaming down her face in joy. Beck chuckled while wiping the tears in Cat's eyes.

"Don't have a heart attack Cat. I don't want to go to the hospital, knowing you had a heart attack." Cat awed at him before cupping his face in her hands and pecked Beck's lips, before pulling out and moving her hands around his face to make funny faces.

Beck laughed and took Cat's hands off his face and held onto her wrists, with a soft touch. Cat giggled whilst staring into Beck's deep brown eyes which she always melts in.

"I love you Cat." Beck's heart was racing even though he has already said that to Cat so many times. Cat smiled, showing off her beautiful dimple, making Beck smile dreamily.

"I love you too Beck." Beck smiled and crashed his lips onto Cat's, feeling the fireworks and sparks that they had never felt with anyone else. Before Cat couldn't deepen the kiss, Tori cut them off.

"Guys please stop showing your PDA in front of everyone." Cat giggled whilst Jade hit Tori in the back of the head. "Ow…"

"I- I think it's cute." Jade quietly muttered but Tori heard and awed at Jade, until she felt another knock on the back of the head. Tori faced Jade who was grinning and stood up, walked into the girls' room, slamming the door behind her.

The gang laughed but Jade ran up to the door and carefully opened it. She saw Tori sitting on her bed, with her head in her hands. Jade faced the others and gave them a sympathetic smile before walking into the girls' room.

"I wonder what's wrong?" Andre asked. Cat, Beck and Robbie faced Andre in shock, before smiling.

"Phew, you're okay… We thought something bad happened to you!" Beck chuckled and so did Robbie, but Cat thought it was rude.

"Guy's, don't be so mean!" Cat couldn't help herself, when she started laughing. "Okay fine… It's funny!" Cat giggled when Beck started tickling her sides and Cat burst out in a fit of laughter.

"Stop it!" Beck chuckled and shook his head. Cat squealed, nearly crying of laughter. "Haha Beck! Please that's enough." Beck noticed Cat really was serious so he let his hands drop onto her hips. Cat smiled, knowing that she wanted to stop.

"Awe… Aren't you two happy together?" Robbie asked as he sat down on the chair and changed the channel to the movie channel.

Cat giggled and nodded whilst Beck smiled.

"Yup!" Cat squealed and leaned back on Beck, snuggling up to him. Beck awed at Cat and leaned into her touch, wrapping his arms around her petite body, before looking over at Andre who was winking at the two.

"Haha… Very funny Andre." Andre just laughed at Beck and faced the television screen to help decide on a movie.

"What movie bro?" Robbie shrugged at Andre while he scrolled down the long list of movies. Cat gasped when she saw her favourite movie. Robbie stopped scrolling at looked at her. "Yes Cat?"

"Can we please watch 'The Little Mermaid'?" Robbie and Andre laughed making Cat gasp. "WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?!" Cat yelled in her little high- pitched voice. Andre and Robbie shrugged which made Cat freak out even more. "Why are you just shrugging!? ANSWER ME!"

Beck held Cat tight, trying to calm her.

"Sweetheart, it's alright… Shh shh babygirl. It's okay, I am here if you need me..." Cat looked up at Beck and gave him a shy smile.

"Thanks Beck… I love you…" Beck kissed Cat's cheek and tightly hugged her.

"I love you too sweetheart. So let's watch this movie!" Cat giggled, and laid back down on Beck, waiting for Robbie to click on the movie.

Robbie sighed but nodded and clicked play. Andre set his pillow so he could sit up and watch the movie.

"Okay! Everyone shush and let's watch this movie! Woo!" Robbie pointed at the tv, before getting up and turning the lights off, shutting the curtains and then sitting back down.

**After Movie:**

Cat was giggling and clapping, whilst Beck was just staring at Cat like he had been doing since the beginning of the movie. Robbie was quite surprised that he actually liked it and the same with Andre.

"Wow lil red! That was a wicked as movie!" Andre put two thumbs up and smiled like an idiot, making Cat giggle.

"Thanks Andre! Hey where's Tori and Jade?" Just then Tori and Jade open the door and walk into the room. Tori sighed before speaking.

"Me and Jade have something to say…" Tori nudged for Jade to speak.

"Umm… We are breaking-up…" Everyone gasped in complete and utter shock.

"WHAT?!"

* * *

**Reviewing time! DNANANANNANANANANANA BATMAN! :P Sorry... I keep getting distracted by Twitter.. Grrr...**

**RedDevil16: **haha YAY! and robbie may not be going down yet.. :P and i updated woo!

**Jiska5: ** Haha yeah he is... and idk. you tell me ::PPPPP

**kktrbg: ** hahahahahaahah :D yeah he's fine. Beck really would want too but... IKR IT WAS CUTE! the vision was much better in my head, then writing it haha. yeah i know, i hope -D-A- is alright. Thanks ":)


	28. He's My Life

**HEY! Updating time! Woohoo! Lol.. the song that is used is an Original song that me and two friends wrote for class to perform tomorrow in music. we wrote it in the 50 mins that we had in class so yeah. hope you life it haha! Anyways, enjoy the chapter! I ahve to go to school tomorrow even though my ankle is still sprained. gr.. lol HAVE A GOOD NIGHT/DAY! Love you all! #AsAFriend #NothingAwkward HAHA**_  
_

* * *

_Cat was giggling and clapping, whilst Beck was just staring at Cat like he had been doing since the beginning of the movie. Robbie was quite surprised that he actually liked it and the same with Andre._

"_Wow lil red! That was a wicked as movie!" Andre put two thumbs up and smiled like an idiot, making Cat giggle._

"_Thanks Andre! Hey where's Tori and Jade?" Just then Tori and Jade open the door and walk into the room. Tori sighed before speaking._

"_Me and Jade have something to say…" Tori nudged for Jade to speak._

"_Umm… We are breaking-up…" Everyone gasped in complete and utter shock._

"_WHAT?!"_

**(Jade and Tori say their big news. Beck, Cat, Andre and Robbie are in complete shock.)**

"But why are you two breaking- up?" Beck asked. Cat hopped off Beck and pushed Tori and Jade into the other room, and before the guys could walk in, Cat shut the door and locked it. Beck stood up from the chair and knocked on the door.

"Hey, is everything alright?" The next thing Beck heard was crying so he decided to leave them. Beck faced Andre and Robbie and gave them a sad smile. "Their upset…" Andre's eyes widened and he jumped up, not remembering he hurt himself and knocked hard on the door.

"Is everything okay? Please don't be upset! I can't let my favourite girl be upset! Tori! Please be okay!" Beck pulled Andre back as he was about to cry, most likely in both sadness and pain. "No Beck! Let me in there!" Beck shook his head.

"Robbie! Help me keep Andre down!" Robbie nodded and pushed Andre onto the bed, trying to calm him.

"Andre, you need to relax! Just let the girls have their privacy… I think they need it…" Andre sighed but nodded.

"Okay, I just need Tori to be okay…" Beck patted Andre's shoulder whilst Robbie gave him a small small.

"Don't worry dude… I am sure Cat can help. She helped me." Beck smiled in pride because of what Cat has done for him. He is gonna make sure no one hurts her and he will always love her.

"Okay. Thanks Beck… Ugh, I need to sleep. I have a bit of a headache." Beck and Robbie smiled whilst Andre relaxed himself and started to fall asleep. Beck and Robbie decided to watch tv while they wait for the girls.

**Meanwhile with the girls:**

"Tori what's wrong?" Cat asked, sitting beside Tori, patting her knee.

"You just don't get it… YOU BOTH DON'T!" Tori screamed, with tears streaming down her face. Cat hugged Tori before looking at Jade.

"What happened?" Jade sighed whilst she leaned on Tori's shoulder.

"Tori couldn't take people staring at us. She just can't take it. That's why we're just gonna be friends." Cat gasped.

"Awe… You can't let others bring you down. You need to be strong." Tori shook her head, her tears landing on both Cat and Jade.

"No! I can't do it! I just can't! I'm sorry Jade… I really am… I thought I could handle all the gossip but I can't do it. Please don't be mad. I need you, but I can't be with you…" Tori had tears pouring down her face like Niagara falls. Jade let a tear fall as she turned away from Tori and Cat.

"It's not your fault I guess… I thought we would be okay, but obviously you aren't, so I guess we're officially over." Jade looked down and bit her lip. Cat sighed, not knowing how to help them but all she could do was wrap her arms around Tori and Jade, saying "It's okay girls" and "It's gonna be alright" and "You'll figure it out".

Tori pulled out of the hug after a little while before grabbing Jade's hands, staring at her with puffy red eyes.

"I'm so sorry Jade. Please don't be mad at me. I love you but I just can't live with the hate and awkwardness people are giving me. I will go back to Andre and you can find your own boyfriend." Jade shook her head, tears about to fall.

"No no no no no…" Tori put her hand on Jade's cheek, giving her a small smile.

"Please, be strong for me?" Jade slowly nodded before Cat pulled the two girls together so they hugged. Jade was beginning to cry, the same with Tori. Cat decided to leave the two girls so they could clean up afterwards and come back into the other room.

"Hey guys…" Cat quietly muttered as she walked back in the room. Beck smiled and motioned for her to come sit, whilst Andre was sound asleep and Robbie was staring somewhere… Probably Cat, or Cat's butt.

Beck glared at Robbie before staring at Cat with a smile, opening his arms out wide. Cat giggled and sat down on his lap, cuddling into Beck's hold.

"Oh how I am deeply in love with you Cat…" Cat blushed and giggled cutely.

"Oh Beck… You don't know how deeply I am in love with you…" Beck leaned in and pecked Cat's lips, making her squeal. Robbie rolled his eyes and returned his eyes from Cat's body to the television. Cat leaned back staring into Beck's eyes and wrapped her hair around her finger.

"Um… Beck?" Beck stared at Cat with intensity, not sure what she was going to say. He hoped she wasn't going to break his heart. He would die if she did. Beck forgot that he fell into a daze until he heard Cat snap her fingers, to wake him. "Earth to Beck?" Beck shook his head and smiled.

"Yes Cat?" Cat hopped off Beck's lap and grabbed out her notebook full of songs. Beck couldn't help his grin when he saw that notebook, but he also couldn't help but feel the pain that Jade put him through. Cat shyly looked at Beck and showed him a page of the notebook. Beck read the title and he blushed.

"He's my life…" Cat giggled and nodded.

"It's for you Beck." Beck's jaw dropped. "I hope you like it…" Beck's eyes widened as Cat began to sing. Robbie turned to face Cat and watch her sing.

_**As the sun sets in the day, all the birds start to fly away… **_Cat giggled as she spun around happily. _**The moonlight's shining so bright! We're gonna light up the sky tonight! **_Cat put her hand in the air and started to jump up and down, singing her heart out. _**So we're, running down the street! In his arms, I can't breathe! **_Cat ran over to Beck and hugged him tight, still singing beautifully. _**He's my king, **_Cat pointed to Beck who blushed. _**And I'm his queen! **_ Beck pointed to Cat making Cat giggle. _**He's my life, my everything tonight… Tonight… He's my life… **_

Tori and Jade opened the door and saw Cat singing, which made them so happy. Cat squealed and grabbed the notebook from Beck's hand and handed it over to Jade and Tori. The two girls nodded at Cat and begun to sing with her. _**We suddenly see a star, shining across the park.. (Across the park…) **_ Cat stared into Beck's eyes with love surging through her. _**We close our eyes and make a wish! Then I realised that we kissed… **_Cat quickly pecked Beck on the lips. _**WE KIIISSSEEDDD!**_

Cat ran into the middle of the room and begun to do a few spins, whilst Tori and Jade put their hands on their hips, moving them in sync. Cat motioned for the girls to sing the chorus and they nodded. _**So we're, running down the street! I'm in his arms, I can't breathe! (I CAN'T BREEAATHHEE!) **_Cat was singing her heart out as she was continuing the song. _**He's my king, and I'm his queen! He's my life, my everything tonight… Tonight… He's my life!**_

Cat gave a flirty wink at Beck, who was cheering her on. _**He's my everything, my love and my hear- ar- art! I could not help myself when I felt a spar- ar- ark! **_ Cat giggled, remembering the time that she and Beck first kissed in the Dale Squires movie. _**When he's not next to me, my life is lo- o- ost! Cuz without him, I'll be gone… **_Cat really meant when she said 'Cuz without him, I'll be gone…' because Cat didn't think she would've been able to handle her dad's abuse much longer and she wouldn't broken down and it would've been disastrous. Cat breathed in, ready for her high note. _**I'LL BE GOOOOONNNNEEEE! **_

Jade and Tori begun to sing the chorus whilst Cat sung her beautifully high note. Beck and Robbie cheered and was clapping. Andre had even awoke at the sound of Cat's beautiful singing and smiled happily, swaying side to side. _**So we're, running down the street! I'm in his arms, I can't breathe! **_Cat finished her high note and joined in with Tori and Jade. _**He's my king, and I'm his queen! He's my life, my everything tonight… tonight… He's my life… **_Jade and Tori stopped singing and let Cat finish her song. _**He's my life… HE'S MY LIFE…**_

Once Cat finished her song, Beck ran up and lifted her in the air, kissing Cat passionately. Cat giggled during the kiss and wrapped her legs around Beck's waist.

"I love you Cat." Beck smiled happily and could not stop his tears from falling. Cat awed and wiped his tears away, kissing his cheek.

"I love you too Beck." Beck chuckled and slowly leaned forward and kissed Cat's forehead.

"This is going to be the best holiday ever!" Beck pumped his fist in the air, whilst holding Cat. Robbie smirked at the couple.

"You just wait and we'll see about that…"

* * *

**REVIEWS! WOOO! Sorry, im abit hypo and i think i may have caused conflict on fb.. oops.. i didnt mean too...P.S: if anyone hasnt noticed yet, whoever reviews first is written first, just cuz i look at it on my ipod haha.**

**RedDevil16: **haha it was something i thought i could do. haha :P YAY BAT/AVIANA FOR DA WIN!

**Seddie-Bat: **haha neither did I :P

**kktrbg: ** YUP I DO HAVE A TWITTER ACCOUNT! :D why wouldnt i I AM an Arianator 3 haa i am not sure if you missed anything. :P aww thanks! tbh, i wasnt expecting the last part either :P

**Digidestend Angel: Chapter 23: **haha i know :P OMG LOL :P thanks :D **Chapter 24: **Ik poor Beck :(( thanks -D-A- :DD **Chapter 25: **haha sorry, i was just wondering if you were alright, thats all. :) aww on youre a sweetheart :) and yeah Robbie is busted :P, i think he does not sure :P **Chapter 26: ** yeah i just felt like i needed to pray for you.. :) and same! I am seriously clumsy too! and omg :O WOW! and haha yeah Beck's girl :) **Chapter 27: **i hope so either but im not too sure about that. thanks and AWW YOU DO? and no im not! YOU ARE AN AMAZING AUTOR! I just write cuz i feel like it. :P Thanks :D


	29. Robbie's Revenge

**Hey! Updating time! Woohoo! Sorry i didnt update yesterday. TBH, i really didnt want to update yesterday cuz of idk.. haha. and i had mini writers block. (I really shouldnt say that cuz im not a writer but oh well.) anyways, enjoy this chapter. I say its the greatest one ever! (NO I AM BEING TOTALLY SARCASTIC IF YOU DONT REALISE) ENJOY :D**_  
_

* * *

_Once Cat finished her song, Beck ran up and lifted her in the air, kissing Cat passionately. Cat giggled during the kiss and wrapped her legs around Beck's waist. _

"_I love you Cat." Beck smiled happily and could not stop his tears from falling. Cat awed and wiped his tears away, kissing his cheek._

"_I love you too Beck." Beck chuckled and slowly leaned forward and kissed Cat's forehead._

"_This is going to be the best holiday ever!" Beck pumped his fist in the air, whilst holding Cat. Robbie smirked at the couple._

"_You just wait and we'll see about that…"_

**(Beck is holding Cat celebrating. Tori and Jade are standing there in happiness at the couple. Robbie s planning his revenge…)**

The group decided to watch a movie so they could relax. Cat was comfortably rested on Beck's lap, snuggling up with each other on the couch with a blanket on top of them. Robbie was laying on his stomach on the floor whilst Andre was still on his bed. Tori and Jade were both on the beds opposite of Andre. Jade kept glancing at Tori before returning her eyes back to the movie. Tori gave her a sad smile.

Halfway through the movie, Beck noticed Cat holding her stomach.

"Are you okay Cat?" Beck whispered, so the others couldn't hear. Cat faced Beck and nodded.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Why would you think otherwise?" Beck gave her a sad smile.

"You were holding your stomach… Are you okay?" Cat smiled and nodded.

"Yeah! I am great! I am just a little bit hungry…" Beck smiled and kissed Cat's cheek.

"Aww.. Don't worry. How about we all get some take- away and then come back here and eat it?" Before Cat could say anything, Andre cut her off.

"Yes! Take- away! Let's go!" Andre jumped off his bed, but fell to the ground with a thud. Tori's eyes widened and so she helped Andre up off the floor and sat him back down on the bed. Jade felt bad for Tori, knowing she still had tiny feelings for Andre, but it wasn't as much as her feelings for Jade.

"How bout we all go together, at a NORMAL pace? Not trying to hurt ourselves on the way!" Robbie suggested. Beck nodded whilst Jade shrugged.

"Okay, let's head off for a quick walk around and come back so we can have a small movie marathon before dinner later on." Beck said and everyone nodded. Robbie paused the movie and started to get off the floor. Tori, Jade and Andre picked up their wallets and walked out of the room, waiting for the others.

Beck was about to lift Cat off of him, until she looked at him with tired eyes.

"Beck, can you and the others go and get the food? I am hungry but I am really tired from everything that has happened today. I really need a rest." Beck smiled and kissed her cheek.

"Anything for you sweetheart… Do you want anything specific?" Cat shook her head.

"No thanks Beck. You choose for me." Beck nodded and hugged Cat tight. Beck carefully stood up, holding Cat and walked over to the other room. Beck's heart fluttered when a cute, small yawn escaped Cat's mouth.

"Aw you must be tired. Here, how about you sleep for a little while." Cat nodded as she leaned her head on Beck's chest as Beck lifted up the blankets and placed Cat on the bed. Once Cat was laying down on the bed, Beck put the blankets over and tucked her in. Beck sat down beside Cat and gently kissed her forehead.

"Have a lovely sleep sweetheart. The gang and I will be back shortly. I love you…" Beck stood up and was about to walk out when he heard Cat mutter "I love you too Beck…" Beck smiled and waved goodbye, before shutting the door and walking out to the others.

Cat felt like she couldn't sleep because she had a funny feeling in her stomach. She wasn't sure what it was, but she shrugged it off as she fell into a deep sleep.

_DREAM:_

_Cat was laughing as her and Beck were laughing as they were both swinging on the swingset. Beck hopped off his swing and walked in front of Cat. Cat squealed, experiencing the feeling of happiness._

"_Beck! This is so fun!" Beck chuckled and nodded._

"_Yes it is Cat!" Cat giggled before realising something._

"_Beck, can I sit on you as we swing please?" Cat pouted and showed Beck her big brown eyes which he always melted in. He could never say 'no' to her._

"_Of course! ANYTHING for you Cat." Cat giggled whilst Beck hopped onto his swing and waited for Cat. Cat giggled and sat down on Beck's lap, just as Beck wrapped his arms around Cat's waist._

"_Hold on Cat!" Cat giggled cutely, showing her dimple that Beck dearly loved. _

"_Yes Sir!" Beck chuckled as he begun to push forward and back. Cat giggled the entire time._

"_This is so fun Beck!" Beck blushed a little._

"_It's all for you Cat." Cat blushed, making her cheeks red._

"_I love you…" Beck pecked Cat's lips before speaking._

"_I love you more…"_

**Back to reality:**

Cat stirred awake and noticed the middle door was open. Cat furrowed her eyebrows.

"Beck? Did he leave the door open?" Cat kept questioning herself until she noticed someone covered her eyes and mouth and told her not to scream or she would be hurt.

"Shh darling… You're mine now…" Cat tried screaming and pulling out of the intruders hold, but they kept their harsh grip on her.

"Beck…" The intruder grinned evilly.

"Beck's not here to save you Cat." Cat gasped at the sound of the intruders voice.

"Robbie?" Robbie chuckled and took his hand off Cat's eyes, so she could see him… Undressed.

"Robbie! What are you doing?!" Robbie rolled his eyes and forced himself on top of Cat. Cat tried to scream but Robbie shoved a cloth in her mouth, to stop her from screaming.

"You're going to be mine tonight Cat Valentine…" Robbie sneered before smashing his lips onto Cat's, gripping her shoulders with so much pressure, it made Cat yelp in pain.

"Robbie stop…" Cat cried out as Robbie undressed her. Robbie smirked and shook his head.

"No way! You're going to love this Cat. It's going to be the best thing you have ever experienced and you will finally come around and know you love me, and NOT Mr handsome." Cat shook her head, tears welling up.

"It will be over soon Cat. You'll enjoy every second of it…" Robbie chuckled and began his duty. Cat didn't know how to defend herself and cried. Robbie shushed her before continuing.

Soon after Robbie finished his "duty" with Cat, he left the room, waiting for the others to come back.

"Cat, you will tell no one about this… No one…" When Cat shook her head, Robbie stomped up to her and gripped her neck. "I said you will tell NO ONE! You understand me?!" Cat had tears in her eyes but she nodded. Robbie smirked and pushed Cat back onto the bed, leaving her horrified and in pain.

"Have a nice time Cat…" Robbie chuckled and walked out of the room, and closed the middle door. All Cat could do was change back into her clothes, and fix herself up. She couldn't do much else since she is in pain in the inner area of her legs.

Cat decided that she should lay back in bed, so no one was suspicious and close her eyes, trying to dream about happy things.

_Dream: (Cat's POV)_

_I was on the swing set with Beck and we were laughing and have a wonderful time. After a little while, I told Beck I was going to the bathroom and Beck nodded, but he also told me to be careful. I told him I would be right back, so he nodded._

"_I love you Cat. Be careful!" Beck shouted to me as I made my way over to the ladies' room. I walked in and luckily for me there was no line. I was happy about that. A few minutes later, I walk out of the bathroom and everything around me changed._

_There wasn't a swing set anymore, it was a dungeon. There was no light shining so it was very hard to see. I didn't know where Beck was, so I decided to call out his name._

"_Beck? Beck, where are you?!" I heard something walk up behind me and I turned around to see Robbie, with muscles…_

"_Robbie? You have muscles now?" Robbie was taken back. He glared at me as he grabbed my shirt and pushed me into the wall._

"_I have always had muscles Cat! Now be a good girl and SHUT UP!" I cowered and slid down the wall of the dungeon. I then felt someone crawl up next to me and put their hand on my hand. I couldn't see who they were so I screamed, until I heard his gentle voice._

"_Cat…" I gasped in shock._

"_Beck! Is that you?" Beck slowly crawled forward and leaned his head on my lap. I noticed that he had large bruises and cuts all over his face. I rested my head on my hands as I began to cry. "Beck, what happened?" Beck shook his head in confusion._

"_I don't know sweetheart… I just don't know…" Robbie finally walked out from his spot in the darkness and ripped Beck out of my lap._

"_No Beck!" I tried to reach out to grab Beck, but I felt something hit me in the face. Robbie kicked me with his foot and I fell to the floor, practically limp. My vision was blurry but I could see Beck… He was sitting on a chair, head facing the floor._

_Then I saw Robbie next to Beck, smirking evilly. He was holding something in his hands, but I wasn't sure what it was. I crawled my way closer to Beck and when I saw his face, I noticed his face was fully dislocated. His nose was broken. His jaw was misshaped. He had dark bruises on the side of his face and his lip was cut._

_I let out a small whimper as Robbie pulled my hair and forced me to stare at Beck. I did as he said but I had a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach that Robbie was going to do something horrible. I saw Robbie stand in front of Beck and hit him with something shiny. I couldn't make out what the object in Robbie's hands was until he held the object next to Beck's head._

"_No Robbie! Don't hurt him!" Robbie grinned evilly and turned off the safety trigger. He pushed the gun towards Beck's head. Beck growled at Robbie but winced in pain._

"_Do whatever you want to me! But please, don't hurt her!" I shouted "NO!" but Robbie didn't listen and he pulled the trigger. _

Everything went fuzzy as I came out of my nightmare to see Beck smiling at me. I giggled and gave him a welcoming hug. He, of course hugged back.

**No one's POV**

"Hey sweetheart… How'd you sleep?" Cat knew she wouldn't tell anyone what Robbie did, not even Beck…

"I slept good." Beck looked at Cat confused, and also concerned. He must've noticed that Cat didn't seem as cheery. Beck was gonna ask Cat what was wrong, but she cut him off. "I'm hungry Becky… What did you bring me?" Beck chuckled and went into the other room, holding a bag.

Beck handed Cat the paper bag and sat next to her. "Here you are darling. Hope you like it." Cat giggled and kissed Beck's cheek, making him blush. Cat gasped and squealed when she saw what was in the bag.

"Oh my gosh! Beck! You didn't have to get me these!" Cat squealed and pulled out two red- velvet cupcakes, and a vanilla milkshake. Beck also pointed to the bottom of the bag, making Cat jump out of her bed in delight.

"Beck! How did you find them?" Cat held up one of her favourite foods… Bibble… Beck chuckled at Cat, holding her hand.

"Well, there was a store down at the food court, and I wanted to get you something special so I got you bibble. I know you love bibble but PLEASE don't get addicted to it again Cat." Beck practically begged. Cat giggled and nodded before taking a bite of bibble.

"Mmm… So delicious. Want some Becky?" Cat pouted, making Beck say yes.

"Of course sweetheart." Beck opened his mouth and gave popped in a small piece of bibble. Beck was about close his mouth when Cat put her lips on his. Beck thought it was amazing that Cat was kissing him, but he had some other taste in his mouth. It wasn't sweet, it was the opposite of sweet.

After Cat and Beck stopped kissing, Beck looked at Cat with some concern.

"Cat, is there something you're not telling me?" Cat gulped and started to sweat. Beck gently held Cat's wrists and stared at her with seriousness. "Cat? What happened?"

* * *

**Reviewing TIME!: **

**Seddie-Bat: **haha they are cute together. You find out with Tori and Jade and Andre later on. but in chapter 29, gives you some idea on why she should go back with Andre. I know they are cute together but im just seeing what i can make interesting. this story is not very interesting haha... and aww thanks, i would usually update like everyday unless i cant but usually i update everyday.

**kktrbg: **AWWWWWWWWW! YOU TRAINED YOUR PUPPY TO DO THAT! AWWWW THATS SO CUTE! haha the twists are the only things that keep everything interesting otherwise i will be bored of my own story ahah. aww sorry i didnt update yesterday.. i hope you didnt explode... :P

**RedDevil16: **Aw! how are you out of words? (Confused a little) AWW THANK YOU And No there are definitely WAY BETTER AUTHORS THAN ME! I PROMISE THAT! :)

**Digidestend Angel(Guest): ** I still put guest lol.. and thanks :) i know its you. haha. :D Thanks for reviewing! :))) (Idk why, but i feel like doing the happy dance... JUST SAYING)


	30. The Horrifying Truth

**Hi. Update. ok, i dont think this chapter is good, considering the fact that i got bored. its only a lead- up to the next chapter. lol. i am not as hypo as before because well i feel sick. whenever i eat something, i feel like throwing up but luckily i dont.. LOL. you all dont have to hear about my life haha OOPS!**

**Okay, enjoy the chapter! OH it may be a little confusing haha. SORRY! ENJOY! and the people who want to kill Robbie. Say "I" and the people who dont say (not sure) "Nay?" idk.. anyways ENJOY!**

* * *

"_Mmm… So delicious. Want some Becky?" Cat pouted, making Beck say yes._

"_Of course sweetheart." Beck opened his mouth and gave popped in a small piece of bibble. Beck was about close his mouth when Cat put her lips on his. Beck thought it was amazing that Cat was kissing him, but he had some other taste in his mouth. It wasn't sweet, it was the opposite of sweet._

_After Cat and Beck stopped kissing, Beck looked at Cat with some concern._

"_Cat, is there something you're not telling me?" Cat gulped and started to sweat. Beck gently held Cat's wrists and stared at her with seriousness. "Cat? What happened?"_

**(Cat and Beck are alone in the girl's room whilst everyone else are back in the main room.)**

Cat didn't want to tell Beck, so she shut her eyes so she couldn't see her face. Beck lightly touched Cat's cheek to make Cat open her eyes.

"Sweetheart… Is everything okay? You know you can tell me." Cat didn't listen and shook her head.

"I don't want to talk right now Beck. Can you please leave?" Cat stared at Beck with teary eyes which made Beck sigh.

"Okay Cat. When you're ready to talk, you can…" Beck was about to give Cat a cheek kiss, but she pulled away and nearly fell off the bed. Luckily for Cat, Beck grabbed her hand before she fell and lifted her back up. Cat was nearly in tears and Beck didn't know what to do. He thought of the only thing and that was to hug her.

"Come here." Beck demanded opening his arms. Cat slowly nodded and leaned forward on Beck's toned chest. He noticed that Cat really wanted to be alone so after he hugged her, he stood up and started to walk in the other room.

"I love you Cat… Please talk to me…" And with that, Beck walked out of the girl's room, and once he was out of the room, he looked back and gave her a sad smile. "Come out when you're ready… Don't forget I love you…"

As Beck left the room and closed the door, Cat fell back on the bed.

**Cat's POV:**

What am I doing? I need to tell Beck that Robbie raped me! But I am just so scared… I don't know what I can do… He used me for his own sexual desire and he took my virginity away from me! He used me for his own pleasures but I'm too frightened to do anything! Robbie told me to not tell anyone and if I did… Well, I'm not sure on that…

I should've listened to Beck when he said that we shouldn't give Robbie another chance, but I'm so forgiving and STUPID and gave him another chance! I hope Beck doesn't find out I called myself stupid because he will tell me I'm not stupid even though I am… I still don't how I have Beck.

I broke up with the best guy in the world, which is Beck and then he forgives me like there was nothing wrong! I don't know how I got such a perfect boyfriend, but I am glad I have him and I'm going to keep him.

Wait, what was I talking about? Oh right… WHAT DO I DO ABOUT ROBBIE RAPING ME!?

I realised Tori and Jade walked in with sympathetic looks on their faces. "Hey Cat." The girls say both at the same time. I give them a small smile as they walk towards me and sit next to me on each side.

"Are you okay? Beck said you seemed a bit frightened and different?" I shrugged, even though I really wanted to tell them what happened with Robbie.

"I'm fine. Just a little tired still." Jade and Tori nodded in understanding, before giving me a quick hug and walk back into the other room. I sit on the bed Indian style and start to cry silently.

**Beck's POV:**

I see Jade and Tori walk out of the girl's room, with no Cat.

"Is she okay?" Jade and Tori shrug. I rolled my eyes at them. I need my sweetheart to be okay… I can't stand to see her upset or in fear. I keep thinking about Cat as I look around the room. I see Tori on her, updating her status on whilst Jade is sitting on her bed, staring at her brand new scissors that she bought down near the food court.

After I chuckled at Jade and her scissors, I face Andre and Robbie watching tv. Andre nearly hurt himself again on the way down to the food court and so he has a cut on his face from falling. I smile at Andre until I look at Robbie.

He's grinning like he has done something evil and no one knows. I hope he isn't grinning because of why Cat's been acting weird for the past ten minutes. He better not have done anything to her which made her traumatized because the fear in her eyes was heart- breaking.

Before I could ask Robbie a few questions, I heard the middle door open and saw my red- headed beauty walk out. I stood up and walk over to Cat who is rubbing her eyes.

**No one's POV:**

"Hey sweetheart…" Beck gave a small smile before wrapping his arms around Cat's waist. Cat shrieked before realising it was Beck and hugged back. After we separated, Beck stared into Cat's eyes and saw that they were red and puffy.

"Sweetheart, what's wrong? Why were you crying? Is everything okay?" Cat wiped away some of the tears that were re- forming in her eyes and nodded.

"Yeah… I am fine…" Beck shook his head. He grabbed Cat's hand and pulled her outside their room. Once they were out of the hotel room, Beck sat down, back against the wall and patted his knee for Cat to come and sit. Cat nodded and carefully sat down next to Beck. Beck sighed and carefully lifted Cat onto his lap. She squeaked in fear, thinking he was going to hurt her.

"Shh Cat… Why are you afraid of me? You know I would never ever hurt you." Cat whimpered and rested her head in the crook of Beck's neck.

"I'm sorry Becky…" Beck kissed Cat's head and rocked her back and forth.

"Don't be sorry Kitten… I just want to know what's wrong and why are you afraid of me? Did I do something wrong?" Cat shook her head, tears leaving her eyes.

"No Beck… You're the best boyfriend a girl could ever wish for. I am not afraid of you… It's- it's something else…" Beck lifted Cat's chin and stared into her dark brown eyes.

"Sweetheart, you must tell me because I don't want to see my sweet beauty hurt or upset… It kills me…" Cat gave him a small smile then sighed.

"Okay… Promise me you won't get angry?" Beck nodded.

"I promise." Cat let out a large sigh, and rested her hands on her legs, and head facing downward.

"R- R- Robbie…" Beck's eyes widened.

"What did he do sweetheart? This is for your safety. Now what did he do?" Beck growled but didn't snap at Cat. He is going to kill Robbie. Cat whimpered before touching her inner thighs and wincing in pain. Beck's eyes widened. "Oh no…"

"Robbie r- raped me…"

* * *

**REVIEWS WOOOHOOOOOOO: LOL I LOVE DOING THAT!**

**Seddie-Bat: **Haha, i hate Robbie too. i will be hard on myself because well i take a lot of things people say to heart.. that's all, and yeah, stuff like that. oh well :)

**RedDevil16: **duty is another word for (IM NOT GOING TO SAY CUZ IT KINDA GROSSESS ME OUT AND EW AND YOU KNOW WHAT HE HAS DONE CHAPTER 30) yeah Robbie has to havve an evil side to him. "THEY ALL DO..." (Hope that gives you some clue on something)

**IStoleYourBannana (Guest): **Firstly, funny username :P and he definitely will. soon :P :)

**kktrbg: **Yup Robbie did touch her. :( i dont like making Cat's life sad but it is mostly about her and then her relationship with Beck and the friends, but the friends are gonna be a big part later on :) Cat will :)


	31. Revenge On Robbie

**Hey UPDATING! WOOHOO! IM IN A RUSH CUZ I NEED TO SLEEP FOR SCHOOL TOMORROW! LOL, i dont want to go to school Phooeey... oh well. Anyways, enjoy this chapter :D you're reviews were very funny JS AND THANK YOU FOR 100 REVIEWS ! THATS CRAZY!**

* * *

"_Sweetheart, you must tell me because I don't want to see my sweet beauty hurt or upset… It kills me…" Cat gave him a small smile then sighed._

"_Okay… Promise me you won't get angry?" Beck nodded._

"_I promise." Cat let out a large sigh, and rested her hands on her legs, and head facing downward._

"_R- R- Robbie…" Beck's eyes widened._

"_What did he do sweetheart? This is for your safety. Now what did he do?" Beck growled but didn't snap at Cat. He is going to kill Robbie. Cat whimpered before touching her inner thighs and wincing in pain. Beck's eyes widened. "Oh no…" _

"_Robbie r- raped me…"_

**(Cat and Beck are sitting outside the hotel room by themselves. Cat has told Beck some shocking news…)**

Beck's eyes widened.

"HE WHAT?" Cat whimpered in sadness at Beck's growling voice.

"H- he raped me…" Beck couldn't believe what cat was telling him. He couldn't believe that someone – which is Robbie – hurt his sweet angel and took away her virginity. Beck felt like his life was slipping away.

"Cat… You know I have to kill him right?" Beck cooed. Cat nodded before crying into his chest. Beck held Cat close to him, rocking her back and forth, whispering soothing words into her ear. Once Cat fell asleep, Beck stood up holding Cat in his arms like a bride and walked in the room.

Tori and Jade were on their phones whilst Andre and Robbie were watching a movie. Beck glared at Robbie before walking into the other room and placing Cat on the bed. Beck kissed Cat's head before getting ready to go into the other room and annihilate (destroy) Robbie.

"Okay… I am going to be civilised about this… I'm going to be civilised and kill him… I am going to RUSH OUT THERE AND GET HIM!" Beck stormed out of the girl's room and stomped up to Robbie who turned to face him. Robbie's eyes widened.

"OH NO!" Beck pulled Robbie's afro and lifted him off his seat. Jade, Tori and Andre were in complete and utter shock. They all gasped when Beck punched Robbie square in the face, making him fall to the ground.

Andre stood up, trying to protect Robbie but Beck shoved him away.

"Andre! Tori! Jade! You guys wanna know what Robbie DID to me sweet Cat?" Beck snarled with so much anger and pain in his voice. The other's gulped but nodded slowly. Beck quickly let a small tear fall. "He raped her…" Beck muttered, making the other's gasp. Beck then growled stepping on Robbie's chest.

"You know what Shapiro? I am going to beat the hell out of you right now!" Beck raged, with a sense of power surging through his body. Robbie squeaked in fear.

"You can't prove anything Beck! I didn't do anything!" Beck shook his head.

"No! You did everything and you hurt my precious Cat and took away her virginity! You destroyed her whole life, wanting to be like a princess and live a happy life! You took all that away from her! You've scarred her for life and you ruined everything!" Beck jumped and landed onto Robbie, his elbow smashing into Robbie's ribcage.

Robbie opened his mouth, gasping for air. Beck stood up, waiting for Robbie to catch his breathe. Once he did, Beck kicked Robbie in the ribcage again, making Robbie scream. Andre and the other's knew they needed to stop Beck from actually killing Robbie, but they didn't know how.

Tori and Andre noticed Jade stand up, looking like she was going to stop Beck. But what surprised them was that Jade started helping Beck.

"No one hurts my BEST FRIEND! NO ONE! I should've known to not have trusted you! I SHOULD'VE KNOWN!" Tears were streaming down Jade's face as her and Beck were kicking Robbie in the stomach and ribs.

Robbie began to bruise and he could feel the pain beginning to take a toll. He knew he needed to do something otherwise they were going to cause him internal bleeding, so when Jade and Beck pulled their foot back, Robbie rolled sidewards underneath Beck and Jade, causing them to trip and fall over.

Jade let out a small cry as she landed on something. Beck, on the other hand, immediately stood up and turned around, only to get hit in the head with a lamp. Andre jumped up and tackled Robbie to the floor whilst Beck dropped to the ground, knocked out cold. His head had a large, not too deep cut, causing some blood to slowly drip down his face. Andre's eyes widened before staring at Robbie.

"Stop Robbie! This is too far!" Robbie smirked and shook his head.

"Sorry Andre… But I'm only just getting started!" Andre cocked his head in confusion until Robbie pushed him off and punched him in the gut, causing him to yelp in pain. Robbie stood up and looked at Tori who was frozen.

"Sweet sweet Tori… Why haven't you stopped me yet? You're friends are all in pain and you weren't helping them… Are you afraid of me? Are you too scared to help your friends?" Tori shook her head and stood up, with anger in her eyes.

"No Robbie… I am not scared of you… You hurt my friends and you're going down!" Tori ran up to Robbie, trying to attack him, but Robbie moved out of the way, grabbed her arm and slammed her, face first into the wall. Tori let out a small cry and fell to the floor. Andre opened his eyes and saw Tori fall.

He saw Robbie about to get closer to her, so he jumped up and speared Robbie into the wall opposite Tori. He lifted Robbie in the air, grabbing his neck and beginning to choke him.

"Don't you DARE hurt her! No one hurts her! I love Tori and I can't let you touch her in any way!" Robbie started to feel dizzy. Andre kept pushing on the wall more and more, causing Robbie to slowly run out of air.

Suddenly, there was a bang on the front door and two police officers walked in. They both had guns in their hands and were pointing them straight on. They looked at Andre and pointed the gun to him.

"Stop right there and place that innocent teenager down before anyone gets hurt!" Andre nodded and was about to put Robbie back to the floor, Cat came out of the room. She had tears in her eyes. The police officers looked to Cat and saw her sad expression.

"Don't worry sweetie. This person here is going to prison." One of the officer's points to Andre but Cat gasped and shook her head.

"No cops! That's not him! It's Robbie who is next to him!" Cat screamed. The policemen nod their heads before walking up to Robbie who knew he was in deep and serious trouble. They pull out their handcuffs and connected each other the cuffs on each of Robbie's hands.

They began to pull Robbie out of the room, before looking back at Cat. "Is there anything miss?" Cat shook her head before she saw Jade and Beck and Tori on the floor in pain.

"Can you please get some first- aid please? A lot of first- aid?" The policemen nod and leave with Robbie who is crying and screaming.

"You're going to be mine Cat Valentine! You will be MINE!" Cat shook her head and raced to her friends. Andre limped over to Cat and wrapped his arms around her.

"Don't worry lil red. You need to be strong for Beck… Go and help him sweetheart. I will help fix up Tori and Jade." Cat sobbed and nodded, before crawling over to Beck and sobbed into his chest.

"Beck…" Cat put her hand on his neck, checking for his pulse. She noticed Beck was still breathing, but he was losing a bit of blood. Cat had tears in her eyes as she ran into the bathroom and grabbed a cloth, before running back to Beck. She put the cloth on his head, keeping pressure so he wouldn't lose too much more blood.

A few seconds later, the policemen came back and handed Cat and Andre first- aid before running back to the police car. Cat started to fix Beck's injuries whilst Andre started fixing Tori's and Jade's injuries. After they bandaged their friends, Andre and Cat put all of them on the beds.

Andre sat next to Tori and Jade, with his head in his hands. Cat laid down next to Beck, sobbing silently. Andre noticed Cat had fallen asleep after some time, so he put a blanket on her and Beck, before walking to the couch and laying down.

When Cat woke up next, she saw Beck staring at her. He gave her a small smile and a quick kiss on the nose.

"Hi sweetheart…" Cat cried with happiness and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Oh Beck! You're awake! I thought I lost you!" Beck chuckled before staring into Cat's bloodshot eyes.

"You will never lose me Cat. I will always be there to protect you." Cat blushed and kissed Beck passionately.

"I'm so happy that you're awake Beck! Robbie has gone to jail." Beck's eyes widened and then smiled.

"That's good sweetheart… I am so proud of you." Cat giggled.

"Why Becky?" Beck chuckled at his nickname.

"Because you faced Robbie, I saw you… Before my eyes closed…" Cat awed at him.

"Aw Beck… You pulled me through." Beck smiled happily.

"Yup and I will never let you fight this world by yourself. You and me are a team and we are gonna face the world together, forever."

"And no one can hurt us." Beck chuckled and nodded.

"Not even Robbie!" Cat giggled and nodded.

**At the jail:**

"I'm coming back… Watch out Beck Oliver and Cat Valentine… You're first on my hit list!" Robbie chuckled evilly as he laid in his prison cell, before closing his eyes.

* * *

**Reviewing TIMEEEEE:**

**kktrbg: **hahahahahahah yup! haha aww youre sweet! Here's an update :D OH and thanks for the mini celebration of 100 reviews! WOO

**Seddie-Bat: **haha REVENGE ON ROBBIE!

**Jiska5: **haha yup!

**RedDevil16: **haha i hope so and thanks :D

**Digidestend Angel(Guest) : **haha "Holy crap", haha ikr! i cant wait, oh wait.. im writing it haha :P


	32. Promise?

**HI! Please dont be angry with me because i didnt update... I had writers block for the first few days, and then when i finished the chapter, google chrome wasnt working and it really was annoying me. I couldnt use the other internet sources because my laptop wasnt y'know SAFE. It doesnt have security and yeah, anyways, i couldnt update because i was trying to fix it. Im updating now because i fixed it YAY! hope you sorta like it. I think this chapter is a little boring, sorry...**

**AND I just remembered that i got SOOOO many reviews for the last chapter! That was CRAZY! :D :O**

* * *

"_I'm so happy that you're awake Beck! Robbie has gone to jail." Beck's eyes widened and then smiled._

"_That's good sweetheart… I am so proud of you." Cat giggled._

"_Why Becky?" Beck chuckled at his nickname._

"_Because you faced Robbie, I saw you… Before my eyes closed…" Cat awed at him._

"_Aw Beck… You pulled me through." Beck smiled happily._

"_Yup and I will never let you fight this world by yourself. You and me are a team and we are gonna face the world together, forever."_

"_And no one can hurt us." Beck chuckled and nodded._

"_Not even Robbie!" Cat giggled and nodded._

_**At the jail:**_

"_I'm coming back… Watch out Beck Oliver and Cat Valentine… You're first on my hit list!" Robbie chuckled evilly as he laid in his prison cell, before closing his eyes._

**(At the hotel. Beck and Cat are laying down on one of the beds together. Andre's head is in his hands as he is sitting on the chair in between Jade and Tori are still asleep.)**

Beck wrapped his arms around Cat's waist, staring into her doe eyes, making Cat giggle.

"Now since Robbie is out of the picture… What do you want to do for the rest of the holiday?" Cat giggled and thought about what to do.

"Um… I really just want to spend the rest of this week with you…" Beck smiled. "And Jade, Andre and Tori." Beck pouted, making Cat giggle and then eskimo kiss Beck.

"I love you Cat."

"I love you too Beck." Beck chuckled before kissing Cat's nose, making her giggle.

"Um, you two love- birds okay there?" Tori chuckled, after sitting up and blinking her eyes a few times. Cat lifted her head to see Tori whilst Beck sat up, still holding Cat's waist. Cat knew Beck wasn't going to let her go anytime soon, so she sat up with Beck and then looked over at Tori.

"Yeah, we're fine Tori! Are you okay?" Cat asked with a slight tone of seriousness in her voice. Beck noticed Cat's seriousness, so he wrapped his arms tighter around Cat's petite body.

"Oh I am fine… Robbie did do some damage though…" As soon as Cat heard Robbie's name, her eyes went wide and she gasped. Beck glared at Tori before placing Cat on his lap, rocking her back on forth.

"Tori, don't mention Robbie's name… We all want to forget this ever happened and start fresh." Tori nodded in understanding before looking over at Jade.

"Does anyone know if Jade's okay?" Andre looked up from his hands and saw Tori staring at Jade. He knew that Tori would never love him the way he loved her, so he decided in his mind that they would remain friends.

"I think Jade will be fine…" Andre muttered quietly, but the whole gang heard him. Cat finally stopped hyperventilating and gave Andre a sad smile whilst Beck just nodded.

Tori looked at Andre and smiled before returning her eyes to Jade, who was still sleeping.

"Jade… Please wake up soon…" Tori whispered before spinning around, facing Cat and Beck. "What are we going to do before dinner tonight?" Beck shrugged before looking at Cat.

"Well, it's been a long day so how about we all just rest and continue eating and watching movies." Beck and Tori nodded whilst Andre just gave a small smile. Cat giggled and grabbed the remote off the table, before pressing play and laying back down next to Beck, who opened his arms out wide for Cat.

The gang rested and watched a few movies until they all were bored. Cat had fallen asleep in Beck's arms as he rested his chin on Cat's head, whilst Andre had relaxed himself on the couch, putting his feet up on the coffee table. Tori laid down on the bed with her head resting on the pillow.

Jade, funnily enough, was still sleeping. Tori chuckled at her before closing her eyes, feeling very drowsy. Andre and Beck were the only one's awake, so they decided to watch some television until the girls wake up.

"Yo Andre?" Beck whispered so Cat couldn't hear him, so she was sleeping on his chest, her arms wrapped around him. Andre looked at Beck with tired eyes and smiled.

"Yeah man?" Beck looked down at Cat with sad eyes before staring at Andre in serious. Andre's smile faded.

"When we come back from this small holiday, I need you to help me look after Cat…" Andre cocked his head in confusion.

"Why man?" Beck sighed but continued.

"Her dad abuses her…" Andre's eyes widen and was about to scream when Beck shook his head repeatedly. "No Andre… Shh… I just need you to help me protect Cat from her father and all the bad people in the world… You know that she means the world to me and when I found out that her father hurts her, it- it killed me… So I beg of you to help me protect Cat… I can't lose her… Not again…"

Andre noticed a tear fall from Beck's face before he quickly wiped it away, so it didn't land on Cat's soft red hair. Andre sighed, knowing how hurt his best friend was.

"You know I will help you Beck. We're best friends. I know you protect lil red and she is like my little sister, so I will definitely protect her with you… I- I just can't believe her monstrous father d- did that… If he hurts her, he is so dead." Beck clenched his fist in anger, wanting to kill Cat's father.

"Let's just sleep or watch tv because I can't stop thinking about what Cat's father has been doing to her… I can't let my sweet angel get hurt… I just can't." Andre nodded in understanding but then gasped. Beck furrowed his eyebrows at Andre, before looking down and seeing Cat's eyes open.

Beck smiled at Cat, making her giggle.

"Hey sweetheart… How'd you sleep?" Cat giggled cutely.

"I slept well Becky… Um, I heard what you and Andre said." Beck nodded before giving her a sad smile.

"I just don't want you hurt…" Cat sighed and placed a hand on Beck's cheek.

"I know sweetie… But, I don't need your help with my father…" Beck and Andre's eyes widened.

"No Cat… We can't let him hurt you…" Beck and Andre said in unison.

"I will be fine… I can take his abuse and I don't want you guys hurt…" Beck and Andre shook their heads before Beck begun to speak, with pain in his voice.

"No Cat… We are going to protect you from him no matter what." Cat knew she wasn't going to win so she nodded, before leaning her head back on Beck's chest. Beck kissed Cat's head before leaning his chin on top of Cat's head, placing his hand on her lap.

"I love you Cat, and you know I AND Andre will always be there for you." Cat giggled and nodded in Beck's chest. Beck chuckled on Cat's head before slowly closing his eyes. Andre noticed Beck was falling asleep so he turned off the tv and laid down on the couch, before falling into a deep sleep.

"I love you too…" Cat said before the two of them closed their eyes with drowsiness taking over.

* * *

**Reviewing time: :P**

** RedDevil16: **Yes, Robbie is gone and NO WAY! i still have a few tricks up my sleeve haha :P Im sad Victorious is ending, but there are still 15 episodes left. :) and BAT/AVIANA Forever!

**kktrbg: **haha thanks :D lol. and Robbie IS really creepy. yeah, i am too :)

**La la la laaaaaa(Guest): **yeah it was dramatic. tori and jade got involved because they were in the same room as Robbie and had to help. They are still gay but Tori cant handle all the people gossiping about her and Jade's relationship because its hard for her. she is still gay(les) but she cant handle being judged. Cat's father comes into the story shortly. it does make sense in my mind. There, are you happy i answered your questions?

**Seddie-Bat: **Haha yeah, i have a vague idea on what he could do next but im not sure. aww, have fun at school. i have school too but i have Athletics carnival tomorrow versing other schools. :D haha thanks :D

**Digidestend Angel: **Yeah, it was kinda crazy? Sorry, im a little confused. *Blonde moment* :D

**ImNotThomas: **yeah, i know he may have a point. yeah, its crazy and i never thought it would be this crazy. haha, there are gonna be tonnes more BAT moments. haha, sorry i just needed to put a little tandre in there. im not sure what to do with the love triangle between Tori and Jade/Andre. haha i understand your opinion :)

**DAsNumbah1Fan: Chapter 1: **haha lol :P **Chap 2:** yeah and Ooc? thanks for loving it. **Chap 3:** haha thanks :D **CHap 5: **haha yeah, drama. ahah enjoy :P **Chap 6: **haha have fun with that. **Chap 9: **yup! and yeah! haha wow, sleep then :PP **Chap 10: **haha yeah, i didnt update for a while, so i decided to update with a large chap. **Chap 17: ** haha yeah same! **Chap 19: **YUP! lol, thats everones reactions.**Chap 20: **haha sleep well. :D aww thanks! and yeah i know.. NIGHT! **Chap 28: **Yeah tori is... and ikr! **Chap 31: **i am sorry i couldnt update sooner :\ and aww thanks 3

** .16: ****Chap 5: **HAHAHAHAHA YUP!

**batzevieforever: **im sorry for not updating right away. and idk, you'l see and haha the baby comes into play later on...


	33. Part 1 Hotel Series

**hi. yeah, you're probably all pissed off at me cuz i didnt update. well, i dont care atm. sorry, i just dont. anyways, since i havent updated for a while, i decided just to finish off the sentence i was doing and update now so you wont be pissed off. haha.. **

**enjoy this really short chapter, um yeah. bye. i did have my bday yesterday and a sleepover the day before so i couldnt write then so thats part of it.**

* * *

"I will be fine… I can take his abuse and I don't want you guys hurt…" Beck and Andre shook their heads before Beck begun to speak, with pain in his voice.

"No Cat… We are going to protect you from him no matter what." Cat knew she wasn't going to win so she nodded, before leaning her head back on Beck's chest. Beck kissed Cat's head before leaning his chin on top of Cat's head, placing his hand on her lap.

"I love you Cat, and you know I AND Andre will always be there for you." Cat giggled and nodded in Beck's chest. Beck chuckled on Cat's head before slowly closing his eyes. Andre noticed Beck was falling asleep so he turned off the tv and laid down on the couch, before falling into a deep sleep.

"I love you too…" Cat said before the two of them closed their eyes with drowsiness taking over.

**(The gang had all fallen asleep. They all wake up a few hours later in the evening.)**

**Cat's POV:**

I slowly stretched my arms as I fluttered my eyes open. I remembered what happened a few hours ago, so I knew the person who wrapped their arms around my waist was Beck, and no one else. Thank goodness for that… I am still a bit traumatized by Robbie and what he did to me. Oh my god! That reminds me!

I grabbed Beck's wrists and shake them violently.

"Beck! Beck! Wake up! I just realised something! Beck!" Beck shook his head, keeping his eyes shut. I knew what I could do. I leaned up and kissed Beck's cheek. Beck chuckled meaning I had him right where I wanted him.

I giggled and quickly crashed my lips to his and before I knew it, Beck kissed back. I giggled during the kiss and I felt him smirk. Once we released, I remembered what I was going to say.

**No one's POV:**

"Oh Beck! I realised something so important and this is not good at all!" Beck looked at Cat with seriousness in his eyes, with a hint of fear.

"What did you realise kitten?"

"I realised that since Robbie… Um… Y'know…" Beck nodded, anger and pain in his eyes. "Well, I realised it wasn't safe and what if I become pregnant? I won't be able to handle having a child! I'm only 16!" Cat screamed, breathing heavily. Beck wrapped his arms around her petite body and held her close, as she begun to sob into his chest.

"Shh sweetheart… It's gonna be okay. You know why?" Cat shook her head. Beck smiled and stared into Cat's puffy brown eyes. "Because I'm gonna help you." Cat's jaw dropped.

"Y- y- you will?" Beck nodded.

"And so will we." Cat turned her head and saw Jade, Tori and Andre smiling at her. Cat gasped and burst into tears of happiness.

"Thank you guys! Thank you so much! I love you guys!" Beck and the others chuckled before they joined in for a group hug, with Cat in the middle.

"We love you too Cat. We all know Beck loves you most of all." Andre chuckled to Beck who rolled his eyes but knew Andre was right. Cat giggled at Andre's funny comment before pulling out of the bear hug her friends were giving her.

"Can we please get ready so we can go out for dinner?" Cat asked in a happy tone. Jade and Tori smiled and nodded whilst Beck and Andre just smiled. Cat giggled and bounced up and down, before sprinting into the girls room.

Tori and Jade followed Cat into the girls room to get changed. Once Jade was inside, Tori gave Beck and Andre a small smile before shutting the door. Once the door was shut, Andre turned to Beck with a grin.

"This is your first potential date with lil red… Are you excited?" Beck put his hands in his pocket and nodded.

"Yeah, I am excited… But…" Andre furrowed his eyebrows.

"But what bro?" Beck sighed.

"I'm a little bit nervous…" Andre gasped and then burst out in laughter.

"You! Beck! The calm guy being NERVOUS? Wow. You really are in love." Beck chuckled a little and nodded.

"Yes I am, and I really want to make this dinner special. I want it to be our first date." Andre smiled in understanding and gave Beck a quick man- hug before starting to get out some nice clothing.

_TO BE CONTINUED_

* * *

**Reviews:**

**Digidestend Angel(Guest): **yes baby, haha.. aw thanks :) i like long reviews :) they're the best. you are funny when youre delirious lol. :P i am the same, and i am hypo when im tired. thanks -D-A- for reviewing sweet things bout my story :) 3

**RedDevil16:** yeh, sorry bout not updatingfor a LONG time.. thanks an heres part of a chapter.

**kktrbg:** haha the buttface is GONE yet. well you dont know that? and i know its sad that Vitorious is ending but its ending on a high note which no one will forget about.

**DAsNumbah1Fan(Guest): **thanks and no -D-A- is the best writer, im not even CLOSE. lol, i just write for fun. ::P aww, you should write something :)

**ImNotThomas: **thanks and kk.

**Bunnies-Take-Over-The-Universe: ** LOL HILARIOUS NAME! haah touching :P haha yeah and SUPPORT THE BUNNIES!


	34. The Love (Filler)

**Hi! I'm so so so sorry for not updating in like years! I've just haven't felt like writing but I'm gonna keep going with the story. I only just realised I could write from my phone so I'm gonna do that. I there are any mistakes it's cuz my phone has auto correct and I couldn't be bothered getting rid ofPayton correct. Anyways, I'm really sorry for not updating in ages but I promise to update every couple of days or every week. I won't be able to update often because assignments are piling on, taking the time away from writing. Lol, enjoy this filler chapter because the next few chapteas are fillers until a few chapters later. :P Cat's Dad will come into the story soon, I promise. :) oh and so will robbie :P ;) enjoy this filler chapter! Love you guys! #Arianator4Life #BAT #woohoo**

* * *

**Oh an I'm sorry if you have to read the last chapter be aide I can't seem to get the end bit of the last chapter to copy/ paste on my phone. Sorry! :( anyways enjoy!**

* * *

Beck and Andre had finished getting ready just as Cat and the girls walked out of their room, into the guys' room. Becks and Andre's jaw dropped as the girls had walked out. Cat giggles when she saw Beck's face. She slowly walked up to him and looked down. Beck lifted her chin and saw Cat blushing massively.

"You look beautiful Cat.." Cats' cheeks turned red and she giggled.

"Aww.. Thanks Becky! You look pretty handsome yourself!" This time it was Becks turn to blush. The young couple were staring at each other until they realised their friends were staring at them, laughing uncontrollably.

Beck rolled his eyes whilst Cat giggled. Beck quickly slipped his hand into Cats and chuckled.

"Okay, are we ready to have an amazing night?!" The gang all cheered and they headed out to the restaurant.

Tori, Jade and Andre walked in front, chatting away to each other, whilst Cat and Beck were cuddling and walking. To Cat, this was one of the best moments of her life, knowing Beck was always going to be there for her and that he loved her so much, to go and stand up for her; protecting her.

And to Beck, Cat was his world. She was his angel that got away, but now was finally his. Cat was his life- line and without her, he would literally die. He couldn't live without her. Cat brought him happiness that no one else could give, not even with Jade. Cat was ALWAYS there for him when he had a bad day or if he was upset. Beck is so thankful that he had met Cat, because without her, his life would be torture.

Beck looked down at the beautiful red- headed goddess walking with him(hand in hand) and smiled. "I love you do much Cat."

Cat looked up to Beck with a cute smile. "I love you too Beck." Beck shook his head.

"No Cat. I love you until the day I die and even after I die I will still love you." Cat blushed and wrapped her arms around Beck's waist. Beck smiled and threw his arm over Cats' shoulder and continued to walk over to the gang who were in line at the restaurant.


	35. Secrets Shared Part 1

**Hii! Updating! Short chapters for a little while! Sorry! Don't worry! They will getbigger when I am on my laptop. Sorry again for Not updating in like years. Lol, yeah. Anyways, here's a short chapter. Enjoy! :) ;)**

* * *

_Beck looked down at the beautiful red- headed goddess walking with him(hand in hand) and smiled. "I love you so much Cat."_

_Cat looked up to Beck with a cute smile. "I love you too Beck." Beck shook his head._

_"No Cat. I love you until the day I die and even after I die I will still love you." Cat blushed and wrapped her arms around Beck's waist. Beck smiled and threw his arm over Cats' shoulder and continued to walk over to the gang who were in line at the restaurant._

* * *

"Hey guys!" Cat squealed making everyone in line stare at her in disgust. Beck became infuriated.

"Don't be so rude! My amazingly beautiful girlfriend is just saying hi! Don't look at her in disgust! I'm sure you ALL have done that sort of stuff when you were younger, so don't think you can judge anyone!" Cat blushed at Beck for protecting her. Beck chuckled and leaned in, connecting his and Cats' lips together.

The people around them were first like "ew" but tinto turned into "awwww..." Jade, Tori and Andre were chuckling before pulling the loving couple into the restaurant.

Cat and Beck were finally snapped out of each others daze whilst the others pulled them through the restaurant. Tori and JDowney go of Cat and sat down at the table. Cat blinked a few times sitting carefully sitting down next to the girls. Beck sat down next to Cat and placed his hand on hers, making her giggle. Andre took his semeg next to Tori before looking at the new couple.

"Aw, aren't you two just SO adorable?" Andre joked. Beck glared at Andre whilst the girls giggled and Cat blushed.

"Thanks Andre! I really am enjoying myself tonight. I feel like a princess for some reason!" The gang chuckled but Beck stared into Cats' doe eyes with love and compassion.

"Cat, you ARE a princess and you should be treated like one because you are the most sweetest and caring girl in the world. I love you with my heart and soul. You are a part of me that can never be replaced. I know I am not deserving of you but I am a very lucky guy that I get to have you for myself. I absolutely love you with everything in me. I think about you night and day and I always want to hold you in my arms and kiss you like it was out last time together. Cat, you're everything I've ever wanted and I can't believe my dream came true. I hope you love me too because I dearly love you." Cat blushed madly before cupping Beck's face in her hands and kissing him passionately.

The gang awed at the couple before talking about random things going on in their lives. Tori was talking about auiditioning for a movie.

"I really want to get the lead in the movie so I can get known in the movie business and then I could start my singing career and become famous!" Tori screamed the last part to emphasise what she is going to do before and after school ends. Cat giggled at Tori before putting her hand in the middle of the table and motioned for the gang to put their hands on Cats.

"Can I tell you guys something important?" The gang nodded and stared at Cat with intensity. Beck, was fully staring into Cat's eyes, deep into her soul, knowing she was going to about about something important.

"I brought you guys here with me for the week to get away from all the problems at home..." Jade gasped before quieting down and waiting for Cat to continue. "My dad has been hitting me..."


	36. Secrets Shared Part 2

**hi, I'm doing an update tonight. It's like nearly 11pm here. Umm, I might take a little longer to update. I'm sorry but stuff has happened/happening and it's been really hard lately. :/ anyways, enjoy this chapter. It's includes a song that I have to sing hah in music lol. Enjoy!**

**CourtsxBatFan**

**Chapter 36**

**Secrets Shared Part 2**

* * *

_"Can I tell you guys something important?" The gang nodded and stared at Cat with intensity. Beck, was fully staring into Cat's eyes, deep into her soul, knowing she was going to about about something important._

_"I brought you guys here with me for the week to get away from all the problems at home..." Jade gasped before quieting down and waiting for Cat to continue. "My dad has been hitting me..."_

* * *

The gang looked at Cat in shock, except for Beck who pulled Cat into his hold and held her close.

"Cat! Why didn't you tell us this earlier?" Jade screeched, beginning to cause a scene in the restaurant. Cat whimpered so Beck cut in.

"Jade, please be quiet. We don't want to cause a scene. And this is really important so I don't want you screaming to the world what has been going on in Cats' life. It's already been hard enough for her, I don't think it's right for you to scream in her face." Beck said with a hint of anger in his voice.

Jade was about to say a come- back at Beck until Andre and Tori put their hands over her mouth to stop her from talking.

"He's right y'know." Andre backed up what Beck was saying. Tori nodded in agreement. Just as Jade sighed, Cat sat up from Beck's with a huge smile on her face.

"Thanks for understanding guys." Cat said with happiness.

"You're welcome lil red. You know we will always be there for you, no matter what!" Cat blushed a little at Andre's comment. Tori and Jade nodded before they both grabbed Cat's hands and squeezed them tight.

"Cat, you are our best friend an we are so thankful that you told us about your dad and what has been going on. Jade and I are so proud. We love you Cat." Cat giggled and smiled cutely.

"Thanks girls. I am so happy you understand. I have something for you all." Cat stood up from her seat and headed toward the stage. Beck and the gang sat back in amazement as they watches their amazing red- headed friend get up on stage.

"Hi everyone!" The people in the restaurant turned to face Cat and smiled. Cat giggled with joy before continuing. "I know this is short notice, but I really would like to sing a song. This song really helped me through some tough times and I really was thankful for that. I hope you like it. It's 'Born to Try' by Delta Goodrem." The audience cheered and Tori and Jade clapped, whilst Andre and Beck just watched Cat and smiled.

"Okay, here goes..." Cat took a deep breath. "Hit it." The song slowly began and Cat grabbed the microphone in her hand, with her other hand tapping on her leg.

**_Doin everything that I believe in_**

**_Goin by the rules that I've been taught_**

**_More understanding of whats_**

**_And protected from the walls of love_**

Cat slowly swayed her hips side-to-side.

**_All that you see is me_**

**_And all I truly believe_**

Cat breathed in deeply before singing the chorus.

**_That I was born to try_**

**_I've learned to love_**

**_Be understanding_**

**_And believe in life_**

**_But you've got to make choices_**

**_Be wrong or right_**

**_Sometimes you've got to sacrifice the things you like_**

Everyone started clapping and Cat swore she heard someone whistling.

**_But I was born to try_**

**_No point in talking what you should have been_**

**_And regretting the things that went on_**

**_Life's full of mistakes, destinies and fate_**

**_Remove the clouds look at the bigger picture_**

Cat walked off the stage and headed toward the gang.

**_And all that you see is me_**

**_And all I truly believe_**

**_That I was born to try_**

**_I've learned to love_**

Cat pointed at Beck, which made Beck blush.

**_Be understanding_**

**_And believe in life_**

**_But you've got to make choices_**

**_Be wrong or right_**

**_Sometimes you've got to sacrifice the things you like_**

Cat then high- fived the gang.

**_But I was born to try_**

Cat quickly walked up on stage getting ready for the difficult ending.

**_All that you see is me_**

**_All I truly believe_**

**_All that you see is me_**

**_And all I truly believe_**

Cat closed her eyes, ready for her high note.

**_That I was born to try!_**

Everyone started cheering loudly. Beck stood up and began walking over to Cat with a huge smile on his face.

**_I've learned to love_**

**_Be understanding_**

**_And believe in life_**

**_But you've got to make choices_**

**_Be wrong or right_**

**_Sometimes you've got to sacrifice the things you like_**

**_But I was born to try_**

Beck stood behind Cat and wrapped his arms around her waist, with his head on her shoulder.

**_But you've got to make choices_**

**_Be wrong or right_**

**_Sometimes you've got to sacrifice the things you like_**

**_But I was born to try_**

After Cat stopped singing, the audience cheered, making Cat feel like she had accomplished something so amazing. Beck immediately spun Cat around to face him and rubbed their noses together.

"That was so amazing just then Cat." Cats' cheeks became red and she giggled.

"Thanks Becky. I love you." Beck smiled before leaning down and kissed Cats' soft lips.

"I love you too."

* * *

**Reviews:**

**Digidestend Angel: **that's amazing you are married! :)yeah and sorry for notupdating. I feel horrible about not updating but yknow stuff just Uhh nevermind haha. Enjoy being married!


	37. Secrets Shared Part 3

**Heyyy! Updating time! Lol! Even though no one read this anymore, I am updating cuz I felt like it. **

* * *

_After Cat stopped singing, the audience cheered, making Cat feel like she had accomplished something so amazing. Beck immediately spun Cat around to face him and rubbed their noses together._

_"That was so amazing just then Cat." Cats' cheeks became red and she giggled._

_"Thanks Becky. I love you." Beck smiled before leaning down and kissed Cats' soft lips._

_"I love you too."_

* * *

**Cats' POV:**

After we stopped staring at each other, Beck and I walked back to our table. We sat back down and the gang congraluated me and gave me hugs! Yay! I feel so loved! But something's bothering me. I'm scared I may get pregnant from what Robbie did to me. I'm really afraid of being 16 and pregnant. I know Beck will help me through it but I'm afraid that once Robbie is out of jail, he might come back and try and get me. I better tell my friends about this, because I'm getting scared.

"Hey Cat. Are you okay?" I look up from the table and see Beck staring at me with worry in his eyes. I let out a small yawn and giggle.

"Yeah Beck. I'm fine, just thinking that's all." Beck chuckled and interwined his and my hand.

"Okay Kitty. What were you thinking about?" I look away from him and face the others who were unfortunitely stopped their conversation when Beck asked what's wrong.

"Umm..." I started thinking. Should I tell them? Should I not? Why do I keep thinking about this? They are my friends. I should tell them. Okay, I will.

"Cat, Cat, Cat!" I hear Jade yell and I nearly fall out of my seat. Luckily for me, Beck caughtkey chair before it fell and saved me. I held my heart and breathed in and out, making sure my heartbeat goes back to normal. I smile at Beck before looking over at Jade.

"Oh sorry Jadey. I was just thinking when we get back, what of Robbins comes to get me? What if he was released from prison? What if i get pregnant?" I start hyperventilatingdans starting to feel dizzy. As my eyes close I can hear voices screaming my name.

**No ones' POV:**

Cat's eyes were closed as everyone rushed to her. The girls stood up from their seats and gasped, holding their hands over their mouths, whilst Andre stood from his chair and rushed over to Cat, next to Beck who was holding Cat from falling. Beck looked at Andre worryingly and then back at Cat.**  
**

"I knew she was under a lot of stress, but I didn't think that hurt would take over.." Beck looked down and felt ashamed of himself. _I cant believe I let Robbie hurt her so much. Mentally and physically. It's all my fault. _Beck thought. Before Beck could keep thinking it was his fault, Andre put his hand on Beck's shoulder.

"It's not your fault man." Beck eye's widened.

"How did you know what I was thinking?" Andre chuckled quickly before answering.

"I felt you dog!" Andre and Beck fist pumped each other until remembering Cat was still unconscious. Beck began to freak out. He picked Cat up bridal style and ran out of the restaurant, before Andre dragged speechless Tori and Jade to follow Beck.

**Becks' POV:**

Oh God! Cat! Im gonna help you... I promise. I arrive at the hotel room and lay Cat on my bed. I put her under the covers and then got Mr Puggles from the girls' room and tucked Mr Puggles under Cats arm. I sit down on the bed and stare at her. She looks so beautiful. I am so lucky to have her and I want to keep it that way. She is angel and she is my everything, so losing her would be horrible.

I remember the first time she broke up with me. It was horrifying. Even though Robbie forced her too, i was so upset. My heart was broken and it's only beginning to repair,repair. I really hope she doesn't break up with me again. I can't take another heart break once more. Jade already broke up with me, and Cat did too, but I now know she wasn't wanting too hurt me. I really love her so much. Cat is the love of my life. My everything. Without Cat is without happiness and life. I hope Cat wakes up soon..

**No ones' POV:**

Andre ran into the room with Tori and Jade, but as he did, the three slowed down and watched as Beck was staring at Cat. The three "awed" at Beck, but when Beck looked up, the three gasped. Beck was crying.

"Oh my god! Beck! You're crying!" Tori screamed whilst Jade ran over and hugged him. Beck rubbed his eyes that were blurry.

"I am? I didn't know. I don't know why." Jade rubbed Beck's back whilst Tori and Andre sat down together on the bed next to Beck.

"We know why." Andre said. Beck faced Andre and shrugged, unsure.

"Why?"

"Because you love her." The gang said simultaneously. Beck smiled a little before looking down at Cat, who now seemed to be sleeping.

"You're right. I do love her. I just hate seeing her all stressed and I can't do anything about it." Beck sighed before kissing Cats cheek and looking up at the gang.

"Oh Beck.. We will try and help you as much as possible. We will help Cat too." Jade assured.

"Thanks Jade."

"We will too." Andre said before getting up and walkin into the bathroom. "I'm gonna take a shower. Be back soon!" Andre chuckled and waved goodbye. Beck, Jade and Tori laughed before waving back.

Soon, Tori, Jade and Beck were laying down on each bed, watching a movie. They had all gotten changed into theit pj's and just began watching the movie, when Andre came out of the bathroom. Andre forgot the girls were in the guys room, and walked out in a towel. Andre went red when he saw the girls staring at him with wide eyes, and Beck laughing silently to himself.

"Did you forget the girls were in here?" Beck couldn't stop his chuckling until he saw a little red-headed beauty flutter her eyes open. He couldn't help but move off the bed and sit next to his beautiful angel.

"Hey kitty." Cat giggled whilst Beck stared into her chocolatety brown eyes.

"Hi Beckett." Beck smiled before leaning in and gently pressing his lips to Cats soft lips. Once the young couple released, they noticed their friends watching them. Cat let out a cute giggle whilst Beck rolled his eyes, until he pointed at Andre who was funnily enough, still in his towel. Andre forgot he was still in a towel and quickly grabbed his clothes before sprinting into the girls room. Jade and Tori burst into tears of laughter and both of them ended up falling off the bed.

Cat giggled at them before moving over on the bed, patting a spot for beck to lay down with her. Beck gladly nodded and laid down next to Cat, wrapping his arm over her shoulder whilst she leaned her head on his chest. Beck stared happily down at Cat. He loved her so much, and he will always love her.

"Hey Cat?" Cat looked up at Beck and smiled.

"Yes Becky?"

"I love you." Cat blushed before giggling.

"I love you too Becky. What movie are we watching?" Beck shrugged and said that Tori and Jade picked it. Beck quickly kissed Cats forehead before watching the movie. Andre came out of the girls room seconds later with a mattress, before chucking the mattress on the floor and laying down on it, beginning to watch the movie.


	38. The Story Never Told

**Hey guys! Updating! Btw i am going back to New Zealand for like 12 days and I may not be able to update a lot. I have to do assignments while I'm there and I have my oldest sisters wedding and so I will be really busy. I'm also going to see my family do I might not be able to update a lot. Um I will be writing chapters while I am there so hopefully it will be good :) I won't be writing from my phone while I'm there because it uses upmy Internet data and I don't want to get a huge bill like last time.. Oops. Uh yeah so I will be typing on my laptop. So hopefully not as many typos :) nd yEah. anyways enjoy this chapter :) P.S- this is a Tori/Andre bit in this chapter and a story of Cat/Beck some Jade/Tori/Beck**

* * *

_Cat giggled at them before moving over on the bed, patting a spot for beck to lay down with her. Beck gladly nodded and laid down next to Cat, wrapping his arm over her shoulder whilst she leaned her head on his chest. Beck stared happily down at Cat. He loved her so much, and he will always love her._

_"Hey Cat?" Cat looked up at Beck and smiled._

_"Yes Becky?"_

_"I love you." Cat blushed before giggling._

_"I love you too Becky. What movie are we watching?" Beck shrugged and said that Tori and Jade picked it. Beck quickly kissed Cats forehead before watching the movie. Andre came out of the girls room seconds later with a mattress, before chucking the mattress on the floor and laying down on it, beginning to watch the movie._

* * *

As the movie went on, one by one the group started to fall asleep. Tori was first, considering she had a long day. Jade went to be after getting a blanket and laying it on top of Tori to keep her warm. Now, it was only Beck, Cat and Andre. Half way through the movie, Cat had fallen asleep in Beck's arms. Beck smiled at the small girl laying with him, before looking at Andre.

"Yo bro?" Andre glanced over at Beck before facing the television.

"Yeah man?" Beck half- smiled.

"Are you okay with y'know, Tori and Jade?" Andre snapped his head towards Beck, his eyes watery.

"Yeah. I'm fine. I just really miss Tori... I really love her but she loves Jade." Beck nodded his head.

"Yeah I know you would miss Tori. But I know that she loves you too. The way she looks at you, the way she blushes when you talk to her, the way she smiles when you hug her. Tori loves that about you. I think she is just conflicted with how she is feeling, okay? I think she is just unsure and I bet she will figure her feelings out, but it's gonna take time." Andre sat cross- legged after Beck had finished his small, yet understandable speech.

"You're right. I shouldn't be thinking she doesn't love me because she does. Cat even told us that." When Andre said Cats' name, Cat had woken up from her dream, but had her eyes closed so she could hear what the two were talking about.

"That's exactly right Andre. You keep thinking that and everything will turn out right." Beck smiled and gave a thumbs up to Andre who nodded before thanking Beck.

"Thanks Beck... Umm, since Cat is asleep, do you want to talk about Jade?" Beck's eyes widened.

"Why would we want to talk about Jade for?" Beck said, a little bit offended. Andre shrugged before continuing.

"Do you still have feelings for Jade?" Cat immediately felt sad.

**Cats POV:**

I bet Beck still likes Jade. They were together for 2 years. 2 YEARS! How could Beck have stopped liking Jade after a day and say he loves me and to go out with him. I'm feeling insecure right now.. I love him but I feel like he doesn't love me.. I felt Beck move but then come back.

"If you mean by feelings as in friend- wise, then yes. Jade is still my friend, but we all knew we were gonna break up sometime. It had been going downhill for a long time. We had always fought but I've been trying to keep her happy, which I succeeded in but obviously she wasn't worrying about anything, considering she dumped me."

I wanted to start crying right here and now. Beck obviously misses her. God, why am I so stupid!

"BUT! I am not upset at all. You wanna know why Andre?" Andre nodded whilst I was keeping in my tears.

"it's because I'm in love with Cat. She has been my best friend ever since we were little. My mum and her mum were good friends and when we first met, I thought it was love at first sight. Cat was so beautiful, and still is now. I remember the first time we met. My mum had invited Cats' mum over to catch up, and so Cat came along, with her mum. When they arrived, I was out the front yard, playing with my yellow toy tractor. When i looked up, I saw Cat come out of the car, and slowly walk up the driveway. I stared at her in amazement! She was so beautiful and her eyes, I always melt in her beautiful doe eyes. She looked at me and stopped right in her tracks. She blushed when I smiled at hersmiles he smiled back. I said "Hi! I'm Beckett! But everyone calls me Beck!" and Cat replied with a small "Hi... I'm Caterina, but I like to go by the name of Cat." I then said if she wanted to play toy trucks with me and she nodded. We then played toy trucks and soon after, became really good friends. Everytime she came over, I felt like nothing was better then Cat and her joy and love. Gosh I love Cat so much..." Beck sighed dreamily before staring into space.

I nearly gasped out loud! Beck remembered EXACTLY how we met. Wow! He really does love me! Aww! I love him so much!

**No ones POV:**

Andre stared at Beck for a few seconds, trying to process what Beck was saying before snapping his fingers a couple of times, snapping Beck out of his daydreaming trance.

"Beck! I only gave a simple question. Wow.. You really love Cat don't you?" Beck smiled proudly and kissed Cats forehead.

"Yes. I am deeply in love with this girl right here. And when we get back to school, I'm going to show her off to the rest of the world because she is absolutely perfect and is my angel sent from heaven. I love her with all my heart and no body lays a finger on her because if they do, they have to deal with me." Beck growled the last part which suddenly made his sleepy red- headed beauty giggle. Beck smirked at Cat before poking her stomach, making her giggle.

"So how long have you been awake young lady?" beck said in the most funniest voice known to man- kind. Cat and even Andre chuckled before Cat shrugged.

"I don't know when. I heard something's but it was muffled so I couldn't hear everything. Oh and I love you too Beck." Beck smiled before kissing Cats forehead. The gang then faced their eyes to the television to watch the movie. Then something came on screen that shocked the three.

"Ariana?" Cat whispered confused.


	39. Jades Dream

**Updating! I'm updating like nearly 10 chapters because I won't be able to update since I'm I'm new Zealand right now for my oldest sisters wedding! :D I can't wait!**

* * *

"Yes. I am deeply in love with this girl right here. And when we get back to school, I'm going to show her off to the rest of the world because she is absolutely perfect and is my angel sent from heaven. I love her with all my heart and no body lays a finger on her because if they do, they have to deal with me." Beck growled the last part which suddenly made his sleepy red- headed beauty giggle. Beck smirked at Cat before poking her stomach, making her giggle.

"So how long have you been awake young lady?" Beck said in the most funniest voice known to man- kind. Cat and even Andre chuckled before Cat shrugged.

"I don't know when. I heard something's but it was muffled so I couldn't hear everything. Oh and I love you too Beck." Beck smiled before kissing Cats forehead. The gang then faced their eyes to the television to watch the movie. Then something came on screen that shocked the three.

"Ariana?" Cat whispered confused.

* * *

The gang stared at the television screen in total confusion. Ariana Grande was on the television screen in her own movie. Cat couldn't help herself and began to tear up with joy. Beck looked down at Cat and smiled, before wrapping his arms around Cats waist to stop her from bouncing.

"I can't believe Ariana has her own movie now? And it's only been a few days since we've last seen her!" Andre shouted, holding two fingers up for emphasis. Cat giggled at Andre and clapped happily.

"I think she might've been doing the movie while she was here to perform. Silly!" Beck chuckled at Cats silliness before tickling her sides. Cat squealed and started a tickle fight with Beck. The two were laughing and playing around, forgetting about Andre, and not even noticing Tori and Jade waking up from their loudness. Jade let out a grouchy yawn and stretched her arms out wide.

"Ugh! Who woke me up before the time I am supposed to wake up?" Beck and Cat slowly lifted their hands before putting them back down when Jade glared to the two. "Well since I'm really tired and unable to move much, I won't get you tonight but tomorrow is another day. So you two watch your backs, because the one and only Jade West is coming to get you!" Jade screamed "Boo," giving Cat a huge fright, making her jump. Beck rolled his eyes, silently chuckling but feeling bad for Cat.

**BECK'S POV:**

Poor Cat. She gets scared so easily. But that's something that makes me fall for her. Her innocence. Her beauty. Her sweet and kind heart. How she loves everything. She means the absolute world to me.

**NO ONES POV:**

Tori and Andre stayed up and watched the movie whilst Beck and Cat fell asleep in each others arms, and Jade landing on her pillow and closing her eyes, before drifting off to sleep.

**JADES DREAM:**

"Hello Jade." Jade opened her eyes and saw... No other than Robbie. He stood in front of her smiling happily. He was wearing a black suit. His hair was straight because he had it straightened and he wasn't wearing his glasses. Jade gasped before looking down and saw that she was wearing a dark black dress with scissor outlines. Jades' make- up was dark with black lipstick and dark eye shadow. She gasped before staring at Robbie who was smiling happily.

"Wha- Why- Where am I?" Robbie chuckled happily.

"You Jade, are in the most perfect dream in the world." Jades' eyes widened.

"So this is just a dream?" Robbie suddenly shook his head before grasping softly on Jades' hand.

"It can be more than JUST a dream." Jade suddenly shook her head.

"N- n- no... You're evil and you love Cat!" Jade pulled away from Robbie's hand but Robbie wouldn't let go. "Robbie let go please!" Robbie shook his head and his smile turned into a sloppy grin.

"Don't worry Jade. That's the past. I am a new man. I've changed I promise. I am not evil anymore and I have no intention on liking Cat anymore. I don't deserve her. She is too amazing and perfect." Robbie suddenly looked down, a bit upset. Jade sighed before placing her hand on his shoulder. Robbie looked up at the sudden contact and saw Jade staring at him with intensity and seriousness.

"Robbie.. You may not deserve Cat but there are so many other girls out there and I know you will find her." Robbie shook his head, tears forming.

"No. Who would like me? In that way?" Jade stepped forward a step and stood close to Robbie, their faces a few inches away from each other.

"... Me..." Robbie's eyes widened but began to close as Jade leaned forward -eyes closed- and connected her lips to his. She wrapped her arms around his neck whilst he found his strength within, and had his hands on her hips. The two kissed for a few seconds before pulling away. Jade was the first to speak.

"... Sorry..." Robbie stared into Jade's eyes before trying to act calm.

"... It's cool..."

Jade suddenly woke up from her dream, all sweaty and a little bit shocked. The gang were all asleep, including Tori and Andre who fell asleep next to each other. "Whoa..."


	40. I'm Gone Part 1

**Another chapter!**

* * *

"... Me..." Robbie's eyes widened but began to close as Jade leaned forward -eyes closed- and connected her lips to his. She wrapped her arms around his neck whilst he found his strength within, and had his hands on her hips. The two kissed for a few seconds before pulling away. Jade was the first to speak.

"... Sorry..." Robbie stated into Jade's eyes before trying to act calm.

"... It's cool..."

Jade suddenly woke up from her dream, all sweaty and a little bit shocked. The gang were all asleep, including Tori and Andre who fell asleep next to each other. "Woah..."

* * *

The next day went like this. Beck and Cat went out for the day as a couple and relaxed at the beach. Tori and Andre went rock climbing whilst Jade sat by the pool reading her magazine. The friends went to dinner and talked about random things that had happened throughout the day, before heading back to their hotel room. Cat felt a little bit sad because they would be leaving the day after tomorrow.

"Y'know I'm gonna miss this place." Tori said sighing. The gang nodded before beginning to pack. Andre started moping around the room.

"We have had some memories here. I'm gonna seriously miss this." Beck nodded sadly whilst the girls just nodded without saying a word. Beck decided to try and brighten everyone's night.

"Don't worry everyone! I'm sure we will have another holiday like this. I promise I will get us a holiday somewhere amazing and take LOTS of photos!"

Unfortunately no one listened, including Cat. Beck thought that Cat being quiet was very odd, so he grabbed Cat's hand and pulled her outside the room, closing the door behind him.

"Cat... What's wrong?" Cat shook her head.

"Can't you take a hint Beck." Beck furrowed his eyebrows before wrapping his arms around Cats waist, pulling her close. He stared into her glassy brown eyes.

"Cat, what hint?" Cat shook her head in frustration.

"You just don't get it Beck! Do you? When we get back I will have to deal with my father and his abusive ways! I may fall pregnant! Robbie might get out of jail and get me! All the girls will call me a bad word that starts with s and will be mean to me, because you are dating some air- headed freak! The guys will pick on me and hurt me! School AND home- life will be horrible for me! I can't go back! I just can't!" Cat pushed out of Beck's hold and started running. She ran through the hall and kept going. She heard Beck yelling her name and then footsteps coming her way. But that didn't stop her. Cat ran out of the building of the hotel and sprinted out to the main road. She stood at the side- walk, calling out for a taxi.

A taxi arrived seconds later. Cat turned around when she heard a faint voice calling her name. It was Beck. He sprinted down the hill, trying to catch up to Cat who was about to get in the taxi. Cat waved goodbye to Beck and blew him a kiss, before telling the taxi driver where to go and left.

Beck knew he couldn't let her go. He called for a taxi and told the driver to follow the taxi with Cat in it. The man nodded and followed the taxi with Cat in it. Beck was losing his mind. He was going to lose her. His everything. He was going to lose Cat. He flipped on his phone and pressed call. A few rings later, Andre answered.

"Beck! Where are you? Where's Cat?" Beck had tears in his eyes.

"She is leaving! I don't know where but I'm gonna get her back! I can't lose her Andre! I just can't! I will be back! It's late at night and I'm scared she is gonna get hurt, and so I need her to be okay. You know that."

"Yes I know Beck! Don't worry man! Go get her back! We will be back at the room. We hope she is okay." Beck nodded even though Andre couldn't see him nodding.

"Yeah.. I am gonna try.. Bye bro. See you soon..." Andre said good bye before hanging up. Beck clicked 1 and pressed call. After a few rings, she finally answered.

"Cat! Cat! Cat! Come back! I'm coming to get you! You are not leaving me! I love you..." Beck began crying, his shoulders shaking. "I love you Cat... You know that. I am all yours. I need you. You mean everything to me. I can't lose you. I- I- I- I miss you."

Over the phone, Beck could hear Cat sniffling. "I- I'm sorry Beck... Bye... I love you too..." Before Beck could say anything, Cat hung up.

"Cat! NO- O- O!" Beck shouted into his phone which was now beeping because Cat hung up. The taxi driver stopped and faced Beck.

"We're here." Beck nodded and began to get his money out. The taxi driver shook his head. "No kid. Go get her. Quick!" Beck nodded and sprinted out the door. He looked left and right and saw a small red- head run into the building in front. Without thinking, Beck ran after Cat. He didn't stop running. He just needed her in his arms. He couldn't let her go, he just couldn't.

As Beck arrived inside, he saw Cat go up in the elevator and saw that the number was the top floor. Beck knew he couldn't wait for the elevator and started to run up the stairs. Luckily, he was fit and sprinted up the stairs. He was tired by the end but he knew he needed to save Cat.

He opened the door and saw Cat slowly walking up to the edge. He screamed "NO! Cat! NO!" Cat turned around when she heard his voice.

"Beck..." was all that Cat could say.


	41. I'm Gone Part 2

**Chapter time! :D**

* * *

As Beck arrived inside, he saw Cat go up in the elevator and saw that the number was the top floor. Beck knew he couldn't wait for the elevator and started to run up the stairs. Luckily, he was fit and sprinted up he stairs. He was tired by the end but he knew he needed to save Cat.

He opened the door and saw Cat slowly walking up to the edge. He screamed "NO! Cat! NO!" Cat turned around when she heard his voice.

"Beck..." was all that Cat could say.

* * *

She couldn't believe he was there. He ran up all those floors to come rescue her. Unfortunately for Beck, Cat knew she had to do this. It was the only way.

Becks eyes widened when Cat faced away and kept walking forward. Beck raced forward just in time to stand in front of Cat, with the two of them being two inches away from the edge. Beck's heart was racing as he lifted Cat and walked away from the edge. He sat down with Cat on his lap. He then grabbed Cats hands and placed it on his heart.

Cat gasped at Beck's crazy fast heart rate. Beck nodded before wrapping his arms around her.

"Cat, I'm so glad you're okay. You don't know how much it would've killed me if you walked a step further. I can't live without you Cat. You gave me the biggest scare in the whole world. You are a huge part of me and if you were to be gone, I would have a gigantic piece of my heart missing. You're my life- line. Please don't do that again. I love you and so does Andre, Toro and Jade. We are here for you and we care about you. You are worth the world and I would honestly give you the universe if I could. So if you need us, just ask because we care about you Cat and we love you oh so much." Beck began to tear up again and a few seconds later, tears were streaming down his face.

"P- Please don't l- leave m- me.. I- I- I can't lose you ag- ag- again..." By this time, Beck's face was like Niagara Falls. Beck rested his head on Cats shoulder, crying into her neck. An hour later Beck had stopped crying.

Cat hugged him tight, and said with a raspy voice, " O- okay. I will stay... I love you so much Beck.. I should've known that there were people that cared about me..." Beck nodded, his face filled with tears. Cat felt her tears falling also. Beck then stood up holding Cat in his arms. He pressed on the elevator and held Cat as close to him as possible. He was never going to let her go again.

The elevator door opened and Beck walked in, clicking ground floor. As the elevator stopped at ground floor, Beck noticed Cat asleep in his arms, so he kissed her forehead and walked out the front door of the building.

Thankfully for Beck, the taxi driver was still there, waiting for him. The man in the taxi waved for Beck and Beck ran over to the taxi, opening the door and sitting in the seat, still holding Cat in his arms. The taxi driver turned around and smiled. "You got your girl back." Beck smiled with tears in his eyes.

"Y- yes. I did. I wouldn't be able to live without her..." The man nodded before starting the car and heading back to the hotel.

"She means a lot to you, doesn't she?" Beck nodded, pulling Cat closer to him. Cat was awake the whole time but wanted to close her eyes, so she could hear every word.

"Yes. Cat means absolutely everything to me."

"It does show how much you love this beautiful young girl." Beck furrowed his eyebrows.

"What do you mean?" The taxi driver chuckled.

"You ran after her when she ran off. She waved goodbye but that wasn't going to stop you. You called for a taxi and told me to go get that taxi so you could get your girl back. I also noticed you ran up all those flights of stairs, not even stopping once. You cared that much to run up all 50 flights of stair cases. You love her that much to stop her from ending her life. I saw you stand in front of her when she was only inches away from the edge. You were scared of falling but you didn't care, as long as she was safe you would be happy. Even if it was you that fell from the building. You wouldn't mind, as long as she was okay." Beck was touched at what this man was saying. What the man had said made Cat feel blessed to have Beck.

"Sir, I'm very touched. And yes I was scared but I just wanted her safe, even if I was to lose my own life. I would do anything to keep her safe. I love her and care about her and as I said before she means absolutely everything to me. Without her, I would literally die. I've kept her safe for as long as we have been friends. I've always been very protective of her, and I realise why. I want to protect her from the evil in the world and I want to love her and care for her. Even when I'm old I will always be there for her. I will stand up for her no matter what. I will never leave her. Some may say that this is just some crush, but they don't know love. They haven't felt love and what it's like to be IN LOVE with someone. I say 'I love you' to her but she doesn't know that I really mean to say is that 'I am in love with her.'" Cat gasped in her mind, only just finding out Beck was in love with her. The man nodded before giving a questioning look to Beck.

"I understand. By the way, what are your names?"

"My name is Beck and this is my girlfriend Cat. She is an absolute angel." The driver chuckled and nodded.

"Nice to meet you Beck and yes Cat is an angel. Anyways, we are here. Here is my number if you need anything. I am here for anything. You seem like a nice kid with a lot to live for. Hope to see you on the front covers of magazines someday." Beck chuckled and nodded before grabbing the card, and opening the door.

"Thank you so much sir." The driver cut him off.

"Call me Josh." Beck nodded.

"Okay. Thank you so much Josh. That means so much to me. I will give you a call later so we can talk and I can say thanks properly." Josh nodded his head happily.

"Of course. We can hang out sometime." Beck nodded and waved goodbye before walking up the hill with Cat closely in his arms.

"I'm so glad your back with me Cat. I'm never letting you go." Beck smiled with glassy eyes and kissed Cats forehead, with everyone watching. A small smile crept on Cats face Beck walked back to the hotel room.


	42. Talks

**Updating! Woooo!**

* * *

"Okay. Thank you so much Josh. That means so much to me. I will give you a call later so we can talk and I can say thanks properly." Josh nodded his head happily.

"Of course. We can hang out sometime." Beck nodded and waved goodbye before walking up the hill with Cat closely in his arms.

"I'm so glad your back with me Cat. I'm never letting you go." Beck smiled with glassy eyes and kissed Cats forehead, with everyone watching. A small smile crept on Cats face Beck walked back to the hotel room.

* * *

Cat was still in Beck's arms when he walked into the room. Andre, Jade and Tori turn to face Beck with watery eyes. Jade was the first to breakdown in tears.

"Y- y- you saved h- her... I- I couldn't live with- with- without Cat. S- she is my bes- best- bes- best friend. Thank you Beck..." Tori hugged tightly onto Jade as Jade cried on her shoulder. Beck nodded, sitting on the couch with Cat on his lap, holding her in his arms. Andre stood up from the floor and walked over to Beck and Cat. He stroked Cat's cheek and Cat felt a tear land on her cheek, before someone wiped it away.

"My lil red... I wish I was there to help... I failed you..." Andre whispered before looking up at Beck. "Thank you Beck. You saved her... Cat is practically my little sister. I was supposed to protect her but I didn't. I wasn't there when she needed us most." Beck shook his head and placed his hand on Andre's shoulder.

"Andre you didn't fail her. You did protect her. You will always be her close-to-being older brother. You shouldn't thank me either. No one should be thanking me. Cat is the biggest part of my life so it's my duty to protect her. I don't need no thank you's or anything. I just need Cat to be safe." Andre nodded in agreement and half- smiled.

"Thanks man... From now on, I am gonna be the best older brother ever." Beck chuckled before shaking Andre's hand.

"I'm sure you will be. Now go grab Tori and Jade. We should all go to sleep now. I think we all have had a long day and a crazy night. It's time to sleep. Tomorrow is our final day here and no one should be sad. We should have a great ending to our little holiday." Andre laughed before man- hugging Beck and kissing Cat's forehead and walking over to Jade and Tori who were still hugging.

Andre sighed and hugged the two girls before taking them to the other room.

**ANDRE'S POV:**

I sat Tori and Jade down on the bed and grabbed each one of their hands. Tori looked up at me and blushed a little before sighing sadly. Jade kept her head facing downwards which made me quite sad.

**NO ONES POV:**

"It's okay Jade. Cat is okay. Beck saved her. It's not your fault I promise. Try to forget about this incident because we are going to have an amazing day tomorrow and everything will be okay!" Jade slipped out of Andre's hand and shook her head.

"How could I be okay?" Andre shrugged. "Well I'm not okay. I should've been there for Cat. I wasn't and I really don't deserve to be her best friend. She is so nice to me and I treat her horribly. She helps me out with ANYTHING but I don't help her out with anything. I seriously don't deserve her as a friend." Tori's eyes started to tear up whilst Andre grabbed Jades hand again and stared straight into her eyes.

"You will be okay. Even if you don't deserve for Lil red to be your friend, she always will be your beat friend. She knows there is a part of you that is caring and loving and would help anyone out if they needed it. If you want to be a better friend, be nice to her and help her out. I'm sure you will feel so much better when you make her smile. It's a great feeling." Jade smiled and nodded. Andre chuckled before hugging the two girls. "Okay girls, Beck says it's time for everyone to go to sleep now unless you want to watch another movie, but I don't think anyone is really up to watching one. Tomorrow is our final day and we are going to spend it together so you would want to be happy."

Tori and Jade nodded, laughing a little. "Okay good. So let's get ready for bed. Bye girls. Sleep well." Andre stood up and walked out of the girls room, but turned around and waved goodnight, before walking out of the room.

Andre walked in to see Beck and Cat sleeping with a happy look on each others face. Andre chuckled silently before grabbing a blanket and laying it over the young couple. Cat opened her eyes and the sudden contact and smiled at Andre.

"Goodnight Andre." Andre smiled before walking up to Cat and kissing her forehead.

"Goodnight lil red. Make sure you don't lose Beck. He loves you yknow? He always has and always will. Don't tell him I told you that he had so many dreams about you and him. He always wished you were his even when he was dating Jade. Face it Lil red, he had wished you were his ever since he met you." Cat blushed madly and nodded.

"I will Andre and I promise I won't tell him. Thanks for telling me. He saved me from taking my own life and I will NEVER forget that. He has changed me for the better and don't tell him but I've ALWAYS had a small crush on him, ever since we met." Andre chuckled before nodding.

"Of course. Okay goodnight lil red. Love you sis." Cat blushed before blowing him a kiss.

"Night big bro. Love you too." Andre smiled before jumping onto his bed and falling into a deep and peaceful sleep. Cat snuggled back up to Beck, resting her head on his chest.

"Night Becky... Love you and thank you for saving me... I never did get to thank you properly but tomorrow I will thank you." Cat giggled before quickly kissing Beck's cheek and laying her head back on Beck's chest.

As Cat began to fall asleep, she heard Beck's soft voice. "... Goodnight kitten.."


	43. I've Lost Everything

**Updating!**

* * *

"Of course. Okay goodnight lil red. Love you sis." Cat blushed before blowing him a kiss.

"Night big bro. Love you too." Andre smiled before jumping onto his bed and falling into a deep and peaceful sleep. Cat snuggled back up to Beck, resting her head on his chest.

"Night Becky... Love you and thank you for saving me... I never did get to thank you properly but tomorrow I will thank you." Cat giggled before quickly kissing Beck's cheek and laying her head back on Beck's chest.

As Cat began to fall asleep, she heard Beck's soft voice. "... Goodnight kitten.."

* * *

**CATS POV:**

The morning came around quickly. I woke up at about 7 in the morning, with strong arms wrapped around my body. I was going to freak out but then I remembered the person holding me was Beck. I looked up at his sleeping state and smiled. He looked so beautiful when he is sleeping. I decided not to wake him and slid out of his hold.

I stood up straight and stretched out my arms and legs. It felt good to be alive. I feel better than I have in ages. And I know why. I look over at Beck and smile. He saved me from losing myself and my sanity and jumping off the building. He has helped me through the toughest things that's happened and I'm sure he will help me when we go back to Hollywood. God, why didn't I know he was the one that loved me and cared about me. How come I thought he didn't care about me? What was I thinking?

**NO ONES POV:**

Before Cat could finish thinking, someone wrapped their arms around Cats waist from behind, causing Cat to scream. Since no one was awake, Cats scream caused everyone to suddenly wake up with a fright. The person who had wrapped their arms around Cat put their finger on Cats lips.

"Shh sweetheart. It's just me." Beck said with a whisper. Cat realised it was Beck and turned around hugging him tightly.

"Hi..." Cat giggled quietly. Beck chuckled before kissing Cats forehead.

"Hi beautiful." Cat immediately blushed before leaning up on her tippy- toes and connecting her lips to Beck's. As soon as Cat kissed him, he felt as if there were huge fireworks in the sky. After Cat pulled away from the kiss, Beck leaned forward again and stole a quick kiss from Cat.

Cat went wide- eyed before giggling and pushing Beck away. She started to run around the room, laughing as she woke everyone up. Beck grinned at Cats's happy behaviour before beginning to chase her around the room.

**BECK'S POV:**

God, Cat is really fast and she somehow keeps squirming out of my hold every time I grab her. Oh well, I will get her today. I will just need the gang to help me out. It's Cat and I's one week anniversary and I really need some help. Even though Cat doesn't celebrate one week anniversaries, I want this to be special. She means everything to me and I want her to feel happy about being with me. I'm sure she is gonna love it.

I catch up to Cat and spin her around in my arms. She is so beautiful. After I let her down, Jade and Tori are staring at me and Cat with grins on their faces.

"Did you like the show?" I say in my best funny accent. The girls laughed at me and my accent before Jade finally stopped laughing to talk, whilst Tori couldn't control her laugh box.

"Oh shut up Beck. We were staring because we thought you two are so cute together. But don't tell anyone I said that." Cat giggled and blushed, before grabbing my hand and pulling me into the bathroom.

Before I could ask what she was doing, I felt soft lips on mine. I immediately kissed her back, putting my hands on her hips whilst she wrapped her arms around my neck. I felt her giggle before she pushed me against the wall.

I could hear a few voices from the hotel room but I was more focused on Cat. She kissed me with more force, making me smile.

**NO ONES POV:**

Cat grinned at Beck whilst the two made- out, before Beck couldn't help himself and spun the two of them, so that Cat was against the wall. Beck started to feel a little different. He couldn't control his body anymore.

Cat was a little shocked when Beck spun them so she was against the wall, but she didn't mind too much. She didn't mind until Beck started getting closer, so that their bodies were touching. Cat was a little unsure but decided to not worry too much.

Beck first saw Cat as cute, but when she kissed him in the bathroom, he was starting to see a different side of her, the feisty and sexy side. He couldn't control himself when he moved closer so that their bodies were fully touching.

Beck suddenly grabbed Cats hips and grinded them on his body. He couldn't stop himself when he started moving back and forth on Cat, loving the feeling of Cats body, even though she had clothes on.

He didn't even notice Cat screaming for him to get off her, or when Andre opened the door pulling Cat out of Beck's grasp. Or when Andre punched Beck in the face, causing Beck to fall over and knock his head, making him unconscious. Or when Cat was grasping onto Tori and Jade for dear life while they death glared at the unconscious Beck.

**BECK'S POV:**

I woke up to a big head ache and a sore black eye. I don't remember what happened. All I do remember was waking up and wrapping my arms around Cats waist from behind.

Cat. Cat. Cat? Cat! Where's Cat? Where is anyone? Where is the gang?

"Hello?" I call out, hopefully someone could hear me. A few seconds later, Jade walked in, with her hands on her hips and the angriest look on her face.

"WHAT THE HELL OLIVER?" I shook my head.

"What? What did I do?" Jade looked at me like I was being stupid.

"OH YOU KNOW WHAT YOU DID!" I shook my head once again.

"No I don't Jade!" I yelled but then cried out in pain, from my head ache and the throbbing of my black eyes. "Ow... How did I get this? How did I get a black eye and why does my head hurt? Where is Cat? What happened? Did something happen to Cat because if something did, I will kill whoever hurt or scared her!" I growled with fury. Jade laughed at me and placed a pair of scissors in front of me.

"Go for it then. Kill yourself." I looked up at Jade, wide- eyed.

"Wait, did I do something to Cat? Did I? Oh my god! If I did, Cat would absolutely hate me for the rest of my life. I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if I hurt Cat in anyway!" Jade rolled her eyes at me before sitting down on the couch next to me, which reminded me. "Um Jade, where are we—"

"You don't need to know. All you need to know is that Cat is scared of you, she doesn't love you anymore and that she never wants to see you again." My jaw dropped.

"Cat is afraid of me? What did I do? Please! Please! Tell me? I need to make this right. Only yesterday night I proved to her how much I love her and care about her and then I do something which makes her hate me... WHAT DID I DO?" Jade stood up from her seat and grabbed my collar, spitting in my face whilst doing so.

"YOU WERE FREAKING TRYING TO GO ALL THE WAY WITH HER!" My eyes go wide whilst my jaw dropped and I go frozen.

"I- I- I- I what?" Jade rolled her eyes.

"When she DIDN'T want too. Face it Oliver, you just ruined your chance with Cat and she will never be yours again. Oh and plus, she might be getting back together with Danny.." Jade smirked at me with an evil grin whilst I sat there in shock, not even noticing that I was crying.

"God, I've lost everything... Everything I've ever wanted..."


	44. I've Lost Everything Part 2

**Updating again!**

* * *

"YOU WERE FREAKING TRYING TO GO ALL THE WAY WITH HER!" My eyes go wide whilst my jaw dropped and I go frozen.

"I- I- I- I what?" Jade rolled her eyes.

"When she DIDN'T want too. Face it Oliver, you just ruined your chance with Cat and she will never be yours again. Oh and plus, she might be getting back together with Danny.." Jade smirked at me with an evil grin whilst I sat there in shock, not even noticing that I was crying.

"God, I've lost everything... Everything I've ever wanted..."

* * *

Jade pushed me back onto the couch and stood up angrily.

"Yes you did. You lost your everything... Or so it seemed." I shook my head in anger.

"Cat IS my everything! Why would I lie about that?! I freaking lost her because of what I did! I bet I got this black eye from you or Andre." Jade cut me off.

"Andre."

"Okay Andre. And I'm guessing my headache is when I fell. Did I hit my head on something?" Jade nodded, before sitting down on the opposite sofa. "Okay, well. Let me think..." A few minutes passed but I couldn't figure out what happened. "I don't remember what happened." Jade sighed. That's not a good sign.

"Look Beck. I'm gonna be nice for a moment but then afterwards I'm gonna strangle you till you die–" When Jade said that, I crawled into a ball. "–but for now, i will try be nice. Look, it doesn't matter what you say, you can't erase what you did. It may not seem harmless to you but to Cat, you pretty much scarred her. She was already yknow by Robbie and that created a huge impact on her, so when YOU -out of all people- did that, she was obviously gonna be scared. Sorry but Beck, I don't think Cat will ever see you the same again..."

I sighed sadly. Cat will never see me the same. She will probably hate me. She wouldn't love me anymore. Our friendship would be ruined. All of our memories would be washed away. Cat will disappear out of my life and there was no way of stopping her.

"I guess I'm taking the turn for the worst, haven't I?" Jade nodded before getting up from her seat and walked to the door, before turning around to face me.

"Beck, just think about what you did and maybe you could forget about you ever dating Cat.." Jade whispered the last part, but I still heard. I angrily stood up from my seat.

"NO! I WILL NEVER FORGET DATING CAT! SHE WAS THE BEST THING THAT HAD EVER HAPPENED TO ME! I LOVE HER! AND THAT WILL NEVER EVER EVER CHANGE!" I raged, my shoulders going up and down so I could try to catch my breath. "I may have lost her as a girlfriend and friend, but you know I will never EVER forget her. Cat will always be on my mind, everyday, every night. I will always think about what we shared and everything we have done together. I will mourn for the days when we could be together again but of course, since you spelled it out for me, she doesn't love me anymore so it will never happen. I will always cry myself to sleep about Cat. I know this sounds too good to be true but I'm NOT lying. I wouldn't lie about being totally IN LOVE with a girl that HATES me! I could never forget about dating Cat okay Jade? Never..."

Jade gave me a sad smile before nodding and walking out of the room. I shut my eyes as I rest my head on my hands and began to cry.

My shoulders are shaking and I felt like nothing will make me feel better. I soon feel someone sit next to me but I don't bother looking up at them. They place their hand on my back and start rubbing up and down my back, slowly relaxing me.

"Beck, are you okay?" I looked up in shock to see Cat staring at me with glassy eyes.


	45. Ups And Downs

**This one is a sad chapter ish. Not really. The chapter before was kinda confusing for me haha**

* * *

"NO! I WILL NEVER FORGET DATING CAT! SHE WAS THE BEST THING THAT HAD EVER HAPPENED TO ME! I LOVE HER! AND THAT WILL NEVER EVER EVER CHANGE!" I raged, my shoulders going up and down so I could try to catch my breath. "I may have lost her as a girlfriend and friend, but you know I will never EVER forget her. Cat will always be on my mind, everyday, every night. I will always think about what we shared and everything we have done together. I will mourn for the days when we could be together again but of course, since you spelled it out for me, she doesn't love me anymore so it will never happen. I will always cry myself to sleep about Cat. I know this sounds too good to be true but I'm NOT lying. I wouldn't lie about being totally IN LOVE with a girl that HATES me! I could never forget about dating Cat okay Jade? Never..."

Jade gave me a sad smile before nodding and walking out of the room. I shut my eyes as I rest my head on my hands and began to cry.

My shoulders are shaking and I felt like nothing will make me feel better. I soon feel someone sit next to me but I don't bother looking up at them. They place their hand on my back and start rubbing up and down my back, slowly relaxing me.

"Beck, are you okay?" I looked up in shock to see Cat staring at me with glassy eyes.

* * *

"C- C- Cat?" Beck asked with sadness and shock in his voice. Cat sighed and nodded.

"Hi Beck..." Beck sighed before beginning to talk.

"Cat, I'm so so sorry... I don't know what I was thinking..." Beck placed his hand on Cats but he saw Cat flinch and pulled her hands away.

"You don't love me anymore don't you Cat?" Beck sighed sadly as he looked down away from Cat and faced his body the other way to Cats.

It was a few minutes of silence until Cat answered. "I do but I can't be with you..." At the sound of hearing this, Beck turned and faced Cat, his heart wrenching.

"But- but- but- but Cat, why?" Cats eyes became teary.

"Beck, I don't know if I can trust you with me anymore." Before Cat could finish, she noticed Beck shaking. When she lifted up his chin, she gasped when Cat noticed Beck was crying... Over her.

"But you can... I promised you I would care and look out for you. I promised!"

"But you broke it Beck! Don't you understand that you broke that promise. You weren't looking after me when you started to go a bit far with me! You didn't seem to care at all! How can I be with a guy who does that? How can I Beck? Tell me. Come on! Tell me!" Cat screamed into Beck's face, letting out all her anger and sadness at the same time.. At her ex- boyfriend who loves her. Beck knew this was all his fault but he couldn't fix it. He didn't know how.

"I'm sorry. I don't know... You're right Cat." Cat went wide- eyed.

"I am?" Beck nodded and continued to talk, with nothing but guilt and sadness written all over his face.

"Yes, you are Cat. Listen, just for you, I will leave you alone okay. I know you probably hate me right now and you are only talking to me because well I don't know, but you don't really enjoy sitting here with me. I can tell. I will stay out of your way and you can live your life. Go back with Danny like Jade said and forget about me. You know I love you a lot but it's your decision okay?" Cat was about to answer but Beck shook his head. "Don't say anything. I just wanted to say before I go away is that I love you, and I always have. I know you may not think that but I have. I also always pictured you and me on our wedding day and then with a family in my dreams. I've always wanted to be with you for as long as I could remember. Cat, you were going to be my bride someday but it's okay I guess if you don't want too. I know you have made your decision to leave me so yeah. Bye Cat..."

Beck stood up from his seat next to Cat and walked out the door. Cat sat there motionless as Beck walked out. She couldn't believe she just did that, to Beck! Beck had always been there for her and always cared about her. Why would she be so stupid to break- up with him just because of one small incident. He didn't mean to scare her, and Beck surely didn't mean to get too intimate with Cat.

After an hour of thinking, Cat stood up and sprinted out the door, before getting a taxi back home. Cat called Tori and asked if she knew where Beck went.

"I think he went back to his R.V. He seemed really really REALLY down." Cat sighed sadly, knowing she destroyed Beck.

"Okay, I'm getting a taxi there. Did you and Andre have a nice day?" Tori giggled over the phone before continuing.

"Yeah I did! We are just friends at the moment which I don't mind because I don't know my feelings yet but I hope to figure that our soon."

"Okay Toro. I need to go now. Bye!"

"Bye Cat!" Cat then hung up and sat in the car on the way to Beck's.


	46. Where's My Daughter Part 1

**Um I think it's this chapter that is dangerous orsits the next chapter :O**

* * *

Beck stood up from his seat next to Cat and walked out the door. Cat sat there motionless as Beck walked out. She couldn't believe she just did that, to Beck! Beck had always been there for her and always cared about her. Why would she be so stupid to break- up with him just because of one small incident. He didn't mean to scare her, and Beck surely didn't mean to get too intimate with Cat.

After an hour of thinking, Cat stood up and sprinted out the door, before getting a taxi back home. Cat called Tori and asked if she knew where Beck went.

"I think he went back to his R.V. He seemed really really REALLY down." Cat sighed sadly, knowing she destroyed Beck.

"Okay, I'm getting a taxi there. Did you and Andre have a nice day?" Tori giggled over the phone before continuing.

"Yeah I did! We are just friends at the moment which I don't mind because I don't know my feelings yet but I hope to figure that our soon."

"Okay Toro. I need to go now. Bye!"

"Bye Cat!" Cat then hung up and sat in the car on the way to Beck's.

* * *

Once the taxi driver arrived at Beck's place, he turned around and faced Cat.

"That will be $14– Wait, aren't you Cat? Cat Valentine?" Cat looked up at the young man staring at her in shock.

"Uh- yeah... Hi... And here is the $14." The man happily grabbed the money and placed it in the console before facing Cat.

"It was an HONOUR to drive you Miss Valentine." Cat nodded before scrambling out of the taxi and slowly walked towards Beck's R.V. As Cat stepped closer, she could hear a strange noise coming from inside Beck's R.V.

Cat couldn't take hearing the noise anymore so she banged on the door. She heard a faint sound.

"Coming..." Cat sighed sadly but fixed herself up when Beck opened the door, wide- eyed.

"C- Cat? W- What are you do- do- doing here?" Beck asked in shock, like he was dreaming. Cat sighed and rushed forward, wrapping her arms around Beck's waist, crying into his shirt. Beck leaned down and wrapped his arms around Cats body, keeping her close to him, never wanting to let go.

"Come on in sweetheart. We can talk about this... Shh Shh.. It's going to be alright. I promise." Beck said once the two released. Cat slowly nodded before grabbing Beck's hand, walking over to the couch. She let go after she sat down and stared at the floor, blurry eyed. Beck kneeled down to Cats level, looking into her sad eyes.

"Do you want me to get you some water?" Cat sadly nodded whilst Beck stood up, getting a glass and filling it with water before returning to Cat, handing her the glass of water. "Here, drink up."

Cat muttered a small "Thanks" before chugging the water down her dry throat. After Cat had finished, Beck grabbed the cup, placing it on the table before sitting down next to Cat, staring at her. He just wanted to bring her closer to him and hold her until they couldn't hold anymore, but he didn't know how Cat was feeling.

First, Cat broke up with him over an incident and now she is here in Beck's R.V, crying. What is going on?

"Cat... Look at me girl." Cat shook her head, looking down at the floor, twisting her foot left and right. Beck noticed she wanted to say something because of the way she is acting. He sat closer to her and softly tapped on her shoulder.

"There's something you want to say, isn't there?" Cat flipped her head from the floor, staring at Beck with a look that says "How the heck did you know?" Beck chuckled. "It's because I know when you are upset. I know when you want to talk to someone. I know when you need to say something. It's the way you talk, they way you walk, the way you make me feel inside. The way your smile fades away when you turn your back from everyone. Cat, I know pretty much everything about you, so please tell me what's wrong? I know we aren't together anymore -since you made it clear- but at least we can be friends and I want to be able to help you. Please Cat, tell—"

"Okay Beck!" Cat cut in. "I wanted to tell you... That I hslfbkd. I hdkdbk. I blskfjs." Beck held out his hand for Cats and she nodded, grabbing his hand. "Okay... I made a huge mistake and I'm so sorry..." Beck was taken back.

"You- You're s- sorry? Why are you sorry? I was the one who ruined our relationship, AND our friendship. I ruined it all okay!" Beck shot up from his seat next to Cat, walked to the nearest wall and punched the wall repeatedly. He didn't stop no matter how much it hurt him. He wanted to get rid of the pain of losing Cat. He wanted to let out all his misery. He didn't notice Cat stand up and walk towards him.

When he was about to punch again, Cat softly touched Beck's shoulder, making him stop hitting the wall to look at her. Once Beck looked into Cats eyes, he could see the guilt on her face and the pain and anguish. He didn't mean to make her feel guilty, he just wanted to tell her it wasn't her fault.

Cat pulled Beck to the bathroom, and started to clean his fists, that were covered in blood. Even though Cat hated blood, she didn't want her 'friend' to be in pain, because of her. Beck stared at Cat as she cleaned his wounds but he winced in pain every time she did so. Cat would look up at him before going back to work on cleaning his fists. After ten minutes of vigorous cleaning, Beck's hands were back to normal - or as normal as his hands could get-.

Cat grabbed a towel and dried off his hands, not saying a word. Beck felt sorry. He felt like he has just scarred Cat.

As Cat and Beck entered out of the room, the tv was somehow on. Cat walked up and turned off the television. She spun around to face Beck who was staring at her. She looked at him confusingly and when he didn't move, she started to get a little bit worried. Cat was about to call an ambulance until she heard Beck say something.

"Catdhdlsb..." Cat cocked her head side- ways, looking straight into Beck's eyes.

"Say that again Beck?"

"Cat... Help..." Cat jolted forward when Beck said help. She looked around when he wasn't moving but she saw something digging into his side. Cat stepped forward and took a closer look until she saw a shard of something unfamiliar. It seemed to look like glass, but where did glass come from? Cat spun around seeing a broken glass lamp. She slowly looked up at the sight of unfamiliar shoes, but gasped to see someone she didn't want to see.

"Hi my daughter..." Dean -Cats father- smirked. "I see your back. It's time to take you home..." Dean laughed an evil laugh as Cat shuddered behind Beck who was in pain because of the broken shard of glass in his side.


	47. Where's My Daughter Part 2

**This one is a crazy chapter I think. Drama- filled ish. I hope you alllove it!**

* * *

"Cat... Help..." Cat jolted forward when Beck said help. She looked around when he wasn't moving but she saw something digging into his side. Cat stepped forward and took a closer look until she saw a shard of something unfamiliar. It seemed to look like glass, but where did glass come from? Cat spun around seeing a broken glass lamp. She slowly looked up at the sight of unfamiliar shoes, but gasped to see someone she didn't want to see.

"Hi my daughter..." Dean -Cats father- smirked. "I see your back. It's time to take you home..." Dean laughed an evil laugh as Cat shuddered behind Beck who was in pain because of the broken shard of glass in his side.

* * *

Cat stood behind Beck who somehow had the strength to move and stood in front of Cat, shielding her from her father Dean.

"Stay away from her!" Beck growled, but winced a little. Dean laughed with a evil grin.

"And why should I do that?" Beck stepped forward, fists in the air.

"Because she doesn't want you near her! And no body touches her in non-appropriate places either!" Dean stopped laughing and lifted up one eye brow.

"You think I would hurt my daughter? You think I would touch my daughter inappropriately? You kid, are losing your mind... And blood." Beck rolled his eyes before quickly turning around and placing his hands on Cats shoulders. He stared into her scared and horrified eyes.

"Get out of here Cat. Go as far away as you can. I promise it will be okay. You know why? I love you and I want you safe. Now go! Don't worry about me! Go!" Cat nodded and ran out the back of the R. then spun around to face Cats father.

"You shouldn't be here! You shouldn't hurt your beautiful daughter! You shouldn't touch her in places where she doesn't want to be touched! You shouldn't do it! She is an angel! Why would you want to hurt her?" Dean stepped forward at Beck, before lifting his hands out of his pockets.

"Because she needs to be taught a lesson of respect!" Beck backed away a little before keeping his ground and stepping forward, his face inches away from Dean.

"I know that she doesn't because she is VERY respectful! But YOU! You need to learn respect! You need to stop treating your amazing daughter like dirt! She is not something you can toss around and do whatever with!" Beck stopped screaming in Deans face when Dean grabbed Beck's neck and slammed him against the wall.

From outside, Cat was behind the bushes and could hear the commotion that was going on. She couldn't hear what was being said but she knew they began fighting when someone was slammed against the R.V.

Dean pushed Beck into the wall five times before Beck ripped out of Deans grasp and punched him square in the face. Dean fell backwards, before regaining himself and started to get up from the floor. But before he could Beck smashed his foot into Deans stomach, making him yelp out in pain. Beck was about to kick again when Dean grabbed Beck's other leg and flipped him, making Beck harshly hit the ground of the R.V.

Dean stood up and spat out some of the blood Beck made him cough up before kicking into Beck's side with the glass shard still inside, causing Beck to scream so loud, Deans eardrums nearly blew out. Dean kicked Beck's side once more before wiping himself clean.

"Beck Beck Beck Beck... You shouldn't try mess with stuff I do with my daughter. It's absolutely none of your business. Now stay here and rot whilst I go find my daughter." Beck looked up at Dean who was smirking.

"D- don't hurt her..." Beck said before he collapsed. Dean shook his head.

"I will. Bye Beck." Dean yelled as he slammed open the door and left the R.V. Dean ran to his car, hopped in and drove off to find Cat.

After Cat made sure her father had left, she ran into the R.V and stood in horror at what she saw. She saw Beck laying on the floor, unconscious. There was blood on the wall and on the floor. Blood was slowly leaving Beck's body and he wasn't breathing.

Cat screamed and ran to Beck's side. She laid Beck flat on his back and started to perform C.P.R on him.

"1. 2. 3. 4. 5." Cat said before pushing down on Beck's chest a few times. "1. 2. 3. 4. 5." Cat repeated before knowing she had to try something else or Beck will die. Cat immediately leaned down and put her lips on Beck's, breathing into his body. Cat closed Beck's mouth and pressed down on Beck's chest multiple times...

Beck still wasn't breathing. Cat began to cry but still performed C.P.R on Beck.

"I love you Beck! I love you so much! I was being stupid for hurting you! I'm sorry! Please don't leave me! I can't lose you! You said you wouldn't leave me! You said you wouldn't! I need you!" Cat screamed into Beck's chest before she felt someone pull her back. It was the paramedics.

"Keep back! We are going to take him to the hospital! We need this kid alive!" Cat nodded and stood back as the paramedics quickly put Beck onto the stretcher and placed him into the back of the ambulance. Cat needed to be with Beck but the paramedics would not allow her.

"I'm sorry Miss but you can't come. We will call you if he makes it or not." Cat nodded with tears streaming down her face. She was gonna lose him. He said he would never leave her. But Beck said he would rather be dead and Cat being alive, then Cat being dead and him alive. So maybe this was meant to be.

Cat shook her head out of that bad thought and called the gang.

"Hello?" Tori asked from the phone.

"Hey Lil red!" Andre said.

"Hey Cat.." Jade said, unsure why Cat was calling all three of them. She didn't know until Cat started to speak.

"My- My dad! He h- h- hurt B- B- B- Beck! Please come to the hos- hosp- hospital! I n- n- need someone!" Cat cried into the phone. The gang immediately shouted "WE ARE COMING!"


	48. Together Forever

**la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la . I really LOVE FOOD! Haha sorry I'm a little bit Happy :P butnot at the same time.**

* * *

"Hello?" Tori asked from the phone.

"Hey Lil red!" Andre said.

"Hey Cat.." Jade said, unsure why Cat was calling all three of them. She didn't know until Cat started to speak.

"My- My dad! He h- h- hurt B- B- B- Beck! Please come to the hos- hosp- hospital! I n- n- need someone!" Cat cried into the phone. The gang immediately shouted "WE ARE COMING!"

* * *

Cat sat in the waiting room with Jade, Tori and Andre. Cat was crying on Jade's shoulder whilst Tori was hugging Cat from behind. Andre sat beside the girls and sighed, but before he could say anything, a nurse walked in.

"Beck Oliver." The lady called out. Andre and the girls stood up. Cat couldn't feel her legs so she fell back into the seat. Andre moved Tori and Jade out of the way and lifted Cat back onto her feet. Jade answered for Cat.

"Yes. Is Beck okay?" The nurse smiled.

"If you say okay as in alive, yes. He is not very well though. The shard that was in his side took out a lot of blood. We also noticed some bruises and cuts around his body. Does anyone know anything about that?" Tori, Jade and Andre shook their heads. Cat on the other hand nodded.

"Yes, he was in a fight." The nurse nodded.

"Okay, well it does explain the swollen stomach and purple neck. Okay, the doctor said only one person is allowed to see Beck. Who would like to see him?" Tori, Jade and Andre immediately pointed to Cat who was near to bursting into tears. The lady gave Cat a sad smile before taking Cat to Beck's room. The lady opened the door for Cat.

"Okay, try not to startle him." Cat nodded and walked in. The nurse felt bad for Cat but shut the door.

Cat slowly made her way next to Beck's hospital bed. She placed her hand on his and began to violently sob.

"I thought I lost you Beck. I thought I really lost you in your R.V... You w- weren't breath- breathing... I didn't kn- know if you- you were going to ma- mak- make it..." Cat couldn't stop her tears from flowing down her face. Her clothes started to become damp and she couldn't see anything because of her eyes being blurry.

"... It's okay..." Cat looked up from her damp skirt and saw Beck, staring at her with half- open eyes. Cat squealed in joy and hugged Beck tight.

"Beck! You're awake!" Beck chuckled but winced, causing Cat to pull away. "Sorry..." Cat muttered quietly to herself. Beck smiled before moving closer to her.

"Don't worry about it okay? It's okay. You know I would NEVER let anyone hurt you. NEVER. I would never want you to be hurt. Oh and you know I'm going to kill your dad..." Cat sighed but nodded and then giggled.

"Thanks Beck... But don't kill my dad. Just put him in jail. I don't like death..." Beck sadly smiled and nodded. It was silent for a few minutes until Beck broke the silence.

"Cat?" Cat looked at Beck.

"Yeah?"

"What are we? Are we friends? Are we more like before? Are we not friends? What are we? Because I frankly have no idea. I know you probably don't want to go out with me because you don't trust me. I fully understand that. I just want to be there for you and so I—" Beck was cut off when Cat pressed her lips to his. Cat cupped her hands on Beck's face, whilst Beck lifted Cat onto the hospital bed, wrapping his arms around her waist, wanting to keep her close.

Cat laid next to Beck with her head on his chest whilst Beck wrapped his arms around Cat's waist. The two fell asleep together on the hospital bed smiling, and so Tori, Jade and Andre decided to go home, knowing that they are back together again.


	49. Hospital

**updating because I can. I'm back from new Zealand. Yay. Lol not. Well I am back from NZ but I'm not happy bout it. It's weird I lost all reviewers, but yknow what?Idc, I'm writing because I love it. **

* * *

"What are we? Are we friends? Are we more like before? Are we not friends? What are we? Because I frankly have no idea. I know you probably don't want to go out with me because you don't trust me. I fully understand that. I just want to be there for you and so I—" Beck was cut off when Cat pressed her lips to his. Cat cupped her hands on Beck's face, whilst Beck lifted Cat onto the hospital bed, wrapping his arms around her waist, wanting to keep her close.

Cat laid next to Beck with her head on his chest whilst Beck wrapped his arms around Cat's waist. The two fell asleep together on the hospital bed smiling, and so Tori, Jade and Andre decided to go home, knowing that they are back together again.

* * *

Cat woke up a few hours later, still next to Beck in the hospital. Cat decided to go back to sleep but unfortunately a nurse came in. She smiled at Cat.

"Hi, how was your sleep?" Cat giggled cutely before stretching her arms out.

"I slept fantastic thank you!" At the sound of Cats beautiful voice, Beck slowly opened his eyes. Cat giggled at Beck, because of how much of an angel he looked when he was sleeping.

"Hey beautiful." Beck said with a yawn. Cat blushed when Beck kissed her cheek. The nurse was in awe at the young couple.

"Awe.. That's so cute! I will leave you two love- birds alone for a little while. But I have to come back to check if your boyfriend–"

"Beck!" Cat cut in. The nurse chuckled.

"Yes Beck, and we will see if he can go home." Cat nodded happily. The nurse left and Cat faced Beck. She flirtatiously flipped her hair and giggled. Beck laughed a little before wrenching his eyes shut. Cat stopped giggling and gave Beck sad eyes.

"I'm sorry he did that to you Beck. He wouldn't have done that if I didn't go to your R.V. I'm so stupid! Stupid! Stu-–"

"Cat!" Beck shouted causing Cat to stop speaking. Beck calmed himself and placed his right on Cat's cheek. "It wasn't your fault. I'm glad you came to my R.V. I'm glad you were safe. I'm glad nothing bad happened to you." Cat's jaw dropped.

"Why are you so glad?!" Cat screamed angrily. "You're glad my dad nearly killed you! You're glad you nearly died! You're glad I was crying the whole freaking time! You're glad I–" Beck shook his head and crashed his lips onto Cat's, quieting her.

"Shh... It's okay... I was glad because we are together again... I love you so much Cat, and I'm so sorry for hurting you... I never ever wanted to hurt you. I love you too much to even think about hurting you." Beck said with nothing but love in his voice. Cat shyly smiled and stared straight into Beck's eyes.

"Kay Kay, and I love you too Beck... Thank you for not giving up on us." Beck smiled happily before pulling Cat close, kissing her cheek and holding Cat close.


	50. I'm Gonna Miss You

**UPDATING A couple of chapters if I have time too. Maybe not a lot this week with my extension on assignments **

* * *

"Shh... It's okay... I was glad because we are together again... I love you so much Cat, and I'm so sorry for hurting you... I never ever wanted to hurt you. I love you too much to even think about hurting you." Beck said with nothing but love in his voice. Cat shyly smiled and stared straight into Beck's eyes.

"Kay Kay, and I love you too Beck... Thank you for not giving up on us." Beck smiled happily before pulling Cat close, kissing her cheek and holding Cat close.

* * *

Cat giggled into Beck's chest, whilst Beck smiled staring down at Cat.

"I will never give up on us Cat. Even if you want me to go rot in hell, I will try and fix what happened. Even if you didn't want to be together, I would still want us to be friends like we were when we were younger. I love you too much to not have you in my life, even if we weren't together." Cat blushed at Beck and kissed him passionately.

"I love you too Beck and I'm never letting you go, because you mean everything to me. When your not with me I feel like everything is falling apart but when you are by my side, I feel like anything is possible." Beck smiled proudly at Cat and hugged her tight. The nurse came in a few minutes later and Beck was allowed to go home.

Cat helped Beck go to his car and places him in the passengers seat. Beck chuckled when Cat jumped in the drivers seat.

"When did you get your licence?" Cat giggled before starting the engine of the truck.

"I had my licence for a while now but everyone thought I didn't, so I just went along with it." Beck's jaw dropped.

"Wow, Cat! You could've told us!" Cat shrugged before pulling out of the hospital and drive back to Beck's place. Beck felt a little sad. Now since they have to go to school, he won't be able to be with Cat for the whole day and night, holding her close.

"... I'm gonna miss you Cat..." Beck whispered. Cat furrowed her eyebrows but kept her eye on the road.

"Why are you gonna miss me?" Beck looked down at the car floor and rubbed his hands together, not responding. Cat sighed and parked the car. She took off her seat belt and faced Beck. "Beck... What's wrong?"

Beck shook his head and looked out the window, staring at a house outside. Cat rolled her eyes before sighing. She quickly started the car, putting on her seat belt and drove to the park. Beck looked unsure. Why were they here? At 2 in the afternoon? Cat hopped out of the car and grabbed Beck's hand. He sighed and stood up, still needing some help from Cat.

"Come on, I want to show you something." Cat said as the two walked together into the park. Cat giggled as she and Beck reached the slide of wonder. "Yay! It's still how it was when we were younger!" Cat squealed as she left Beck's hand and climbed up the ladder, before sliding down and giggling as she slid down. Once she stood up, Beck was sitting on the ground, pulling out the leaves.

Cat didn't know what was wrong so she sat down next to Beck. Cat grabbed Beck's hand and stared into his eyes.

"Beck. What's wrong? Why can't you tell me? I'm always here for–" Beck shook his head letting go of Cat's hand.

"No you won't! ... I'm gonna miss you..." Cat stared at Beck in confusion.

"What do you mean Beck?" Cat asked with a little bit of hurt in her voice. Cat noticed Beck shed a tear because it landed on her hand. Cat sighed sadly so she rested her head on his shoulder. "I love you Beck..." Cat sighed out.

Beck sighed sadly, knowing Cat felt upset because he won't tell her. "I love you too Cat. I'm gonna miss you because I won't be able t- to see you and have you by my s-side for the whole day and night. I wish you could be with me day and night but I don't know how you could be with me... I love you so much and I want to always hold you close when you're sad. I want to cuddle up with you and I just want to be with you." Cat looked up at Beck and went blurry- eyed.

"I- I wish there was a way for us to be together..." Beck thought of an idea and smiled happily.

"Maybe there is a way!" Cat cocked her head in confusion.

"There is?" Beck nodded.

"You could live with me?" Beck asked, hoping Cat would say yes.

"I can't Beck..." Cat whispered. Beck's heart dropped.

"Wh- wha- what?" Cat twiddled her fingers and flipped her hair back in sadness.

"My dad..."


	51. Live With Me

**Enjoy this chapter! :) updates should be good until the weekend because I have assignments to catch up on.**

* * *

"I- I wish there was a way for us to be together..." Beck thought of an idea and smiled happily.

"Maybe there is a way!" Cat cocked her head in confusion.

"There is?" Beck nodded.

"You could live with me?" Beck asked, hoping Cat would say yes.

"I can't Beck..." Cat whispered. Beck's heart dropped.

"Wh- wha- what?" Cat twiddled her fingers and flipped her hair back in sadness.

"My dad..."

* * *

Beck grabbed Cats hands and stared into her watery eyes.

"Cat, you're dad is not going to hurt you anymore. I'm not going to let him. I will do anything to keep you safe, absolutely anything. I want to get you out of that monsters house and I want you safe. You know I will always be there. I will always protect you and I'm absolutely in love with you. I could never want to see my angel get hurt and touched by her EVIL father!" Cat's heart fluttered. Beck wanted to protect her from her father and he told her he is IN LOVE with her. She nodded and smiled cutely.

"Okay Beck. I will come live with you." Beck smiled and hugged Cat, kissing her head.

"Thank you..." Cat giggled before standing and helping Beck stand up. The couple happily walked back to Beck's truck and drove to Beck's R.V. It was about 5pm when the two arrived at Beck's. Once Cat laid Beck on the bed, she walked into the bathroom after grabbing some old clothes of Beck's.

Ten minutes later, Cat had showered, changed and fixed her make- up. Her make- up was light because she was too tired to do anything. When Cat walked out of the bathroom, Beck's jaw dropped.

"Whoa... You look... beautiful..." Beck choked out. Cat giggled and walked over to Beck, sitting at the end of the bed.

"You look... Um good yourself Becky..." Beck chuckled and patted the spot next to him so Cat could sit. Cat happily nodded and sat down next to Beck. Beck wrapped his arm around Cat whilst Cat rested her head on his chest.

"We will go get your stuff after school tomorrow." Beck said. Cat nodded before sighing.

"How are you feeling Beck? Is your ribs and face okay? You look like your in a lot of pain..." Beck grabbed Cat's soft, small hand and rested his head on Cats.

"Yeah I'm okay sweetheart. I'm still a bit sore. My ribs are healing and the stitches they did to my side has helped a lot. My face is still sore but as long as I'm alive and have you by my side, I don't have to worry." Cat sighed before kissing Beck's cheek and laid down next to him. Beck chuckled laying down beside Cat, resting his arm around Cat instinctively.

The couple laid together for an hour before falling asleep. The couple had a long day and just fell asleep, not knowing that the day tomorrow could change everything.

* * *

**JesseRae: thank you for reviewing! :) I'm glad you like the story and I'm glad you are reviewing. Even though I have no reviewers left, I'm still happy to write. :)**


	52. The Car Ride(honk honk)

Updating now!**yay! Anyways, just letting you know you don't have to review haha. I'm seriouS. Lol. I was just saying the people who did review disappeared in thin air haha :P LOL. Oh and totally off topic for a second, my friend Simran, we were dancing and we walked into a line, but Simran just walked in front like she was "It's my turn" and we couldn't stoP laughing! "5, 6, 7, 8. Pull a Simran!" haha sorry, anyways here s the chapter and I do not own Ariana's song You're My Only SHAWTY 3**

Oh and I just remembered I probably wont be able to update tmr cuz I have to do some assignments lol

* * *

"We will go get your stuff after school tomorrow." Beck said. Cat nodded before sighing.

"How are you feeling Beck? Is your ribs and face okay? You look like your in a lot of pain..." Beck grabbed Cat's soft, small hand and rested his head on Cats.

"Yeah I'm okay sweetheart. I'm still a bit sore. My ribs are healing and the stitches they did to my side has helped a lot. My face is still sore but as long as I'm alive and have you by my side, I don't have to worry." Cat sighed before kissing Beck's cheek and laid down next to him. Beck chuckled laying down beside Cat, resting his arm around Cat instinctively.

The couple laid together for an hour before falling asleep. The couple had a long day and just fell asleep, not knowing that the day tomorrow could change everything.

* * *

Cat was the first to awaken because her phone alarm went off. She giggled and pressed stop, before looking at Beck.

"Beck. Becky..." Cat whispered trying to wake Beck up. Beck opened his eyes at the sound of Cats voice and smiled his million dollar smile at her. She giggled before leaning down and kissing him. The two pulled apart after a few minutes because they ran out of breath.

"Come on Beckett, we need to get ready for school." Cat giggled when she said Beckett. Beck looked at her with a grin on his face.

"You called me Beckett. Miss Valentine, did you just call me Beckett?" Beck laughed when Cat shook her head to say no. "Are you sure?" Cat nodded, almost laughing in the process. Beck smirked. "Well I don't believe that little story. I say...–"

Beck jumped up on the bed, ignoring the pain and tackled Cat onto the bed. He laughed when she gasped before giggling and trying to get him off. The two were laughing as they rolled around, nearly falling off the bed in the process.

Soon, Cat was below Beck when the two stared at each other. Beck looked like he was the happiest guy on earth. Cat looked like she was the happiest girl on earth. Before the two knew it, they were kissing.

Beck put his hands beside each side of Cats small shoulders whilst Cat cupped her hands on Beck's face. The two forgot about everything in that moment. They forgot about Beck's injury, Cat's father, Robbie, school. They even forgot about Cat breaking up with Beck. Beck and Cat felt like it was just them, the only two on the planet.

Beck rolled his eyes when Cat had a message on her phone. Cat giggled before letting go of Beck's face and stopped kissing. She jumped off the bed and grabbed her phone. She giggled when she saw a message from Jade.

_JADE:- stop makin' out and get your butts to school. I'll drive you two to school, so be ready in 10 minutes. Bye Cat!_

Cat giggled before replying.

_Cat:- haha how'd you know? ;P and Kay Kay thanks Jadey! See you soon._

Cat didn't notice Beck standing behind her and so she screamed when Beck wrapped his arms around her waist. Almost immediately, Beck let go and stood back a few steps. Cat turned around to face a sad Beck. She felt bad knowing Beck was a little frightened. But wait, isn't Beck never scared?

"Beck.. I'm sorry... I'm not used to someone coming up from behind me and doing that because I'm afraid it's my dad... I'm so sorry!" Cat screamed with a few tears dropping and ran to Beck, wrapped her arms around him and screaming 'sorry' into his chest. Beck didn't say a word but wrapped his arms around Cat, keeping her close. Cat looked up at Beck with sad eyes.

"I'm sorry–"

"Don't be." Beck said with a smile,cutting her off. Cat slowly nodded and giggled.

"Come on Becky, we really need to get ready for school. Jade's gonna be here any minute!" Cat squealed and ran to her clothes. She sprinted into the bathroom and started to get ready for school.

Once Cat came out, she saw Beck sitting down with both of their bags, which were packed, just watching tv. Cat giggled when Beck stood up and kissed her hand.

"Good morning my queen." Beck said in his perfect British accent. Cat giggled before bowing.

"Good morning my king." Beck chuckled before wrapping his arms around Cat's waist, staring into her beautiful eyes.

"Cat, you are so beautiful. With or with out make- up. Because **_YOU ARE BEAUTIFUL, NO MATTER WHAT THEY SAY. WORDS WON'T BRING YOU DOWN. BECAUSE YOU ARE BEAUTIFUL IN EVERY SINGLE WAY. WORDS WON'T BRING YOU DOWN... SO DON'T YOU BRING ME DOWN TODAY_**." Cat giggled and kissed Beck's lips, wrapping her arms around Beck's neck.

After the two finished their moment, they both heard a car horn coming from outside. It was Jade. Cat giggled before grabbing her bag. Beck shook his head.

"No no no. Cat, hand me you bag." Cat giggled and gave Beck her bag.

"Thank you Becky." Beck chuckled and nodded before wrapping his arm around Cats waist and walking out the R.V. Cat giggled when she saw Jade snapping her fingers, trying to tell them to hurry up.

"Move it you two! We are late!" Jade yelled. Cat and Beck grinned and nodded, before walking even slower. Jade rolled her eyes and pulled the two along to her car. Beck grunted as Jade did so which made Cats defences go up.

"Don't hurt him!" Cat screamed, stomping her feet on the ground. She immediately felt horrible when Jade went wide- eyed. "I'm sorry... I just don't like it when Beck gets hurt because it was my fault he was hurt, and I don't want anyone hurting him because it makes me feel like a horrible person..." Cat said sadly, before sitting in the back seat.

Cat motioned Beck who was also wide- eyed to sit in the front. Beck slowly nodded but he really wanted to sit at the back but Cat wouldn't let him. Jade jumped into the drivers seat and started the car.

Cat sighed with tears almost about to drop whilst she curled into a ball. Beck looked back to see Cat in a ball, shaking a little. Beck leaned forward to Cat and held her hand. Cat looked up a little surprised before pulling her hand away. Beck sighed sadly before returning to face the front. Jade kept her eye on the road but felt like she needed to do something.

"Beck. Can we talk like right now?" Jade asked with a hesitant voice. Beck slowly nodded before staring back at Cat who was still in a small ball, rocking back and forth with her seatbelt on. Jade knew then that she could continue. "I'm gonna stop the car and I want you to jump in the back with Cat. She isn't happy and we both know why so please just do this for her." Beck nodded quickly before looking at Cat with sad eyes.

"She's been through so much... She is a fighter and that's something I love about her. I need her okay though." Jade nodded in sympathy before pulling over and stopped the car. At the sudden stop, Cat lifted her head to see Beck open the door beside her and hop in.

She moved over a little for Beck to have room, but didn't dare look at him. Beck gave her a sad smile before putting his seatbelt on and holding out his hand. Cat saw Beck's offering but denied. Beck knew he wasn't going to get through to her so he moved over, so that he and Cat were just touching. Cat sighed before putting her hand on her leg. Beck took his chance and placed his hand on top of Cat's. Cat didn't know what to do. She loved Beck and he only was trying to get her to be happy, so she didn't remove her hand making Beck smile.

"Thank you beautiful." Beck said proudly, kissing Cats cheek. Cat giggled at his touch causing both he and her to blush. Beck chuckled happily, feeling the strong bond he and Cat shared.

"I love you..." Cat whispered, looking down at the seat. Beck rested his head on her shoulder and smiled.

"I love you too... **_YOU'RE MY ONLY SHAWTY_**." Cat giggled and started to sing some of the song Ariana Grande sung.

"**_LAST NIGHT WAS CRAZY AND TODAY IT'S HEADING IN. DID YOU REALLY MEAN IT AND CAN YOU SAY IT AGAIN. OH OH, EVEN IF YOU JUST SAY IT OVER THE PHONE._**" Cat stopped singing beautifully to let Beck have a little go. Beck shook his head and gestured for Cat to continue. Cat shook her head.

"Not if you don't sing too." Beck finally gave in and started to sing with Cat but stopped immediately when she began to sing.

"**_LOVE MAKES ME CRAZY, RESTLESS, DUMB AND PARANOID! BUT I'll TAKE A CHANCE ON US, AND HOPE YOU DON'T DESTROY MY HEART. JUST GIVE ME ONE GUARANTEE, IM THE ONLY GIRL YOU SEE. WHATCHA SAY BOY_**?" Beck knew he could start singing now.

"**_YOU'RE MY ONLY SHAWTY! YOU'RE MY ONLY SHAWTY -HE EH HE EH HE! IM TELLING YOU THE TRUTH. GIRL IT'S ONLY YOU. YOU'RE MY ONLY, YOU'RE MY ONLY, YOU'RE MY ONE AND ONE ONLY. YOU'RE MY ONLY SHAWTY!_**" Cat giggled and kissed Beck hard on the lips. He chuckled, kissing back passionately. Jade was in the front looking back at the two in the mirror and smiled.

"I've done good. Good work West." Jade complimented herself before remembering she is mean. "Stop making out you two. We are here!" Jade yelled causing Beck and Cat to stop kissing and giggled. Beck rushed out of the car and opened the door for Cat. Cat giggled when Beck held out his hand.

"Mah lady." Beck smirked laughing. Cat giggled and grabbed Beck's hand before sliding out of the car. The two walked hand- in- hand to school, not noticing the stares from everyone and some grins.

* * *

RedDevil16: haha yeah I did update a lot and that's okay don't worry :)

Gary the Snail x3: thanks :) and yohint have to review if you don't want too :) its your choice


	53. The Rumours

**Updatinow now I just finished my English speech today at school so I can update today. Tmr I Should be able to update hopefully :)**

* * *

"YOU'RE MY ONLY SHAWTY! YOU'RE MY ONLY SHAWTY -HE EH HE EH HE! IM TELLING YOU THE TRUTH. GIRL IT'S ONLY YOU. YOU'RE MY ONLY, YOU'RE MY ONLY, YOU'RE MY ONE AND ONE ONLY. YOU'RE MY ONLY SHAWTY!" Cat giggled and kissed Beck hard on the lips. He chuckled, kissing back passionately. Jade was in the front looking back at the two in the mirror and smiled.

"I've done good. Good work West." Jade complimented herself before remembering she is mean. "Stop making out you two. We are here!" Jade yelled causing Beck and Cat to stop kissing and giggled. Beck rushed out of the car and opened the door for Cat. Cat giggled when Beck held out his hand.

"Mah lady." Beck smirked laughing. Cat giggled and grabbed Beck's hand before sliding out of the car. The two walked hand- in- hand to school, not noticing the stares from everyone and some grins.

* * *

As soon as Cat and Beck walked in the Hollywood Arts school, the couple saw Andre and Tori talking. Cat squealed and ran over to them. Andre and Tori turned to see Cat running at them. They chuckled as they hugged Cat.

**Tori's POV:**

Wow, Cat looks.. Happy. That's good. I'm so happy she is okay. I looked up to see Beck walking up to me, Andre and Cat. Once Beck was close enough, he wrapped his arms around Cat and spun her around. She giggled as he spun her. Once Beck put Cat down, Cat slid her hands up around Beck's neck, standing up on her tippy- toes, kissing him passionately. Beck smiled and kissed back, placing his hands softly on Cat's hips.

I couldn't feel but feel happy for them. My good friend is dating her dream guy. I think I've figured out my feelings, I love Andre as a boyfriend and Jade as my friend. I hope she understands. I stopped thinking when I saw a lot of people staring at Beck and Cat in confusion.

"Why are THEY kissing?" Some random yelled out.

"Andre, tell them to be quiet." I whispered to Andre. He nodded and went to go deal with the problem. I looked over at Beck and Cat. Cat was a little bit scared but Beck rubbed her back, calming her. He whispered in her ear.

"Don't worry. It's going to be okay. I promise." I smiled when Cat giggled and nodded. A few seconds later, Jade walked in. A few people were yelling "Jade, Look! Beck's cheating on you! With Cat!" Jade rolled her eyes and stood in front of Beck and Cat, facing the crowd staring.

"Beck ISN'T cheating on me! We broke up! Cat and Beck are perfect for each other so leave them alone! Because if you don't, I will eat you! I hope you all live close to a hospital!" Jade screeched before walking away and heading towards my direction.

Wow, I must've looked like an idiot just standing there. Everyone decided to leave Beck and Cat alone, which was good for the new couple. Jade stood in front of me a few seconds later with the look that said 'Is it me or him?' I sighed looking over at Andre who finally finished dealing with the annoying person in the crowd. Jade sighed, thinking she knew the answer.

"It's him..." I tried to say something but she cut me off. "I get it... Well... If you like Andre, can I tell you something?" I nodded, a little confused. "A few nights ago, I had this dream. There was me and Robbie." I gasped when Jade mentioned Robbie. "Yeah um, he was in a nice suit and I was wearing a dark black dress with scissor outlines. Long story short I kissed him and I woke up all sweaty and said whoa."

I gasped in shock. Jade never told anyone that. Whoa...

"Wow Jade... I think you may like Robbie..." Jade went wide- eyed and shook her head.

"I better not because he is evil and all he wants is Cat. Not me..." Jade sighed sadly. I placed a hand on her shoulder and stared into her eyes.

"I think you like him and I'm sure he has a soft spot for you." Jade slowly nodded before slapping the back of my head. I rubbed the back of my head. "Owie.. What was that for?" I asked in confusion, shock and a hint of anger. Jade rolled her eyes before whispering into my ear.

"I have to be mean remember? My reputation could be at stake here." I nodded, still a little confused. Jade quickly hugged me and ran to class. I smiled happily and began walking to class. Andre walked up to me and waved. I waved back and gestured for him to walk with me to class.

I couldn't have felt happier. Andre was soon going to my boyfriend, I hope. Jade is back to being her normal self but I still feel bad, and Beck and Cat are happy together. Weird thing is, I have a feeling that something bad is going to happen...

* * *

JessyRae: yes I am updating today :)

RedDevil16: yea they sure do! :) and okay thanks :)


	54. What's Gonna Happen

**Updating! :) yay! Enjoy! I kinda forgot what this chapter is about so LOL. Oh and sorry for NOT LONG chapters. I'm kinda busy but I'm always trying to write when I can.**

**Guest: ****_um even though you can think that about Tori, please don't write offensive words in your reviews. Thanks :) xo_**

**__****RedDevil16: ****_of course he will :) _**

**__****JesseRae: ****_I am :)_**

* * *

"I better not because he is evil and all he wants is Cat. Not me..." Jade sighed sadly. I placed a hand on her shoulder and stared into her eyes.

"I think you like him and I'm sure he has a soft spot for you." Jade slowly nodded before slapping the back of my head. I rubbed the back of my head. "Owie.. What was that for?" I asked in confusion, shock and a hint of anger. Jade rolled her eyes before whispering into my ear.

"I have to be mean remember? My reputation could be at stake here." I nodded, still a little confused. Jade quickly hugged me and ran to class. I smiled happily and began walking to class. Andre walked up to me and waved. I waved back and gestured for him to walk with me to class.

I couldn't have felt happier. Andre was soon going to my boyfriend, I hope. Jade is back to being her normal self but I still feel bad, and Beck and Cat are happy together. Weird thing is, I have a feeling that something bad is going to happen...

* * *

**CATS POV:**

I walked with Beck to our first class. I was a little nervous because people know we are dating and I don't want anything bad to happen. I looked at Beck who seemed to be thinking. I stopped in my tracks and tapped his shoulder. Beck shook his head and stared at me smiling.

"Yes beautiful?" I giggled but remembered I was going I ask him something.

"What were you thinking about?" Beck gulped, then gave me an unsure smile.

"Oh– It was nothing kitten." I frowned then used my puppy- dog eyes, making him finally give in. "Okay, I have a weird feeling about today. I feel like something is gonna happen and I'm not sure what..."

**NO ONES POV:**

Beck sighed and looked down. Cat was shocked.

"Beck! That's exactly what I was thinking! I had a bad feeling about today but I didn't want to tell anyone..." Cat exclaimed, stretching her arms out. Beck's eyes widened.

"Then something is going to happen." Beck softly grabbed Cat's shoulders. "We need to make sure everyone is together and no one of left by themselves, okay?" Cat nodded in seriousness before hugging Beck's torso.

"I love you Beck.." Beck smiled kissing Cats head.

"I love you too Cat." Cat giggled before pulling Beck grabbing his hand.

"Come on Beck! We need to get to class!" Cat squealed as she and Beck walked hand- in- hand to their first class... Sikowits's class.


	55. Improvisation

**Updating time. Yay. Enjoy! **

* * *

"Then something is going to happen." Beck softly grabbed Cat's shoulders. "We need to make sure everyone is together and no one of left by themselves, okay?" Cat nodded in seriousness before hugging Beck's torso.

"I love you Beck.." Beck smiled kissing Cats head.

"I love you too Cat." Cat giggled before pulling Beck grabbing his hand.

"Come on Beck! We need to get to class!" Cat squealed as she and Beck walked hand- in- hand to their first class... Sikowits's class.

* * *

As Beck and Cat walked into Sikowits's classroom, Jade and Andre were talking quietly, discussing something whilst Tori sat beside Andre, whistling and twiddling her thumbs. Beck rolled his eyes before leading Cat to a seat and sat down. Cat furrowed her eyebrows when there wasn't a seat next to Beck.

"Umm... I will go sit somewhere else..." Cat sighed before starting to walk away. Beck grabbed her hand, and spun her around. He chuckled before bringing her closer.

"You're sitting with me Cat." Cat cocked her head in confusion.

"How Becky? There aren't any seats next to you." Beck looked left and right.

"Oh no!" Beck sarcastically yelled. "What are we gonna do!? Well I guess–" Beck stopped talking when he stood up, lifted Cat in the air and sat down, holding Cat bridal style on top of him. Cat gasped when he lifted her but giggled as he sat back down, with her sitting on top of him. Beck smirked.

"Happy now beautiful?" Cat giggled and nodded.

"Yes sir!" Beck smiled and nodded before kissing Cats cheek. Cat immediately blushed before sitting herself upright on Beck's lap. Sikowits suddenly slammed the back door open and ran on stage, throwing his bag to the side.

"Hello class!" The class muttered a small "Hi."

"HELLO!" Cat squealed before shrinking back onto Beck when everyone stared at her. Beck placed his hand on Cat's smiling at her.

"Don't listen to them. I know you just wanted to say hi." Cat giggled before quickly giving Beck a peck on the lips, then facing Sikowits. Sikowits laughed at the two.

"Since you both want to mess around in my classroom, Cat and uh Elvis, up on stage!" Cat giggled when Sikowits said Elvis instead of Beck.

"It's your hair Beck!" Cat laughed cutely as she jumped off Beck and ran on stage. Beck smirked and ran up to Cat, grabbing her sides and lifting her in the air.

"Put me down!" Cat squealed as Beck spun her. Beck finally have in when she have him puppy- dog eyes.

"Okay sweetheart." Beck placed Cat back down onto her feet before facing Sikowits, who was drinking out of a coconut. "Uh– Sikowits?" Sikowits looked at Beck, whilst he still kept drinking his coconut, totally forgetting about the scene. Beck quickly rolled his eyes. "The scene!"

Sikowits modded. "Ah yes! Elvis, you are a shop owner when you see Cat walk in. She is the most beautiful girl you have ever seen. Cat, you are the beautiful girl who doesn't like the shop owner, even though he loves you. And... ACTION!" Beck stood back into position and looked like he was working in the store.

Cat stood back and acted like she walked through the door. Beck looked up at Cat and all he saw was perfection.

"Wow..." Beck said before he accidentally tripped and fell to the floor. Cat gasped before quickly walking up to Beck.

"Sir, are you okay?" Cat asked. Beck looked up and she gasped in horror. "Ew... Okay I'm gonna go." Cat turned around and began to walk off in disgust. Beck stood up and raced towards the door. He stood in front of Cat who put her hands up in disgust.

"Don't go, I love you!" Cat shook her head, pushed Beck out of the way and stormed out. Sikowits smiled and clapped his hands.

"GREAT work Cat and Elvis. Now take your seats." Cat and Beck nodded before sitting back down how they were before. Sikowits grabbed a pen before writing on the board.

"Alphabetical Improv!" Sikowits yelled before pointing to Tori who was still talking to Jade. "Toro! Jade! On stage!" Tori rolled her eyes because she was talking but smiled and walked on stage, followed by Jade. "Okay, it's alphabetical improv. So... ACTION!"

Tori faced Jade, knowing they could continue their conversation from before.

"Are you okay with this?" Jade rolled her eyes.

"Butt- head!" Tori sighed.

"Come on, don't be like this..." Jade turned away from Tori.

"Don't tell me what to do!" Jade roared. Beck and the hand gasped, knowing that this is the conversation Jade and Tori were having.

"Er!" Sikowits nodded and gestures his hands!

"Now, letter F!"

"Far out! I'm just not in a good state of mind right now, thank you very much!" Jade screeched, tears forming. Tori sighed, starting to get annoyed.

"Gosh Jade! I thought you were okay with this!"

"Hell I'm not!" Jade screamed, stomping her foot to the ground.

"I can't believe you right now... I thought we could just be friends and everything would be fine..." Tori sighed, not noticing Jades eyes softening.

"Just can we forget about this?" Jade asked, hoping Tori would say yes.

"Kay, I guess..." Tori shyly smiled before hugging Jade. Jade did a double- take before realising she is mean to Tori.

"Get off!" Jade pushed Tori off her and stormed out of the classroom. Sikowits shook his head.

"No Jade, the letter was L not G.." Sikowits said, not even realising the girls were having a serious conversation and Jade is mean so she can't like to hug Tori.

Tori fell to the ground with a thud. Andre stood up from his chair and ran to her side. Beck and Cat gasped before looking at Sikowits.

"Sikowits!" Beck yelled. Cat tried to put on her serious and angry face, but it ended up to be cute.

"What Elvis?" Beck slapped his forehead.

"Oh never mind." Sikowits shrugged sucked on his coconut. The bell rang a few seconds later. "Get out of my classroom! Go!" Everyone started to leave. Cat hopped off Beck, waiting for him to stand up, but he didn't. Beck was staring somewhere.

"Is there something wrong?! What's going on!" Cat screamed quietly. Beck realised he must've been staring too long. He quickly grabbed Cat's hand and smiled.

"Sorry kitty, I just couldn't help but stare at you... You're so beautiful." Cat giggled and shook her head. Beck stared at her in total confusion. "Wait, why did you shake your head?" Cat sighed and shrugged.

"Just because... Bye!" Cat quickly ran off, holding her pink skirt and hearing the sound of clicking with her heels on. Beck looked at Andre in confusion before standing up and ran out to find Cat.

Tori and Andre stood up from the stage and walked out of the room. As the two passed the janitors closest, they heard sobbing. Tori had tears in her eyes and opened the door to see Jade in a ball, crying.

* * *

**RedDevil16: haha not the next few chapters but later on ;)**


	56. Beautiful

**Updatung! Did anyone see Ariana's live chat and recorded itbecause my stupid laptop was not working and I couldn't watch it! I HEARD ARI SHOWED THE WHOLE SONG OF VOODOO LOVE AND DAYDREAMIN! UNFAIR TO PEOPLE WHO WEREN'T ABLE TO WATCH IT! Someone please send me alink to YouTube if anyone had recorded it please! I NEED TO SEE IT!**

**im gonna die if I can't see it!**

* * *

_"Is there something wrong?! What's going on!" Cat screamed quietly. Beck realised he must've been staring too long. He quickly grabbed Cat's hand and smiled._

_"Sorry kitty, I just couldn't help but stare at you... You're so beautiful." Cat giggled and shook her head. Beck stared at her in total confusion. "Wait, why did you shake your head?" Cat sighed and shrugged._

_"Just because... Bye!" Cat quickly ran off, holding her pink skirt and hearing the sound of clicking with her heels on. Beck looked at Andre in confusion before standing up and ran out to find Cat._

_Tori and Andre stood up from the stage and walked out of the room. As the two passed the janitors closest, they heard sobbing. Tori had tears in her eyes and opened the door to see Jade in a ball, crying._

* * *

Tori sighed sadly before kneeling down next to Jade. Andre decided the two needed to talk so he quickly said his goodbye and walked to find Cat and Beck.

"Jade..." was all that Tori could say. She didn't know what to say.

"Go away..." Jade muttered, pulling herself closer, trying to stay strong, but unable to. Tori shook her head.

"No... Please, I need to help..." Jade flicked her head up to face Tori. Tori could see Jade's angry face behind the red puffy eyes and tears that were falling.

"You don't NEED to help! Just get out of here! I won't have to deal with you! I don't want ANYTHING to do with YOU or ANDRE or ANYONE!" Jade screeched as she fell forward crying onto Tori's shoulder. Tori didn't say anything but rubbed up and down Jades back, slowly calming her, until she couldn't take it anymore and stood up, annoyed.

"Jade! We need to get this straight!" Tori screamed, letting out all of her frustration. "I'm sorry that I don't like you in THAT way! I do love you and all but it's a different love to how I love Andre... I'm falling for him and i can't stop it... I'm sorry..." Jade slowly stood up from the ground and looked at Tori with a sad and serious look.

"You're falling for Andre?" Tori nodded. Jade nodded in understanding before wrapping hr arms around Tori, hugging her. Tori was shocked at first but hugged back as Jade slowly regained herself.

Jade let go a few seconds later.

"I guess I will be okay..." Tori smiled and quickly, but sweetly kissed Jade's cheek. Jade smiled before fixing herself up and walking out of the janitors closet. Tori walked out after her and smiled as Jade quickly ran to the bathroom to fix her make-up.

**BECKS POV:**

I ran out of class to find Cat. When I was out of the class room I heard heels clicking so I followed the sound of the heels. I soon came out side to the asphalt cafe. I saw Cat sitting on a seat, looking out of breath. I walked slowly up to her and sat beside her. She giggled when she saw me.

**NO ONES POV:**

"Hi Beck." was all Cat could puff out. Beck chuckled, wrapping his arms around Cats waist, making her giggle.

"Hi beautiful." Cat shook her head. "Cat, why are you shaking your head when I said 'hey beautiful'?" Cat looked down and muttered something quietly under her breath. Beck sighed before he wrapped one of his arms around Cats shoulder, bringing her closer to him. "Now Cat, what did you mutter under your breath. Are you okay?"

Cat slowly nodded her head. "Yeah I'm okay but..." Cat dragged off. Beck sighed but stared into Cats eyes. He could see sadness and pain in her eyes. Beck couldn't stand to see his beautiful angel sad.

"Cat, please tell me because you're sad and that makes me sad. I love you." Cat sighed and nodded. She grabbed Beck's hand and leaned her head on Beck's shoulder.

"I don't feel beautiful. I'm not beautiful..." Beck shook his head and caressed his hands on Cat's face.

"Cat, you are the most beautiful girl in the entire universe. Never say you aren't." Cat sighed but shyly smiled afterwards. Beck chuckled before leaning in and pressing his lips to Cats. After the two released, Beck lifted Cat in his arms and walked around the asphalt cafe, spinning Cat around.

After a few minutes, Beck placed Cat back on her feet but didn't let go of her waist. Cat giggled at Beck before wrapping her arms around Beck's neck. Beck stared down at Cat lovingly.

"Do you want to dance?" Beck asked. Cat giggled at his randomness and nodded. Beck smiled before kissing Cats forehead and began to sway side-to-side in sync with Cat. Cat giggled before resting her head on Beck's chest. The two danced slowly to no music and didn't even notice Andre turn on his iPod music to a slow song. Cat was in a daze the whole entire time. She loved holding Beck and having him so close to her. Cat loves Beck so much, she would do absolutely anything to save him... Anything.

* * *

**CaptainCornflake (Guest): wow! 1 day! Thank you for saying this is an amazing story! Thank you do so so much! I try update every few days:P**

**RedDevil16: not too long, it's about 58th chapter when it starts I think. **


	57. Changes

**Updating today! Sorry for not updating yesterday, I was just really tired sorry haha. Enjoy!**

* * *

_"Cat, you are the most beautiful girl in the entire universe. Never say you aren't." Cat sighed but shyly smiled afterwards. Beck chuckled before leaning in and pressing his lips to Cats. After the two released, Beck lifted Cat in his arms and walked around the asphalt cafe, spinning Cat around._

_After a few minutes, Beck placed Cat back on her feet but didn't let go of her waist. Cat giggled at Beck before wrapping her arms around Beck's neck. Beck stared down at Cat lovingly._

_"Do you want to dance?" Beck asked. Cat giggled at his randomness and nodded. Beck smiled before kissing Cats forehead and began to sway side-to-side in sync with Cat. Cat giggled before resting her head on Beck's chest. The two danced slowly to no music and didn't even notice Andre turn on his iPod music to a slow song. Cat was in a daze the whole entire time. She loved holding Beck and having him so close to her. Cat loves Beck so much, she would do absolutely anything to save him... Anything._

* * *

The two danced together, smiling as they moved around the asphalt cafe. The couple didn't hear the bell ring and people flooding the cafe. Cat and Beck stopped stopped dancing and sat down at the table where the gang was, once they arrived.

Andre and Tori were laughing about something. And Jade seemed to be in a happier mood than she was before. Cat sighed dreamily as she rested her head on Beck's shoulder.

"We're back at school..." Cat smiled cutely, feeling as happy as could be. Andre and Tori finished their conversation and nodded with a grin on both their faces.

"Yes, yes we are. I'm quite glad we are back at school. That holiday was a bit TOO much excitement for me." Tori said with a chuckle. Beck and Cat nodded whilst Jade gave them a small smile.

"Yeah, I kinda wished I could go back on that holiday again.." Beck muttered quietly, looking down at the table. The gang gasped in shock and Cat felt tears starting to build up, as her cheeks starting to go red. Andre was the first to snap.

"What! Beck! Why would you say that?! Don't you want to be with Cat?!" Beck stood up from his seat, death glaring Andre but sat back down so they wouldn't cause a scene. Beck sighed and stared at Cat.

"No I'm glad I have Cat. I would just like to go back and fix what had happened with Robbie and maybe we ALL could've been sitting here together, smiling and laughing happily. Because right now, everything seems okay but I know that holiday did change how we all see each other..." Beck dragged off as he noticed the gang looked around each other, then at Cat and Beck. Beck smiled sympathetically and nodded. "Andre, you and I have been best friends since we both came to Hollywood Arts, but after that holiday, all we do now is fight or argue or both. We talk to each other and that but we aren't how we used to be..."

Andre sadly looked down on his feet. Beck gave him a small smile before looking at Tori and Jade. "You girls, have changed a lot since the past week. I found out that you Tori, do have a mean side and that you did like a girl for a little while, and Jade, that you had a good side to your dark self and that you cared about Cat... I knew you always had a soft spot for her, and I think that's really cool..." Tori rolled her eyes and laughed whilst Jade shyly smiled before quickly hugging Cat and Beck.

Beck smiled and returned the hug before looking at his beautiful angel, miss Caterina Valentine. "And Cat. When we first went to the hotel, we were just friends, but now we are more than that and I'm such a lucky guy to have you. I love you Cat. I know there were some difficult times at that hotel but there were some fun times. I'm sure we can go on a holiday and have fun, not needing to worry about any dramas that are going on." Cat giggled and nodded, before quickly kissing Beck's cheek and resting her head on his shoulder.

Andre looked up with a serious expression, getting some different looks from the gang. Cat was the first to speak.

"What's up Andre?"

"... I think..." Andre muttered quietly to him self. "I think we should go see Robbie..."

* * *

**Guest: I am**

**RedDevil16; yup very close!**

**CaptainCornflake(Guest): haha yeah I updateregularly :) and thanks! I'm gonna watch the live chat tomorrow :)**

**Guest: thank you! And I will later on :P**

**Digidestend Angel: thanks for loving this story! I love Beck and Cat cuteness haha! And that's perfectly fine! :) my life has been hectic and annoying haha. I am updating :)) **


	58. Time To See

_Beck smiled and returned the hug before looking at his beautiful angel, miss Caterina Valentine. "And Cat. When we first went to the hotel, we were just friends, but now we are more than that and I'm such a lucky guy to have you. I love you Cat. I know there were some difficult times at that hotel but there were some fun times. I'm sure we can go on a holiday and have fun, not needing to worry about any dramas that are going on." Cat giggled and nodded, before quickly kissing Beck's cheek and resting her head on his shoulder._

_Andre looked up with a serious expression, getting some different looks from the gang. Cat was the first to speak._

_"What's up Andre?" _

_"... I think..." Andre muttered quietly to him self. "I think we should go see Robbie..."_

* * *

All the gang except Cat stood up from their seats and yelled at Andre.

"Why would we do that!?"

"I'm not going to see Robbie..."

"Are you kidding me?"

Andre sighed and put his hands in the air to calm his hyperventilating friends. Toro, Jade and Beck didn't stop their talking rampage, but Beck suddenly stopped when Cat stood up and pulled him away from the rioting group of friends, who were causing a scene in the asphalt cafe.

Cat looked at Beck with sad eyes, pleading for him to stop. "Beck, please stop this yelling... I can't handle it... It's like home all over again..." Cat's breathing started to accelerate in speed. Beck saw Cat was about to faint because of the yelling, so he grabbed Cat's small frame and ran inside to the hallway, before sitting down on the steps, holding Cat close to him. Luckily for Beck, no one was in the hallway. He looked at Cat who started to get her breathing under control, making Beck smile proudly.

"I'm glad you're okay... And I will stop yelling because I don't want that you feeling like you're at home-"

"And," Cat cut Beck off, "you're usually a cool, calm and collected guy. What happened?" Beck's smile fell when Cat said that. He sighed.

"I guess I lost my calmness when we went to that hotel... Because I wanted to be there for you and I wanted to protect you from the evil that lurked, which included Robbie-"

"It's actually Robert... Gross.." Cat giggled. Beck roller his eyes but laughed afterwards.

"Okay, Robert. I am sorry for losing my calm self, I will do better, I promise... I just can't help but fall deeply in love with you..." Cat blushed till she turned red in the cheeks.

"I love you too and I do think Andre is right... I think we should all go see Robbie..." Beck sighed but nodded before the couple walked out of the hallway, out to the asphalt cafe. Andre, Tori and Jade had stopped arguing but continued to talked quietly. Beck and Cat waved and smiled at the gang before sitting down.

"Cat and I decided we are going to go see Robbie after lunch, because we have no other classes today." Beck said with a small smile. Andre nodded whilst Tori and Jade shrugged.

"Okay, I just want to see how he is going..." Andre said quietly. "Because he WAS our friend and I really want to know what made him do those things to Cat..." Jade and Tori nodded, starting to heat up with rage. Beck nearly turned red but stopped himself when he remembered what he told Cat. Beck then looked at Cat who was trembling a little bit.

"What's wrong kitty?" Cat shook her head.

"Everything.. What happens if I fall pregnant? Who's going to help me? ... I hate being so defenceless." Beck shook his head and place his hands on Cat's small shoulders.

"Cat, you should know the gang and I will look after you if that does happen. And you are NOT defenceless. I know you are strong, I know it. I remember when we were younger and there was a bully being mean to me, by pushing me around and then punching me in my face. I remembered you standing in front of me, and told the bully off. He tried to attack you but you dodged him and slapped his back so hard, he cried out in pain. You then kneed him in the face, making the bully fall over... Even though you got in trouble by a teacher, you didn't care, as long as I was safe. That's how I know you are strong."

Cat smiled cutely at Beck whilst the others jaws dropped.

"Cat what?" Tori asked in shock. Beck smirked and nodded.

"Yup, Cat did." Tori looked confused.

"What- How?" Cat shrugged before Tori jumped in the air, thinking she knew the answer. "I remember when I accidentally kissed Danny, and Cat punched me in the face. It really hurt. I was very bruised and that one punch was painful. I believe Cat is strong too. And I think I know why Cat saved Beck..."

The others looked at Tori intrigued. Cat looked down, twisting her foot.

"Why?" Everyone, including Beck, asked. Tori smirked at Cat.

"Because I think Cat liked Beck when the two were younger," everyone gasped, "Cat wouldn't fight back unless someone she loved or cared about was hurt or something along those lines..." Beck looked at Cat who was going red.

"Cat?" Cat looked up at Beck with a smile on her face, still red in the face though.

"One time, my brother got beat up by a clown. He was poking the clown and saying, what are you going to do about it? Huh? The clown then beat him up..." Everyone looked at Cat in confusion. "The clown was our cousin..."

Beck rolled his eyes before smiling.

"Okay, well, since I now know why Cat protected me, I think–" Jade cut Beck off when she stood in front of Beck and Cat, glaring at Cat.

"I just got everything registered back in my mind and I just realised what Tori was saying! You loved Beck ever since you were little! So I WAS right when you purposely sabotaged the kissing scene with Beck on that Dale Squire's film! At first I thought it was an accident but NOW I know you just wanted Beck for yourself!" Cat shuddered and hid behind Beck. Beck flicked his head back at Cat, before looking back at Jade.

"Leave her alone. I'm sure it was an accident Jade-" Cat tapped Beck's shoulder, feeling guilty.

"It wasn't an accident..." Beck moved back a few steps, whilst Jade stood in front of Cat, scaring her. "I did sabotage the kissing scene..." Jade was about to spear tackle Cat but stopped herself when Tori and Andre placed their hands on Jade's shoulders.

Cat quickly looked at Beck, who sighed sadly, looking away from her. Cat felt her cheeks burn up.

"I'm gonna go see how Robbie is going... Bye..." Cat whispered before running out of the asphalt cafe and walking to the police station.


	59. Meeting With Robbie

**Updating now! I'm gonna update every two day cuz I gotta start studying for my exams lol. Jaha. Enjoy this chapter :) and robbie doesn't fully come back in the story till later because yeah. Cuz robbie doesn't exactly want Beck with Cat. Let's just say that. **

* * *

_"I just got everything registered back in my mind and I just realised what Tori was saying! You loved Beck ever since you were little! So I WAS right when you purposely sabotaged the kissing scene with Beck on that Dale Squire's film! At first I thought it was an accident but NOW I know you just wanted Beck for yourself!" Cat shuddered and hid behind Beck. Beck flicked his head back at Cat, before looking back at Jade._

_"Leave her alone. I'm sure it was an accident Jade-" Cat tapped Beck's shoulder, feeling guilty._

_"It wasn't an accident..." Beck moved back a few steps, whilst Jade stood in front of Cat, scaring her. "I did sabotage the kissing scene..." Jade was about to spear tackle Cat but stopped herself when Tori and Andre placed their hands on Jade's shoulders._

_Cat quickly looked at Beck, who sighed sadly, looking away from her. Cat felt her cheeks burn up._

_"I'm gonna go see how Robbie is going... Bye..." Cat whispered before running out of the asphalt cafe and walking to the police station. _

* * *

Beck felt like he needed to follow Cat but he just couldn't get himself to go after her. Andre looked at Beck and shook his head in annoyance.

"Beck! Go after her! What if something happens to Cat? How would you feel if something bad happened? You would regret it..." Beck sighed. He loved Cat and she was his best friend.. He should go after her. Beck quickly said his goodbyes to the gang and ran down the street to the police station. As Beck arrived at the station, he saw Cat at the counter. Beck sprinted up to Cat, and fell to his knees.

"C-Cat..." Beck choked out. Cat turned around with a frustrated look on her face before spinning around to face the man at the counter with a cute smile. The man smiled and nodded before pointing to a door in the hallway. Cat giggled and waved goodbye and walked through the hallway.

Beck stood up and followed Cat. Cat opened the door and there sat Robbie, with a blank look on his face. Cat sat down on a chair in front of Robbie. Cat and Robbie were separated by a table. Beck peeked in the room before standing in the middle of the door, arms crossed.

"Well well well... Isn't it Robbie Shapiro..." Beck said, rolling his eyes. Cat shook her head at Beck before facing Robbie with a sad smile.

"Hi Robert." Robbie gave Cat a small smile.

"Hi Caterina." Cat giggled and smiled, before remembering what he did.

"Robbie, why?" Robbie shrugged before he saw Beck move as quick as the wind and stood behind him, with his hands on Robbie's shoulders. Car sighed, looking away from the two young men. Beck softened before walking over to Cat, and gently kneeling down to her level. Cat faced Beck with a sad look on her face, which caused Beck to pull Cat into a deep hug.

"It's alright kitten..." Cat giggled during the hug and nodded.

"Kay Kay Beck." Beck chuckled before grabbing another chair, sat next to Cat, then looked at Robbie. Robbie looked at the couple and rolled his eyes.

"Cat, why would you date Beck? He's pretty much dated all of our friends and nearly kissed Tori when she won the competition to sing at the Platinum Music Awards! I was the one who was nice enough to give you bibble! And when we were in the yerbainian prison, I was trying to look out for you... Why would you go out with Beck if he has done nothing for you and I've done like everything for you..." Robbie sighed sadly whilst Cat put her finger to her chin, in deep thought. Beck glared at Robbie.

"I have been there Robbie." Beck stated. He felt that Robbie was wrong but in a way, he was kinda right. Beck then looked at Cat who came out of her thinking state and sighed.

"I guess that's true... But Robbie, I just don't see you anymore than I see Andre. You- I used to think of you as a good friend of mine... Why did you do this to me?" Robbie furrowed his eyebrows in frustration.

"Because I wanted you! I wanted to be your boyfriend! Why would you be with Beck? I mean seriously! It's Beck!" Cat shuddered as Robbie continued his rant. Beck rolled his eyes at Robbie before he wrapped his arm around Cat's shoulder, pulling her closer to him. "I love you Cat! Please Cat! Give me a chance!" Cat shook her head as she buried it on Beck's shoulder.

"No! You r-r-raped me..." Robbie sighed before trying to reach out and grab Cat's hand. Beck slapped his hand away.

"Keep away from her! No one hurts Cat! No one!" Beck growled, not wanting to show how broken he really was. Robbie saw past Beck's tough guy act and smirked.

"I wasn't going to hurt Cat. I was just showing her how great it would be if she was with me. I sure felt great." Robbie's smirk grew wider as Beck's eyes widened.

"You– That's a lie! She didn't like it at all! You scarred her for life!" Robbie chuckled with an evil grin on his face.

"I may have scarred her but I know she liked it." Beck shook his head in annoyance at Robbie before staring down at Cat, when he noticed the side of his shirt was damp. Beck laid his head on Cats whilst he pulled Cat onto his lap, wrapping his arms around her waist. Beck kissed Cat's forehead before glaring at Robbie.

"Robbie... Can we please just start fresh? Like you being your normal self with Rex making rude jokes about you." Robbie shook his head in anger.

"No! I have been great without Rex!"

"No you haven't! Rex kept you in line! Look at yourself! You're in jail because you did something that you wouldn't do normally! Rex kept you sane!" Beck countered. Robbie rolled his eyes.

"Just get out of here!" Beck sighed, knowing he couldn't help Robbie with his issues. Beck slowly stood up, holding Cat in his arms bridal style. Beck sympathetically smiled at Robbie who had his arms crossed, staring at Cat.

"Bye... Hopefully we meet again, this time, being friends and having fun." Beck said sadly, before walking out of the room, holding Cat who was still sniffling. Beck walked all the way back to the asphalt cafe with Cat, but still had a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach.

* * *

**Reviews :P**

**Guest: yeah sorry! I meant meeting robbie not revenge! Sorry!**

**Bobbie(Guest): hi roberto! Haha I don know why someone attractive is creepy! :Pthanks Robert! Haha I can't tell you when robbie gets out :P BYE ROBERT!**

**CaptainCornflake(Guest): yeah I love trying to make sure it's been in the show. Well most of it! :P and thanks!**


	60. Is She?

**Hiiiupdating now! Umm I might not be able to update in about three days cuz of stuff but I promise to update soon :)**

* * *

"No! I have been great without Rex!"

"No you haven't! Rex kept you in line! Look at yourself! You're in jail because you did something that you wouldn't do normally! Rex kept you sane!" Beck countered. Robbie rolled his eyes.

"Just get out of here!" Beck sighed, knowing he couldn't help Robbie with his issues. Beck slowly stood up, holding Cat in his arms bridal style. Beck sympathetically smiled at Robbie who had his arms crossed, staring at Cat.

"Bye... Hopefully we meet again, this time, being friends and having fun." Beck said sadly, before walking out of the room, holding Cat who was still sniffling. Beck walked all the way back to the asphalt cafe with Cat, but still had a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach.

* * *

As soon as Beck walked through the parking lot holding Cat in his arms, Tori and Andre ran over to them. Jade slowly followed behind. Tori sadly smiled at Cat, pushing a piece of her hair behind her ear. Andre looked at Beck in concern.

"What happened?" Beck let out a sigh.

"A lot happened... We talked to Robbie at the police station. He seemed to be how he was at the hotel. He was saying -well yelling- to Cat how I shouldn't be with her and that Cat should be with him. Sadly, this made Cat upset. I just wish he didn't hurt her..." Beck kept himself together as he walked past the gang and walked into the hallway.

Tori and Andre hurried through the halls and caught up to Beck who was getting stuff out of his locker, with Cat sitting down next to him on the ground. Tori sat down next to Cat whilst Andre leaned on the locker next to Beck.

Tori sighed, placing a hand on Cat's leg.

"Do you want to stay over at my house? We can have a sleepover." Tori asked. Cat looked up at Tori and nodded slowly. Beck, upon hearing the conversation, cut in.

"She'll be there. I want Cat to be happy and if it's having a girls night, I think that would be good." Cat cutely smiled at Beck before standing up. She quickly leaned in and pressed her lips onto Beck's. Beck smirked during the kiss before slowly releasing, remembering that Tori and Andre were there.

Tori was standing next to Andre and the two were winking and whistling at Cat and Beck. Cat blushed whilst Beck smirked before wrapping his arms around Cats waist. The bell rung and the gang started to walk to their next class, but were stopped when Jade stood in front of the gang, with her hands behind her back. Beck kept his arm tightly around Cats waist whilst Tori and Andre stood still, not saying a word.

"I'm sorry..." Jade whispered, trying not to show any signs of weakness. Cat quickly pulled out of Beck's hold and smiled.

"It's okay Jade." Jade raised an eyebrow putting one hand on her hip.

"You're serious?" Cat shrugged and nodded. Jade knew Cat couldn't stay mad at her, so she ran and embraced Cat in a tight hug. Cat giggled and hugged back, happy that she has her friend back. After the two released, Cat giggled, holding her hand to her mouth to stop her from smiling. Beck awed at Cat's cuteness before intertwining his and Cats' fingers together.

"Okay, let's go everyone." Beck said with a chuckle and everyone nodded, before the gang walked to their classes.

Cat and Beck walked out of the school straight after the end bell rung, so they didn't get stuck with the post- bell jam. Cat walked with Beck to his truck before stopping when they made it to Beck's car. Beck opened the door for Cat but Cat didn't get in the car. Beck touched Cat's hand to get her attention. Cat came out of her daze and smiled at beck, before leaning in kissing Beck's cheek and sitting in the car.

Beck's heart raced as Cat kissed his cheek. His cheeks were burning red as he ran to the drivers seat and jumped in. He put on his seat belt and started the car. Beck drove out of the car park, being careful as he went out into the open road. As Beck was driving home, he glanced at Cat who was texting. Cat looked up at Beck and smiled.

"Hi..." Cat whispered with a giggle. Beck smiled before facing the road, but placed his hand on Cat's hand.

"Hi kitty. Who are you texting?" Cat giggled before finishing her text.

"I'm texting Tori. Our sleepover." Beck nodded in understanding before thinking of something important.

"I think we should go to the doctors today." Cat raised an eyebrow with a concerned look on her face.

"Why?" Beck glanced at Cat's stomach before watching the road. Cat realised Beck was staring at her stomach. She sighed. "Okay, let's go to the doctors.." Beck rubbed Cat's hand and drove into the doctors.

Beck parked the car, and opened the door for Cat. Cat didn't want to have a baby at the young age of 16. She wasn't ready. Beck held Cat's hand as the couple walked into the doctors. They walked up to the counter and the lady smiled, but winked at Beck.

Cat rolled her eyes in annoyance whilst Beck ignored the ladies flirting.

"We would like to see Mr. K please?" The lady nodded before leaning down to grab a pen, showing some cleavage. Cat was at boiling point and raised her eyebrows at Beck, but smiled when she noticed Beck shaking his in annoyance. He glanced at Cat and smirked. Cat giggled before resting her head on Beck's bicep.

The lady sighed before pointing at room E7. Beck thanked the lady before the couple walked to E7. Cat and Beck walked in the room and sat down on the chairs, looking at the doctor.

"Hi Doctor K." The man smiled at Beck and shook his hand.

"Good afternoon Beck. What are you doing here?" Cat furrowed her eyes brows.

"You two know each other?" Beck and Doctor K nodded.

"Yes, Beck's father is my best friend." Cat giggled cutely before shaking the man's hand. Beck chuckled at Cat before looking at Doctor K with a serious face.

"We need to see if Cat is pregnant or not." Beck stated. Cat fell into Beck's arms, feeling like crying. Beck grabbed Cat and sat her on his lap, rocking her back and forth, holding Cat tight. Doctor K had a confused look on his face.

"Beck? What's going on?" Beck kept Cat in his arms as he looked at Doctor K.

"Cat's my girlfriend–"

"I thought Jade was–"

"We broke up and I'm glad we did. Can you just please see if Cat is pregnant or not. We need to know." Doctor K nodded before standing up from his chair.

"Okay. Cat, come with me. Beck stay here." Cat slowly nodded and followed Doctor K to the scanning room. Beck sat in silence and waited for Cat and Doctor K.

Ten minutes later, Cat and Doctor K came back. Beck stood up from his seat and faced Cat and Doctor K.

"Well?" Beck asked.

* * *

**Reviews: **

**RedDevil16: thanks and yeah robbie is like that but yeah hahahahaha!**

**Bobbie(Guest): bibble is . Wow how do I explain this? Ummm.. Yes robbie is creepy an no I can't tell you even though Iknow you! :P and thanks you too!**

**JesseRae: aww haha that's okay and aww that's nice thanks!**

**CaptainCornflake(Guest): aww thanks! And omg wow! A movie? :P and say thank you to your friends and that's good you like the add on :)**


	61. Sweet Memories

**Updating! So sorry for updating a little but later than usual. I just couldn't think straight for a little while so I took a bit of a break and yeah, I hope it's okay because the next few chapters will be more focused on Cat for some reasons which I can't tell you. Enjoy this chapter and you guys/girls are absolutelyamazing! :) THANK YOU! 3 #ForeverThankful #Arianator #Bat #Always**

* * *

_"We broke up and I'm glad we did. Can you just please see if Cat is pregnant or not. We need to know." Doctor K nodded before standing up from his chair._

_"Okay. Cat, come with me. Beck stay here." Cat slowly nodded and followed Doctor K to the scanning room. Beck sat in silence and waited for Cat and Doctor K._

_Ten minutes later, Cat and Doctor K came back. Beck stood up from his seat and faced Cat and Doctor K. _

_"Well?" Beck asked. _

* * *

Cat lifted her head to show a happy smile.

"I'm not pregnant." A smile immediately grew on Beck's face as he ran up to Cat and kissed her cheek whilst he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I'm guessing you're happy Beck?" Doctor K asked, a grin plastered on his face. Beck playfully rolled his eyes and nodded.

"I would've been okay either way but I'm glad Cat isn't pregnant." Cat giggled and nodded. Doctor K chuckled at the two before sitting on his chair.

"Well Beck. Cat is okay and there are no signs to show that she is pregnant." Beck sighed in relief as he and Cat sat back down on their seats, holding hands.

"Thank you Doctor K. It means so much for you to check on Cat in such short notice." Doctor K smiled.

"Not a problem my boy. Now, just a quick question." Beck nodded whilst Cat sat still and didn't mutter a word, letting Beck do the talking. "What happened with you and Jade?" Cat fiddled with her fingers as Beck's smile faded. Doctor K saw the frustrated look on Beck's face.

"Is something wrong?" Doctor K asked with some hesitation. Cat sighed shaking her head. She stood up from her seat, glancing at Beck who was still rubbing his forehead. Cat then looked at Doctor K with a sympathetic smile.

"I am gonna go and leave you two to talk." Beck immediately stood up from his seat and grabbed Cat's hand as she began walking out.

"Stay, please." Cat shook her head.

"No, I think you need to talk about this. I'm going to walk to Tori's house so I will see you tomorrow. Love you." Cat whispered before she walked out of the door and left the doctors. Beck did nothing but stared at the doorway, hoping Cat would come back but she didn't. Beck sighed and sat back down, and looked at Doctor K who was staring at him with serious and curious eyes.

"So what happened?" Beck shrugged knowing he didn't want to talk about it because it brought back memories. Doctor K knew Beck very well and knew what he was thinking. "You miss the old times with her don't you?" Beck shook his head running a hand through his hair.

"No I don't, I just– when I think about when Jade broke up with me, I remember the old memories and knowing that I will never have those sort of memories with her anymore." Beck sighed, feeling bad that he still loves Jade. He loves Cat so much but he loves Jade too. As Beck was fighting an internal battle with himself, Doctor K typed something onto his computer before printing the typed message.

"Here," Doctor K says. "This may help you." Doctor K handed Beck the written note. Beck half-smiled and grabbed the piece of paper before reading it. After Beck finished, he looked up with a smile on his face.

"Thank you Doctor K. This has helped me. I understand why I'm with Cat and I am thankful for that. Thank you so much." Doctor K chuckled, standing up in the process.

"No problem Beck. Call me Spongebob." Beck furrowed his eyebrows.

"Spongebob?" Doctor K laughed hysterically and shook his head.

"No I'm kidding Beck. Just call me K." Beck chuckled and nodded before shaking K's hand and walked out the doctors. Beck felt happy but in the pit of his stomach, something bad was going to happen. He just knew it.

"God I hope Cat is okay."

* * *

**Reviews:**

**RedDevil16: haha sorry for the Cliffy :P**

**batzevieforever: hahahaha you find out just now :)**

**CaptainCornflake(Guest): oh thank you very much! OMGRANDE sorry for the cliffhanger :P**

**katntia: wow did you read the ENTIRE story? OMGRANDE! Thank you so much. I'm glad you like :)**


	62. The Sleepover Part 1

**Sorry for the long update! I was busy! At my friends house for a sleepover and then went to a Christmas party. ;P well enjoy and the next chapter will be up in a few days or so. Gotta study yknow**

* * *

"Here," Doctor K says. "This may help you." Doctor K handed Beck the written note. Beck half-smiled and grabbed the piece of paper before reading it. After Beck finished, he looked up with a smile on his face.

"Thank you Doctor K. This has helped me. I understand why I'm with Cat and I am thankful for that. Thank you so much." Doctor K chuckled, standing up in the process.

"No problem Beck. Call me Spongebob." Beck furrowed his eyebrows.

"Spongebob?" Doctor K laughed hysterically and shook his head.

"No I'm kidding Beck. Just call me K." Beck chuckled and nodded before shaking K's hand and walked out the doctors. Beck felt happy but in the pit of his stomach, something bad was going to happen. He just knew it.

"God I hope Cat is okay."

* * *

Cat walked up to Tori's front door and knocked. A few seconds later Tori opened the door. Tori smiled at Cat and hugged her.

"Hey Cat!" Tori yelled once the two released. Cat giggled before walking inside Tori's house and sat down on the red couch.

"Hi Tori." Tori sat down beside Cat and just stared at her. Cat noticed Tori staring so she stated back. After ten seconds, the girls couldn't hold it in, and burst out in laughter. Cat giggled and kicked her feet in the air whilst Tori held onto her stomach, trying to stop laughing but unfortunately couldn't.

"Okay, we should do something so we don't get bored for our sleepover." Tori chuckled before opening her laptop. Cat shrugged.

"I don't know! Maybe we should go on The Slap for a little while." Cat suggested. Tori nodded with a 'chi- ching' before logging into The Slap.

_Tori Vega: Cat is at my house and we are not sure what to do! Any suggestions? Mood: Curious_

Tori then handed Cat the laptop and Cat signed into her account.

_Cat Valentine: At Tori's house! We're having a sleepover yay! Hmm, I wonder where_

_Beck is? Mood: Excited_

Tori glanced over Cat's shoulder as she typed her status. Cat giggled as she continued to look at The Slap, before clicking on a video. Tori and Cat laughed at the video with them and Beck and Robbie trying to control their laughter whilst pranking Sikowits.

"Great times!" Tori exclaimed, trying to control her laughter. Cat giggled and nodded.

"Yeah! And when you said 'No I'm not mother, I'm mustard. I'm similar I mother but I'm mustard." Cat said, impersonating Tori's voice. Tori playfully rolled her eyes.

"I think Jade is a better impersonator of me, don't you think?" Tori asked. Cat giggled and nodded before shutting the laptop and relaxing back onto the couch.

"What do you want to do Cat?" Tori asked, standing up from her seat on the couch and walked to the kitchen. Cat shrugged before grabbing the television remote and turned on the tv.

"I don't know. Maybe we could watch a movie or play a game or make a funny video?" Cat suggested, holding one finger to her chin. Tori nodded as she came back with two bowls of ice- cream. Cat giggled and bounced on the couch.

"Yay! Ice-cream!" Cat swirled as Tori handed Cat her ice-cream and sat down on the other couch. Cat and Tori both moved themselves into a comfortable position before deciding to pick a movie.

"What movie?" Tori asked. Cat shrugged and pointed to Tori.

"You choose!" Tori chuckled before Cat handed her the remote and searched through the movies.

"Do you want to watch the Titanic?" Cat's mouth hung open in surprise and nodded excitedly. Tori chuckled before pressing play. Cat placed her ice- cream bowl on the table and ran to turn off the lights.

After Cat turned off the lights, Cat sprinted back to her seat on the couch and moved so she was in a comfortable position. Tori smiled at Cat before facing the tv.

'This was going to be a fun yet confusing sleepover,' Tori thought.

* * *

**Reviews:)**

**RedDevil16: yeah same and don't worry. Beck doesn't love jade anymore**

**batzevieforever: cats fine :) and thanks**

**JesseRae: haha same and don't worry! The next chapter ;))**

**jnsmith11: thanks! And wow!**

**Bobbie: haha thanks! And nothing happens to Cat :P**

**katntia: awww thank you very much!**

**Amandy110: haga wow! And idk what each of the ratings mean. I amserious haha. What do they mean cuz when I started I had NO IDEA what I was doing :P or what rating it should be. Thanks for loving the story :) and awww thanks! And ARIANATOR HIGH FIVE! I might bring Ari back in, idk. :P and aw thanks! Yeah Go BAT!**


	63. The Sleepover Part 2

**Ipdating now! Thank you so much for the reviews! I'm so happy you like this story. I'm bored of my story but if you all like it then I'm happy! :) thanks for bein so amazing an kind! 3 :) xo Oh and I don't own Victorious or the song LA Boyz 3**

* * *

_"What movie?" Tori asked. Cat shrugged and pointed to Tori._

_"You choose!" Tori chuckled before Cat handed her the remote and searched through the movies._

_"Do you want to watch the Titanic?" Cat's mouth hung open in surprise and nodded excitedly. Tori chuckled before pressing play. Cat placed her ice- cream bowl on the table and ran to turn off the lights. _

_After Cat turned off the lights, Cat sprinted back to her seat on the couch and moved so she was in a comfortable position. Tori smiled at Cat before facing the tv. _

_'This was going to be a fun yet confusing sleepover,' Tori thought._

* * *

The movie had just finished when the girls started to feel hungry. Cat's stomach rumbled as she was sitting on the couch. Tori chuckled.

"Why don't we order some pizza?" Cat nodded giddily. Tori chuckled before grabbing her phone and dialled Pizza Hut's number.

"Hi! Can we order two large meat lovers pizzas with a Pepsi Max please?" Tori spoke into the phone. Cat giggled and tried to sit quietly without giggling but it isn't work. "Okay, thank you. Bye." Tori hung up her phone and smiled at Cat. "The pizza guy will be here in 10 minutes. What do you want to do for the next 10 minutes?"

Cat closed her eyes to think. After a few minutes, Cat flicked her eyes open and smiled.

"We should make a video for The Slap!" Cat squealed with joy whilst Tori shrugged and nodded. Cat ran over to Tori and embraced her in a tight hug. "Oh thank you, thank you, thank you Tori!" Tori chuckled and hugged back, before letting go and setting up her laptop.

"Okay, here goes." Tori said as she clicked on record. Cat sat next to Tori with her legs crossed and waved t the camera.

"Hi everyone!" Cat squealed. Tori laughed before putting her hands on her knees.

"Hey Slappers! This is... The Funny Nugget Show!" Cat giggled before nodding.

"Yes! The.. Funny.. Nugget.. Show.." Tori put her finger under her nose and said with a man voice,

"Good afternoon young chap, how is your day?" Cat giggled before placing her finer under her nose.

"My day was very filled sir." Cat giggled holding her hand to her mouth, trying to keep a straight face. Tori rolled her eyes playfully before smiling at the camera.

"What do you guys want us to do?" Tori looked at the comments and saw a great comment. "Okay, me and Cat are going to sing." Cat giggled and clapped her hands.

"I love singing with you Tori!" Tori smiled at Cat before grabbing her phone and chose a song. Cat nodded excitedly. "Get ready!" Cat squealed, starting to do her warm- ups.

"Okay here goes everyone!" Tori shouted before pressing play on we phone. "It might sound a little muffly."

Tori quickly took a deep breath before beginning to sing.

**_Driving down sunset on a saturday night_**

**_It's getting kinda crazy under the lights_**

**_But we dont care, were passing the time_**

**_Watching those LA boyz roll by._**

Cat started the second verse whilst Tori went quiet, with a smile on her face.

**_In the drop tops, Harley, Escalades too_**

**_A hundred different flavors to vary your view_**

**_There's one for me and there's one for you_**

**_Watching them la boys roll through._**

Tori joined in with Cat. The two girls sat next to each other, both singing their hearts out.

**_Looking so hot down in hollywood_**

**_You know they got got the goods so_**

**_Lets give it up for those LA Boys_**

**_Riding the waves up in Malibu_**

**_They really get get to you_**

**_So let's give it up for those LA Boyz. _**

**_Give it up give it up_**

**_You don't have no choice_**

**_Give it up give it up_**

**_For the LA boyz._**

Tori stopped singing as Cat began the next verse. Tori stood up behind Cat and started to look left and right, dancing to the music.

**_West side east side everywhere between_**

**_Rockstars jam in the promenade for free?_**

**_Flipping their skateboards on venice beach_**

**_LA boys come play with me_**

**_Turn it up turn it up_**

**_Come play with me._**

Tori joined back in with Cat for the second chorus.

**_Looking so hot down in hollywood_**

**_You know they got got the goods so_**

**_Lets give it up for those LA Boys_**

**_Riding the waves up in Malibu_**

**_They really get get to you_**

**_So let's give it up for those LA boyz._**

The girls smiled and made their hands into a phone.

**_Put your number in my phone_**

**_Maybe I'll call you maybe not_**

**_What you doin' all alone_**

**_Come and show me what you got_**

**_Boy show me what you got_**

**_Got boy what you got boy_**

**_Show me what you got._**

Cat and Tori did a little crump before getting ready for the big chorus.

**_Looking so hot down in hollywood_**

**_You know they got got the goods so_**

**_Lets give it up for those LA Boys_**

**_Riding the waves up in Malibu_**

**_They really get get to you_**

**_So let's give it up for those LA boyz_**

**_Give it up for the LA Boyz_**

**_So lets give it up for the LA Boyz._**

Cat and Tori stopped singing as the song ended and smiled before giggling at the laptop camera.

"I hope you all enjoyed that! Bye Slappers!" Tori exclaimed before clicking the end button. Cat smiled at Tori before tackling her. Tori screamed whilst Cat laughed.

"I got you Tori!" Cat squealed as Tori couldn't move. Tori smirked and shook her head.

"No I got you Cat!"

"No I got you–" Cat was cut off when there was a knock on the door. Cat glanced at Tori before jumping off her an sprinted to the door. She didn't look through the peep- hole and opened the door, before gasping and stepping backwards. Tori, who was still on the floor, asked Cat,

"Who is it?" Cat gulped.

"Robbie..."

* * *

**Reviews:**

**RedDevil16: haha I love that bit too. I was actually watching Spongebob when I wrote that chapter :P an I'm not sure how long it will be. I'm just going with the flow. :P**

**batzevieforever: well the reason beck isn't running around for Cat is cuz of...;)**

**CaptainCornflake(Guest): aww that's nice! And ikr! I sometimes get annoyed when thy are really good stories and then they don't update so I go :( but yeah. Anyways Thanks! :)**

**Amandy110: Lol thank you! :))))**


	64. What!

**Updting! :) and wow so many reviews! I was like OMGRANDE! Anyways, the next few chapters aren't very long but I wante to update so yeah. I have to study and so its difficult to write at the same time. Anyways ENJOY! :)**

* * *

"I hope you all enjoyed that! Bye Slappers!" Tori exclaimed before clicking the end button. Cat smiled at Tori before tackling her. Tori screamed whilst Cat laughed.

"I got you Tori!" Cat squealed as Tori couldn't move. Tori smirked and shook her head.

"No I got you Cat!"

"No I got you–" Cat was cut off when there was a knock on the door. Cat glanced at Tori before jumping off her an sprinted to the door. She didn't look through the peep- hole and opened the door, before gasping and stepping backwards. Tori, who was still on the floor, asked Cat,

"Who is it?" Cat gulped.

"Robbie..."

* * *

Robbie muttered a small "Hi," before waving sadly. Tori immediately stood up and positioned herself in front of Cat, shielding her from Robbie.

"What do you want Robbie?" Tori growled, before Cat put her head around Tori and stared at Robbie in shock and horror.

"And how did you get out? Please don't hurt me..." Cat said before stepping back, staying a clear distance away from Robbie. Robbie sighed and stepped forward.

"I am on parole. I am not here to hurt you... Something's happened.. To Beck..." Cat gasped and put her hands to her mouth, trying do hard not to cry. Tori rolled her eyes at Robbie and placed her hands on her hips.

"Stop lying Robbie!" Robbie shook his head and stood closer to Tori.

"I'm not lying Tori." Robbie looked over Tori's shoulder to see Cat. "Beck has been taken... By your dad..." Upon hearing this, Cat gasped and ran up Tori's stairs, with tears in her eyes. Tori gave Cat a small smile before death glaring Robbie.

"What the heck is wrong with you? Why would you scare Cat like that? She is fragile but obviously you don't care! GET OUT OF HERE!" Tori screamed at the top of her lungs. Robbie stepped back a few steps but didn't leave. A few seconds later, Trina hopped down the stairs and had a disgusted look on her face the moment she saw Robbie.

"Ew.. Why is Robbie here? And why did Cat run up the stairs into the bathroom?" Tori rolled her eyes at Trina before glaring at Robbie.

"I thought I told you to leave!" Robbie nodded before sprinting up the stairs, pushing Trina over in the process and ran to the bathroom upstairs. Tori's eyes widened before she followed Robbie and found Robbie at the bathroom door knocking.

"Cat? Cat! Come out please... I'm not lying! Beck is in trouble and we need to save him!" Robbie yelled, knocking on the door. Tori grabbed Robbie's wrists to stop him from knocking and pushed him into the wall, opposite of the bathroom.

"Robbie! Just stop! Stop lying! Nothing has happened to Beck–" Tori stopped talking as Cat opened the bathroom door and looked at Tori and Robbie.

"I think Robbie may be right... I had this feeling in the pit of my stomach, thinking something bad was going to happen... I knew something was going to happen!" Cat frowned and close her eyes, holding back her tears. "We need to go get Beck back... We just have too..."

* * *

**Reviews:**

**RedDevil16: haha yeah and yes there is robbie :) :P**

**katntia: aww thank you :) that's very kind and hehehe yeah.**

**JesseRae: haha yeah Robbie. :P**

**batzevieforever: OMGRANDE LOl! :p that would be so funny :P **

**jnsmith11: haha :) cat is adorable :)**

**Amandy110(Guest): haha it's one of my favourite songs too :P and hahah yay!**

**CaptainCornflake(Guest): haha thank you and lol how is that possible :P**


	65. Is Beck Okay Part 1

**Updting! And sorry for not updating yesterday. I was on a boat for the weekend with my mum and yeah. :) it was fun jumping and flipping off the jetty. Anyways, here you go! I really am sorry it's not very long. :/**

* * *

"Cat? Cat! Come out please... I'm not lying! Beck is in trouble and we need to save him!" Robbie yelled, knocking on the door. Tori grabbed Robbie's wrists to stop him from knocking and pushed him into the wall, opposite of the bathroom.

"Robbie! Just stop! Stop lying! Nothing has happened to Beck–" Tori stopped talking as Cat opened the bathroom door and looked at Tori and Robbie.

"I think Robbie may be right... I had this feeling in the pit of my stomach, thinking something bad was going to happen... I knew something was going to happen!" Cat frowned and close her eyes, holding back her tears. "We need to go get Beck back... We just have too..."

* * *

Robbie nodded his head and slowly put out his hand. Cat immediately grabbed his hand and walked down the stairs. Tori knew something was wrong. Something not quite right. As soon as Cat grabbed her phone and left with Robbie, Tori decided to follow them.

"Trina!" Tori yelled. Trina came out of the kitchen a few seconds later.

"What?" Trina asked whilst holding her drink.

"We need to follow Cat and Robbie. I'm pretty sure Robbie is up to something." Trina rolled her eyes before nodding.

"Okay, let's go." Tori nodded before grabbing her jacket and phone before rushing outside. Trina followed closely behind Tori before getting into the drivers seat. Tori clicked on her seatbelt before tapping her foot.

"Can you turn on the car quicker or are you a snail?" Before Trina could say anything, Tori cut her off. "Just HURRY UP! We need to follow Robbie and Cat! I don't trust him!" Tori kept blabbering on whilst Trina started the car and drove out of the driveway.

As soon as Trina started driving, Tori called Cat. Cat answered a few rings later.

"Hi Tori.." Cat whispered. Tori sighed. She shouldn't yell at Cat for going with Robbie to find Beck.

"Hi Cat.. Where are you? I hope you're okay.." Cat sighed before looking at Robbie.

"Where are we going Robbie?" Robbie glanced at Cat with a small smirk before facing the road.

"We are going to your fathers, to check if Beck is there..." Robbie dragged off as Cat nodded and went back to her conversation with Tori.

"We are going to my... Dads... To find Beck... I can't lose him..." Cat felt a tear drop as she thought of Beck. Tori nodded before realising Cat couldn't see her.

"Oh, okay... Be safe okay?" Tori said quietly, trying to calm herself. Cat sadly smiled before answering.

"I will.. Bye Tori."

"Bye Cat... Be back soon. It's dark now..." Trina glanced at Tori with a concerned look before facing the road.

"I'll be back soon. I promise." Tori sighed, hoping Cat was right.

"Okay... Bye Cat." Tori hung up and faced Trina. "Cat and Robbie are going to Cats' house. We need to be stealthy and keep watch to make sure Cat is okay. I'm gonna try find a way inside Cats' house and find Beck." Trina furrowed her eyebrows before giving Tori a small yet unsure nod.

"This is going to be a long night."

* * *

**Reviews:**

**CaptainCornflake(Guest): haha you'll have to figure it out ;) and you're welcome!**

**RedDevil16: youll just have to find out :p**

**batzevieforever: hahahahahahahahahahahahahaha hahahaah!:P**

**JesseRae: hahahahahahahaha idk :P lOl I'm kidding**

**oBeautifulwritero: robbie does still love Cat. Thank you so much. That' means so much to me :') and I will:)**

**Amandy110(Guest): haha yup :P and lol I thought you would still hate robbie**


	66. Is Beck Okay Part 2

**Updating now :) I got an A- for drama today so I'm happy! :) yes! :D anyways here yah go. Chapter 67 is a bigger chapterRhein two days time I will update that :)**

* * *

"Bye Cat... Be back soon. It's dark now..." Trina glanced at Tori with a concerned look before facing the road.

"I'll be back soon. I promise." Tori sighed, hoping Cat was right.

"Okay... Bye Cat." Tori hung up and faced Trina. "Cat and Robbie are going to Cats' house. We need to be stealthy and keep watch to make sure Cat is okay. I'm gonna try find a way inside Cats' house and find Beck." Trina furrowed her eyebrows before giving Tori a small yet unsure nod.

"This is going to be a long night."

* * *

Cat and Robbie soon arrived at Cats house. Robbie parked the car in the driveway, before getting out. Cat slowly followed behind him. Robbie walked up to the front door and slowly opened it. He quickly looked over at Cat.

"We need to be quiet, in case of your father." Robbie whispered. Cat nodded unsurely before following Robbie into the Valentines' residence.

From across the road, Tori and Trina were watching. Tori out a finger to her mouth to tell Trina to be quiet. Trina shrugged and nodded.

"Let's go..." Tori quickly checked for traffic before running across the road, followed by Trina. As soon as the two were on Cat's lawn, Tori pulled Trina to the side of the house. Tori flipped out her phone and pressed 'call.' Almost immediately, Andre answered.

"Hello?" Andre answered with a yawn.

"Andre! Get Jade and drive to Cat's place! Quick!" Andre heard the distress in Tori's voice and immediately grabbed his jacket and keys.

"I'm on my way!" Tori smiled.

"Good! But be careful when you get here... You need to be quiet." Andre nodded as he jumped in his car and drove to Jade's house.

"I will. Don't worry.. It will be okay."

"I believe you but hurry." Tori said before hanging up and looking at Trina. "Stay here and watch for Andre and Jade. I'm going to sneak through the side window and find Cat and Beck.." Trina nodded whilst Tori climbed through the side window.

Meanwhile with Cat and Robbie, the two were scoping around the house. Cat quietly tiptoed up to her bedroom and silently opened the door and walked in. She immediately put her hands on her mouth to stop herself from screaming. There, on her bed, laid an unconscious Beck.

* * *

**Reviews:**

**RedDevil16: yeah sorry for it being short :/ just cuz I have exams meaning less time to write**

**batzevieforever: yeah it will be :P**

**CaptainCornflake(Guest): hehe that's a good thing :p :)**


	67. Dean's Back Part 1

**Updating! Hiiiii! I'm so happy because my exams are over and now I have 8 weeks of christmas holiday! :) yay! :D I may be able to update every two days for ages now :)! Well here is chapter 67!Enjoy! Oh and I have a little bit of writers block on chapter 68 so it may be a little bit longer just cuz I can't think...**

* * *

"I believe you but hurry." Tori said before hanging up and looking at Trina. "Stay here and watch for Andre and Jade. I'm going to sneak through the side window and find Cat and Beck.." Trina nodded whilst Tori climbed through the side window.

Meanwhile with Cat and Robbie, the two were scoping around the house. Cat quietly tiptoed up to her bedroom and silently opened the door and walked in. She immediately put her hands on her mouth to stop herself from screaming. There, on her bed, laid an unconscious Beck.

* * *

Cat swung open the door and ran over to Beck's limp body. Cat shook Beck's shoulders trying to awake him from his unconscious state.

"Beck! Beck! Wake up please! Beck!" Cat screamed into Beck's chest, trying to stay close to him. A few seconds later, Cat heard footsteps behind her. "Robbie?" Cat turned her head to see her father standing at the door. Cat jumped back as Cat's father Dean smirked at Cat.

"Hello kitty. It's good to see my daughter again, this time, with no one to protect her." Dean chuckled with an evil grin. Cat gulped and stepped back before the wall stopped her. Dean slowly walked closer to Cat, making Cat push herself against the wall to get away.

"You can't get away kitty... Not this time anyway." Cat shook her head as Cat's father grabbed the sides of her wrists and threw Cat to the floor. Cat yelped in pain as she hit the floor. Dean rolled his eyes. "Get over it! Get up!" Cat sniffled and slowly stood up. As she did, Dean punched her stomach causing Cat to scream.

Robbie ran in a few seconds later at the sound of Cat's screams. He saw Dean about to kick Cat's side, so he stood in front of Cat.

"What are you doing?" Robbie roared. Dean furrowed his eyebrows and shrugged.

"What I'm doing? I'm teaching my stupid daughter a lesson! THAT'S WHAT IM DOING!" Robbie shook his head.

"No! The plan was to let her say her goodbyes to Beck and she would live with me! This wasn't part of the deal!" Dean smirked and punched Robbie square in the face, making Robbie fall back knocking into Cat as he fell. Cat wrapped her arms around her stomach in pain with tears brimming.

"A plan? Y- you -we- were trying to get me.. I- I- I should've listened to Tori..." Cat whispered, grunting as she tried to move herself away from Robbie and her father. Robbie had sad eyes and felt guilty. He shouldn't have trusted Cat's father to get Cat back. All Dean wanted was to hurt her.

"Yes... It was a plan.. But Dean hurting you is NOT a plan." Robbie glared at Dean who was smirking at the teens. "Why would you do this to your daughter? Why?" Dean huffed and walked to Robbie, gripping his hands on Robbie's shoulders, squeezing tight.

"Because she is my daughter and I can do whatever I like to her!" Robbie yelped in pain and closed his eyes until her felt Dean's hands open up and leave his shoulders. Robbie immediately opened his eyes and saw Beck getting off the bed, standing in front of Cat, who was hiding beside the bed, opposite of Dean.

Cat saw Beck stand up, making her cry with happiness that he was alive. "Beck-" Beck didn't look at Cat but swung his hand back and grabbed Cats small hand.

"It's okay. I'm here and I'm never leaving." Cat nodded as Beck let go of Cats hand and walked around the bed to Dean.

Robbie saw Beck's angry face and crawled back away from him. Beck glared at Robbie for a second before giving him a small smile. Robbie returned the smile before pointing at Dean, who swung and smashed his fist into Beck's face. Beck fell to the floor, landing on top of Robbie. Cat screamed and jumped on top of Cat's father to keep him away from Beck.

"Don't hurt him!" Cat yelled as she gripped tight on the back of Dean. Dean struggled to get his daughter off before smirking. He ran backwards and smashed Cat into the wall. Cats grip on Dean went loose as she slid down the wall, knocked out. Beck sat in his knees and put his hands on his mouth.

"Cat... I was supposed to protect you... I was supposed to be there for you and look what's happened..." Before Beck realised it, Dean spin kicked him in the face, causing Beck to close his eyes. As Beck fell into an unconscious state once again, he heard Tori's voice.

"STOP RIGHT THERE!"

* * *

**Reviews:**

**RedDevil16:thanks and I think I failed my maths**

**katntia: Yes im an Arianator :) and I love her natural hair colour 3 she is so perfect :) I'm so happy for Sam & Cat :) I hope to see it soon even though I'm in Australia :P**

**JesseRae: hahahahahahahaha well you're right.**

**batzevieforever: yeah :P**

**CaptainCornflake(Guest): you were? :) well I don't know if everything will turn out better :p**


	68. Dean's Back Part 2

Sprry for the** long wait for an update! I kids got a bit of writers block so I couldn't think. This chapter might be a little confusing but yeah. Thank you do much for the reviews! I love them! :)**

* * *

"Don't hurt him!" Cat yelled as she gripped tight on the back of Dean. Dean struggled to get his daughter off before smirking. He ran backwards and smashed Cat into the wall. Cats grip on Dean went loose as she slid down the wall, knocked out. Beck sat in his knees and put his hands on his mouth.

"Cat... I was supposed to protect you... I was supposed to be there for you and look what's happened..." Before Beck realised it, Dean spin kicked him in the face, causing Beck to close his eyes. As Beck fell into an unconscious state once again, he heard Tori's voice.

"STOP RIGHT THERE!"

* * *

Dean looked up in shock to see Tori, Andre, Jade and Trina standing at the door with arms crossed.

"Get away from them! Or we will make you!" Dean rolled his eyes.

"Well..." Dean spun around and grabbed Cat who woke up from the sudden movement. Dean used one arm and gripped it around Cat's waist whilst he pulled out a silver weapon out of his back pocket. Tori and the others, -including Robbie- gasped.

"Now. Do what I say or Cat dies." Tori and the others gasped. They kneeled down slowly, being careful not to anger the man who held Cat hostage. Dean smirked. "Good." Cat had tears falling as she looked at all her friends and boyfriend on the ground. She hated telling them. She hated everything her father did...

_Cat opened the front door after school and walked in. She saw her father in the kitchen. As she walked past the kitchen, her father stood up and sped up to her. Cat turned around when she saw him. _

_"Hi daddy.." Cat whispered. Before she knew it, her father slapped her across the face._

_"Don't hi daddy me! Where have you been? You're ten minutes late!" Cat whimpered and held her hand to her face._

_"I- I- I was talking to Beck and–" Dean slapped Cat in the face again._

_"BECK! That loser! Why are you hanging out with him!?" Cat whimpered but knew she needed to stick up for Beck._

_"Beck is not a loser! He is the best guy friend to ever have!" Dean smirked at Cat._

_"Have you two been 'hanging out' lately?" Dean said with air quotes. Cat furrowed her eyebrows but held her face still._

_"Hanging out.. Only as friends daddy..." Dean smirked before kicking Cat's side. Cat screamed at the kick and shrieked when she felt her fathers foot to her side. Cat fell to the floor with tears in her eyes._

_"Please daddy, stop..." Dean hook his head._

_"Why should I stop if my daughter has been late always because she was hanging out with Beck. I will never stop..."_

Cat did not want to remember the rest because it hurt her so much. Cat knew she needed to stop her father but there was nothing she could do about it. She looked at her friends who stared at her with horror. Cat saw Beck slowly awaken from his dream and gasped when he saw her.

"Cat... I'm so sorry..." Beck whispered, still loud enough for Cat and everyone in the room to hear. Cat felt a tear drop as she stared into Becks' frightened eyes.

"I'm sorry too... For getting you all in this mess.. I shouldn't have told you..." Dean rolled his eyes and pushed the knife closer to Cat's skin, by her side. Cat shut her eyes and held her breath.

"I have to do this," Cat thought. "I can stop my father and help my friends.. Okay, I'll do it.." Cat smiled at everyone whilst they looked at Cat with confusion.

Beck realised what Cat was going to do when she placed her hand on her fathers.

"No Cat!" Beck screamed as Cat pushed the knife into her side.

* * *

**Reviews:**

**Guest: yes your guess was right whoever you are :P and idk looooool.**

**JesseRae: haha I hope so too. I'm still on writers block haha:P**

**CaptainCornflake(Guest): haha you guessed correctly about robbie butnot help...:P in a way**

**jnsmith11(Guest): good idea :) I'll have to think about it :)**


	69. It's Over Dean

**IM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING EARLIER! THERE WAS SO MUCH HAPPENING BUT I WAS STILL ABLE TO REVIEW! AND OMG MY SIS GOT ME AN ARIANA TSHIRT! IM LIKE DYING! CHRISTMAS IS THE BEST TIME OF YEAR! :D I LOVE YOU! OMG! Lolenjoy! I'm going boating/camping for two weeks tomorrow so I won't be able to update and cuz my battery will run out on my phone so I can't type anything :/ so here's the chapter! :)**

Oh and NEVER listen to Barbie Girl like I did cuz I can't get it OUT!

* * *

"Cat... I'm so sorry..." Beck whispered, still loud enough for Cat and everyone in the room to hear. Cat felt a tear drop as she stared into Becks' frightened eyes.

"I'm sorry too... For getting you all in this mess.. I shouldn't have told you..." Dean rolled his eyes and pushed the knife closer to Cat's skin, by her side. Cat shut her eyes and held her breath.

"I have to do this," Cat thought. "I can stop my father and help my friends.. Okay, I'll do it.." Cat smiled at everyone whilst they looked at Cat with confusion.

Beck realised what Cat was going to do when she placed her hand on her fathers.

"No Cat!" Beck screamed as Cat pushed the knife into her side.

* * *

Cat screamed silently as she felt the knife stuck in her side. Dean stated at Cat before letting her go and stepping away. The others saw Beck getting up to reach Cat so Tori, Jade, Andre and Robbie grabbed onto Beck, trying to pull him down. Unfortunately for them, Beck shoved them off and raced over to Cat, who fell to her knees in pain. Beck wrapped his arms around Cat and carefully moved her over to their friends. In that moment, Beck forgot all about Dean and everyone in the room. He sat down rested Cat on his legs.

Beck knew he needed to stop the blood from oozing out of her body, so he immediately ripped off his shirt, slowly took out the knife, causing Cat to scream, and pushed the shirt onto the wound. Beck noticed Cat was about to cry, so he quickly leaned down and kissed her forehead.

"It's going to be okay Cat. I'm here, always.." While Beck was talking to Cat, Dean thought he could escape and tried to rush through the door. Tori, Andre, Jade and Robbie blocked the entrance to the doorway. Jade smirked.

"Where do you think you're going Dean?" Jade stepped forward and took out a pair of scissors. "These scissors were used in the movie 'The Scissoring'. Do you know what happens in that movie?" Dean gulped as Jade circled him like he was prey and she was the predator. Jade winked with an evil grin before she spun around and smashed the scissors into Deans back.

Dean growled in pain and fell to his knees. Jade smirked and looked at Beck.

"Take her to the hospital. Me, Robbie, Tori and Andre will take care of Dean." Beck nodded and quickly lifted Cat and ran out of the bedroom. Jade snapped back at Dean with an evil grin. "Get up guys. It's time to show Dean whose boss." Everyone stood up except Tori. Jade rolled her eyes before walking over to Tori and pulling her up. "Get up Vega."

Tori sighed at Jade before following her to corner Dean. Jade smirked at Dean. The gang circled Dean and stepped closer and closer to him.

"It's over Dean," Andre said as he grabbed one of Deans shoulder. Robbie felt rage building up as he grabbed Deans other shoulder.

"You shouldn't have done this to Cat. You're her father!" Robbie growled as he pushed Dean into the wall. Andre and Robbie smashed Dean into the wall numerous times but stopped when Jade put her hand up.

"Okay, let's finish this." Jade said with a grin.

* * *

**Reviews: :P**

**RedDevil16: thanks :)**

**jnsmith11: that's a good idea! :)**

**oBeautifulwritero: aww thank you! And sorry for the late update! And aww thank you! That's very sweet of you!**

**Digidestend Angel: hahaha I can stop a chapter right there :p sorry for the late update!' you know the reason I think? :p anyways thanks and aww how's the baby doing?**

**CaptainCornflake(Guest): awww dont worry too much about Cat! :) and thanks! :)**

**katntia: ikr! Sam and Cat won't come in Australia for absolutely AGES! And omg you live in Queensland? ME TOO! Yeah I love the summer Christmas but I also love the snow white christmas! :) that's okay! I don't mind the ranting :P :?**


	70. Is Cat Okay?

**Finally updating... Uh well I have no excuse so you can get pissed off if you want. Right now I don't care about this story.. It's nearly over anyway. But that's okay :P I have another story in mind. Enjoy and sorry it's not long. I kinda got caught up with holidays :P**

* * *

_"It's over Dean," Andre said as he grabbed one of Deans shoulder. Robbie felt rage building up as he grabbed Deans other shoulder._

_"You shouldn't have done this to Cat. You're her father!" Robbie growled as he pushed Dean into the wall. Andre and Robbie smashed Dean into the wall numerous times but stopped when Jade put her hand up._

_"Okay, let's finish this." Jade said with a grin._

* * *

Meanwhile with Cat and Beck...

"Cat, stay with me.. Please!" Beck yelled as he ran out of the Valentines household. Beck held Cat bridal style as he sprinted towards the closest hospital. Cat held her side but use her other hand to grip Beck's shirt.

"It hurts!" Cat shrieked as she put pressure on her wound. Beck gave her a sad look as he ran into the hospital. Beck sprinted up to the counter with a sad expression on his face.

"Hi, my girlfriend was stabbed... Please help her.. She's running out of time..." The doctor nods and takes Cat into the surgery room. Beck tries to get in the surgery room but the security forces him to wait in the waiting room.

After the surgery, the doctor walks out. Beck immediately stands up with broken eyes. The doctor puts his hand on Becks' shoulder.

"She is gonna be alright."

* * *

**Reviews:**

**RedDevil16: haha sorry about that!**

**CaptainCornflake(Guest): HAHAHAHHAHAHA and thanks**

**Digidestend Angel: aww thanks beautiful.. And sorry for not updating for AGES..**

**Radeyy(Guest): haha in the next story or in this story I will :)**

**katntia: haha aw thanks darling and have fun.**

**jnsmith11: thanks and lol.**

**ImNotThomas: yeah I Do but you know. Oh well..**

** .1: okay? And done.**

**NuthinStupid22(Guest): haha thanks and loll.**

**Guest: sorry...**

**Jingle bell rock(Guest): haha lol. I did not think it was dirty but ew gross.**


End file.
